Sonic Forces X MLP Movie : Empire Strike Back
by SEGA Saigon Animation Studios
Summary: After Sonic , Classic Sonic and Buddy the Wolf were defeated Death Egg Robot . All the replicas like : Shadow , Chaos , Zavok and Metal has suddenly disappeared while they fighting against the heroes and the resisttance . Classic Sonic goes home , Sonic and Buddy were started their adventures where they want to goodbye . Meanwhile but what happened for Dr. Eggman ! Find out next
1. Opening

**Opening intro**

(Resistance's Theme - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Knuckles (radio voice with jamming signal) :...Anyone can hear this...We almost running out the time

Knuckles : Canterlot has been falling . Equestria has been conquered by Dr. Eggman and Storm King . We take back your kingdom , we need speed , power , courage and magic . It would be tough . But we need you . But you've got power from your gadget and the plasmatic speed . And get out there and make your own legacy . The war is take your kingdom . Begins , now !

(Fist Bump X Flawless - Sonic Forces X MLP series mash-up song)

 **Lyric :**

I can't do this alone

even though I am strong

Need something more than me

Someone to push me to victory

Let's see what we can do

Together me and you

Can't be afraid to try

Kiss your fears goodbye

Now I'm looking back

You and I were on the attack

Full speed ahead

Running to the sunset

Such a different feeling

Both of us believing

We can make it better

Together we can show the world what we can do

You are next to me and I'm next to you

Push the act through until the battle's won

No one's gonna (get nothing?) to us

Into each other we put our trust

Standing united after the fight

All alone we will never be

The two of us are honing the key

We've seen today a world we couldn't see

Before I say goodbye to you

One more last fist bump

I never claimed to be perfect

My mistakes are all written in ink

None of us claimed to be perfect

And it's sad if that's what you all think

Our flaws helped to make us special

They bond us and keep us strong

Our flaws are what brought us together

So stop actin' like somethin's wrong

Now I'm looking back

You and I were on the attack

Full speed ahead

Running to the sunset

We're not flawless

We're a work in progress

We've got dents and we've got quirks

But it's our flaws that make us work

Yeah, we're not flawless

We're a work in progress

So tell me what flaws you got, too

'Cause I still like what's flawed about you

They say I'm a big shot

That my ego's the size of a whale

My confidence comes off as cocky

But it gives me the courage to fail

Sure, I can be a drama queen

A bit stuck-up, it's true

And I can be too eager to please

There's such thing as bein' too honest, too, 'cause

Together we can show the world what we can do

You are next to me and I'm next to you

Push the act through until the battle's won

No one's gonna (get nothing?) to us

Into each other we put our trust

Standing united after the fight is done

\- Instrumental-

We're not flawless

We're a work in progress

We've got dents and we've got quirks

But it's our flaws that make us work

Yeah, we're not flawless

We're a work in progress

So tell me what flaws you got, too

'Cause I still like what's flawed about you

Ponies think I'm all bubbles and laughter

That I don't seem sincere I might joke around a little too much

But I'm just so happy you're here

It took me a while to be confident

To really come out of my shell

But nopony has to be perfect

By now, don't you know us so well? Because

We can show the world what we can do

You are next to me and I'm next to you

Push the act through until the battle's won

No one's gonna (get nothing?) to us

Into each other we put our trust

Standing united after the fight

It's a brand new day

(We're not flawless)

We have turned our page

(We're a work in progress)

Never knew how much i need

(We've got dents and we've got quirks)

Somebody to help me way

(But it's our flaws that make us work)

All alone we will never be

(Yeah we're not flawless)

The two of us are honing the key

(We're a work in progress)

We've seen today a world we couldn't see

(So tell me what flaws you got, too)

Before I say goodbye to you

('Cause I still like what's flawed about you)

One more last fist bump

 **End the song**

Eggman (radio voice with jamming signal) : Testing 1 , 2 , 1 , 2 . To innocent ponies of Equestria and representative for Storm King : I'am Dr Eggman . Owner of great intellect and the man who will be your ruler . To the so-called Equestria Resistance : Just give up already and surrender . Already i rule 99% of the entire of Equestria . Even your precious hero Sonic and Rainbow Dash fell before you . Put down your weapons and give up . You all are only thinking of fighting . That foolish faithful princess Twilight Sparkle will lead you nowhere . Join me i will provide 3 meals per/day and time to rest . In an underground prison..Ah...sorry...sorry..hmmmm...I mean . A clean and beautiful room just waiting for you ! I hope you'll make the correct decision . That's all *laugh*


	2. Chapter 1 : Beginning of Adventure

After Sonic , Classic Sonic and Buddy the Wolf has finally beat down Death Egg Robot inside the Null Space by the triple-boost . Classic Sonic goes his own dimension after Phamton Ruby sends Classic Sonic to another dimension during Sonic Mania and Sonic and the rest of his friends were ready to rebuilt the planet after the war has left . Sonic and Buddy were farewell each other and Sonic running on his own way and Buddy also running his own way by his grappling hook . Meanwhile after defeated , Sonic and his friend thinks Eggman has died inside his Death Egg Robot . But it wasn't true and it's just a controversy question about Dr. Eggman .

 **Unknown another dimension**

After the event of Sonic Forces , Eggman has opened his eyes and he saw he was lying on the grass

Eggman : Ah ! Where am i ?! Did i was...actually dead ?! No , it wasn't . I'm still alive...but...how ?

Then he's get up to stand and he's seen everything around just the forest unlike Green Hill zone or else . His Death Egg Robot has also appeared behind Dr. Eggman while his robot has burning with flames

Eggman : Where am i ?! I think that's must be Phamton Ruby's energy was send me here after i was been defeated by Sonic and his rodents ?! Could it be ?

? : AH boss

Eggman : What it is ?

Orbot and Cubot also here too with Eggman where they both decided to voluntary for Eggman .

Orbot : Boss . I think we were lost at another dimension after Sonic and his friend were defeated us

Eggman : So this is how Sonic and his friends takes me to this another dimension ?! Maybe i seen Sonic was took me to another dimension is...actually exactly we're here . Beside , i'm not actually to meet that blue ball anymore cause they thinks me i was dead inside that Death Egg Robot . And that means is : We will never met Sonic and his friend again until they never see me anymore . That's why we came here and we shall conquer this world just we took Sonic's world only 99% but now . I will take this world only 100% and i'll modernization my army to become the strongest army in this universe *laugh*

Cubot : That doesn't make sense ?

Orbot : You were right , dude

Eggman : Anyway , so Orbot and Cubot !

Orbot : Yes , boss ?

Eggman : I want every parts of Death Egg Robot to build the portal gate and then we shall collecting all my weapon accessories where we've left them . By the way , before we start . Why would we' just able to need for Infinite to help cause his Phamton Ruby's power inside on him . But i think Infinite was dead already by Phamton Ruby's power anyway ?

? : Is that what'd you were saying , doctor ?

Eggman : Hmm ! That's voice ?!

(Infinite's theme - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Eggman has surpised where he seens Infinite has still alive after Sonic and Buddy defeated him and be fading by the affect of Phamton Ruby's power . But now , Infinite has no more to be fading and he's getting more stronger than the previous

Eggman : Infinite ? How ?! You supposed to be dead by the affect of Phamton Ruby's power and how could you do that ?

Infinite : *chuckles* As you can see , doctor . When i was defeated , i'm fleeing away when i was fading by Phantom Ruby's power to your base . Then i deploying all the machines to restoring my Phamton Ruby on my chest before you almost being defeated and lose this war . Once i restores my Phamton Ruby , i'm flying through the Null Space to save you to another dimension after that Blue jelly and his bugs defeated you . That's why i was able to take you to another dimension to avoid that blue jelly where we were face-off

Eggman : That does make sense , Infinite . I suggest you done well . But however , we've must performing our project to build the portal to take all our weapon accessories to re-mobilization our troop and ready to conquer this world unlike Sonic's world

Infinite : I'm afraid is somebody is tries to conquer this world

Eggman : Who ? who dare to conquer this world ?

Infinite : Maybe the another empire from the southwest coast

Eggman : I see . But i won't let them take this world until my power will take them down easily with this technology . Infinite , help me to finish our business and so we will go after of them

Infinite : Understood . Doctor . And by the way . This is where we're start onto this world and this world wasn't belong for something or someone . Neither human or mobian... This is the world was belong to : Pony

Eggman : Pony ? Are you talking about the children's story ?

Infinite : Of course not , doc . This world is belong to the pony and these ponies aren't may not to stopped us whatever it take . Pony may control their magic (unicorn) , power (earth) and the pony on the sky with these wings (pegasus) where they lives in the peaceful as we prepared to start the war

Eggman : Hey Infinite . I think you might be lost your mind don't you ? I see you talking about these nonsense like the crazy or are you were being mental disorder by that your Phamton Ruby on your chest ?!

Infinite : *chuckles* If you don't understand . Orbot , Cubot . Is that right what i said ?

Orbot : Well . According to Infinite , this world wasn't belong to human or mobian . But it might be belong to pony and he's said : Pony may control their magic (unicorn) , power (earth) and the pony on the sky with these wings (pegasus) where they lives in the peaceful as we prepared to start the war . He's right , we were came at this world since Sonic and his friends destroyed Death Egg Robot in this time .

Cubot : But , Orbot . Would you tell us about the name of this world ?

Orbot : Well . The name of this world . There it is ! I found it . It's Equestria , the name of this world

Eggman : Equestria ?! I didn't heard about this name

Orbot : Well . Equestria is inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. Equestria is called a kingdom of horse . Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who reside in a palace in the city of Canterlot . Princess Cadence , who reside in a tower palace in the city of Crystal Empire and Princess Twilight Sparkle , who reside in a tower palace in the city of Ponyville . Equestria has many locations and their exact affiliation with Equestria is not explored.

Eggman : Hmm... I see . But i have a question to you , Orbot . Does Equestria have a oil to drilling ?

Orbot : Of course , boss . Equestria has many the oils from several location . Including the desert from the south (Appleloosa) . But however , not just the oil where'd you think . Even bauxite , gold and other were also here too since we've didn't explore enough

Eggman : Hmmm..Seeing we're finally knew this world . Anyway , Orbot , Cubot . I don't want to waste my time and go back to build the portal (This is how i was beginning to conquer the new world since i was being defeated by Sonic and his friends . But now , in this time . I'll never able to met Sonic again and other rodent who tries to fight me at this world . I can fix my empire to become the great empire where i'd start . Once i captured Equestria , those ponies will be able to accepted my new order if who dare to resist me just like those rodent's did ! 99% and i'll make this empire just only 100% to conquer this world !)

*stop the music*

 **Sonic's world**

 **\- Eggman Empire Fortress (After the war)**

(Quickening of Evil - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Eggman Empire Fortress was an colossal stronghold where the heroes and the resistance fought against those Replicas (Including Shadow , Chaos 0 , Zavok and Metal Sonic) by Infinite . But now , it was almost being abandoned or something else . Then back to the hero , Buddy the wolf was searching around this fortress for something else and he seen is everything is nothing else here . But suddenly , he saw 5 Egg Pawns were marching foward and Buddy gets hiding from them . Once 5 Egg Pawns kept marching forward , they didn't see Buddy and they keep moving forward away . Then Buddy sneaks to them closer to following them . 5 minutes later , Buddy has saw those Badniks were lined up to move at the big portal with the Phamton Ruby's power , those Badniks also bring those weapon accessories and other... to move toward at the portal . Then Buddy took his camera to shooting all the footages to the picture . Then Buddy ran up to Resistance base .

 **\- In the city**

(Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack)

At the city where Sonic (Sunset Heights) , Classic Sonic (Ghost Town) and Buddy (Park Avenue) were did came here for their mission . But now the city is under reconstruction after war against Eggman Empire like : Remove all Badnik scraps where Eggman left away , transport those bricks , the long woods , the bag of cements and other where they'd need all these items very necessary to reconstruction the city . But suddenly , 3 C130 cargo planes were flying on the sky to dropping those parachute supply boxes for aid . But however , these planes were actually come from another dimension like the Earth where the human live and 3 C130 cargo planes was used by G.U.N where Shadow , Rouge sent 3 C130 cargo planes for humanitation aid mission . Then Buddy has show-off when he's running faster to go back the resistance base . He's avoid the long wood where 2 mobians bring to somewhere and other...Once Buddy avoids these construction . Buddy has got his chance to move up

 **\- Resistance Base**

This is where the heroes were working here since the war still never end . But now , when the war has ended . They ready to bring these necessary items to put on these carton boxes . Silver uses his Telekinesis to hold all these items to carton boxes , Amy cleans the screen by her towel when she's climb on the ladder , Charmy also helped Amy to clean the screen , Vector gathering all these boxes together , Espio brings those boxes to Vector . Knuckles leads his friends to remove these items to all carton boxes what'd he need to do . But suddenly , Buddy has came back the resistance and Knuckles & other were surprised where'd Buddy came back the base

Knuckles : Buddy . So you came here for help ?

Buddy : Nope ! But I'm not come here for help , beside i've just come here for something need to do

Knuckles : What it is ?

(World Map (Episode Shadow) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After they done the job to bring these items to carton boxes , Buddy sends memory card of camera to the computer and Amy begun to research on the computer . Then all the picture where Buddy was captured has on the big screen . Knuckles and other has very surprised where they saw Eggman's robot was retreated to another dimension

Vector : So this is where those Eggman's robot want able to retreated to another dimension , right ?

Tails : In fact . They might be they went back where they came from since Eggman has died inside his Death Egg Robot

Espio : I don't understand why they would able to retreat ?

Charmy : It's doesn't matter why would they retreat . It would be the withdraw ?

Silver : I think it might not the withdraw . But maybe is something wrong inside that portal . But you've just look at the portal gate and you'll see this gate is a purple indigo color . Neither Phamton Ruby or Chaos Emeralds

Knuckles : Without the Phamton Ruby or not . But why could they do that ?

? : Because , they doesn't want to retreat ?

Silver : Shadow . You're here too ?

Shadow : Of course i'am . Anyway so guys , this retreat is not be happened without the withdraw and they marching to this portal gate for new invasion of another world . Plus , i think Eggman is not dead already and even Infinite

All : What ?!

Espio : How did you know that ?

Shadow : After Sonic and Buddy beats him down . He's fleeing away to the base and he's restore the Phamton Ruby's power source until Eggman unleashed his Death Egg Robot to fight Sonic and Buddy . After Eggman defeated , Infinite saves him from Sonic and Buddy , and they moves to another dimension . Now Eggman is begun to performing the new invasion of another dimension alongside Infinite . Then also , he will not able to meet us again until the post-war is ended

Tails : How did you know about that , Shadow ?

Vector : Did he's said : Infinite's still alive ?

Shadow : Since i knew his plot what he does . But however , with the Phamton Ruby destroyed . Eggman is creating the another copied Phamton Ruby instead the Orignal Phamton Ruby where Buddy saves us from the sun .

Silver : Wait . Did you just say : Eggman is creating another copied Phamton Ruby ?! That doesn't make sense . If Eggman creating this fake thing , it would be make the disaster for him by Fake Phamton Ruby . Plus Phamton Ruby is only gem in this world since we didn't able to explore out somewhere

Shadow : But i think i wasn't fake Phamton Ruby to effect the portal gate . But i think Infinite might be effecting the portal gate by his Phamton Ruby's power

Knuckles : So that's why he need those robots to rebuild his fortress to invade another dimension

Silver : Could be Sol Dimension or Human World (Earth) ?

Amy ; But it's not . They didn't want invade Human World or even Sol Dimension . But according to Eggman's robot , these Eggman's robot was moving foward to another dimension . The next dimension where Eggman and Infinite here is : Equestria

Espio : Equestria , the land of pony ?

Vector : Wait . Did you've said : Equestria ?

Charmy : This is how i'm become the pony's fan

Amy : Equestria is inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. Equestria is called a kingdom of horse . Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who reside in a palace in the city of Canterlot . Princess Cadence , who reside in a tower palace in the city of Crystal Empire and Princess Twilight Sparkle , who reside in a tower palace in the city of Ponyville . Equestria has many locations and their exact affiliation with Equestria is not explored . That's must be how Eggman want to invade this land

Espio : After the war ended . So why would Equestria wanted us save them after we've just overthrew Eggman Empire in our world . I suggest i'm protest Eggman invades another world since Sonic wasn't adventure this world

Vector : In fact . If we're saved Equestria from the wrong hand of Eggman Empire . But we need Sonic and the 7 Chaos Emerald to make our portal to get in there

(Resistance's theme- Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Knuckles : Vector's right . We have to save Equestria just we fought against Eggman Empire . But now , this is our chance to save another world and we ready to become the volunteer of Equestria . So guys , who join us ?

Amy : Me !

Charmy : Me !

Vector : I'm ready !

Espio : Ready to the mission

Silver : Ready !

Tails : I'm ready

Shadow : Guess i've should say : Ready

But suddenly , Rouge , Omega , Cream and Blaze also arrived at Resistance base and they were ready to join

Silver : Blaze , Cream . You here too ?

Blaze : Of course . But it's long to told it . That's why i'm here to join with you guys , i'm ready

Cream : I'm ready !

Rouge : I'm ready

Omega : The mission is ready to do !

Buddy : I'm ready

Knuckles : Alright , everyone is ready . Now it's time to save Equestria from Eggman once for all what we did to him !

 **Equestria**

 **\- Unknown Location of Equestria**

(Quickening of Evil - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Eggman's robot appears from the portal . All Eggman's robot has been gathering all and the weapon accessories and other were prepared to rebuild the Empire . Orbot and Cubot leads these Badniks to build something else like : Arsenal , Eggman Fleet's hangar and other...

Eggman : Bring all everything to create and also . Build the launch pad for the rocket and even the satellite

Orbot : Boss . We've got the good news something to you

Eggman : What it is ?

Cubot : Our fleet is ready to move here soon , boss

Eggman : Finally , our fleet is almost here . Beside , i've just experience my prototype of Phamton Ruby from Infinite and let's see what those ponies can do now ?! They possible to defeat me by the magic . Oh this is the unicorn magic . I'm scacred , i'm scared . Bla bla bla bla . Too much nonsense for those ponies would able to control their magic . But their magics doesn't work our army that's all .

Infinite : So , doctor . When we start it . I think the another empire is almost nearing to Canterlot . I supposed you should bring more fleets to make this empire goes fear at us like the child

Eggman : You're right , Infinite . I can't waste for this time and but i can't wait for my fleet is arrive to conquer Canterlot to The Equestria . That's why we need the fleet to make this empire and ponies goes fear up . Anyway , let's head-back to our job already before another empire take it

 **\- Canterlot**

(Ponies Got the Beat - MLP Movie soundtrack)

In the Canterlot where's those ponies gathering all for The First Friendship Festival . Skip move to cake and the jelly , Carrot Top and other puts the cupcake's plate on the table . But suddenly , Spike jump down at the jelly to ground and he's running up to the castle with those scrolls

Spike : Scuse me . Dragon on the move ! Important princess documents coming through !

Earth pony : Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here!

Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable!

Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival!

Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle

*stop the music*

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

This is where Princess Celestia held her throne alongside her sister : Luna . Skip to Canterlot Castle , Princess Twilight is tried to practice her magic . But it doesn't work on her

Twilight : Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. *facehoof*Oh !

Then , Spike has arrived the castle and he's bring all those scrolls to Twilight

Spike : Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs.

Twilight : Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting!

Spike : What are you talking about ?

Twilight : *sigh* I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me?

Spike : It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing.

Twilight : Smile ?!

Spike : Eh... no. You're a Princess, too

Twilight : Right !

Then Twilight opened the door by her magic and they both move to throne room where Princess Celestia , Cadence and Luna are waiting for Twilight

Twilight : Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen!

Celestia : Yes, Twilight! We are very excited!

Cadence : Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning.

Luna : I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction.

Twilight : Yes, she is the... "mane" event! And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike?

Spike pushing the board behind Twilight and Twilight is ready to take black marker write and draw by her magic

Twilight : Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly!

Luna : I...

Twilight : But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show!

Spike : Presenting Songbird Serenade!

Spike get up the top of board where he's wielding Songbird Serenade (Sia)'s wood . But unfortunately for Spike , he falls down the ground

Spike : Ta-da !

Twilight spread her wings and 3 Princesses didn't understand what'd Twilight said

Luna : So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party.

Twilight : Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic *snort*

Celestia : Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need.

Twilight : So... that'd be a no?

 **\- Outside the castle**

Rainbow : YES !

Rainbow Dash is flying very fast when she's bump these clouds

Rainbow : Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!

Rainbow Dash flying down at the castle where the stage was putting on the straight with these tents . Pinkie Pie blowing the balloon and she's squeezing the balloon into Discord . But then , Discord has been flying away to make Pinkie flung away . Fluttershy teaching these birds to singing while Angel wears bird costume . But suddenly , Discord makes Fluttershy can't teaching her birds and Pinkie makes these birds flying away except Angel while she's chasing at Discord

Pinkie : Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!

Fluttershy still have 1 little green bird since her birds were flying away by Pinkie Pie and Discord

Fluttershy : Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!

Applejack tried to taste for everyone by her Apple cider from her apple cider wagon and Applejack gets down from Discord and Pinkie

Applejack : Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider?

Rainbow heard Applejack's shouted and Rainbow rushing up to take apple cider's cup on Applejack's hoof and Rainbow gave Applejack back the empty cup

Rainbow : Ah! Thank you! Loved it!

Rarity tried to put the gem on the bowtie of the stage and she's finally put on straight at bowtie

Applejack : Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert

Rarity : Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time.

Rainbow : Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"...

Rainbow Dsah flying around the stage to decorating for Rarity and make Fluttershy swinging like the tornado . Fluttershy has been tied by ribbon with gem

Rainbow : ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom!

Rarity : Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already.

Rainbow : Oh come on, it's fine!

Rarity : If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack.

Applejack pouring apple cider on the cup and she puts on the table while she's talking with Rarity . Then Rainbow drinks the cider and Applejack pours again and Rainbow drinks again...

Applejack : None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years...

Rainbow : You were raised in a barn!

? : Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready.

Then Twilight and Spike has show-off when she's checking those scrolls

Mane 5 : Hey , Twilight !

Rarity : Hello , Spike

Spike : Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh.

Applejack : How'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea?

Pinkie : I bet they loved it!

Twilight : *sigh* Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic.

Rarity : And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task!

Twilight : But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?!

Pinkie : Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! *scream*

Everypony seen Pinkie Pie goes crazy and Pinkie jumps back to her friend

Pinkie : But you have us! So stop worrying.

 **\- Unknown Location of Equestria**

(Quickening of Evil - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Back to , Eggman has almost finished the colossal stronghold very faster than unlike Eggman Empire Fortress from Sonic Forces . Eggman orders Orbot to launch the rocket to blast-off through the space

Eggman : Ready to launch it , NOW !

Orbot : Right , boss

Orbot pushing the red button to launch the rocket through the space . The rocket has flying out the launch pod and flying through the base . Once the rocket flying through the space . The rocket has payload fairing all the rocket and the satellite has finally on the space and ready to tracking down the earth . the signal of satellite has connected all systems at the earth .

Orbot : Good news to you , boss . Our satellite has finally on the space very sucessfully !

Infinite : Congratulation , doctor . I supposed i gave you 100 point !

Eggman : Don't mention it . Beside , after we were launched the rocket through the space . Those ponies will never see our satellite causing they weren't see the satellite before . So by the way , Orbot . Aren't our fleets arrive yet ?

Orbot : Of course , boss . Our fleet has finally arrived

Eggman : Excellent . Now my plan is ready to invade Equestria . Infinite , it's time to go now !

Infinite : Fine ! Our time has finally come soon

 **Sonic's world**

 **\- Green Hill Zone**

(Avatar Menu (Orchestra version) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

This is where Sonic , Classic Sonic and Buddy the Wolf were came here since the war against Eggman still never ended . But now it peace and Green Hill has got back the water instead the desert after the great hurricane was make the desert into the river just like the original Green Hill Zone . Shadow came ay near behind Sonic and he's ready to ask Sonic .

Shadow : Are you ready , Sonic ?

Then Sonic opened his eyes up and he spoke up is

Sonic : I'm ready !

*to be continued*


	3. Chapter 2 : Attack on Canterlot

**Sonic's World**

 **\- Green Hill Zone**

Sonic and Shadow were ready to facing-off each other as they are the rivals . The wind is blowing up with these leafs and their quills were flying by wind

Sonic : Seen you were came here to fight me or not , Shadow ?

Shadow : I'm not come here for fight you . But i'm just come here for help since you were leave us causes your adventure

Sonic : Who ?

Shadow : The Resistance . Your friend need you to come here , don't you know about them , faker ?

Sonic : Well . Shadow , i think you might be just join with them instead me . But now i have to go for my adventure , see ya !

Sonic jumps down the cliff to the ground and Shadow seen Sonic is getting crazy

Shadow : Damn it ! What the hell he's doing ?!

Sonic : Bye , Shadow . See you later !

(Westopolis - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic has rushing up like the wind and Shadow is ready to chase him..

Shadow : How pathetic !

Shadow rushing-up by his hover shoes and he calls all his units (G.U.N) to stop Sonic by watch on his wrist

Shadow : This is Shadow the Hedgehog . All units , stop that Blue Hedgehog immediately !

G.U.N soldier 21 (voice) : Copy that , sir . We will coming right now !

Back to Sonic , he still running by his Sonic Boost while Shadow tries to chasing at him by his hover shoes . But suddenly , 8 Gun Hunters from G.U.N has show-off and they firing their cannons to shoot at Sonic following the lead of Shadow the Hedgehog . Sonic despites these crossfires and Sonic uses his Homing Attack to shoot at 8 Gun Hunters . 8 Gun Hunters has been destroyed by Sonic and he's keep running to the dead end . Then 1 Rocket Beetle has show-up and he attempt to warning for Sonic

Rocket Beetle 2 : This is Guardian Units of Nation , you are not attempt to escape following Shadow's order !

Sonic doesn't heard it and then . Rocket Beetle lauching these rockets to shoot at Sonic . Sonic jumps up from those rockets and he use Homing Attack to shoot at Rocket Beetle to another cliff to keep running . Shadow has getting anger where his troop is getting useless . But suddenly , an AH 64 Apache attack helicopter of G.U.N has show-off behind Shadow to flying foward to Sonic . Shadow looked at the attack helicopter and the pilot gave Shadow a thumb .

Shadow : Listen up carefully . Before you finish your job , stop Sonic running on his way and do not kill Sonic with my order

G.U.N pilot 21 : I've got it , sir ! Leave it all to me

Back to Sonic , Sonic just keep rushing with his Sonic Boost on the Green Hill . But suddenly , G.U.N AH64 Apache has show-off and Sonic ready to face-off The Apache .

G.U.N pilot 21 (voice) : Sonic the Hedgehog , this is the last warning to you . Slowing your speed and surrender yourself immediately !

Sonic :*smirk*

G.U.N pilot 12 (voice) : Guess he doesn't listen to us . Unless he's want to be challenging us

G.U.N pilot 21 (voice) : Yeah . In fact , if he don't understand to us . Just shoot him already !

Sonic : Shoot me ? Well let see what you've got it !

The Apache launches 3 Hellfire missiles to shoot at Sonic . Sonic dodging 3 missiles while he couldn't stop running by his Sonic Boost . Then the Apache firing M239 chain gun to shoot at Sonic with the types of rockets and missiles . Sonic dodging the crossfires and rockets/missiles and then Sonic kicks Hellfire missile back to Apache .

G.U.N pilot 12 (voice) : Oh shit . He's just kick the missile and the missile is directing US !

G.U.N pilot 21 (voice) : Mayday , mayday , mayday !

The missile is almost reached at the Apache and The Apache tries to avoid the missile . But the missile is very fast and Apache couldn't avoid the missile . But then , Sonic saw the Apache is flying closing at the cliff and so he's jump up at the Apache with Sonic Boost and he's holding helicopter tail to pushing out from the missile . The Apache has spinning by Sonic . Then finally , the missile has hit and exploded the cliff and the dust from the cliff has flung at Sonic and Apache . The Apache has out the dust and they kept searching Sonic running somewhere around the Green Hill

Shadow (voice) : Did you find him ? Do you copy ?

G.U.N pilot 21 : I'm found him . But...we've lost his target during the missile attempt to shoot down us

Shadow (voice) : Just find him around the Green Hill . Do not lose his track

G.U.N pilot 12 : Understood !

The Apache was flying down to find Sonic while Sonic was actually holding helicopter's tail . Then the pilot saw Sonic was holding the tail from side mirror and Sonic gave the pilot a thumb . The pilot is reporting for Shadow about Sonic holding behind the tail .

G.U.N pilot 12 : Where he goes ?

G.U.N pilot 21 : He's...he's...he's behind the helicopter tail . He's here , he's here , sir !

Shadow (voice) : What ?! How could this possible !?

Sonic : Speaking about i'm behind the tail . But beside , may i borrow your board to skating . Because i don't want to flying on the helicopter and i've just want to free , that's all

G.U.N pilot 21 : Hey what are you doing ?! Stop it . I say stop it now !

Sonic jumps at the wing and he's tear-off the part of the wing into the skateboard despite the warning of the pilot

Sonic : Well . It's time to said goodbye and by the way , i was saved you from this missile and even that cliff when you didn't attention . So i had to go now ! Sayonara !

Sonic jumps down the helicopter with the board to falling down at the Green Hill .

(City Escape - Modern - Sonic Generation soundtrack)

Once Sonic jumps down the helicopter with the board . Sonic sliding down with the board at the steep of Green Hill and he's dodging these obstacles who were tries to stop him . Then 20 Gun Hunters and Lazer Hunters were show-off to stop Sonic and Sonic kicks the board to 1 Gun Hunter and Sonic using his Homing Attack to shoot 10 Gun and Lazer Hunters , and then . Sonic rushing up to crashing all more G.U.N robots by Sonic Boost and then Sonic takes Cyan Wisp to transforming into Cyan Lazer .

Voice : Lazer !

(Cyan Wisp - Sonic Colors soundtrack)

With the speed of Cyan Wisp , Cyan Lazer was using the incredible speed to crashing through G.U.N robots and more .

(City Escape - Modern - Sonic Generation soundtrack)

Then the Cyan Lazer has dissolved and Sonic is kept moving to run-off by his Sonic Boost . Sonic is almost there to get out the Green Hill . But however , something is coming at Sonic with truck horn .

(Truck Chase - Sonic Generation soundtrack)

The G.U.N truck has finally show-off from the cave where it waiting for Sonic and the truck is wheeling-off to chasing at Sonic .

Sonic : So this is how G.U.N retrieves the truck since i was running from it in the long time and i guess they were make the truck getting modernized . This is the first time G.U.N bring this truck at Green Hill to kill me in the 3nd times

Then G.U.N truck using the 3 saw-blades from behind the cargo to sawed-off Sonic . Sonic dodging from 3 saw-blades while he's just keep moving faster and truck is getting nerves from Sonic just like the event of Sonic Adventure 2 or Generation . Then Sonic saw toward ahead is : horizontal tiny gap between ground and the big cliff and Sonic kept running until he's get inside the gap

Sonic : (There's an gap . There's only way get out the here from the truck !)

Once Sonic getting closer the gap . Sonic slides down the gap and the truck has been crashed the cliff just like being crashed by the building . Sonic slides out the gap and he's finally running out the Green Hill to the city .

*stop the music*

Then Shadow jump down the cliff and he's reporting for G.U.N stop hunting Sonic

Shadow : This is Shadow the Hedgehog . Cancel the mission , over (Looks like Sonic has finally able to went the city . I've must saying is : Good to you , faker !)

 **\- Resistance base**

(Resistance's theme - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When the heroes were waiting for Sonic while Tails finished the portal . Sonic has arrived at the base for few minutes and met Buddy again

Tails : Sonic ! It's good to see you , bro

Sonic : Yeah , Tails . It's good to see you , bro

Buddy : Sonic !

Sonic : Hey , Buddy . Long time no see since we were met in The Death Egg

Buddy : Me either . That's all

Buddy and Sonic were bumped their fists each other

Amy : Sonic !

Sonic : Amy ?

Amy has came at Sonic to hugging him

Amy : I miss you so much , Sonic and where were you going ?

Sonic : Amy . Stop hugging me ok ?!

Silver : It's good to see you were here , Sonic

Sonic : Yeah . Thank you for invited me anyway . So what's going on here , guys ?

Knuckles : Sonic . I heard about Shadow told us about Doctor Eggman and Infinite

Sonic : Wait . Baldy McNosehair ?! I thought he was supposed to be dead inside Death Egg Robot and either Infinite

Vector : No , Sonic . It isn't true . Eggman was saved by Infinite when you , young Sonic and Buddy were took him down already . But however , Infinite was send Eggman to another dimension to avoiding from us

Espio : According to Amy , this world where Infinite'd bring him here from us . It's called : Equestria

Sonic : Equestria ?! I never heard about it or even my adventure

Blaze : That's why you've just getting started this world . But however , Equestria was inhabitat by pony , griffons and other creature . Most only a pony who were living this place . Unlike humans or us . In fact , Eggman was tries to rebuild his empire to conquer this world alongside Infinite .

Cream : That's why they need us to save Equestria from his empire just like we were just beating down his empire .

Tails : Cream is right . Despite every difficulty in our world , but we have to save Equestria just like we were did on our world, you know

Sonic : I see . But before we go . How'd we supposed to go this world ?

Rouge : All you need to do is . Using the 7 Chaos Emeralds to operating the portal and we shall get in here . Anyway so Sonic . Have you still got 7 Chaos Emeralds or not ? Did you bring it ?

Sonic : I have all Chaos Emeralds to operate the portal

Amy : That's good , Sonic . Guys , if Sonic still have 7 Chaos Emeralds . The portal would be able to open the gate and save Equestria

Silver : Amy is right . We've must hurry before Eggman taken this world just Eggman did taken our world only 99%! Equestria chosen us to save it and we shall teaching Eggman a regret leason to him

Knuckles : Alright , guys . It's time to save Equestria and kick that Eggman's butt once some for all !

All : Yeah !

 **Equestria**

 **\- On the sky**

Meanwhile on the sky before Canterlot been invaded , 6 Storm Empire's airships were flying forward to Canterlot for the invasion . But move at the commander airship , Grubber was looked at the further Canterlot by his telescope where Canterlot held the Friendship Festival .

Grubber : Looks we're almost there . This is the good news for Commander Tempest ! I can't wait she will able to ruining the party with the invasion style !

? : Oh yeah . It's that so ?

Grubber : Commander Tempest , so you were heard what i said ?

Tempest : Of course . Not just ruining the party . I will make the princesses into the statue with by the Orb of Obsidian if they don't want to be surrender and we shall conquered entire Equestria and no one gonna stop me !

? (voice) : Is that right ?

(Eggman's theme - Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed soundtrack)

But suddenly , 8 Eggman Fleets were show-off from the cloud to siege Storm Fleets . Tempest and Grubber seen Egg Fleets was an new threat with the modern high technology

Grubber : This is...where were you saying...: No one gonna stop me ?! But now . Someone will able to stop us with...scary things

Tempest : I don't..understand ?!

Grubber : What should we do now ?

Tempest : Storm Guards ! Ready to the combat !

All the Storm Guards from their airships and they wielding bows and arrows , and even the cannons to ready for the combat . Finally , they were ready to combat against 8 Egg Fleet .

Eggman (voice) : Oh ! So you think you might be easily to destroy me and my fleets with this weapons ?! But let show you something THIS !

8 Egg Fleet were deploying the armament system from their ships like : blast cannon , missiles and other were been full equipped and modern and all Egg Fleet's armament systems has activated and pointed at 6 Storm Fleets . All the Storm Guards has getting insecurity and fear while 5 Storm Guards were runaway to hide . Tempest seen Egg Fleet's weapon systems are modern and stronger than the traditional weapons the whole times and she has been give up . Grubber either while he's scared

Tempest : Ah...

Grubber : So..What now ?

Eggman (voice) : Scare ?! *laugh* This is how you were feared this weapons . This weapon is not just the modern and masterpiece . But it would be able to destroy all of you only 1 second left . If you dare to fight me , you die or if you live , just surrender already until i'll negotiate to you ! This is your decision to choose if you don't want to die

Tempest has no choice to fight back against Eggman . But she's decide to be surrender with unconditional

Tempest : Storm Guards . Withdraw !

*end the music*

8 minutes later during the withdraw between Storm Empire and Eggman Empire , Eggman and his robots steps on Storm King's commander airship to negotiate with Tempest Shadow and Tempest also too while she's hiding Orb of Obsidian who tries to make Eggman into the statue .

Eggman : So this is how Storm King want to take Canterlot , right ?

Tempest : Of course . Because he's want to conquer entire of Equestria since they weren't know us here . Beside , what were you doing in this world ?!

Eggman : Well . Alot the reason to say but just skip away about the reason . Just like you were saying this line and i supposed my empire will be able to take this world before you

Tempest : Wait . It's that you were really to take this world before us ?

Eggman : Of course . By the way , what if you were taking Canterlot just like Equestria . It would able to become the useless by the defend and it will be another empire defeat your empire easily . Just like us . Plus , if i and my empire taking Canterlot just like Equestria . You will be defeat easily if you dare to fight me with my ultimate masterpiece weapon or your empire will not able to conquer causes by me . Also even your empire will be fall here if i dare to invading your empire

Tempest : Storm King will be able to destroy your fleet and your toys since he can control the weather by his staff , don't you about it ?

Eggman : Nope . I don't think Storm King won't able to stop me and my fleet . Because i'm also have my weapon to destroy him . Anyway so i have a suggestions to you

Tempest : What is the suggestions , tell me ?

Eggman : My suggestions is if your empire not be fall . Why would you able to sigh the treaty if you don't want been invade by me

Tempest : What is that the treaty ?!

Eggman : The Treaty of Alianza . This treaty is not only make your empire may not being attack . It would be able to become the alliance between me and you , and it would be easily to conquer all the universe the whole time of Equestria if we were uniting together . So Tempest , would you like to sign the treaty of not . Just thinking about it if your empire will be fall since you weren't joined the my alliance

Grubber : *whisper* Tempest . What should we do now ?! We cannot let him destroy our empire if we don't sign the treaty . If we sighed without the king , Storm King will not able to be happy about him

Tempest : *whisper* Shut up , Grubber . I have a plan to do . *not whisper* So this is how you want us to sign this treaty , right ?

Eggman : Of course . Why not ?

Tempest : Well in that case . I'm representative of Storm King to signing the treaty . But before i'm sign the treaty . But you have to taste my ball !

Tempest jumps up with Orb of Obsidian and she's kick the Orb of Obsidian to shoot at Eggman to make Eggman become the statue . But unfortunately , Orb of Obsidian has been destroyed by the red sphere .

Tempest : What the ? Who's there ! Show yourself !

(Theme of Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

It was Infinite , he was saved Eggman from Tempest while he's just show-off in this time .

Infinite : So this is how she does attack you , doctor ?

Grubber : Oh my gosh !

Eggman : Infinite ! I'm glad you were here to save me from her

Infinite : Of course . Speaking about this ball , this ball is very dangerous to use and it would make everyone turned into the statue/stone forever . If the stone has been broke-out , then die into nothing . But there's only way to turn back into normal is : The Storm King's staff , also called Staff of Sacanas . The Staff of Sacanas staff is the only weapon to restore the everything were been destroyed into the original . And that's how i could stop this ball to save him

Grubber : Wow ! How did he knew about that ?! He's more awesome than you , Tempest . So what are you think about him ?

Tempest: Who are you anyway?

Infinite: You may call me... Infinite, in the brief moments that remain to you...

Tempest: What do you want , Infinite? And what exactly are you?

Infinite: What I am does not matter to you. All I ask for is a little negotiation. You and I have things in common.

Tempest: And what do we have in common?

Infinite: You and I want revenge over those who rejected you, We both want to become stronger, and we both want to conquer this puny world. You and I are alike, Tempest Shadow, and we use mysterious crystals as power, like my Phantom ruby. It holds great power, enough power to change the world. And we both crave chaos and slavery over those who have abused us! So, I must ask, will you join us? And together, we can be strong enough to take whatever we want by force.

Tempest: ...

Infinite: ...

Tempest: I accept !

Infinite: Good. Now it it time to show the world pain

Tempest: And make them open their eyes to realize their own...

Infinite and Tempest: REALITY. !

Eggman : Nice ! Finally . The time has finally come to my hand !

*stop the music*

 **\- Canterlot**

Meanwhile in The Canterlot , Twilight was been splashed by the giant cake causes Pinkie Pie shoots her giant party cannon with the giant cake after the song . Then everypony were surprised where Twilight been shot by Pinkie Pie with Giant cake .

Twilight : Pinkie !

With the candle on Twlight's horn

Pinkie : Oop see ! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more

Twilight : *sigh* Hmmm!

But then Twilight heared somepony was saying something . Then 2 escorts were make way for somepony and it was Songbird Serenade or also called her : Sia . She was arrived at Canterlot and Sia begun to meet Twilight

Sia : Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge?

Then Photo Finish takes all moments when Sia makes her styles . Then Photo Finish stopped shoot at Sia

Sia : I need to set up for my sound check.

Twilight : Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so..

Twilight was accidentally swing the buttercream from the cake to Sia's clothes

Twilight : Oh sorry . HEHE

Sia's escort 1 : You have visual on buttercream?

Sia's escort 2 : Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup.

Sia's escort 2 wiped down the cream at Sia's clothes . But suddenly , the thundercloud is blowing up since Rainbow Dash cleaning all . Everypony seens the thundercloud is almost rainning during the Friendship Festival

Twilight : Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?!

Rainbow : Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds.

(Eggman's theme - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

These thunderclouds were came upon Canterlot with Storm Empire's logo and Storm Empire's airship has show-off out the thunderclounds . Everypony seen Storm Empire was an threat for everypony .

Colt pony 5 : Look ! There's another ship ! The different ship with something is totally strong and more modern !

Then everypony looket at right and they saw Eggman Empire's fleet also came upon Canterlot , and they seen Eggman Empire's fleet was also the threat just like Storm Empire where Dr. Eggman laughing inside his own ship .

Pinkie : Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!

Then both empire's fleets were taking-off the land despite all the towers were being crashing down the ground

Pinkie : ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered.

*stop the music*

and the gate from Storm Empire's airship has put down at the balloon .

Party Favor : Brian . No !

Once the gate opened from Storm Empire's airship , Grubber lifts the box inside the speaker and 3 princesses also appeared from the balcony . Then Grubber has spoke-out his speech .

Grubber : Ahem ! Ponieth of Equethtria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Thtorm King!

Storm Empire's airship flips down the banner with the frame of Storm King and everypony is getting afraid

Grubber : Mares and gentlecolts . I present for the new empire who were come here to help us to conquer this kingdom : Dr. Eggman !

Rarity : Dr Eggman ?

Rainbow : He might look like Dr .Humpty Dumpty ?

Applejack : I guess he is Humpty Dumpty

Pinkie : Wait ! Does he really Humpty Dumpty in the story book ?

Grubber : *facepalm*

Eggman (voice) : Grrr...Did you were know who i am , doesn't it . You might really think i'am Humpty Dumpty ?! No , i'm actually not Humpty Dumpty where you think . Beside , if you want to know me . But first , you've must watch the propaganda animation video first where i was made it . TV !

Egg Fleet deploying the giant television for everypony to watch this animation . Then the TV has show-off the animation is : Come Join the Eggman Empire !

Eggman (from the tv) : Why'd live here when you could live...Here ! . You're probably asking yourself . But don't i need clean air to live ?! Why ?! Of course you don't . Not with Dr. Eggman's all-inclusive robotomy treatment that is ?! Works include : I never having to eat , sleep or think ever again . That's what we call : Living the good life . Come to live in Dr. Eggman's Empire and begin your life where the possibilities are : Infinite ! You'll love it . **Love Mandatory**

*end the animation*

After they watches this video , Everypony doesn't like this video and they shouted up to protest this propaganda video

Octavia : That doesn't make sense

Bon Bon : Booooo!

Lyra : That's suck !

Applebloom : Bad video !

Scootaloo : We were not listen to you . Because we are not scare you !

Sweetie Belle : Me too !

Sia : I suggest this video just a fake when i was watched

When everypony protests Eggman's video . Eggman has no choice to convince everypony and he using his firepower to warning shot by the cannon . Everypony has shut-up their mouths and they'll never protest him again .

Eggman (voice) : You would never to against me for this masterpiece weapon ! If you dare to resist . I'll shoot all of you ! This is the warning shot to you ! Grubber , it's your turn !

Grubber : And now, to deliver the evil, evil methage, put your hooveth together for Commander Tempeeeetht!

Tempest has show-off at the airship with the smog and everypony seen her horn has been broken

Twilight : Is that a... unicorn?

Spike : I think so, but what happened to her horn?

Then 3 Princesses flies down the ground to meet Tempest Shadow in the first time

Celestia : Tempest is it? How may we help you?

Tempest : Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender?

Twilight : Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out.

Tempest : Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!

Luna : And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us.

Eggman : Then i have 1,000,000 robots to destroy you easily ?

Eggman was came out his ship when he's driving his Egg Mobile with his Badniks and everypony has getting lost their hope causes they scared

Tempest : I was hoping you'd choose "difficult".

(Eggman's theme - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Then 2 Storm Guards were appeared from inside the airships . Then 17 Storm Empire's airships and Eggman Empire's fleet were arrived and begun of the assault . All Storm Guards and Badniks has landing down at Canterlot to assault . Mostly is Badniks , everypony has getting panic where all royal guards tries to protect the ponies from the threat. All Storm Guards and Badniks were getting landing from their ships to attack those ponies and they everywhere to come without the guard . Then Tempest jumps up and she kicks the Orb of Obsidian to the princesses . But Cadence was blocked the Orb of Obsidian from Tempest by her magic. But however , the Orb of Obsidian is too strong and it would able to break the magic shield of Cadence . Then Cadence has into the statue/stone forever and the princesses were surprised where Cadence has turned into the statue .

Celestia : Cadence !

Eggman : Nice !

Then Tempest rushing up to attack the princesses

Celestia : Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands!

Luna : Right !

Luna tried to flying up to Badlands . But then...

(Infinite's Boss Battle (Phase 3) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Infinite : You're not attempt to escape !

Infinite firing his red sphere to shoot at Luna . Then the red sphere has shot Princess Luna down and Luna has falling down the ground . Once Luna fell down , Tempest kicks the Orb of Obsidian to Princess Celestia into the statue

Celestia : Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo...

But unfortunately , Celestia has turned into the statue and Tempest kicks Orb of Obsidian up to Luna when Luna fell down the ground . Luna has turned into the statue when she fell down the stage and Twilight has got Luna by her magic

Twilight : Luna !

Infinite : How such a poor princess . Now Tempest , turn her into the statue and it will be done to conquer entire Equestria !

Tempest : On it !

Then Tempest kicks Orb of Obsidian to Twilight . But then it was hit at the unknown pegasus with party hat and Twilight has got lucky from the Orb of Obsidian while they didn't know Twilight has turned into the stone

Eggman : Hoho ! Yes , yes !

Infinite : Finally !

Tempest : Easy as pie.

Grubber : Oh, I love pie. Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth!

It was Derpy , she was turned the stone since Twilight has getaway

Tempest : What ?

Infinite : Impossible ! How did she does ?! Could it be . I knew where she goes...with her friends !

Infinite looked at Twilight and her friend who were attempt to escape .

Infinite : I suggest you won't able to getaway from me !

Infinite flying up to Twilight and he's grabbed Twilight's neck to the wall . Twilight couldn't resist and Infinite is ready to executed her

Infinite : You think you may be to escape from me ?! But it doesn't mean to escape like a coward !

Twilight : Then...tell me...who are you ?!

Infinite : *chuckles* You thinking who i am . But you may call me : Infinite , in the brief moments that remain to you . Then i will make the world fear and painful than ever !

? : Hey , you !

Infinite heard somepony shouted up and he saw Mane 5 who were tries to fight Infinite and save Twilight

Rainbow : Put Twilight or i will kick your ass !

Applejack : Yeah ! Put her down already !

Infinite : Well , well . It's seen Princess Twilight had got her friends stop me . But i supposed to kill her friends first and you later !

Twilight : Girls . Go away and just leave me alone before he tries to kill you !

Rainbow : We aren't leave you , Twilight . Because the friendship won't able to leave our friends anyway !

Rarity : In fact , we were ready to fight this monster who tries to kill you no matter what !

Mane 5 : Yeah !

Infinite : How pathetic ! You think you might be able to stop me ?! Fine !

Infinite releases Twilight and Twilight fell down the ground . Then Infinite is ready to perishing Mane 5

Infinite : I will teach you fear and pain , and then I will make Equestria wiped out the map !

*end the music*

 **\- Outside of Canterlot**

(World Map (Sonic's control)- Reprise - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Canterlot been assault by Eggman Empire and Storm Empire . Sonic has arrived at Equestria and he saw Equestria was burning on the war by 2 empires . Then Buddy also come here too and they both ready to rush-up to Canterlot .

Sonic : Ready , Buddy ?

Buddy : I'm ready !

Sonic : I guess we should teach that Eggman and Infinite a remember leason ! Plus , we gonna make them surprise where we were here ! So Buddy , would you like to use : Double Boost ?

Buddy : Sure !

Sonic and Buddy were bumped their fists each other.

Sonic : There's nothing else to stop us !

Sonic and Buddy were jumping up and they were bumped their fists each other again to make both Sonic and Buddy boosting up with spinning like ball

Sonic : Double Boost !

With the super speed boost by Double Boost , Sonic and Buddy were toward ahead to Canterlot and save all the ponies who were being attacked by Storm Empire and Eggman Empire

*to be continue*


	4. Chapter 3 : The Evacuation

**Equestria**

 **\- Canterlot**

(Infinite's Boss Battle (Phase 3) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Eggman Empire and Storm Empire assaults madly at Canterlot . Infinite is ready to destroy Mane 5 where Twilight was being fainted by Infinite . Rainbow Dash is rushing up to crashing at Infinite and Infinite was dodging her fast . Rainbow has surprised where Infinite was dodging her

Pinkie : Wow ! This guy is faster than Rainbow Dash !

Applejack : How could he do that ?

Rainbow : What ?!

Infinite : It seen your speed wouldn't able to crush me easily which i'm remind me , this speed was running by that blue jelly (Sonic) when you dare to do that

Rainbow : Blue jelly ? What are you talking about ?!

Infinite : Well you'll see ! Then take this !

Infinite moves to Rainbow Dash by his teleport and he kick Rainbow Dash down the ground . Rainbow has got more injuries and she tried to get up

Fluttershy : Rainbow Dash !

Eggman : Nice !

Applejack : I'll handle this !

Applejack swings her lasso by her tail to grabbed and tied the apple barrel , and she's throwing the apple barrel to Infinite by her lasso . But Infinite was firing his red beam to shoot the bucket .

Infinite : You think you could able to defeat me ?! Then take this !

Infinite moves to Applejack by his teleport and he's kick Applejack to the tent . Applejack has been send to the tent by Infinite and she has fainted .

Rarity : Applejack . How did you've done to her ?!

Infinite : Not just her . Even you also will be on my list to destroy you all who dare to against me !

Rarity : Fine ! Let's see what you got !

Rarity using her magic to hold all 3000 sharp diamonds and emeralds and she swing 3000 sharp diamonds and emeralds to shoot at Infinite . But Infinite was summoned 3000 cubes from Phantom Ruby's energy and he's lead these cubes to intercepted these diamonds and emeralds . Then all the emeralds and diamonds has been destroyed by Infinite's cubes and Infinite moves to Rarity and he's kick at Rarity to the tent where Applejack was been kicked by him . Once he's done Rarity , then Infinite has been shot to wall by someone . It was Pinkie Pie , she was shoot him by her party cannon .

Pinkie : Surprise ! The masked guy

Infinite : So you were the one to make the pony smile and happy ?!

Pinkie : Of course i'am and by the way , My name is Pinkie Pie and i'm the party pony who was able to make all the ponies from entire Equestria goes smile ! That's why you don't want to be smile to eat this !

Infinite : I'm already knew your name , crazy-pinked pony . Beside , i suggest you should able to touch that cube

Pinkie : Cube ?

Infinite : Right at you

Pinkie looked at right and she saw the growing light red cube right at her .

Pinkie : Wow ! So shining . May i touches it ?

Infinite : Sure ! Why not ?

Pinkie : Ok if you don't bother me

Pinkie has touched the cube only her hoof and then . Pinkie Pie has been illusioned while she saw Equestria is red with Phantom Ruby sound effect and she saw Fluttershy in G1 while G1 Fluttershy don't have her wings . Then Infinite flying up and he's ready to control Pinkie . But however , G1 Fluttershy is actually name is : Posey . Then Pinkie turned her cannon to aim at G1 Fluttershy

Posey (Fluttershy) : What are you doing ?

Pinkie : You just kind a ugly pony , Posey . Your face is just like i want able to boycott !

Posey (Fluttershy): Me ?! What are..

Outside the illusion , Fluttershy was been attacked by Pinkie while Infinite controls Pinkie and Pinkie thinks Fluttershy is Posey From MLP G1

Fluttershy :..you talking about . We are friend and why would you do that ?!

Pinkie (Being Illusioned) : Because ! I hate this 1st generation !

Eggman : Yes , yes . That's right . Just finish her already !

Fluttershy : Please . I BEG YOU , PINKIE . I'M NOT POSEY WHERE'D YOU THINK ! STOP IT !

Pinkie (Being Illusioned) : *laugh*

Once Infinite controls Pinkie to shoot Fluttershy . But suddenly , someone was to kicked Motobug at Infinite and Infinite has hitting the Motobug at his mask . Then Pinkie has out the illusion and Pinkie has realize Posey was actually Fluttershy who were attempt to shoot her

Pinkie : Fluttershy ?! Did i've just...

Fluttershy : Are you ok ?

Infinite : What ? Who dare !

( Nothing Can Contain Us! (Resistance's theme - Dynamic Orchestral Version) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic and Buddy has arrived at Canterlot , Eggman and Infinite has surprised where their nemesis are here to save Canterlot

Eggman : What ?! How did you ?!

Sonic : What's up , Egghead . Did you miss me ?! Even you , Infinite

Eggman : What ?! How could this possible ! Tell me , where did you get here ?!

Sonic : Did you remember Chaos Emeralds or not . Because the Chaos Emeralds was send us to come here anyway since you don't want to use these emeralds !

Infinite : So this is how you've did came here . But it isn't over yet , hedgehog . Either you , foolish kid !

Buddy : Don't give me a wrong answer , Infinite . We were came here to stopped you and your aggression , and we were came here to save Equestria since we didn't know about this world ! That's why we were here to stop you and save this world just like my world where you were did !

Sonic : He's right . Your aggression is now to stop here and we shall take you down once for all !

Fluttershy : Who is he ?

Pinkie : I don't know . But we should able to find our friends and get out the here at cost no matter what !

Infinite : Hmmm . Fine , it seem you were here . But this time , they would be no one could save you , causing those ponies are animal . They did nothing else to fight back . But now , it's time to fight without the rule !

Sonic : Buddy . You have to evacuating all the ponies to our world at cost and i'll take care for them !

Buddy : Right ! But i'm afraid you were being defeated again , don't you know about ?

Sonic : Yeah i knew ! But this time i will not able to defeat like this . Just go , Buddy . Quickly !

Buddy agrees Sonic and he's running to help the evacuate for ponies . Then Sonic is ready to fight Infinite and other...

(Infinite's Boss Battle (Phase 2) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Infinite : You're such a lonely , hedgehog . But now , i will make you taste the defeat where you did this previous time

Eggman : Just finish him already !

Sonic : Huh ! You would never defeat me easily , Infinite . Since you were been defeat me in the long time !

Infinite throwing 2 red spheres to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic was dodging 2 red spheres by his jump and he's spinning like an ball to shoot at Infinite . Infinite has been hitting by Sonic and he's flung away to Tempest . But however , Infinite was flung down almost Tempest and Tempest saw Sonic spinning like ball to attack him . Once Sonic spin dash at Infinite , Tempest kicks Sonic away and Sonic jumps down the ground

Tempest : So you are Sonic the Hedgehog , aren't you ?!

Sonic : Of course i'am . I'm the fastest thing alive and anyway , i don't know anything about you . Not even your name !

Tempest *soft laugh* Just you may call me : Tempest Shadow , the commander of Storm Empire

Sonic : Wow ! you are the commander of Storm Empire ?! Just i was remind Infinite was also the commander of Eggman Empire which i remind you were like Infinite . Anyway , so Tempest . How did you knew my name ?

Tempest : Infinite was told me about you very much . And that's how i will able to eliminating you

Sonic : Oh great . So this is how you were be friend with Infinite and i seen both of you are common . Because you and Infinite are so same anyway

Grubber : It's that Sonic the Hedgehog where Infinite told us about him ?

Tempest : Of course he is . Either way , Sonic . You gonna taste my stone ball first !

Eggman : Just finish him once for all , Tempest !

Tempest : *sigh* Fine ! You're actual look like Storm King i thought .

Tempest jumps up with the ball and she kicks the ball to Sonic . But Sonic was dodging the ball only 1 step . Tempest seen Sonic is fast and she kicks the ball again , and Sonic dodges ball again too .

Sonic : A ha !

Tempest : Grrr... Storm Guard . Throw all the balls at him !

Tempest and 2 Storm Guards were throwing these stone balls to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic was getting more dodging all these-balls by speed . Then Rainbow Dash saw Sonic was very fast by his skill since she was get up after she being defeated by Infinite

Rainbow : (That hedgehog is so cool and fast . I can't believe it ?! How did he do that ?!)

Back to Sonic , Sonic still dodging all these-balls and then , Sonic kicks 1 ball back to Storm Guard . 1 Storm Guard has been turned into the statue and another 1 Storm Guard also been turned into the statue . 2 Storm Guards has been turned into the statues and Tempest seen the ball has getting useless

Tempest : Impossible !

Sonic : You see that . That's how you don't underestimate me . Because if you kept all these balls at me , it would able to be the useless to me . Also my speed will never able to stop

Eggman : What'd you waiting for ! Just take that hedgehog already !

Tempest and Infinite were charging up to attack Sonic . Infinite throwing his 2 red spheres at Sonic and Sonic dodging 2 red spheres . Then Sonic dodging Tempest's kick by his arms and he kicks Tempest away to the tent . Once Sonic kicks Tempest to the tent , Tempest get up and she saw Mane 6 ran-off to the bridge .

Tempest : They getting away !

Eggman : What ?! Grrr ! Infinite , those 6 remain ponies has escaped before they heading to the bridge . Stop them !

Infinite : What about Sonic ?!

Eggman : Just let me handle with him . Now go !

Infinite : On it !

Infinite flying fast to chase the Mane 6 who were getaway to the bridge and Tempest also chasing them . Then Eggman begun to fight Sonic

Eggman : It just you and me , hedgehog . Orbot , activate Egg Dragoon !

Eggman has call Orbot to activate Egg Dragoon . Then Egg Dragoon has show-off and he put his Egg Mobile to the pod of Egg Dragoon . And finally , he begun to fight Sonic by his Egg Dragoon

Sonic : So this is how you were improved your Egg Dragoon , right ?

Eggman : Of course . But however , this Egg Dragoon was upgraded just only lv5 and unlike the previous version . But this time , i will shred you off by this super-mech AT ONCE !

Sonic : Whatever you upgraded or not . I'm also may break your toy into your scraps and you gonna be defeat soon !

 **(Buddy/Avatar POV)**

(Imperial Tower (instrumental) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Buddy swings the bridge by his Grappling Hook when he processing the mission to evacuted all the ponies out Canterlot . Then the contact from Sonic's world has contacted for Buddy

Espio (voice) : This is Espio . We were evacuated all the ponies at cost before the enemy reinforcement are coming !

Knuckles (voice) : Don't worry , Espio . Buddy will take care for them and all the ponies will be safe , right Rookie...Oh i mean , Buddy . Guess i was say him Rookie again !

Buddy : Copy !

After the contact from Sonic's world , Buddy saw 4 Storm Guards were threating 7 ponies and he rushing up to save 7 ponies from Storm Guards . Buddy used his Lightning Wispon and he swings the electric whip from Lighting Wispon to take down 4 Storm Guards away .

Buddy : Are you alright ?

Female pony 34 : We were ok

Male pony 21 : Either me !

Buddy : At least you were alright . But we have to get out the here at cost . Please follow me !

7 ponies were following with Buddy to find the way to get out the here . But suddenly , 10 Storm Guards , Buzz Bombers and Egg Pawns were blocking their way and Buddy swings the the electric whip from Lighting Wispon to take down those Badniks and Storm Guards , and they keep moving . Once they rushing to the exit way , Buddy saw Storm Empire and Eggman Empire's fleets were getting arrived at Canterlot

Buddy : (Oh no . It's ain't good here . Sonic , where are you ?! You will getting captured again !)

 **(Sonic VS Eggman)**

Eggman firing 5 Giant Drillls from Egg Dragoon to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic was dodging 5 Giant Drillls and Egg Dragoon firing giant gatling cannon to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic jumps up to dodging the crossfires and he using his Homing Attack to shoot at Egg Dragoon . Once Egg Dragoon gets shot by Sonic , Egg Dragoon launches 34 rockets to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic was dodging these rockets and he kicks 12 rockets to reflect at Egg Dragoon . Egg Dragoon has been hitting all the rockets and getting more damage .

Computer : 89% damage !

Eggman : How dare that hedgehog ! You are totally messing me ! But it isn't over yet until i'll never give up this time !

(Fist Bump (instrumental) \- Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : You supposed to thinking , Eggman . Because your toy has finally outdated and backward ! But now . You have to taste my homing attack with my Sonic Boost !

Sonic spinning like ball to gaining all his power and then . Sonic shoots through at Egg Dragoon and Egg Dragoon has been destroyed with the explosion . Once Egg Dragoon has been destroyed . Eggman came out the pod of Egg Dragoon with his Egg Mobile and Sonic came closer at Eggman

*stop the music*

Eggman : You...You . It isn't over yet , it isn't over yet !

Sonic : You know . I think you were talk to much about it isn't over yet . But now , it is over , Eggman , and you should able to taste your loser , Egg-head

Eggman : Really ?! But once i was being defeated . My reinforcement is getting arrived and you shall be captured again !

Sonic : What ?!

(Eggman's theme - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Sonic saw 7 Eggman Empire's fleets were arrived at Canterlot and Eggman leads his fleet to shoot the net at Sonic

Eggman : Fire !

7 Eggman Empire's fleets were firing their giant nets at Sonic . Sonic has stucking those giant nets and giant nets is power up to electrocuted Sonic . Sonic has been electrocuted by the giant nets with his scream until Sonic is fainted and he couldn't get out the here

Eggman : Yes , yes , yes . *laugh* At last , i'm finally captured Sonic . This is the 2nd time since Sonic was defeated by Infinite and now . I was capture him again with this super electric-net with 6000 volts ! Victory is ours !*big laugh*

Sonic has finally captured again and Eggman has won to capture Sonic while Storm Empire and Eggman Empire's fleets were getting arrived at Canterlot

 **(Buddy/Avatar POV)**

(Infinite's Boss Battle (Phase 3) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When the invasion is almost completed , Buddy has bring all the ponies to portal gate while 5 Mobian soldiers with the supporting from 2 Gun Beetle from G.U.N were came here to defended all the ponies from Badniks and Storm Guards

Mobian soldier 2 : This is Tiger Squad . All the ponies is getting move to our world !

Mobian soldier 1 : This is Lion Squad . We need more reinforcements to protect all the ponies from them immediately !

When everyponies were ran-off to the portal . Buddy still worried for Sonic and he's running to Canterlot to find Sonic . Once Buddy has arrived since he fought against Storm Guards and Badniks , Buddy saw Sonic was being captured by Eggman while he's hiding the stage and they brings Sonic to Egg Fleet

Buddy : No ! Sonic , no ! What have i done ?! At least Sonic wasn't supposed to be capture . But...Now they captured Sonic ! I can't believable !

Then the contact from Sonic's world has contacted for Buddy

Amy (voice) : This is Amy Rose . 94% ponies from Equestria has evacuated to our world . Buddy , you have to get out here at cost before the portal is closed !

Buddy : This is Buddy . We have a bad news !

Charmy (voice) : What it is ?!

Buddy : Sonic has been captured again ?!

Tails : (voice) : What ?! Don't tell me he's being captured again ?!

Buddy : Of course . Eggman has taking him to his fleet and we've lost our hope again ! But it is not over yet . I have to save Sonic at once before they takes Sonic to unknown location !

Knuckles (voice) : Buddy . Don't do that ! It's very dangerous , you have to get back here to our world now before the portal has close ! Quickly !

Buddy : But...!

Then the contact has stopped . Buddy has no choice and he went back to the portal before the portal is getting close to leave Sonic away

 **(Mane 6 POV)**

When Mane 6 attempt to escaped from them . They almost heading to the bridge while Badniks and Storm Guards were chasing them

Applejack : Over here, y'all!

Twilight : Come on!

Once Mane 6 were running the bridge . Infinite throwing 1 red sphere to shoot at Mane 6 with the bridge . The bridge has been destroyed and Mane 6 were falling down the river to the waterfall

*end the music*

Grubber didn't see Mane 6 was falling down the lake and Infinite take-off the land at Grubber

Infinite : Haven't you seen 6 ponies who were falling down the river ?

Grubber : Well...I...?

Infinite : Hmm ! Whatever you see or not . Let's headback to Canterlot and finish the job

Grubber : But WHAT ABOUT THEM ?

Infinite : We'll hunt them later !

 **Sonic's world**

 **\- Resistance Base**

(Resistance's theme - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After Canterlot being landing by 2 Empires and the evacuate of ponies . The Mobian has face-off the refugees from Equestria like ponies at this world , the heroes has lost Sonic again since Sonic was being captured by Infinite during the event of Sonic Forces .

Knuckles : We're so sad where Sonic been captured again !

Amy : I wasn't supposed to happen and i hope Sonic will be ok

Vector : Without Sonic . Equestria will be conquered by 2 empires and once they conquers this world . Our world will able to be the next on his list just like this event !

Blaze : If Sonic didn't being captured . It'd never been happen here

Silver : In fact . After Sonic being captured . We were facing-off the refugee from Equestria since we haven't enough resource after the war , don't you about it . We're just getting started !

Tails : Silver is right . Food is not enough from them and even the Medicine . That's why they need us to help them. But however , if we dependent too much the aid from human world . That would be the great debt to us since we don't have to pay . We have to self-reliance to dealing with the dependent from human world like : restore the economy , agriculture , health care , traffic , transport , road , water , electric and the social life . That's why we need to do as soon or possible

Espio : Tails is right . We have to self-reliance without the aid from the human world and that's how we should able to do that ! After we've finish the refugee . We have to make the refugee gave back the smile and the relationship for the mobian !

Rouge : I'm agree . But first , i have to aid these tents for refugees first ! and then we were ready to processing the self-reliance !

All : Yeah !

Knuckles : Once we've done the self-reliance . We will ready to save Sonic and Equestria at cost !

 **\- In the city**

(Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack)

Meanwhile in the big square , everyponies didn't ever to communication with Mobians before when they came at another world as they're the refugees . But however , Ponies and Mobians were together to build their tents for ponies and Mobian shares these foods for ponies and everything despite everything is difficult . Now the ponies were ready to help Mobians to fixing the world like : economy , agriculture , health care , traffic , transport , road , water , electric and the social life . Skip to about the agriculture , Apple Family (except Applejack still in Equestria) , Carrot Top and other farm ponies were ready to restore the agriculture like : create the land to plants , breed the farm animal and other...Skip to about the health care , Nurse Redheart and other ponies teaches the Mobians to become the doctor and nurse and they treatments for the patient who were fought against Eggman Empire . All Ponies and Mobian were hard-working together just like the friendship where Twilight told all the ponies from entire Equestria to knew . No need for the aid from the human world and they actually been improved the social life by self-reliance power

Tails : Restore the economy ? Check ! Agriculture ? Check ! Health care ? Check ! Traffic ? Check ! Transport ? Check ! Road , water and electric ? Check ! Finally , everything has getting improved . I don't believe how does ponies help the Mobian improved their life ?! This is the good news for my friend and other !

Tails ran-off to Resistance base and he greating for the Mobian and Ponies while he went to Resistance base

 **\- Resistance Base**

(World Map (Eggman's control) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When the heroes gathering all the base with 2 ponies (Trixie and Starlight) where the heroes were make the Equestria into the map .

Starlight : This is where Eggman and Storm Empire has conquered Equestria only 99% since we were evacuating this world to your world . In fact , both empire were processing the purged who tried to resisting them . Plus , Eggman and Storm Empire has alot the risk of the coup between both side after the war if the tension between the both . Mostly Eggman Empire will take all from Storm Empire after the coup , because his army are made by machine . Also called robot !

Silver : So this is how both empire has got the risk of coup if the both sides getting the tension , right ?

Starlight : Exactly . Plus if Eggman Empire takes all the part where Storm Empire's claim ?! It would be able to capable to take them all . Then if Storm Empire takes all the part where Eggman Empire's claim ?! It would be possible to take back . That's how they'll fell down the risk of coup

Trixie : Yeah , yeah ? Coup . If you were saying about..Coup . Then why would you talk about the coup between Luna and Celestia...

Starlight : Trixie . Celestia told you about don't say that the coup !

Trixie : Whatever ?

Knuckles : So Starlight . When the coup is started between from both sides ?

Starlight : Well ? Maybe it was possible to happen , don't you know ?

Knuckles : Alright . We have the plan to do ?

Vector : What it is ?

Knuckles : Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends were looking for Seaquestria for this pearl . But however , Eggman Empire and Storm Empire were begun to hunting them and Capture the pearl. In fact , Sonic was imprisoned at flying prison camp . It's called : Eggman Empire of Equestria Prison Camp also called : EEE Prison Camp . EEE Prison Camp was twice than Angel Island and it was keep by the shield from this satellite . EEE Prison Camp was jailed the innocent ponies and Sonic . If we save Sonic , we have to get inside the control room from Everfree Forest and hack this satellite to disable the shield with the codename. It's called : Robotnik Ivo 1991 . And get inside the camp to save Sonic !

Rouge : Hmmm...If we've just get inside the Control room . You have to be carefull from the ambush where they hiding somewhere inside the forest

Knuckles : Ok . Buddy , here's your mission and get ready to save Sonic once for all . But however , if you go to Everfree forest to control room . But first , you have to keep your remember to hack name is : Robotnik Ivo 1991 . Do you get it ?

Buddy : Sure . I'll never lose this name !

Knuckles : Good ! So that's how you will become the true hero , Buddy . I'd not able to saying Rookie

Amy : Just be careful from them !

Buddy : Ok . I'm on my way !

 **Equestria**

 **\- Canterlot**

(Quickening of Evil - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When the invasion has finally completed the Canterlot . Eggman and Storm Empire's armies were controlling entire Canterlot around the city where all the ponies are remained and hiding somewhere at Canterlot after the invasion between both empires .

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

When Eggman , Orbot , Cubot , Grubber , Infinite and Tempest came at the castle . Eggman walks to the throne room alongside Infinite , Tempest , Grubber , Orbot and Cubot .

Eggman : So this is where 2 princesses were governing this kingdom each other right ?

Orbot : Exactly , boss . Beside speaking about the 2 princesses who were governing Equestria . There's an 1 princess who was being to the statue from another empire . Crystal Empire where she was lived here in the long ago is : Princess Mi Amore Cadenza

Eggman : Hmm... Mi Amore ? Sound like Spanish . But anyway , so Orbot

Orbot : Yes , boss ?

Eggman : After we conquered Canterlot with Storm Empire and capture Sonic to my hand. May i suggest you to...: throwing away the throne to the window and replacing the president table with the computer chair , and putting down all this banners to replace Eggman Empire and Storm Empire's banners , do you understand what was i said ?

Orbot : I'm understood , doctor !

Eggman : Either you , Grubber and Cubot .

Cubot : Me ?

Grubber : You really need me ?

Eggman : Yes , you . You supposed to help Orbot to redecoration all this castle and edit the old law into the new law . The Eggman Empire's law style !

Cubot : Right on it , boss !

Grubber : Ok . I'll do my best !

When Canterlot castle was getting to redecoration into the Eggman Empire's style , 2 Storm Guards were throwing Celestia's throne chair out the window to replacing the president table with the computer chair and 5 Egg Pawns were breaking all the windows to replaced Eggman Empire and Storm Empire's window glasses . rolling their banners with their own flags up the ceiling , drag 2 flags on their poles...

Eggman : Yes , yes . Put it here . Be careful , fools...

When Eggman leads his robots and Storm Guards to redecoration the castle . Meanwhile outside the castle , Tempest was looked outside at the balcony where she saw 13 Egg Fleets and Storm Empire's airship were flying on the sky with these balloons . Then Infinite was appeared from the sky to take-off the balcony with Tempest

Infinite : So this is how those fools wouldn't able to fight back without the guards since we dominating Canterlot , and i supposed it wasn't happen when we were tried to capture the princess since she fell down to the waterfall away with her worthless friend who were protected her from us .

Tempest : I see . But i have a opinion something to you about the princess of friendship

Infinite : It's that your goal to capture the last princess with her friend when they were escaped , do you ?!

Tempest : Of course . My goal is capture Princess Twilight Sparkle is my horn

Infinite : I see your horn has been broken and why would you do that ?

Tempest : I want magic to restore my horn and i could control back my magic since i was young when i was playing with friend

Infinite : hmm...That would be difficult to restore your horn since we were captured the 3 Princesses who were turned into the stones

Tempest : How did you knew about the difficult to restore my horn , tell me ?

Infinite : Staff of Sacanas . It's very hard to restore when you didn't know Storm King was tricked you anyway

Tempest : Storm King never lies me . But he will able to restore my horn if i was captured Princess Twilight !

Infinite : Hmp ! Fine . But if you don't believe me and you will see where you were regret everything you had

Tempest : Fine . But just leave me alone !

Tempest walks away from Infinite and Infinite seens Tempest didn't listen to him

Infinite : He does , Tempest . But you will be regret soon or..later !

Back to Eggman , Eggman was relaxing on his computer chair and his feets on the table while Storm Guards and his Badniks didn't finished the redecoration

Eggman : Finally i've just need to relax..with this sandwich

Eggman takes the sandwich to eat . But suddenly , 2 Storm Guards were pouring the potion spell on pot and fire-up with the blue . Storm King has appeared from the blue flame by via potion spell . Eggman has surprised where he saw Storm King was appeared from the the blue flame while he didn't bite his sandwich

Storm King : Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest !

Eggman : Ahem ! Did you knew who i am when you didn't know me ?!

Storm King : Where ? Who said that ?!

Eggman : Look up there and you'll see me here

Storm King looked up and he saw Eggman on the table

Storm King : Wait ?! Did i've just mistake something ?

Eggman : Mistake ?! What are you talking about . Look , here's your banner and your guard . Either Tempest . Take a look !

Storm King looks around the castle and he saw his banner , his guard were also here

Storm King : Now i get it . But could you see Tempest anywhere ?

Eggman : She's here . Look !

Tempest was show-off when she met Storm King by via potion spell

Storm King : Oh There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh!

Tempest : Uh, that would be the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will...

Storm King : Ahem

Tempest : ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land.

Storm King : Ahem

Tempest : You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies.

Eggman : With my 1 million robots !

Storm King : : So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them?

Eggman : Alicorn !

Storm King : Don't ask me when i talk with Tempest . Anyway so Tempest , could you introduce this man ?

Eggman : Oh ! Now you're talking to me . Anyway so may i introduce myself . I'am Dr Eggman , the scientist of the universe who were the leader of Eggman Empire

Storm King : Wait ?! So you are the leader of Eggman Empire ?

Eggman : Of course i'am . Anyway , i was team-up with Storm Empire since i was attempt to fight them to takeover Canterlot . But now , Canterlot has been conquered by us . That's all

Storm King : I see . But you're not difference me anyway . So are you actually come from another dimension , right ?

Eggman : Of course i'am . But...

Tempest ; But Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival.

Storm King : Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken.

Tempest : It won't be a problem.

Storm King : GREAT ! I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo...

When the flame is fading away . Eggman seen Storm King didn't talking with him enough

Eggman : I think maybe you should able to team up Infinite to hunting them . But excuse me , i have to eat my sandwich first !

Tempest : Fine !

*stop the music*

 **\- Outside the Canterlot**

When Mane 6 escaped from 2 empires by jumping down the river . Applejack's cowboy hat was floating on the river and Applejack catches her hat up where Mane 6 landing the shore .

Applejack : Everypony okay?

Rarity : I think my bottom's on backward.

Pinkie : We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever!

Rainbow : We gotta go back there and fight!

Spike : Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back?

Applejack : So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. We gotta keep 'em away from Twilight.

Twilight : The Queen

Pinkie : Yeah, the Queen! Uh, what queen?

Twilight : Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to.

Rainbow : Uh, hippos? Seriously?

Pinkie : I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry.

Spike : Hungry?

Applejack : Hippos ?

Twilight : They're somewhere south, past the Badlands.

Fluttershy : That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh!

Rarity : I'm not even packed!

Twilight : I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope.

Once Twilight discusses with her friends . But unfortunately , they were being watching by the satellite from Eggman Empire

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Eggman watches the flying tv where he saw Mane 6 discussing each other by the satellite

Eggman : So this is how she discuss her friend about these Hippos for help to squashing me and my empire by this big butt ? *big laugh and cough* They're...need the hippo *big laugh and cough* What...are they...saying...*big laugh and cough* I can't stop laughing , I can't stop laughing...

Orbot : Ugh ! This is getting awkward here !

Cubot : Yeah ! Maybe we should head back to our rooms , dude

Orbot : Don't remind me , dude *sigh*

Infinite : *sigh* I wonder what's going on with him ?

Tempest : He's totally crazy i thought ?

*to be continue*


	5. Chapter 4 : Classic Sonic in Equestria

**Sonic's world**

(Parting Ways - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

 **\- Eggman Empire's Fortress**

After the war ended between Eggman Empire and The Resistance . The heroes were ready to goodbye for Classic Sonic for everything he did . Classic Sonic has getting fading to leave this world to go back his world where he lived

Tails : I guess this is goodbye . Get home safety , Sonic , and thanks for everything !

Classic Sonic gave a thumb to Tails and the heroes . The heroes is waving their arms to goodbye Classic Sonic . Classis Sonic has getting more fading and he's bumping his fist at Tails . Once Classic Sonic and Tails bumping their fist each other , Classic Sonic has no more and Tails tried to hugged him while he's disappeared away

*end the music*

 **Unknown location**

After the event of Sonic Forces and either Mania . everything is just nothing else . Except...

? : Sonic , wake up ? Did you hear me ? Sonic !

 **Sonic's world (in the past)**

 **\- Green Hill Zone**

(Sunshine Cassette - Sonic Mania soundtrack)

Classic Sonic has opened his eye and he saw Classic Tails tried to make him wake up . Classic Sonic was home is Green Hill Zone while Classic Tails was woke Sonic up .

Classic Tails : You're finally woke , Sonic . By the way , Sonic . I need your help something to do !

Classic Sonic :...?

Classsic Tails : Dr Robotnik was taking Master Emerald again since Knuckles was sleeping on the Angel Island while he didn't know Robotnik take it ! So Sonic , would you able to help us to take back Master Emerald ?

Classic Sonic agrees Tails

Classic Tails : Ok ! There's no time to waste before Robotnik processing his schemes !

 **\- At the ocean**

(Super Sonic's Theme - Sonic Mania soundtrack)

When Classic Sonic and Tails went to Angel Island with the Tornado bi-plane . Classic Sonic saw the Angel Island doesn't on the air and it was landing on the ocean , and Classic Sonic pointed at Angel Island for Tails

Classic Tails : Ok . Ready to landing !

Classic Sonic and Tails were almost approaches at Angel Island

*stop the music*

 **\- Angel Island**

When they both arrived Angel Island . Classic Sonic and Tails were looking for Knuckles everywhere and Classic Sonic has found the Altar of the Emeralds where Master Emerald was put here in the long time ago and guarded by Knuckles . But now , it just only Altar of the Emeralds without Master Emerald and Knuckles

Classic Tails : I don't understand . Knuckles should be here since i take Sonic to help ?! I think he might be just looking for Master Emerald when Robotnik has taken her for the while . That's mean is Knuckles need us to find him while he's looking for Master Emerald

Once Classic Tails responses . Classic Sonic saw on down the grass and he's pickup something like a paper

Classic Tails : What it is , Sonic ? Did you pickup something ?

Classic Sonic gave Classic Tails a small paper and Classic Tails reads at this paper

Classic Tails : To Chemical Plant . This is how Knuckles need us to came here . So Sonic , we have to move to Chemical Plant . That means : Knuckles might be at The Chemical Plant to find the Master Emerald since Robotnik processing his scheme . Ok Sonic , we have to go back where you came from . Let's head to Chemical Plant

Classic Sonic agrees Tails and they both went back to Tornado bi-plane to Chemical Plant

 **\- Chemical Plant Zone**

(Chemical Plant Zone Act 2 - Sonic Mania soundtrack)

When they both were arrived at Chemical Plant . Classic Sonic running up and Classic Tails swing his tails to follow Sonic to find Classic Knuckles . But suddenly , 1,000 Badniks were show-off and they prepared to stop Classic Sonic and Tails on his way . But Classic Sonic was take them down with his spin dash and drop dash . Once Classic Sonic and Tails charges through those Badniks , the Mega Mack is rising up when they both were running and Classic Tails flying up by his tails like the helicopter to take Sonic avoid from Mega Mack away at cost . Once Classic Sonic avoids from Mega Mack , there's another way to running and they both were running this way...

 **(Classic Sonic vs Robotnik)**

(Eggman Boss 1 - Sonic Mania soundtrack)

When Classic Sonic and Tails didn't arrived yet , Classic Knuckles still attempt to fight Dr. Robotnik when Robotnik attacks him by his Egg Mobile with 2 rocket launchers .

Robotnik : What's wrong . Did you worried your Master Emerald since i was experiment it ?

Classic Knuckles : Don't mention about it . You were tricked me to fight Sonic and now you take my emerald since your plot has finally broke-out , doctor !

Robotnik : How predictable , Knuckles . Since you always lazy to keep the Emerald when other evil force want to taking your emerald like me and i supposed to bring this emerald to the safety place . So what'd i say , Knuckie ! Would you like i keep your emerald from them , shall we ?

Classic Knuckles : I'm believing you , Robotnik . Until Sonic will able to came here !

Robotnik : That hedgehog would never came back since Phantom Ruby was taking him to another dimension . Prehaps i should able to eliminating you at cost when you want to die with So... !

But suddenly , there's an explosion and the smoke was flying at Classic Knuckles and Robotnik . It was Classic Sonic and Tails , they were came here to help Classic Knuckles to stop Robotnik's plot and Robotnik has surprised where Classic Sonic came back after event of Sonic Forces

Classic Tails : Not so fast , Dr. Robotnik ! Sonic and i will teach you a remember leason !

Robotnik : You're back already ?!

Classic Knuckles : Sonic . I glad you were back since Phamton Ruby was send you to another dimension . Anyway , so i don't what i have to saying is ?!

Classic Sonic : *give a thumb*

Classic Tails : Now it's time to finish this game for all , Dr Robotnik !

Robotnik : You think you might be easily to defeat me ?! Ha ! In your dream , rodents . I had a super power weapon to crushing you all !

Robotnik pushes the bottom to deploying his new mech is : Egg Viper . Egg Viper has two large red and gray spiked wheels on both side of the cockpit which the Egg Mobile can fit inside. The cockpit itself is round-shaped and is covered in thick red and gray armor with two fins on the bottom, yellow and black hazard strips horizontally along the middle, a single fin on top with a red and gray tube on each side, and a large laser cannon down the front which can slide back to reveal the pilot. On the cockpit's rear are three large red and gray flaps with a long red and gray segmented tail in the middle which has spikes and green spots running down it . This is the first time Dr. Robotnik created Egg Viper before Sonic Adventure in the prototype while his Egg Mobile put on Egg Viper's pod !

Robotnik : You will be crushing by this giant snake where i was created her since those Hard Boiled Heavies didn't able to defeat you . Now no need for Hard Boiled Heavies and i'll handle myself to crushing you !

Classic Knuckles : Speaking about this snake . This snake doesn't spitting the venom when you called this name . Plus , i don't think she was actually the true Egg Viper when you weren't finished your prototype , right guys ?

Classic Tails and Sonic : *laugh*

Robotnik : Grrrrr ! This isn't the jokes , fools . Now it's time to fight if you dare to laughing me !

(Egg Dragoon boss - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Robotnik drives his Egg Viper and Egg Viper firing lazer cannons to shoot 3 Classic Team Sonic . But 3 Classic Team Sonic were dodging from these lazer cannons and they ready to face-off Egg Viper

Classic Tails : We have to beat down Egg Viper at cost before it's too late !

Classic Knuckles : Just let me fight him first and you guys just thinking it !

Classic Tails : For what ?!

Classic Knuckles : To smashing his mech at cost ! Whatever we'll lose !

Classic Knuckles punches at Egg Viper all the times and Egg Viper is almost damaging everywhere . Then Egg Viper shoots at Classic Knuckles down the ground and Knuckles was standed up to keep fight him . Meanwhile , Classic Sonic and Tails were thinking to how to deal with Egg Viper .

Classic Tails : So this is Egg Viper where we were met at Egg Carrier since we trapped inside the white space with our generations (Modern Sonic and Tails from Sonic Generations ) . That's why Egg Viper is very easily to beat him down , don't you about it ?!

Classic Sonic : *give a thumb*

Classic Tails : Sweet . Let's headback the battle before Knuckles couldn't resist at cost !

Classic Sonic charges up and he's spinning like ball to shoot at Egg Viper's green spots and getting more damages for Egg Viper . Then Classic Sonic bumping Egg Viper all the times by his spin dash and Sonic jump back to Classic Tails .

Robotnik : Grrr! I seen you were done to my Egg Viper . Now eat this !

Classic Knuckles : Not this time , doctor !

But however , Classic Knuckles was punching and kicking at Egg Viper .

Classic Knuckles : You'd better to watch out your mouth , doc !

Egg Viper has getting more damaging everywhere causing Classic Knuckles was punching and kicking at his mech

Classic Knuckles : Sonic . Finish him-off AT COST !

Classic Sonic agreed and he spinning like the ball to shoot at Egg Viper's green spots and getting more damages for Egg Viper . Then Classic Sonic bumping Egg Viper all the times by his spin dash and Sonic jump back to Classic Tails . Finally , Egg Viper has been destroyed and Robotnik has fell down the ground

*end the music*

Once Robotnik has been defeated by Classic Team Sonic , Classic Team Sonic came at Robotnik and Knuckles wants him to take back Master Emerald

Classic Knuckles : So doctor . Where is Master Emerald where'd you put ? Tell me !

Robotnik : If you want...then i'll give up ! But however , you will be unfortunate to all of you !

Robotnik snaps his finger and the gate from Classic Team Sonic has opened is giant portal gate.

(Eggman's theme - Sonic 06 sountrack)

Classic Tails : What was that ?!

Classic Knuckles : What were you doing ?! You supposed to promised me to give me back the Master Emerald ?

Robotnik : *laugh* I supposed you'd be able to passing through my task first since you were not able to take the Master Emerald . But this giant portal isn't Phantom Ruby's power source . But it is was Master Emerald where i'd put them instead The Phamton Ruby has gone away . But now...

Robotnik jumps up at his Egg Mobile and closing the windshield before the portal has activated .

Robotnik : Despedida , Rodents !

Then the portal has activated to send Classic Team Sonic to the portal . Classic Team Sonic tried to holding their objects from the portal . But however , they were flunging to the portal and trapped inside the portal . The portal has closed and the portal was send Classic Team Sonic to another dimension unlike Forces

 **Equestria**

 **\- In the desert**

(Ennio Morricone- The Good, The Bad and The Ugly soundtrack)

At the desert , where the place are un-habitat and most are creatures was inhabitat like : Lizard , snake , bird and insects . Meanwhile back to Mane 6 , they were looking for the town when they getting exhausted and they saw these vultures are flying the sky where they waiting for Mane 6 goes ousted causing they're thirsty

Pinkie : There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria...*maniac laugh* Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? *big laugh and cough*

Spike : We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... *breathe*and this rock... *breathe* and this cactus... *breathe* and this roooooooooaaaaaad...*faint* this road

Twilight : Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a... !

Twilight has surprised where the road was directing to upon the town and either Mane 6

Spike : Wow !

Rainbow : Cool !

Applejack : What is that ?!

Pinkie : Oooh! A city! We are doing it, you guys!

Rarity : You know what they say: where there's a city, there's a spa!

Rainbow : Who says that ?

Applejack : Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria.

Rarity : I can multitask.

Once Mane 6 walks on the road . But suddenly , the portal gate has opened on the sky and Classic Team Sonic were falling down at Mane 6 . The Mane 6 has been stunned and Classic Team Sonic also being stunned .

Twilight : Ouch !

Mane 6 : Ouch !

Classic Sonic : *dizzY*

Applejack : What just going here ?! Have you lost your mind ?!

Classic Tails : Where are we ?!

Classic Knuckles : I guess it might be : Mirage Saloon where he's took us here ?! Causing this place is so hot and tired

Classic Tails : But maybe it wasn't Mirage Saloon

Rarity : Ouch ! What are you talking about and what are you gus came from ?

Pinkie : Wow . Is that creature from unknown Equestria with their sneakers ?

Classic Tails : Uh ? Pony ? Don't tell we were dreaming . Wait , it doesn't make sense . We weren't dreaming ! Sonic , get up !

Classic Sonic : Uh ?

Classic Knuckles : What it is , Tails ? Wait . Did Robotnik just..send us to another dimension , aren't we ?

Classic Tails : Of course . According to my opinion , Robotnik was send us to another dimension after we fought him , don't you know ?

Rainbow : What ?! Is that really true or false ?

Classic Tails : Who are you and what are you talking about and where are we ?

Twilight : Equestria . You guys just came here at my world

Classic Knuckles : What ?! Equestria , we never heard this name before ?

Twilight : That's why you just getting start . Anyway , so may you to introduce yourself ?

Classic Tails : Oh ! That's right . Why we just introduce ourselves . Anyway so let me intruduce myself . My name is Miles Prower , everyone called me Tails and This is Knuckles , he's my friend who were helping us to fight against the evil force

Classic Knuckles : What's up , girls

Applejack : I seen he suchs a tough guy . Pretty tough guy

Classic Tails : And finally , this is Sonic . He's my adopted brother who were running fast with his super speed and also he may fight against the evil force

Rainbow : So this is the hedgehog who were running fast ? Ah ! What a dream . Beside , i'm actually fastest thing alive of entire Equestria and you ?! You were not faster than on me ! Such a shame !

Classic Sonic seen Rainbow Dash was make him unhappy while he can't talk

Spike : Tails . Could you tell me why Sonic doesn't spoke up ?

Classic Tails : I think he might be not taught by his family or not . Even he doesn't went to school causing his adventure

Twilight : Hmm...I see so i would able to teaching him to talk later . Anyway , let me intruduce myself and my friend . My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle , i'am the princess of the friendship and this is my friend : Rainbow Dash , Applejack , Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie and Rarity

Rainbow : S'up !

Rarity : Nice to meet you , darling

Pinkie : Hi !

Fluttershy : Hello !

Applejack : Howdy , pal !

Twilight : And thus , this is Spike . My assistance who were help me to researching about the friendship

Spike : Nice to meet you , guys ?

Classic Tails : Nice to meet you too , girls . Anyway so , girls . Why are girl going and where's your castle ?

Classic Knuckles : Did you just looking for them , right ?

Twilight : Of course not , Tails . Equestria was been conquered by Storm Empire and Eggman Empire . So that's why we were looking for someone to save Equestria

Classic Sonic was heard something

Classic Tails : Wait...did you were saying ? : Eggman ?

Rarity : Of course , darling . Mostly all Eggman robots are machine since we weren't seen before anyway

Classic Knuckles : That mean is : Dr. Eggman is ?!

Classic Tails : Of course , Knuckles . Eggman is actually Robotnik since we were stucking on white space with our generation like us !

Fluttershy : Guys . It's that you were knew him ?

(It's Good to See a Sonic - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Classic Tails : Of course . We were knew him before . So that's why Robotnik send us here to save Equestria ? Anyway so . If Eggman taken Equestria , we will able to help you to save Equestria . Sonic , do you agree ?

Classic Sonic agrees Tails and Knuckles also too

Classic Tails : Ok . They accepted !

Twilight : Thank you , guys . I couldn't saying anything to you guys and anyway . It's time to save Equestria with the new friend !

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

(Robotnik's theme - Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog soundtrack)

30 Storm Empire's airships and Eggman Empire's Fleets were docked at Canterlot after the landing . Eggman was conversation with Storm King with via potion spell when Infinite , Tempest and Grubber went to their ship to hunting Twilight and her friend .

Eggman :..anyway , So i heard about Infinite was told me about your Staff of Sacanas where you wielding it . Tell me , it does in work on you ?

Storm King : Of course . This staff is totally awesome and more powerful than ever just like i thought . Either way , doctor . So tell me , why'd you like to conquered the world since Sonic attempts to attack you ?

Eggman : Oh that's an good question . When i tried to conquer the world since Sonic tried to stop me and i sent all my robots to destroy him . But then Sonic has destroyed my robots and i'm gonna beat him down with my super mech . But then , Sonic has defeated me easily you know

Storm King : How much does Sonic destroyed your robots and your mech ?

Eggman : A whole of times . But i failed to defeat him . But don't worry , Sonic has been defeated already and they send him to my prison camp . Sonic will not able to getaway easily . Then this is the 2nd time i was beat him down since the previous event . That's why i'am the greatest genius in the world to beat him down !

(Quickening of Evil - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Then suddenly , the phone call has ringing from his holographic touchscreen computer with Eggman's theme from Shadow The Hedgehog and Eggman clicks at the the call . It was Infinite , he was called for Eggman about the searching of Mane 6

Eggman : So , did you find anything or not ? Tell me , where's Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friend ?!

Infinite : According to my opinion , Princess Twilight and her friend were heading on the town in the middle of desert

Eggman : Show me more infomation picture , Infinite . Haven't you take a shot already ?

Infinite : Here

Infinite brought 2 pictures for Eggman . Eggman saw Mane 6 were talking with these unknown creature and then .

Eggman : Hm ?

Eggman has surprised where he saw Classic Sonic and his friend were here

Eggman : Wait ?! Infinite . Did i've just looking wrong something ?

Infinite : What it is , doctor ?

Eggman : I saw...Another Sonic from another dimension . With his friend ?

Infinite : Where ?

Eggman : They went on the market , you idiot ! It is them ! I saw him already . But..they supposed to be came back their dimension and why are they doing here ? Anyway , so Infinite . I want you to keep them on your eye and i don't want let them getaway from us at cost . Do you understand ?!

Infinite : On it !

Then holographic touchscreen computer has shutdown automatically .

Storm King : So how it is ?

Eggman : Forget it anyway !

 **\- Everfree Forest**

(Eggman's Facility - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

At the Everfree Forest , Buddy rushing on the road to find satellite-control station when those Badniks were tried to stop him . But Buddy swings them by electric whip from his Lighting Wispon and he's keep moving . But suddenly , the contact from Sonic's world has called for Buddy

Blaze (voice) : Buddy , be careful . There's an 5 timberwolves is chasing behind you !

Amy (voice) : According to Starlight Glimmer , these timberwolves are not to be destroyed if they gathering all these woods to reborn and you should able to avoiding them

Knuckles (voice) : Isn't over yet , they were also ambushing somewhere around the forest , including the bushes . So you've just keep go forward and fast !

Vector (voice) : And don't let them capture you anyway !

After the contacted , Buddy is looked behind and he saw 5 timberwolves were chasing him very fast and Buddy is thinking to how to deal with Timberwolves . Buddy saw the branch of the tall tree and he shoots his Grappling Hook to grabbed at the branch , and the grappling hook pullled him up from Timberwolves . Then he shoots another branch from difference tree and he swings himself to hooked another tree . Meanwhile at the river , Steven Magnet the sea serpent was take the shower with his song and the shampoo bubbles on the river when he rubs at his back by his shower brush

Steven : _Shadow, don't make me upset I don't wanna hear you Shadow, don't make me upset You are hiding something Oh yeah, hurry to the unexplored land I don't mind these walls or any obstacles Oh yeah, hurry to the unexplored land I'm not scared at all I don't wanna hear you ._ Oh oh , that was cool i though

But suddenly , someone was grabbed on his mustache from the cable

Steven : Huh ?! My mustache !

Buddy has show-off and he tried to jump through the river when he's grabbed at mustache by his Grappling Hook

Buddy : Excuse me and i'm coming through !

Steven : What the ?!

Buddy jumps down the shore and he's keep moving up

Steven : What just happen ?

Steven heard someone behind and he saw 5 Timberwolves can't approaches Buddy because Timberwolves couldn't swimming or jumping high . Back to Buddy , he's still keep running and he saw the secret gate of satellite-control station covered by the cliff upon at him . However , Buddy was face-off against 3 Egg-Chasers and 3 Egg-Chasers firing their lazer beams to shoot at Buddy . Buddy dodging from these lazer beams from them and he keeps dodging these lazer beams all the times . Once 3 Egg-Chasers attempts to shoot at Buddy , they fleeing away and Buddy has got his chance to get inside . Then he stops his speed and he touches his hand to open the gate . Then the gate has accepted his hand and he may go inside here .

*to be continue*


	6. Chapter 5 : The Last Pony in the Earth

**Equestria**

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

(Nothing Can Contain Us - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

At the Canterlot Castle , Eggman was reading his comic book : Nights Journey of Dreams while he just need to relax without his job after his Empire and Storm Empire were taken Canterlot . But suddenly , Orbot has show-up to report for Eggman

Orbot : Boss . We've got a bad news here

Eggman : What it is ? Tell me

Orbot : We've been attacked !

Eggman : What ! Where ?!

Cubot : According to Eggman Empire's attack report , the satellite-control station has been attacked by Buddy the Wolf at Everfree Forest . Sonic's sidekick!

Eggman : How did he came here for while ?! Oh that's right , that Chaos Emeralds . They sent him to another dimension . Anyway so , haven't you call for reinforcement yet ?!

Orbot : Boss . Our reinforcement will be arrived since they delayed...

Eggman : Don't say that the delayed . Send all the ships to Everfree Forest , right now !

Orbot : Yes , boss ! Let's go , Cubot . We don't have any time to waste

Cubot : Wait for me !

Eggman : Grr...That pathetic Sonic's sidekick would be jailed with him soon as possible ! I don't believe how did he get here . But if Infinite is here . That wouldn't be able to happen here !

 **\- Everfree Forest**

 **\- Satellite-control station**

After Buddy fought against those Badnik inside the control room and locked the door . Now Buddy walks to the computer and ready to hack

Buddy : Alright . I'm in now , so what's next ?!

(Sun of Despair - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Knuckles (voice) : Nice work , Buddy . Now all you need to do is hack this satellite at cost before the reinforcement is coming !

Buddy : On it !

Buddy came at the computer and he's put his hand on the holographic touchscreen keyboard to disable the shield for the prison camp and hack the satellite . Then Buddy uses the name where Knuckles told him to shutdown the shield and then he's hacking the satellite .

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Then Eggman's holographic touchscreen computer has alarmed from the satellite and Eggman has surprised where the satellite has been hacked and shutdown the shield for the flying prison camp

Eggman : What ?! Impossible . How did he knew my code password to disable the shield and...

Then Eggman saw the satellite has been hacked with Creepy Sonics from Sonic CD and this message for Dr. Eggman during the hack of satellite : you thought it would be fun to mess with the numbers on the soundtest eh? take THIS! . Then Eggman has getting more frustrated

Eggman : How DARE YOU ! *smash at the table*

Orbot : Boss . What should we do now ?

Cubot : Our satellite has been hacked and entire the system also been hacked too !

Eggman : *scream* Just let me alone already ! I have enough for you . Orbot , send more Badniks to keep the Prison Camp before Sonic's sidekick will be arrived soon after the hack , right now !

Orbot : Right on it , boss !

Cubot : Wait for me !

Eggman : Once he's arrived the prison camp . Sonic will be able to move another location since he will never see him again and plus . I will catch him easily on my hand just like set the net to these fishes and imprisoned with Sonic and they will never getaway from me until Equestria will be belong to my orders !

 **\- Everfree Forest**

 **\- Satellite-control station**

Once Buddy finished the hack and shutdown the shield . Buddy contacts for his friend after his hack

Buddy : I'm done the hack . So what's next , Knuckles ?

Knuckles (voice): Ok . After you hack the satellite and either the shield . You'd be able to set the bombs and find the way to get out the here before they coming !

But suddenly , Buddy hear those Badniks tried to smashing the metal door where Buddy locked it .

Knuckles (voice) : Do you understand what i just say ?

Buddy : I'm understand

Buddy stops the contact and he's thinking to how to get out the here

Buddy : (Ok Buddy . What i supposed to do now ? Think it , think it )

Buddy looks up and he saw the vent was up-there by the duct . Buddy seen the duct is only way to escape the station

Buddy : (I knew what to do ! As Knuckles told me about this . First , i have to set all these bombs and second , getaway out the here as soon or possible !)

10 minutes later , Buddy has escaped by the duct and those Badniks has arrived since they smashed down the door . But unfortunately , Buddy was set these bombs and those Badniks has no chance to getaway . Then the explosion has blowed all entire the station . Outisde the station , Buddy looks down the station when he's on the cliff and he saw the station has finally destroyed . But now Buddy is ready to save Sonic . This time he will be brave since he was being sieged by those Egg Pawns at Death Egg from event of Sonic Forces .

Buddy : Mission has complete , Knux !

Knuckles (voice) : Very good . Find the ship and get inside the prison camp to rescue Sonic ! And then . Once we have Sonic , Equestria will ready to saved at cost !

Buddy : Ok !

Once the contact , Buddy shoots his Grappling Hook to move forward for next mission to rescue Sonic

*end the music*

 **Earth**

*In Shadow's nightmare*

 **\- Poland , during WW3  
**

(Infinite's beginning - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When the WW3 has broke-out between NATO and Russia during the tension into the greatest war of the world , The G.U.N soldiers and the rest of Allies were charging up toward to the Russians . The Russian army also called : The War Bear . The War Bear was established in 1991 since the fall of Soviet Union and the rest of Eastern Europe . According to the Pentagon , The War Bear seen the greatest threat of United States and EU . Now the WW3 has begun at this future since the reason are unknown . Back to the battle at The Poland , The Polish army couldn't holding the battlefield where they retreated instead for The Allies fought against the The War Bear . Many casualties has growing rapidly and every damaging were also growing rapidly . But suddenly , Shadow has show-up during the combat and he ready to fight against The War Bear

Russian soldier 65 : Тень ежа. Убей его ! (Shadow the hedgehog . Kill him !)

The War Bear has now to shoot at Shadow and Shadow kept charging up despite every crossfires where they firing him . Then Shadow jumps up and he shoots Chaos Spears to barrage The Russian Army .13 Russian soldiers has been destroyed by Shadow and Shadow jumps down the ground to fight the Russians . The Russians can't fight Shadow back and they tried to shoot him but their weapons are useless to shoot Shadow . Even the tanks and others... is also useless where Shadow would destroy everything . Then The Russian were retreated out the Poland by Shadow and The G.U.N has got the chance to charge ahead where Shadow is make way for the allies . The Russians has totally retreated to Russia . But however , the battle isn't over yet . Shadow has feeling something wrong . But suddenly , there's an red beam was annihilated The Russians ahead Shadow .

Shadow : What the..?

But then , G.U.N and The NATO has been annihilated by the red beam behind Shadow and Shadow turned back and he saw his troop has been killed suddenly .

Shadow : No..That wouldn't be !?

? : Of course , you would !

Shadow : That voice ! Could it be ?!

Shadow looked over left up and he saw the jackal was flying on the sky . But it was Infinite , he was show-off since he was the neutral where he killed between both sides

Shadow : You !

Infinite : *laugh* Yes i'am , Shadow . You never forget me . Beside , the humanity is never make a peace and they want to start the war with the bloodshed. Because , the human didn't knew about the peace , harmony , friendship and believe . Human doesn't knew their live , heart or soul and they fell down the hatred , the rage and the pain . They makes the world pain and bloodshed with flame . So Shadow , have you remember Maria and Gerald were killed by G.U.N at the Space Colony ARK ?! Because , the human are stupid and they doesn't do anything else . Come now Shadow , would you like to join with me and together we shall make the humanity vanishing entire the earth...and we shall make a better world without the humanity just like them . Let us make the humanity...fell down the hell and we'll never see them again ! *big laugh*

Once Infinite spoken his speech . Now 23 Infinite's fleet unlike Egg Fleet has arrived from the summon of Phantom Ruby and they ready to perishing the humanity on the earth

*end the music*

*outside his dream*

 **\- G.U.N base**

 **\- Shadow's office room**

Shadow has woke up where the world didn't start the war and he's take a breathe where Shadow has sunking on his nightmare .

Shadow : What just happen to me . I felt like...I met him...in the damn nightmare ?! No . Why would this happened ?*sigh* What i supposed to do now ?! How did he come the earth . But how...Why ?! I guess i was an dream

Then the telephone has ringing up from the military control room to call Shadow and Shadow picks up the phone to listen

Shadow : Hello . This is Shadow the Hedgehog . What may i help you ?

Commander Tower (voice): Shadow the Hedgehog . I need you to come here immediately !

Shadow : On it , sir . I'm coming in !

 **\- At the corridor**

When Shadow walks to the control room . Shadow still thinking about his nightmare while he's walking on the corridor

Shadow : (I don't believe what just going here with me ?! Did Infinite just...haunted me in my mind ? No , that doesn't make sense and i hope it wouldn't be able to happen)

Once Shadow walks on the corridor . But suddenly , the time and motion has stopped with black and white and Shadow didn't stop his body

Shadow :( What is that . Did really Chaos Control to stop this time ? No , i didn't use it . But who ?)

? : This is how i was looking for you , Shadow the Hedgehog ?

Shadow : Who are you and how did you knew my name . Tell me ?!

Star Swirl the Bearded has show-up at the base when he still the unicorn and he's ready to meet Shadow

Shadow : Who are you and what are you doing here ?!

Starswirl : I'am Star Swirl the Bearded . I'm the Conjurer of the Equestria . I'm come here for because of you !

Shadow : Me ?! What are you talking about me ?

Starswirl : I knew your dream is getting worst . Infinite was conquered all entire Equestria and he's ready to dismissal Dr. Robotnik when he tried to insubordination him . Once he's dismissal Dr. Robotnik . He's ready to re-build his own empire and he want to conquering all the universes !

Shadow : Just like i was dreaming ?! Didn't i ?

Starswirl : Of course . Anyway , so Shadow . If you want to stop him . You must find the last pony in the earth to stop him and save Equestria!

Shadow : You mean the last pony in the earth ?

Starswirl : Yes , she is the key . She is the key to stop him when she came back Equestria after both Empire has conquered it . You must find her , Shadow . Before Infinite is tried to insubordination him and conquer the world , and there is no time to talk with you . Please , i knew you can do it . Just find her and bring her back to Equestria where she was lived ! Just find her !

Starswirl has disappeared away and time has turned back to normally and nothing else .

Shadow : It's that where's he said : The last pony in the earth ? I'll better searching her later

 **Equestria**

 **\- At the town**

When Classic Team Sonic and Mane 6 went to the town . Mane 6 were afraid these strange creatures were staring them where they walking , except Classic Team Sonic are not to be afraid them . Once they walks on the town , 3 barrels were rolling out the cart where Pushkin puts them all the cart

Twilight : Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that.

Twilight uses her magic to bring 3 barrels to the cart . But however , Pushkin doesn't want Twilight used her magic

Pushkin : Hey! No magic around my merchandise!

Classic Knuckles : Hey . That's rude , sir . You should able to appreciate her not the rude . Because she is the princess and i won't let you dare to rude her

Pushkin : Princess ? What are you talking about ?! She's just a pony . Unlike the princesses of the Equestria

Classic Knuckles : You better watch your mouth when you saying or my fist will able to break your shell !

Classic Tails : Uh oh . This is getting bad here !

Classic Sonic : *facepalm*

Classic Tails : Knuckles , stop . You should able to forgive him ok

Classic Knuckles : But he just rude her and...

Twilight : It's alright , Knuckles . Whatever he rude me or not , maybe you should forget it and i'm still ok now . Come on , girls . We have to go now

The Mane 6 were walking away from Pushkin and Classic Team Sonic also walks away . Once they walks away , Capper looked at Mane 6 and Team Classic Sonic while he stands at drinks vendor when he didn't drink it

Capper : Hmmm... Very interesting...

When Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic were walking on the town , Twilight gaves a task to Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic

Twilight : Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in...

Classic Tails : Ah...Princess , haven't you seen Pinkie Pie was going around here somewhere ? I think she might be...gone

Twilight : What ?! Where is she ?

Pinkie (outside) : Can I have your attention please?!

Twilight : Oh no , Pinkie ?! Not this time !

Rainbow : She always plot everything to everyone !

Applejack : If we don't stop her . We are gonna be trouble !

Classic Knuckles : That's why we have to stop her before it's too late . Come on , girls !

Back to Pinkie Pie , Pinkie was shouting to callevery creatures for help and these creatures doesn't care what she said

Pinkie : Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?!

Mori : You want something? You gotta give something!

Pinkie : Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you

Pig creature belches at Pinkie's face and Pinkie has fainting down . Then Classic Team Sonic and Mane 5 were found Pinkie .

Classic Knuckles : There you are , Pinkie . We were looking for you so much !

Classic Tails : At least you shouldn't have to tell everyone like that . Don't know it . Beside , we're finally found you anyway

Twilight : Pinkie, you can't just take off! And you don't need to announce to every...

Pinkie : Relax, Twilight! I totally got this!

Classic Sonic gets his facepalm and those creatures were came closer at Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic

Classic Tails : Oh great . This is ain't good here !

Louise : How much for the giant gecko?

Spike : Who you callin' a gecko?

Classic Knuckles : He's not a giant gecko . He's the dragon . Prehaps you should better to check it again

Twilight : Uh, Spike isn't for sale ?

Kano : I want this sneakers !

Vera : I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it!

Rarity : Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that!

Twilight : Oh no !

When these creature are getting gathering all to Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic . Meanwhile , Big the cat was walking n the market since he was cacthed 10 fishes to sell the market . But now , he's looking for his pet : Froggy . Where his pet has lose somewhere at the market

Big : Froggy , where are you . Froggy !*sigh* Why's Froggy always leave me away . But i hope Froggy will be fine since i was lost him ! Huh ?

Big saw these creatures were gathering all to Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic

Big : Hmmm...Maybe i should better to check it

When these creatures are getting gathering all to Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic . The Big has show-off when he makes at way from these creatures and Big has surprised where he saw Classic Team Sonic was here .

Big : Sonic , Tails , Knuckles ? Is that you and why are you so small like the kid ?!

Classic Tails : Who are you ?

Classic Knuckles : What do you want to us and how did you knew our names ?

Big : Oh ! Did you forget me . I'm Big the cat and so what are you doing here ?

Classic Tails : Long story . But my friends and i were trapped with these creatures !

Big : Ok . I'll help you to push them away . Back up , back up , everyone . This is not the sell . Please , just walk away please !

But however , they didn't listen Big and they still surrounding Mane 6 and Team Classic Sonic . But suddenly , Capper has show-off and he convinces these creatures to walk away

Capper : Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis".

Then these creatures heard this pastelis coloritis and they're getting afraid

Applejack : Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't—

Capper : Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh.

Mori has accidentally been spotted by Capper and his team

Mori : What do I do?!

Capper : Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off.

Then those creatures were runaway from the heroes and Capper has finally saved Mane 6 and Team Classic Sonic

Rainbow : That was awesome !

Classic Sonic gave a thumb for Capper

Big : Thanks for help , Capper . I don't know what'd i say it

Capper : It's ok , Big . Anyway , so you might be the creatures from the another dimension , right ?

Big : They're my friend . But however , they come from the past since they were here to help these ponies

Twilight : Wait , Mr. Big . Is that really you knew them ?

Big : Of course . I knew them before since Sonic was saved my pet from that water monster (Chaos 0) . But now , my pet has lost and i'm tried to looking for him

Pinkie : Don't worry , Big . I'm sure your pet will be found anyway . So what your name , mr another cat ?

Capper : Capper's the name. Charming's my game. So... to the Hippos, then?

Mane 6 and Team Classic Sonic : *laugh*

Big : Wait ?! Why are they would to find the hippos for what ?

Twilight : Equestria has been attacked by Eggman Empire and Storm Empire . But now they were looking for us ! That's why we need to find the hippos for help

Big : Dr Eggman ?! I knew him !

Classic Tails : Wait , you knew him ?!

Big : Of course , i was met him since i was looking for Froggy and then Eggman is brutal treatment me if he don't gave me back my pet

Fluttershy : Poor , Mr Big . So this is where Eggman was treat you like that ?

Big : Of course . By the way , i'm joined the hero to stop him and that's why i fought to against his empire for my pet !

Rarity : Who is your pet ?

Big : Froggy , he's the frog . But he is my best . But now , he's lost and i'm looking for him so much .

Twilight : Don't worry . Froggy will be here will you anyway

Pinkie : We could definitely use a friend out here!

Classic Tails : So that means : Big the cat will help us to fight Eggman ! That's why he want to fight with us !

Capper : You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself...

(Quickeling of Evil - Sonic Forces)

Back to the evil side , those Storm Guards and Badniks were ransacking everything around the market to find the heroes and these creatures are afraid them . Meanwhile back to Tempest , Tempest looking around somewhere the market and she askes again these creatures about Twilight and her friends

Grubber : You really think the ponieth got thith far ?

Tempest : Oh, they're here. Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is..

Grubber : ...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen.

Mori came closer at Tempest and Grubber and Grubber runaways from Mori .

Mori : You think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but...

Tempest : Friend ?

Mori : Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay!

(You may call me , Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once Mori charges Tempest . Then Infinite kicks Mori on the air and he rushing up the air to kick Mori down the ground . Once Mori fell down the ground . Infinite firing his 2 red spheres to shoot at Mori . Mori has defeated and Infinite take-off at Mori . Then those creatures has freak up where Infinite was beat Mori down

Grubber : Ohhhh, Fishman juth got dropped!

Tempest : Hey , Infinite . This is my fight and you are not meddle my business

Infinite : You are the commander and you are not dare to against me whatever i don't take your order . Anyway , so tell me more your story what you said . If you don't , then i'll slice you into the sushi .

Then Infinite summoned 6 knifes by his virtual reality to threat Mori

Mori : Please , please , please . I'll spoke , i'll spoke !

*stop the music*

 **\- Capper's home**

Back to Capper , Big , Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic . they arrived Capper's home where he lived and they came out the door get inside Capper's home . Once Mane 6 and Capper get on Capper's home . Big can't get inside Capper's home cause he's fat and stucking the door while Classic Team Sonic was tried to push Big inside . Big has get inside and Classic Team Sonic has get inside after the stuck by Big the Cat

Classic Knuckles : Wow !

Classic Tails : So this is where he living his house

Capper : Welcome, my little ponies and the creature from another dimension, to my little manor

Rarity : .Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge.

Pinkie : Ooh! So many fun breakables!

Rainbow : Wow !

Big : How shining

Capper : Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos?

Pinkie : Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos!

Capper : Not like the Queen of the Lions, or Tigers, or Bears?

When they arrived Capper's home , Twilight was looking for the geographic book , Big and Mane 5 talking with Capper . But then , Classic Team Sonic is discussing about defeat Dr Eggman and return their home

Classic Tails : So like this . If we beat Eggman down and either his empire . It would be make us came our home and finish Dr. Robotnik ! So guy . What did i say ?

Classic Knuckles : Hmm...Your plan is great . But however , if we assault Eggman Empire . It's very possible to beat that the masked monster (Infinite) and his gangs

Classic Sonic agreed

Classic Tails : You're right , Knux . This masked monster had got Phantom Ruby at his chest and he could destoy us everything he want . So that's why we have to beat him and ousted Eggman Empire to save the Equestria

 **Earth**

 **\- Canterlot City**

(Supporting me - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

This is where Sunset Shimmer met the Mane 6 counterpart in the human version . After the breakfast at the restaurant , they went to their own bus where they were made and the bus moves to Canterlot High School . Meanwhile back to Shadow , Shadow was hiding at the alley upon the restaurant and he's watching The Rainboom where they on the bus .

Shadow : So this is where i'm looking for her . But...

Starswirl (flashback): I knew your dream is getting worst . Infinite was conquered all entire Equestria and he's ready to dismissal Dr. Robotnik when he tried to insubordination him . Once he's dismissal Dr. Robotnik . He's ready to re-build his own empire and he want to conquering all the universes !

Infinite (flashback) : We shall make a better world without the humanity just like them . Let us make the humanity...fell down the hell and we'll never see them again ! *big laugh*

Shadow : If i have her . Then she and i will go to Equestria ?! I'll better check it out

Shadow rides his Dark Rider to following the bus . 16 minutes later , The Rainboom has arrived Canterlot High School and Shadow is watching The Rainboom when he hides the bus and he saw Sunset Shimmer writing on her Friendship Report book . Then Sunset closes her book and she walks to the school

 **\- G.U.N base**

 **\- Shadow's office room**

After he went back G.U.N base , Shadow told all his story about Sunset Shimmer the last pony on the earth to his soldiers and 18 G.U.N soldiers has agreed Shadow by the salute . Then they ready for processing Shadow's mission

 **\- Canterlot City**

 **\- Sunset Shimmer's house**

At the middle the night , Sunset Shimmer slept on the bed and 10 G.U.N soldiers entered her house to ransacking for Friendship Report book while Sunset didn't know G.U.N soldiers were here . Once they found the book , they opened the book and take a shot by the camera...

 **\- G.U.N base**

 **\- Shadow's office room**

Once G.U.N soldiers gave all the evidences for Shadow , Shadow checking all these picture where they shots and he saw those words where Sunset wrote her book is : Dear Princess Twilight, Missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon. Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High. But I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship. Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer . That mean is : Sunset Shimmer was relating with Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria .

 **\- Canterlot City**

 **\- Canterlot High School  
**

When Shadow came out G.U.N base . He went to Canterlot High School and meet Principle Celestia who was working at this school only 6 years . Then Shadow talks with Celestia about Sunset Shimmer enrollment this school . Then Shadow check at the computer and he saw Sunset Shimmer was came out the statue where the security camera was recorded in 2012 . Then he moves to 2013 , where Sunset Shimmer turned into the demon and she was defeated by The Rainbooms . Skip to 2014 , where Sunset joined the Rainbooms to fight against The Dazzlings and The Dazzlings has been defeated by the Rainbooms . Skip to 2015 , where Sunset turned into Daydream Shimmer to fight against Midnight Sparkle . Then Shadow clicks to Youtube and clicks the searching is : Everfree Forest Incident , where Sunset and The Rainbooms were fought against Gloriosa Daisy and it was posted in 2016. Once he's done watched this video , then he clicks the searching is : Giant lady and watch , where Sunset and The Rainbooms jailed inside the mirror by Juniper Montage and it was convinced her by Starlight Glimmer from Equestria , and it was posted in 2017 .

*end the music*

Once he's done , Shadow shakehands with Celestia and leave the school . Once he's leave the school , Shadow touches the statue and he has surpised where he seen that statue is portal to Equestria and he's put his hand away from the statue

Shadow : Something strange this statue . It might be a portal ? This is where she came here ?! Prehaps , i should able to send my troop to investigating this statue in the tomorrow

Then Shadow walks away . But suddenly...

? : Hold it !

Then Shadow stopped walking and he heard someone shouted behind him . It was Sunset Shimmer , she was stopped him with her upset face and Shadow turning back at her

Shadow : What do you want , Sunset . It's that really you think to stop me ?

Sunset : So you re the one the Ultimate LifeForm , is that right ?

Shadow : Of course , i'am . Either way , Sunset . So you are the last pony the earth , right about it ?

Sunset : Of course and what do you want ?

Shadow : I come here to investigating you and that strange statue

Sunset : What are you done to the statue ?! Tell me

Shadow : This is statue is classified and tomorrow my troop will able to investigating this statue whatever you tried to stopped me

Sunset : I don't think you can do this and i would not accept this . Whatever you send your troop or not , i'll finish you this time

Shadow : Sunset . I don't want to fight you and you getting hurt yourself !

Sunset : Hurting myself is doesn't make sense

? : Sunset . What are you doing ?!

Then The Rainbooms has show-off at the entrance glasses door behind Sunset

(Infinite's beginning - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sunset : Stay back , girls . I'll handle myself to deal with him

Shadow : I don't think you can't defeat me anyway and you're not supposed to fight me

Sunset : So i'am

Sunset has pony-up and she use her magic to shoot at Shadow . But Shadow dodging her magic by his teleport

Shadow : Sunset Shimmer , born at Equestria and been abandoned by your unknown parent at Canterlot castle and feed, take care by Princess Celestia . But now you leave her to this world and you make Celestia and Equestria goes chaos by another invasion . So that's why i need you to come back to Equestria with me

Sunset : Who told you about it ?! My friend still take care for them !

Shadow : But you're wrong , Sunset . Your friends has been annihilated by another invasion . And beside , Star Swirl the Bearded was told me about it and he want you to come back Equestria and...

Sunset : I don't believe you whatever you tried to trick to me ! Take this !

Sunset charges toward to Shadow . But Shadow teleports away from Sunset and he's kick Sunset to the air . Then Shadow kicks her down the ground and Shadow kicks her to the wall and Sunset has been defeated while he's being break through the wall . But however , Sunset has turned into Daydream Shimmer to fight Shadow

Rainbow : Oh no . This ain't good here !

Applejack : Sunset . You gonna be hurt !

Shadow : Damn it . Why she doesn't listen to me !?

Daydream : This is where you'd pay for this !

Daydream firing the beam to shoot at Shadow . But however ,

Shadow : Chaos Control !

The time has stopped and every entire the world was also stopped the time . Then time has out and turned back to normal life . Daydream's beam has missed shot and Daydream thinks Shadow has vanishing away and she turned back into her original form . But it's not , Shadow was behind her and he kicks her down the ground

*stop the music*

The Rainbooms : Sunset !

Shadow : Enough ! You girls should back to your classroom and i don't want all of you bother me and her !

Rainbow : But !

Shadow : No answer ! This is the law and you girls should headback to your classroom and Sunset , i'll take care of her

Applejack : Come on , girls . He's right , we should head to our classroom

Sci-Twi : What about Sunset ?

Rarity : Sunset will be ok ,darling . Anyway , let's headback to classroom

When The Rainbooms headbacks to classroom . Then Sunset tried to get up after the fight

Shadow : The fight is pointless , Sunset . Whatever you hate me or you have your magic to stop me , you can't defeat me easily

Sunset : How...did...you...do..

Shadow : Let me tell you something . Equestria has been dominating by 2 strongest empires who were they become the allies and if you don't come back Equestria . Then your world will be the next of 2 empires after they dominating Equestria without you . Even the military power from other countries couldn't stop them and getting more useless . So Sunset , would you like to company with me or not . This is your last decision and think about it . Equestria is need your help . But excuse me , i have alot the jobs to do . Oh by the way , if you have answer . Meet me at Starbucks restaurant and we talk later . Sayonara , Sunset

The Shadow has teleporting himself away to G.U.N base . Then Sunset has stand up tall and she's think Shadow was said is correct or not

Sunset : (I don't believe it . Princess Twilight and her friends should able to fight back . But why are they been annihilated ?! No , it doesn't make sense . My friends still have the power to stop them . Could it be ?! Is really what Shadow was said is true ? Maybe i'll better check later)

 **Equestria**

 **\- EEE flying prison camp**

(Prison Hall - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Buddy get inside the flying prison camp by Transport ship , Buddy rushing up like the wind and the contact from Sonic's World is calling for Buddy

Silver (voice): According to my opinion , Sonic was jailed at room 345 where he been imprisoned

Knuckles (voice) : Don't worry , Silver . Buddy will handle himself no matter what

Blaze (voice) : Just be careful . Those Badniks has set-up the ambush and you have to watch them before it's too late !

Amy (voice) : Just go forward and never look back !

Buddy : I'm copied !

Once Buddy contacts with his friend . But suddenly , 8 Buzz Bombers were firing from their stings to at Buddy and Buddy firing his Burst Wispon to burn 8 Buzz Bombers and he's keep rushing up , and then he hooked the bar by grappling hook and swing him to another way to keep moving . But unfortunately , the alarm sound has call up for those Badnik .

Vector (voice) : Uh oh ! This is ain't good here . They might be ready to stop him

Espio (voice) : Just stay focus , Buddy . Whatever they attack or you , you have to fight them just like previous event !

Charmy (voice) : Go for it !

Buddy just kept forward and resisting those Badniks who were dare to stop him . 15 minutes later , Buddy has found Sonic who was imprison at room 345 and Sonic has surprised where Buddy saving him

(Nothing Can Contain Us - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : Buddy . It's good to see you here !

Buddy : Yeah ! By the way . So i'll come here to release you first

Buddy puts his hand on the hand scan and they accepted his hand to shut down the lazer system . Even the handcuff at Sonic's wrists also shut down and Sonic has finally freed

Sonic : Thanks for help , Buddy . But we have to get out the here at cost before it's too late

Knuckles (voice) : Buddy , are you there . Do you copy ?

Sonic (voice): Yeah i am . So did you forget about me , guys

Cream (voice) : Mr. Sonic , i'm knew you're back !

Amy (voice) : We've got Sonic and we've got back our hope now ! My goodness

Knuckles (voice) : Hurry up , Sonic and Buddy . You have to get out the here and return to the base !

Sonic : Right on it , guys . So Buddy , would you like to rush with me with the Double Boost

Buddy : Sure !

Sonic : Ok ! It's ready to go !

(Final Judgement Part A - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Buddy and Sonic were rushing up by their speed and they may crushing those Badniks who were dare to stop them and they heading to the port . They passing through the obstacles and facing the Aero Chasers . 5 minutes later , those Aero Chasers has retreated and 2 heroes were begun to use Double Boost

Sonic : There's nothing else to stopping us by our speed ! DOUBLE BOOST !

(Double Boost (Fist Bump ver) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When they both used the Double Boost . It would make those obstacles and Badniks into the scrapped and gain more speed enegry

Sonic : Yeah ! That's how we do it . Hope Dr. Eggman will unhappy this anyway !

2 minutes later , they arrived the port and get through to the transport ship to leave out the flying prison camp . Finally , the rescue mission has completed and Sonic has ready to save Equestria from Eggman Empire and Storm Empire

*to be continue*


	7. Chapter 6 : Klugetown Campaign

**Sonic's World**

 **\- Resistance Base**

(Theme of the Resistance - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After the rescue Sonic has completed sucessful. Sonic and Buddy were returned to base and the heroes were gladly where Sonic has returned since he was imprisoned by Dr Eggman in 2 times .

Knuckles : It's good to see you again , Sonic ! I thought you supposed to be jailed . But you are freed anyway

Sonic : Yeah ! Thanks for Buddy . I couldn't how to appreciate to him . But anyway , Buddy will save them all just like me

Blaze : Oh by the way . Here is the ponies from Equestria who would joined the resistance .

Starlight : My name is Starlight Glimmer , Princess Twilight Sparkle's student . I'm come here to join the resistance to against Eggman and Storm Empire to save Equestria

Trixie : Trixie Lulamoon . Or you should better called me : The Powerful Magician Trixie . I'm the Princess Twilight Sparkle's student just like Starlight . Anyway so are you might be Sonic the Hedgehog right ?

Sonic : Of course , i'am and how did you knew my name ?

Trixie : I knew every names where i want told i was the Magician

Starlight : Actually your friends were told us about you . Not even she knew their own names anyway , Trixie . And you should not be able to call yourself

Trixie : Ah come on !

Sonic :*laugh* Ok anyway . So Knuckles , how many ponies are living in our world as they're the refugees

Knuckles : There are...1 2 3...AH?! Too much , very much i can't count

Sonic : Alright . I guess we're affected by these refugees . Anyway , so Knuckles . What is our plan to save Equestria ?

(World Map (Eggman's control) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Knuckles : That's why you were here . Ok , so listen up . Here's your plan , Sonic . Eggman has dominating almost 100% entire Equestria alongside Storm Empire and he begun to make his order to control all the ponies who were being trapped at this world . Meanwhile Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friend were looking for Seaquestria for help at the South Coast Equestria since Eggman sent his ship with Infinite to hunting her and her friends

Amy : According to Starlight Glimmer , Seaquestria is them current home of the Hippogriffs/seaponies . which they fled after their original home of Hippogriffia was destroyed by the Storm King's forces. It is ruled by Queen Novo . Similarly Eggman's force was destroyed our world since he was vanishing to another world

Starlight : Nevertheless , if he knew Seaquestria where Twilight and her friend looking world . It would be the next target of him to conquer Seaquestria and capture those Hippogriffs

Rouge : Once he's captured those Hippogriffs . He may bring them to the lab and executing them whatever they may not to lurking further

Vector : We've got the news , guys

Espio : What it is ?

Vector : Princess Twilight and her friends is doing at Klugetown . According to Starlight Glimmer , Klugetown is mapped with in the Bone Dry Desert . Which this town are residence by these creatures and no pony should live this town . Except she and her friends were lurking from 2 empires

Sonic : Wait ?! That mean is : Infinite also came here to looking for her ?

Espio : Of course . If Infinite found the princess . It would make be lose the game

Tails : That's why we need Sonic and Buddy to continue the mission . Sonic , if you ran to Klugetown . Be careful from these creatures , these creatures are unrespected and negative unlike us and even ponies...

Sonic : Hmmm...I see , Even these creatures doesn't respect the princess , queen , king , emperor and other...Ok Buddy , it's time make the rock and roll !

Buddy : Sounds good to me , Sonic . Either way , there's not time to waste and we have to now !

Starlight : Buddy is right . You should able to hurry !

Sonic : On it !

 **Equestria**

 **\- Canterlot**

(Quickening of Evil-Sonic Forces soundtrack)

At the Canterlot Castle , Dr Eggman is unrest where Sonic has been released by Buddy and he was talking with Infinite by holographic touchscreen computer...

Infinite :...So this is how you were let Sonic getaway from us . That was ashamed since i was processing my mission to capture the Princess

Eggman : Of course . Even that Sonic's sidekick was hacking the satellite and destroy the station . I can't believe how he could do that ?! Prehaps i should able to create another station . Anyway , so Infinite . Haven't you capture the princess yet or not ?

Infinite : *laugh* Don't worry , doctor . The princess will be capture soon since i was fight that giant fish creature and i'm threaten him into the sushi if he don't to spoke out

Eggman : Hmm...That's make sense , Infinite . Once you captured the princess , bring her to me before Storm King will be arrived . Do you understand what i said ?

Infinite : I'm understood , doctor . It would be 12 second to capture her

Then Infinite has shut down automatically by holographic touchscreen computer...

Eggman : If Twilight have Sonic to protect her . That would be able to make a hard wave to him and i suggest to bring more reinforcements to stop him further . Orbot , Cubot , send more the reinforcement to Bone Dry Desert before Sonic and his sidekick will arrived at Klugetown immediately

Orbot : Right on it , boss . Come on , dude . We have a job to do !

Cubot : Yeah . Right ! But what job ?

Eggman : If Sonic and his sidekick has arrived Klugetown ?! Infinite and Tempest will make Twilight and her friend getaway by him ! I hope this is not be happen

 **\- Bone Dry Desert**

(Arsenal Pyramid (Outside) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Buddy and Sonic were running through the desert with their speed boost and appoarching to the Klugetown . But suddenly , Sonic saw 4 Egg Fleet was here and they send those Badniks to stop Sonic and Buddy .

Knuckles (voice) : This is Knuckles , Eggman has send his fleet to stop you and you'd be able to keep forward whatever it is !

Sonic : Ok , Knuckles . Thanks for report me . Now we've got an new party here !

Buddy : You're right . That would be a messing toys around the desert . But don't worry , the desert will vanishing them away since we were destroy them !

Sonic : Sounds good , Buddy . Let's head the town and kick the robot's butt !

When they rushing to appoarches Klugetown . Then those Badniks were charging up to Sonic and Buddy . But they were just into the scrapped by Sonic and Buddy , and 3 Egg Fleet launches the ground-missiles to shoot Sonic and Buddy . But Sonic and Buddy were dodging these missile and Sonic kicks the missile back to Egg Fleet and he's kick more the missile back to Egg Fleet . 3 Egg Fleet has getting more damaging and they fleeing away to the base .

(Double Boost (Fist Bump ver) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : Seem like Egg Fleet has fleeing away from us . Now's the time to use the super speed boost ! DOUBLE BOOST !

Sonic and Buddy used Double Boost make faster and running to Klugetown and 5 Aero Chasers attempts to shoot the lazer beams at Sonic and Buddy . But Sonic and Buddy kept running forward and 5 Aero Chasers were fleeing away while Sonic and Buddy is almost arrive Klugetown despite the obstacles tried to stop them . Finally , Sonic and Buddy has arrived Klugetown and ready to find Twilight .

Sonic : Yes . We're finally arrived Klugetown . Now it's time to finish our job !

*stop the music*

 **\- Klugetown**

 **\- Capper's house**

When the heroes at Capper's house , Fluttershy , Pinkie , Rainbow , Applejack were talking with Capper on his bed about Sonic Rainboom while Twilight is looking for the map and Classic Team Sonic still talking each other

Capper : Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang! Is that a real thing?

Rainbow : I'll show ya!

Capper : Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic "rainbooming" up in my place, thank you very much. Whoa, hey, hold up now. Whoa

Then the flying needle and string roll by Rarity's magic is fixed Capper's jacket wrist and 2 golden buttons on his jacket

Rarity : Here you go. I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous.

Capper : Okay... What's the catch?

Rarity : Nothing. After all that you've done for us, consider it a "thank you".

Capper : Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really.

Twilight : Guys !

Then Twilight found a map and everyone were gathering all to the table with Twilight

Classic Tails : What it is , princess ?

Big : Did you found anything ?

Twilight : Guys! We've been looking for the wrong queen! We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippogriffs! Part pony, part eagle!

Classic Tails : So this is how we were looking for , right Sonic ?

Classic Sonic is agreed

Capper : Oh! Oh, the Hippogriffs! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are...

Twilight : Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris!

Pinkie : You mean the mountain right outside the window?

Pinkie points to the window and there's an great mountain is faraway the town .

Big : Wow ! It's too far . But i wonder would Froggy was here ?

Capper : Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. Heh heh heh...

Then the Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic is ready to leave his house

Twilight : Let's go, everypony.

Classic Tails : Let's go , guys

Big : I hope Froggy will be found

Capper : Wait!

Capper rushing to the door and he's blocked them to explain

Capper : You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride

Twilight : . I think we can get there on our own.

Twilight opens the door and Verko has arrived to catch the Mane 6 to cage wagon for the zoo

Verko : Here's Verko *laugh*

Classic Tails : Who are you ?!

Classic Knuckles : What are you doing ?!

Verko : These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up!

Classic Knuckles : Hey . What are you doing ?! You tried to lock them up ?!

Rarity : You were... You were going to sell us?

Twilight : I knew it! We gotta get outta here!

Classic Tails : Who command you to sold them ?!

(You may call me , Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Then suddenly , Tempest Shadow's evil laugh has laughing up and the heroes has surprised

Twilight : That voice !

Then Tempest Shadow and her Storm Guards has show-off at Capper's house

Tempest : Silly little ponies.

Twilight : Tempest !

? : Did you remember who i was ?

Twilight heard someone said behind and she looked up . It was Infinite , he was finally found the heroes who were they attempts to getaway

Twilight : Infinite !

Infinite : Of course i'am , rodents . Even you can't escaping us since we're sieged all of you and you never getaway from us whatever you do .*snap the finger*

5 Buzz Bombers came from the window to siege the hero .

Infinite : Just like i thought . Either way , Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been the while since you were back to your home after the war and now you were came to this world to stop me , right ?

Classic Knuckles : Sonic , is that you really met him before ?

Classic Sonic is agreed

Classic Tails : So this is how Phantom Ruby send him another dimension and that's why Sonic met that masked thing before ! By the way. Who are you anyway

Infinite : I'am Infinite . You say you don't know me yet i remember you are , Miles Prower and even you , Knuckles the Echidna

Classic Tails : How'd he knew our name ?

Classic Knuckles : Did he just said my name ?!

Tempest : Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big...

Grubber : Huge !

Verko : Hoo-hoo! My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony?

Then Tempest zaps at Verko by her magic causes he touching Tempest's checks

Infinite : Oh ! That's pretty hurt . Anyway , so it seen you might be looking for...a hippo . But it was actually the Hippogriffs or even called : Seaponies . This is where you looking for and we also looking for too . Just like i thought , this power is very powerful and your magic or else aren't marching against me . Not even Celestia and Luna will be able to against me *laugh*

Applejack : Oh no . What we gonna do now ?!

Big : If we stucking here ! How did we supposed to getaway from them ?

Fluttershy : That's why we are thinking about ?

*stop the music*

But suddenly , outside Capper's house is heard a fight sound with Spin dash's sound and Storm Guard's shouted

Tempest : What's going here ?

Infinite : That sounds . Could it be Sonic ! He's here ?!

(Nothing Can Contain Us! - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Then suddenly , Buddy has show-off outside behind Capper's house while he's swinging to Capper's house by his Grappling Hook . Then the window has breakup by Buddy and Buddy kicks 2 Storm Guards out Capper's house while Tempest and Grubber has lucky where they ducked down .

Grubber : Wow ! What the heck ?!

Tempest : It can't be !

Infinite : You !

Buddy : You guess it . I'am ! I'am the one who's standing on your way and then . I'm come here to save the princess and you gonna fight me , Infinite !

Infinite : Hmp... How pathetic ! Even you can't stop me since you were defeated me . But i supposed you shall able to fear and pain , and now you gonna pay for this !

Buddy : I'm not fear you anymore since i was fight you anyway and you'd be able to pain what you done to my friend !

Tempest : Just let me fight him !

But unfortunately , Classic Knuckles has punching Tempest down the ground .

Classic Knuckles : Everyone . Get out the here now !

Infinite : Impossible ! Stop them

Once Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic has released at Capper's house , Classic Sonic would to thanks Buddy

Buddy : You're welcome , Sonic

Classic Tails : Haven't you met before ?

Buddy : Of course . I met him with Tails since i was in The Mystic Jungle and by the way , guys . You guys are so young like the kid before . Anyway , guys . There's no time to waste , protect the princess at cost and i'll take care for him . Go !

Classic Knuckles : Ok We'll do my best ! Come on , guys !

Classic Team Sonic were go after Mane 6 and leaves Buddy away . Then Buddy is ready to fight against Infinite . This is the 2nd time since Buddy won Infinite at the Metropolis during Operation Bigwave from Sonic Forces

Infinite : Since you were ready to fight me unlike the previous event . I suggest you'd be able to bow at me if you were defeated !

Buddy : I'll never bow at you whatever i taste my defeat from you and i shall never to be surrender , Infinite . Now bring it on !

(Infinite Boss 2 - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Infinite is ready to fight with his Phantom Ruby's power and Buddy swings the whip of lightning from his Lightning Wispon to attack Infinite . But Infinite was dodging the Whip of lightning and he firing his Homing Shots to direct toward to Buddy and more . Buddy is easily to dodging these homing shots from Infinite and Infinite charges at Buddy . Then Buddy jump out from Infinite and he's take a chance to attack Infinite . Then Infinite flying up from Buddy when he been hitting and he led 5 Buzz Bombers to attack Buddy , but Buddy was destroyed 5 Buzz Bombers .

Infinite : How regardless , you think your weapon can attack me since you don't have your power

Buddy : I don't want any power or else . Except it's only strength would able to make me stronger than power and that's why you were taste the defeat !

Infinite : Let see what you got it ?!

Infinite creates the the giant wall of cubes to attack at Buddy . But Buddy was dodging away and Infinite kept create the giant wall until Buddy been hitting the Virtual Reality . Buddy has been hitting the wall and stucking on Virtual Reality . Buddy didn't see Infinite and he saw the background is red and he saw up 5 Anti-Tank Missile made by Eggman to shoot at Buddy . Buddy dodging these missiles while he couldn't deflect back . Once Buddy out the Virtual Reality , now Buddy saw Infinite was here since Infinite used his Virtual Reality to effect Buddy , Buddy swings the whip of lightning from his Lightning Wispon to attack Infinite and Infinite fall back from Buddy .

Infinite : How curious . You think you could easily to pass-through The Virtual Reality . But i still...

Infinite isn't finish his spoke where Buddy kicks Infinite to the storage and he's jump down the ground after the kick by his Grappling hook hooked on the wood

*end the music*

Buddy : Knock you-off , Infinite . The virtual reality are no matches against my strength and i underestimate your power is came from Phantom Ruby on yourself

Then Sonic has found Buddy since he fought those Storm Guards and Badniks

Sonic : How is going here , Buddy ?

Buddy : Definitely...I'm fought Infinite and now he taste the my defeat since i was saved the princess and his friend . Oh by the way , Sonic . Is that your Sonic is here ?

Sonic : What are you talking about ?

Buddy : I mean..your generation . You knew ?

Sonic : You mean... i was the kid . Am i right ?

Buddy : Of course , it's you . But why does he doing here at Klugetown ? And even his friend too

Sonic : Wait ? My friend from my past : Tails , Knuckles . They here too ?

Buddy : Of course they here . But it might be the Phantom Ruby was send them here ? Does it right ?! But however , the Phantom Ruby was destroyed in the decade

Sonic : You were right . I guess Eggman was built another Phantom Ruby to send them to Equestria ?! Anyway , there's no time to waste . But we have to go before we've lost their track ! Let's go !

Buddy : True that !

(Network Terminal (Outside) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once the heroes rushing up to Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic . Then back to Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic , they rushing to the port to get the airship before the airship is aboard . But suddenly , 6 Egg Pawns jumps down the ground to block them . But Classic Sonic and his friends charges them to make way . Rainbow has surprised where Classic Sonic and his friend destroyed those Egg Pawns

Rainbow : Wow ! He's so fast !

Classic Tails : You see that , Rainbow . Never underestimating him with his speed

Rainbow : But i'm still underestimating him

Twilight : There's no time to talk . We have to go now !

Big : Quickly . They coming !

The Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic kept moving up to the up-bridge and Classic Knuckles pushes those barrel down to those Storm Guards after the heroes were get up and they kept moving to port . But suddenly , 7 Sandworms made by Eggman came out the ground to shoot the heroes . Classic Team Sonic attacks those Sandworms who were tried to stop them .

Classic Knuckles : Keep moving !

Back to Sonic and Buddy , they were kept moving to follow Mane 6 and Team Classic Sonic . But however , they both were rushing on different pant...

Silver (voice) : This is Silver , Eggman has sending more reinforcement and you'd kept able to running before they arrives Klugetown

Espio (voice) : Espio's here . Eggman may also deployed those Death Egg Robots who were destroy the city

Starlight (voice) : This is Starlight Glimmer , Twilight and her friend is heading to the airship and you must protect her at cost

Sonic : I see it . But these fog was covering the airship and i can't see it or yes

Knuckles (voice) : That's why you'd must straight ahead to them and do not let them catch you

(Double Boost (Fist Bump ver) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : I'm on it ! Come on , Buddy . No one attempts to standing our way ! DOUBLE BOOST !

Sonic and Buddy used Double Boost make faster and running to the port . 5 Aero Chasers attempts to shoot the lazer beams at Sonic and Buddy . But Sonic and Buddy kept running forward and 5 Aero Chasers were fleeing away while Sonic and Buddy kept running-up...

(Valor and Wonder - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Meanwhile back to Classic Team Sonic and Mane 6 , they arrived the port and they tried to catch the airship before the airship fleeing away .

Twilight : Hurry . Before the airship is flying away !

Classic Knuckles : Let me help . Applejack , using your lasso to hold this ship !

Applejack : Right on it !

Applejack swings her lasso and throw her lasso to the airship . The airship has held . But however , the airship is too strong and Applejack couldn't hold it .

Applejack : I...can't...holding...much...longer !

Classic Knuckles : Hurry ! guys . Quickly !

Classic Tails : Big ! Take my hand !

Big : Oh , right !

Big grabbed Classic Tails's hand and Classic Tails flying up to take Big to the airship . But however , Big is too fat where Classic Team tried to bring him to the airship . Then Fluttershy and Twilight helped Classic Tails to bring Big to the airship . Big has reached the airship and other still remained on the port . Classic Knuckles throws Rarity to the airship . But Big was caught her and Pinkie held Fluttershy's hoof and Fluttershy takes Pinkie to the airship . Once Big , Rarity and Pinkie get on the airship , Classic Sonic jumps up to the airship and Twilight takes Applejack to the airship , Rainbow and Fluttershy is also get on the airship . Once the airship leaves the port , Classic Knuckles jumps out the port and he's flying up to get on the airship . Finally , all the heroes has get on the airship while the airship has fly-out the port to leave Klugetown

Classic Knuckles : Yes . We did it . We're finally reached on the airship !

All : Yeah !

Twilight : Ok ! Once we've get on the ship . Now it's time to go Seaquestria and rescue Equestria !

*end the music*

Meanwhile , back to the port . Sonic and Buddy has arrived very late since the airship has flying away .

Sonic : Ah come on . We're late ! It wasn't supposed to happen here ?

Buddy : There is no airships around the port . What we supposed to do now ?

Then the ringtone from walkie talkie where Buddy wielding it has call up and Buddy is listen up

Buddy : Buddy's here . Do you copy ?

Tails (voice) : I heard about everyone has get on the airship . But don't worry , The Tornado will be coming !

Sonic : Tails ? So are you want take me and him to appoarch this airship ?

Tails (voice) : Of course , Sonic . Anyway , there's no time to waste and you must jump up to Tornado right now !

Sonic : Right !

Buddy : Sonic , look !

(Up to the Challenge - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic looked up and Buddy is point at Tornado where Tails drives his bi-plane

Sonic : Not false , Buddy !

Buddy : Ok . Just take my hand and ready to go !

Sonic : Ok !

Buddy shoots his Grappling Hook to grab at Tornado and the hook has pulled Sonic and Buddy up to the Tornado . Finally , they both has get on Tornado and met Tails again

Tails : Sonic ! You're finally here and i miss you so much , Sonic

Sonic : It's alright , Tails . Thank you for everything

Tails : You're welcome , Sonic. Everything is under control !

Buddy : Seems like we are the teamwork !

Sonic : Yeah !

Tails : Anyway , so let's head to airship before Eggman Fleet has detected it !

Sonic : Right . Let's go !

*end the music*

 **Earth**

 **\- Starbucks Coffee Shop , Canterlot City**

At the Starbucks Coffee Shop , Shadow was waiting for Sunset since he was invited her after the fight at Canterlot High School while he's reading the newspaper . Then suddenly , Sunset Shimmer has arrived at the shop and she sat down the chair of Shadow's table and Shadow puts his newspaper away

Shadow : You're late .

Sunset : Because my homework i had to finish this anyway

Shadow : Fine

Then the servicer came-up to Shadow for the order

Servicer : Hello , sir and miss . What may i help you ?

Shadow : You may order something you want and i don't want to drink .

Sunset : Ok . Can you order Cappuccino please ?

Servicer : Sure . Cappuccino is ready to service !

Then the servicer leaves Sunset and Shadow

Sunset : So why did you don't want to drink Coffee ?

Shadow : Because Coffee is too much Caffeine inside and it's not good for health . According to G.U.N , Coffee wasn't allowed for the troops whatever they woken up in the morning or not . But however , only officials or generals may allows to drink . But i don't want to drink in the morning as i was an agent and even the President of USA is not drink Coffee in the morning or working at U.S Congress . That's why i don't want to drink coffee

Sunset : Ok , so can you talk why does Equestria need me since another empire dominated Equestria ?

Shadow : Starswirl the Bearded . Here's the wizard who was an Conjurer of the Equestria . He met me since i was moving to control station at the corridor . He told me about you are the last pony in the Earth and he's leaving out the Earth just i was dreaming . But it was not a dream , Starswirl the Bearded is currently choose you to return Equestria and he seen you are the last key to take down this empire who was conquering Equestria ?

Sunset : So is that he just want me to return and save Equestria ?

Shadow : Of course . But Nevertheless , it's possible to destroy this empire

Sunset : What do you mean is possible to destroy this empire ?

Shadow : Yes . It's very possible to save Equestria . But someone was backed this situation by this empire and...he was powerful and more powerful than ever you thought

Sunset : Who ? Who's backed by this empire ?

Shadow : If you want to him ?! I'll show this picture where i gave you

Sunset : Show me

Shadow puts the picture to table for Sunset and the picture is appeared Infinite

Shadow : This is Infinite . He was an leader of Jackal Squad who fought against Eggman Empire . But however , Jackal Squad is neutrality , the most dangerous crime group and they purpose is stealing , ransacking , killing and other what they want . they're also the mercenary who were been hired by Eggman . During in the Mystic Jungle , i and my mens were looking for Eggman Facilities and...

 **\- In the flashback**

 **Sonic's World**

 **\- Mystic Jungle**

Shadow (told the story) : i and my mens were looking for Eggman Facilities where G.U.N was send me an mission with my counterpart : Rouge , and i was send 20 mens to came this world . 5 hours later , i and my men didn't found Eggman Facilities around the jungle...

G.U.N soldier 32 : There is no Eggman Facilities around the jungle , sir ?

G.U.N soldier 21 : It might be came from Green Hill ? isn't it ?

Shadow : *sigh* You know , boys ? I think we should able to came back our world and tomorrow we will keep searching it

G.U.N soldier 24 : He's right , men . Maybe we should go back where we came from

G.U.N soldier 12 : Yeah yeah yeah ! You guess right...

Back to Jackal Squad , they were hiding somewhere the bushes for ambush mission

Jackal Squad 12 : This is Jackal Squad 12 , Shadow and his mens is went back to Human World

Infinite (voice) : Kill them all and we shall take all their guns

Jackal Squad 12 : Copy ! All Jackal Squads ! Attack !

(Eggman's Facility - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once Jackal Squads charges-up , then 2 G.U.N soldiers get killed and more . Shadow and G.U.N soldiers has surprised where they heard the scream sound from his mens

Shadow : What is that ?

G.U.N soldier 12 : Is that Hark and Jeff ?

G.U.N soldier 24 : Don't tell me they were been killed !

G.U.N soldier 32 : I think they might be killed . Sir , what should we do now ?!

G.U.N soldier 38 : Sir . I saw something is jumping out the tree from my eye ?!

G.U.N soldier 24 : What the heck is that ?

G.U.N soldier 61 : Who's there ?

Shadow : It's the ambush . Run !

Shadow and his men were rushing up while those Jackal Squad chasing them . Then 1 Jackal Squad killed 2 G.U.N soldier and G.U.N soldiers has getting more panic

G.U.N soldier 24 : Sir . Our troop is getting been killed !

Shadow : Shoot them around the jungle and keep moving !

G.U.N soldiers were keep running and shooting around the jungle . But however , Jackal Squad is also killed G.U.N soldiers where they shooting and more... Blood is everywhere from G.U.N soldiers and it just only 10 soldiers still remained alive,

G.U.N soldier 14 : It's not good sir . If we just run , they'll killing us while we ran

G.U.N soldier 12 : Sir . It's only you must getaway from them and i will take care from them

Shadow : No i can't . The soldier cannot left behind and this is my order...

G.U.N soldier 12 : There's no choice . They lurking everywhere , sir . You have to go now !

Shadow : But i can't !

G.U.N soldier 14 : Just go already and we will be fine !

G.U.N soldier 15 : Go . Before they kill you , just go away from us !

Shadow : Damn it !

Shadow has decided to leaves his men and G.U.N soldiers is ready to fight for last against Jackal Squad . Shadow kept skating by his hovershoes and those Jackal Squad is chasing Shadow . 1 jackal charges at Shadow and Shadow kicks him down the ground . Then 3 jackals jumps up to attack Shadow . But Shadow was countered back 3 jackals . Then Shadow jump up and he swing his Chaos Spears to shoot at those jackals who were hiding somewhere the bushes . 6 jackals were killed by Shadow and Shadow is ready to fight Jackal Squad . Shadow punches and kicks 6 Jackals who were attempt to attack him . Then 3 G.U.N soldiers are remained still alive while all G.U.N troops has been killed by Jackal Squad and they came here to team-up with Shadow .

Shadow : Are you alright ?

G.U.N soldier 12 : This is very bad . Really bad !

G.U.N soldier 14 : Those jackals are very fast and we can't appoarching them !

G.U.N soldier 24 : Yeah ! I think the god may not help us . That's why we getting been killed

Shadow : I see . Those jackals are smart , fast and sharp . But they weren't able to take me down easily . Jacob , give me a rifle and i'll take them down in 8 second left

G.U.N soldier 14 : Here , sir !

Shadow takes Beretta ARX160 from G.U.N soldier and he's ready to shoot those jackals down

Shadow : Let's see what you got , doggy ! Prepare your position !

Shadow orders his troop for the position and those jackals were charging at Shadow and his mens

Jackal Squad 12 : Jackal Squad . Attack !

Once they charging up . Shadow orders to fire at those jackals

Shadow : Fire !

*end the music*

Shadow and 3 G.U.N soldiers were firing up from their firearm weapons to shoot all those jackals . Those jackals has getting been shot and more...Finally , all the Jackal Squad has been killed and no jackals would survive . Shadow and 3 G.U.N soldiers has finished those jackals

G.U.N soldier 14 : *breathe* We made it . We finally made it , boy

Shadow : No . It's not over yet

G.U.N soldier 24 : What are you mean is not over yet , sir ?

Shadow : There's an 1 jackal's left and i'm better teaching him for his painful leason

Shadow has leaved his mens away again to finish the last jackal : Infinite

G.U.N soldier 24 : Shadow is gone . What we supposed to do now ?

G.U.N soldier 14 : We need camping here and you guys should find those woods to make the firepit

G.U.N soldier 12 : What about Shadow ?

G.U.N soldier 24 : He will be back soon

(Infinite's beginning - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Shadow came at near Eggman's Facility entrance door and hiding the pillar wall . Infinite has jumping up to find Shadow for his revenge where his squad has been destroyed while Infinite didn't wearing his mask and Phantom Ruby on his chest before

Eggman (voice) : Hey , you ! I know you can hear me ! You're the captain of Jackal Squad , aren't you ? Your squad was useless . Go clean-up their mess already !

Infinite : Yeah , yeah . I've got it . You , you destroyed my squad . I'll show you why they call me the Ultimate Mercenary ! Take this !

Once Infinite charges at Shadow , Shadow moves away Infinite by his teleport and he kicks Infinite up on the air , kick him down and kick him to the cliff with his teleport . Infinite has defeated and Shadow came at Infinite to dishonor him

Shadow : Worthless . Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again

Shadow has gone away by his teleport . Then Infinite has begun for his rage

Infinite : I...I'm shaking ? Me!? Me ! Afraid ! . Grrr...Pathetic ! Me...he's calling me weak !? No . I'am not weak . I'm..i'm not...i'm not weak ! I'am not weak *scream*!

 **\- Eggman Empire Fortress**

After Jackal Squad has inactived , Infinite joined Eggman Empire and he's ready to become more stronger and more powerful than ever after Infinite loses Shadow . Infinite wearing his mask and put Phantom Ruby on his chest when he's speeching about his weak

Infinite : That day ! I gave up my own unsightly face . And I let go of the old me , the one that was so weak , so that i could become stronger . And then , AT LAST . I OBTAINED THE POWER . THE POWER TO MAKE ALL YIELD TO MY WILL . I WAS...REBORN !

Shadow (told the story) : After Jackal Squad has inactived , Infinite joined Eggman Empire and he's ready to become more stronger and more powerful than ever after Infinite loses me . 4 mouths later , Infinite was killed 5,000 people who were the resistance or not since Eggman dominating this world and he's created the replicas like : Metal Sonic , Zavok and Chaos and even me also in his list . That's why Infinite is getting more stronger causes that Phantom Ruby was make him stronger than ever

 **\- End the Flashback**

 **Earth**

 **\- Starbucks Coffee Shop , Canterlot City**

Shadow :...and that's why they need you to defeat Infinite and save Equestria

Sunset : I see , so Shadow . When we start to go Equestria ?

Shadow : Tomorrow . You will meet me at 6 o'clock in the morning and we ready to go

Then the servicer came late to bring Cappuccino for Sunset .

Servicer : Sorry for late . The coffee machine is broken and here's your Cappuccino

Sunset : Thanks

Then Shadow stand up to leave the shop

Sunset : What are you doing ?

Shadow : I'm leaving . But i was pay for you to order the Cappuccino and i have to go now . There's alot a job to do now

 **Equestria**

 **\- Klugetown**

(Quickening of Evil-Sonic Forces soundtrack)

At the Klugetown , 5 Eggman Fleet is sailing on the port and Infinite is talking with Eggman by the flying television

Eggman : What ? You just left the princess and her friend getaway ?! Grrr...How the carelessness , You were left the princess and her friend getaway , but how it would supposed to be happen !

Infinite : I was failure since i was defeated by Sonic's sidekick and even Tempest also too . At least , we were captured this taller cat who was relating with the princess and her friend

Then 2 Storm Guards brought Capper to Infinite and Eggman seen Capper was relating with The Mane 6

Capper : Hi ?

Infinite : Does he looks like much

Eggman : A little mobian . But however , he doesn't related Sonic's World before and anyway , so take him to the ship

Then the flying television has shutdown and fly back to Eggman Fleet . Then Infinite askes Capper about this question

Infinite : So tell me . So this is how you were relating with your friend right ?

Capper : Yes and...Wow ! Your chest is...

Infinite : Take him to the ship !

2 Storm Guards bring Capper to Eggman Fleet and...

Tempest : It wasn't supposed to happen where Sonic and his friend was stopped our way and make the princess and her friend escaped to another airship . But now they gone away

Infinite : I see . But they won't mind able to escape and they shall be surrender soon , Tempest . Anyway , let's head to our ship before the ship has leave out the port since we knew about Seaquestria before ! Come , Tempest . It's time to go

Tempest : Fine

Grubber : So what now ?

*to be continued*


	8. Chapter 7 : Battle on the sky

**Equestria**

 **\- At the airship**

After they went to the airship . But unfortunately , Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic has been captured and send them to torture side like : tied Classic Team Sonic and Big the Cat on the wood pole , push Mane 6 jump-out the airship with the pirate style by those bird creature sailors who were working for Storm Empire .

Classic Knuckles : Grrr...I don't believe ! It wasn't supposed to happen here . But we are been set a trap by Storm Empire who was team-up with Eggman !

Classic Tails : If Eggman does it . We will be die here . But don't worry , they have a wings . Don't you know about it , Knux

Big : This is how we were taste the unlucky here . Eggman knew this , we gonna lose and i'll never see Froggy again

Once those bird creature sailors tried to push Mane 6 out the ship . Then suddenly , the steam whistle has called up for lunch time .

Captain Celaeno : All right! That's lunch!

 **\- Inside the Cabin**

8 minutes later , The Mane 6 and Classic Team Sonic has released by those bird creature sailors for the lunch break . Then they brought this lunch is...well : The disgusting meal where those bird sailors ate and the heroes doesn't want to eat this thing .

Classic Tails : Well...That's...Kind a...doesn't make sense

Classic Knuckles : Ew...I'd never eat this thing before ! This food is for...those bird sailors or pig? Unlike the original meal like that !

Rainbow : Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break?

Boyle : Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods.

Classic Tails : How poor for the sailors . Storm King forces them to eat one break a day for meals

Classic Knuckles : Yeah ! Same like Eggman . Eggman also forces everyone to eat one break a day for meals unlike his propaganda . Just like i would like to punch his face

Spike : So you're delivery guys?

Captain Celaeno : And gals. These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors.

Twilight : Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris?

Captain Celaeno : Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath.

Big : I see . Also Storm King was forced me for the tax . If i don't give or don't any money to him , he leads his guards to tortute me . That's why i was able to joined the hero to fight against them . Even i also fight against Eggman too

Captain Celaeno : Sounds good . But if you tried to resist him , they'll kill you anyway and also , we can't help you since we were respect his order

Twilight : Right. Still going overboard.

Lix Spittle : Eh, it's nothing personal. Pudding?

Rarity : Pudding ?

Then they gave Rarity a the disgusting meal and she refused

Rarity : Oh

Rainbow : You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King?

Captain Celaeno : Yeah. We used to be much more adventurous.

Then Captain Celaeno pulled Storm King's frame picture and it was appear the pirate flag who were the pirate since Storm King forces them

Pinkie : Whoa! You used to be pirates?!

Mullet : Um, we prefer the term "swashbuckling treasure hunters".

Rainbow : So... pirates.

Squabble : Ugh ?

Rainbow : You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or...

(This is Our World: A New Hero - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Classic Tails : We could fight them . We can change our life and we can fight back . Fight for the freedom . Think about it , where you supposed to be the deliver bird to service for Storm King every years . No , that would be not make sense . That's why you should change back into pirate and together . We can win this war until they freaked up ! We should fight them with our souls , heart and friendship . That's why we need you to unite and we may them remember what they did to you guys !

Then all bird sailors has heard Classic Tails's speech . Even the heroes also too .

Classic Tails : This is our strength , our strength is unbreakable . Our strength is came from our soul . What ever you surrender or not , we still fight back and we cannot to be surrender . That's why we are need you help to save Equestria and you guys may enjoyed your adventure like the pirate's life . Together we can show the world what we can do , you are next to me and I'm next to you . Pushing on through until the battle's won and no one's gonna give a thing to us . Into each other we put our trust , standing united and we fought until the fight is done !

After his speech , all the bird sailors has agreed and Captain Celaeno has been mistaken and she accepted her decision . Then Classic Tails , Knuckles and Sonic has stand up on the table

Captain Celaeno : I'll deal it !

(Fist Bump - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Classic Tails : _I can't do this alone . Even though I am strong , Need something more than me . Someone to push me to victory ?_

Classic Knuckles : _Let's see what we can do . Together, me and you , can't be afraid to try . Kiss your fears goodbye !_

Mane 5 : _No looking back You and I, we're on the attack . Full speed ahead running to the sunset !_

Boyle : _Such a different feeling_

Lix Spittle : _Both of us believing_

All the bird sailors : _We can make it better ?!_

Then Squabble also beating the drums with metal bowls like drums and wooden spoons like Drumstick

Classic Tails : _Together we can show the world what we can do_

Applejack : _You are next to me and I'm next to you_

Big : _Pushing on through until the battle's won_

Then Boyle plays violin for this music

Pinkie : _No one's gonna give a thing to us_

Rainbow : _Into each other we put our trust_

Classic Knuckles : _Standing united, after the fight_

Fluttershy : _All alone, we will never be_

Rarity : _The two, of us, are holding the key_

Fluttershy : _We see, today, a world we couldn't see_

Classic Tails : _Before I say goodbye to you_

Classic Sonic : _One more last fist bump..._

Classic Tails : Sonic . You can talk ?!

Classic Knuckles : How !

Classic Sonic : Princess Twilight taught me about how to talk anyway

Then Rainbow Dash pulled out Storm Empire flag and it show-off Captain Celaeno's treasure . Then Twilight has came out the cabin to the deck and Rainbow gave Captain Celaeno a pirate hat

Rainbow : _I know you have been afraid before . But you don't have to be anymore_

Captain Celaeno : _No more emptiness to feel inside . When we work together no one can break up our stride_

Once Captain Celaeno returned her original pirate form . Then her crews has also returned into original pirate form

All the bird sailors : _No looking back . You and I, we're on the attack . Full speed ahead , running to the sunset !_

Boyle : _Such a different feeling_

Lix Spittle : _Both of us believing_

All the bird sailors : _We can make it better ?!_

Then The Mane 6 , Pirate's crews and Classic Team Sonic has also came out the cabin to the deck

Rainbow : _Together we can show the world what we can do_

Fluttershy : _You are next to me and I'm next to you_

Classic Sonic : _Pushing on through until the battle's won_

Then Boyle plays violin for this music

Pinkie : _No one's gonna give a thing to us_

Classic Tails : _Into each other we put our trust_

Classic Knuckles : _Standing united, after the fight_

All : _IS DONE !_

*instrumental*

 **Outside the ship**

When they sung this song . Meanwhile , Sonic , Buddy and Tails are heard someone is singing on the sky where they on the Tornado Bi-plane

Tails : Sonic . I heard something is singing this song !

Sonic : Yeah . Me too , Tails . What about you ?

Buddy : I'm also too , Sonic . I heard it this song !

Sonic : Yeah ! If they singing this song . It wouldn't be miss the solo guitar style ! Tails , give the guitar

Tails " Ok ! Here !

Tails gave a guitar to Sonic and Sonic has playing the guitar

Sonic : There's nothing miss the solo guitar style !

Sonic plays the guitar is very distance and strongly to connect to the pirate airship

 **\- At the airship**

The heroes and pirate crews has also heard the guitar solo sound and Sonic , Buddy and Tails has show-up from the cloud and they were surprised where they saw Sonic is playing his gutair

Classic Tails : Look ! Sonic . Hey Sonic !

Rainbow : Where ?

Big : He's on the plane with his friend . Look !

Sonic : W _e can show the world what we can do ._ _You are next to me and I'm next to you ._ _Pushing on through until the battle's won !_ _No one's gonna give a thing to us ._ _Into each other we put our trust ._ _Standing united, after the fight !_

All : _It's a brand new day !_

Captain Celaeno : _We have turned the page_

Twilight : _I never knew how much I needed ._ _Somebody to help me this way !_

All : _All alone, we will never be ._ _The two, of us, are holding the key_

Rainbow : _We see, today, a world we couldn't see_

Classic Sonic : _Before I say goodbye to you_

Sonic : _One more last fist bump !_

Once Sonic has arrived the airship . Then Tornado Bi-plane fires the hook to hooked the airship and Sonic , Buddy and Tails came at the ship to meet again where they met

*end the music*

(Theme of the Resistance - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After the song , Sonic met Classic Sonic again and Tails also met Classic Tails and Buddy..well he meets Classic Knuckles and other...

Sonic : Good to see you again , Sonic . Say how did you can talk anyway ?

Classic Sonic : Princess Twilight taught me about how to talk and that's why i can talk fluent like you

Tails : Yeah . That's make sense !

Sonic : Yeah ! Glad you see you talk , Sonic !

Buddy : Say . So you are the pirate , doesn't it right ?

Boyle : Yeah ! We are ! Since we were the deliver bird for Storm Empire . But now , they were changed our life because of them .

Buddy : Oh really ? So that's how you were changed

Sonic : Big ! I glad you are here , Biggy

Big : And i'm also miss you , Sonic . Anyway , it's been the long time since i was farewell you and your friends

Sonic : Yeah ! At least , Amy and Cream will be happy this . Anyway so are you the one who were working for Storm Empire , right ?

Captain Celaeno : Of course , we are . But now we are the pirate and we shall able to fight for our freedom and no one can't stop us !

All : Yeah !

Sonic : Well . It's good to see you guys were here . Anyway , let me introduce myself . I'm Sonic , Sonic The Hedgehog . I'm come from another dimension is Mobius and i'm come here to save Equestria since my world also been conquered by Dr. Eggman . But now Eggman has moved to Equestria to dominated your world after i and my friend were destroyed his empire . Beside , if you want to fight against them . Then you guys should able to join the resistance with us

Rarity : What is the resistance , Sonic ?

Sonic : The Resistance, also known as Sonic's Army , is a group a rag-tag freedom fighting organization lead by Knuckles the Echidna , which was formed to liberate the world from the subjugation of Dr. Eggman after the Eggman Empire conquered most of the planet after i was defeated by Infinite . But now , after the war against Eggman Empire in my world has ended . I and my friend were able to establish the Equestria-Mobius Resistance to save entire Equestria .

Rainbow : So you are the true fastest thing alive , doesn't it ?

Sonic : Of course , i'am . There is only one who can use the super speed like me !

Rainbow : HA ! In your dream . I'am the one who is fastest entire of Equestria !

Sonic : Really ! So , Rainbow !

Rainbow : Yeah ?

Sonic : If you don't believe it . Let me show you my speed or...

Squabble : *squack*

(Mega Death Egg Robot (cutscene) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Captain Celaeno : What was that ?

Boyle : Don't tell me... is

Buddy : Oh man , they here !

6 Eggman and Storm fleet has almost came at the pirate airship while those fleet still approaching...

Twilight : Tempest !

Sonic : I knew it ! Infinite is here !

Captain Celaeno : Who is Infinite ?

Sonic : Infinite is the figure who was working for Eggman Empire . He's the most powerful entire of the universe and he also able to destroy everyone . Most his power are totally ever imagined and he could control our mind by his Virtual Reality

Captain Celaeno : Virtual Reality ? I didn't heard about it beofre

Buddy : Unbelievable ! It wasn't supposed to be happen ?

Boyle : There is no choice , Captain !

Captain Celaeno : Bring the ponies to the storage !

The pirate bird crews forces Mane 6 to hiding at the storage and the heroes are ready to face-off 6 Eggman and Storm fleet .

Sonic : Alright , guys . We have 5 jobs to do . 1st Job for Classic Team Sonic , you must kick those Badniks and those monsters who tried to get on the airship , 2nd Job for Captain , you must control your airship wherever they tried to shoot you or stop you . Just go wide and faraway from them at cost , 3rd Job for the crew . You guys should able to set sail the ship and repair the ship since they shot your airship , 4 Job for Tails , You must take me and Buddy to approaches the enemy ships and 5 Job for us , me and Buddy will sunken their ships at cost

Buddy : Sounds great , Sonic . Seems we're enough ability to sunken their ships

Tails : Yeah ! Anyway , guys . There's no time to waste . We have to stop them before they capture it !

Sonic : Right let's go , Buddy ! be strong , Sonic !

Classic Sonic : Ok i'll do my best !

Captain Celaeno : All crews . Get ready to set sails and move forward to beyond !

All the bird sailors : Aye aye , Captain !

Squabble : *squack*

( Keeper of Lust\- Persona 5 soundtrack)

Once Sonic , Buddy and Tails leaves the ship to Tornado bi-plane . The hook has pulled back to Tornado and the Tornado has flying up to charge at 6 Eggman and Storm fleet.

Tails : According to Miles Electric , 3 Storm Fleet was equipped Eggman's flat guns . This flat gun is totally strong and it would able to blow the house and fortress . Even Eggman Fleet also destroy by this weapon

Sonic : Sounds good , Tails . If we just distract the flak gun to Eggman Fleet or even Storm Fleet . It would make Eggman getting anger and he will be retired this weapon very soon when this weapon goes useless

 **\- Inside Eggman Fleet**

 **\- At the bridge**

Once Sonic , Budddy and Tails attacks Eggman and Storm Fleet , Infinite led those Badniks to deploy those Balkiries for the dogfight...

Infinite : Activate those Balkiries . This time those fools will be fall down to the ocean !

\- **Outside the Eggman Fleet**

When Sonic , Buddy and Tails approaches 6 Eggman and Storm Fleet . Both Empires fleet were firing their turrets , missile and cannon to shoot Tornado bi-plane and send 56 Balkiries to chase Tornado bi-plane .

Tails : Here's a plan , Sonic . You must destroy all Eggman and Storm Fleet before they approaching the pirate airship !

Sonic : I've got it , Tails . Buddy , you must take the flak gun on Storm airship to destroy some of these Eggman Fleet and do not let them catch you

Buddy : Right on it !

Sonic : Tails , could you just firing support to me if i need it ?

Tails : Sure . I'll do my best !

Sonic : That's great , Tails .

Tails : Just jump now , Sonic . Hurry !

Sonic : Ok !

Sonic jumps out Tornado bi-plane and he hands and legs up on the air when he's on the sky driving . But then Sonic has get on 1st Eggman Fleet and 30 those Egg Pawns are came from cabin and they ready to the combat against Sonic with support of 3 giant turrets . Sonic rushing up and he destroys all these Egg Pawns and more while he despites even the giant turrets who tried to shoot Sonic . Sonic destroyed all Egg Pawns and giant turrets . Then Sonic get inside the ship to destroy this ship and 10 Sandworms are came from ceiling and ground to shoot at Sonic . Sonic shoots them all by his Homing Attack and he kept rushing up . Once he's arrived the control room , Sonic fights those Egg Pawns who were working here and then Sonic came at the computer to self-destruction/demolish this ship . Only 5 minutes to destroy , Sonic rushing up to find exit way before the ship goes destroy . The 2 Aero Chasers came upon Sonic and 2 Aero Chasers firing their lazer beams to shoot at Sonic . Once 2 Aero Chasers get ousted , they fleed away and Sonic has found the exit way . Then Sonic jumps out the ship on the sky while the Eggman ship get exploded and Sonic shoots at those Nebulas by his Homing Attack to reach the second ship : Storm Airship . Back to Buddy and Tails , they both still on the Tornado bi-plane while they been chasing by those Balkiries .

Buddy : There's no choice , Tails . I have to jump down to get the flak gun to shoot all of them and i don't want to see they chasing us !

Tails : Just jump it and leave it to me !

Buddy : Ok . Settle !

Then Buddy jumps down Tornado bi-plane and Tails is still get chasing by those Balkiries . Back to Buddy , he reaches Storm airship and he's landed on airship to fight those 4 Storm Guards where they shooting 2 Flak gun on the balloon . 4 Storm Guards has been kicked out the airship and Buddy has ready to Eggman Fleet .

Buddy : Surprise !

Buddy firing the Flak Gun to shoot Eggman Fleet and the 2nd Eggman ship is getting shot everywhere where Infinite , Capper , Grubber and Tempest were here .

 **\- Inside Eggman Fleet**

Tempest : What is that ?

Grubber : It's came from our ship !

Capper : But why they supposed to shoot us ?! Or maybe it's just..friendly fire accident

Infinite : That isn't the fire friendly accident . But someone is taken the flak gun

Grubber : Don't tell me ?

Grubber looked at the window and he saw Buddy was shooting at Eggman ship

Grubber : Oh my...That red wolf was taken the flak gun !

Tempest : Where is our guards ?!

Grubber : Well...they might be kicked out by that red wolf

Tempest : What ?

Infinite : Hmm...how useless . Since you didn't training your guards and even you didn't equipped the better weapon like that

Tempest : Shut up ! I don't want to hear you said . Anyway , Grubber , send more reinforcement and chase that pirate ship !

Grubber : On it , Tempest !

Infinite : Even the reinforcement can't to reached that pirate ship when the princess and her friend is getaway from us since we got the pirate ship

Tempest : you tried to quarrel me , doesn't it ?

Infinite : If you don't believe . You gotta regret it !

\- **Outside the Eggman Fleet**

Back to Tails , he's still been chasing by those Balkiries with firepower from Eggman and Storm Fleet and Tails is tried to flying to the high sky . Then he passed the black clouds and his plane's engine has getting outlimited while those Balkiries can't reach him and they falls down back to black clouds . Then Tails has turned back to Balkiries and firing the cannon to shoot at those Balkiries down .

 **\- At the airship**

(Blooming Villain - Persona 5 soundtrack)

Meanwhile at the pirate airship , Classic Sonic , Tails , Knuckles and Big with pirate bird crews attacks those Badniks and Storm Guards who attempts to land on the pirate airship from their fleets .

Classic Knuckles : They're too many of them

Classic Sonic : Keep going . Do not let them get on the airship

Boyle : There's alot the toys around here , captain !

Captain Celaeno : Bring all the cannons and manage that damn ships !

Boyle : Aye aye , captain . Hurry up , boys . There's no time to waste

Classic Tails : Cannon ? That's it , Sonic . If you were on the cannon . Then they shoot you to the enemy ship and it would able to attack the enemy ship and sink them down !

Classic Sonic : Sounds good . Take me to cannon and i'll manage that enemy ship when they hard to control it !

Big : Quickly !

4 Bird sailors pushes the cannon to point at Storm Airship and Classic Sonic goes inside the cannon .

Boyle : Cannon is ready , captain !

Captain Celaeno : Fire !

Then the cannon has fired Classic Sonic to Storm Airship and break inside the enemy cabin ship .

 **\- At the Storm airship**

Once Classic Sonic send to Storm airship , 9 Storm Guards attacks Classic Sonic and Classic Sonic kicks the barrel to Storm Guards . 3 Storm Guards get hit the barrel and hitting more by his spin dash . Then Classic Sonic leaves out the cabin , Then Storm Guards attacks Classic Sonic and Classic Sonic saw that cannon is ready to shoot at pirate airship and look up the balloon . Classic Sonic has got his idea to sunk down the airship and he fights those Storm Guards to kick them out the airship and Classic Sonic reaches forward the cannon when the cannon is start to fire . Then Classic Sonic points that cannon up to the balloon and the cannon fires at the balloon . Once the cannon shoots at the balloon , the balloon has explosion and it ready to falling down the ground . Classic Sonic jumps out the enemy ship to pirate airship and Classic Sonic has safe where he on the pirate airship .

Classic Knuckles : Are you alright , Sonic ?

Classic Sonic : I'm fine ! So what now ?

\- **Outside the Eggman Fleet**

Back to the battle , Sonic has destroyed the 4th Eggman Fleet and he's jump to Tornado bi-plane where Tails is driving his plane .

Sonic : Yes . I was destroy 4 Eggman Fleet and even Storm Fleet too , Tails

Tails : Yeah . But it's not yet , Sonic . Since you were destroy it and then . There's alot the reinforcement here

Sonic : What the ?! Did that Eggman just send more his fleet ? Ah come on . It wasn't supposed to happen , Tails

Tails : That's why we must retreat . But before we retreat , then we must find Buddy first

Sonic : You're right , Tails ! There's no time to waste to destroy the whole thing

Back to Buddy , he still shooting those Eggman and Storm Fleet by Eggman's flak gun and he's worried about Eggman's reinforcement has arrived

Buddy : Oh no , oh no . They too many of them !

Tails : Buddy !

Buddy : Tails ?

Then Buddy saw Sonic and Tails on the Tornado bi-plane and Tails want Buddy to take him to the plane

Sonic : Buddy . Do not shoot ! You have to get out the here . They too many of them !

Buddy : I can't , Sonic . Whatever they got more reinforcement or not . But i'm still able to fight them !

Sonic : Don't do that , Buddy , you will be killed anyway . Just jump on the plane and we shall get out the here at cost

Buddy : But Sonic !

Sonic : Just do it !

Buddy gave up and he jump to Tornado bi-plane follow the retreat . Once Buddy get on Tornado bi-plane , Tails is make a smog to blinding Eggman and Storm Fleet and flying back to pirate airship

*end the music*

 **\- At the airship**

After the battle , around the deck and cabin has damaged . But however , they still taste their victory to despite the damage around the ship...

Classic Tails : I don't believe we're did it , guys

Classic Sonic : Eggman doesn't happy for this

Boyle : Ok , girls . You're safe now !

The Mane 6 has came out the storage and they saw the pirate airship has get alot the damage

Pinkie : Yeah ! We did it , girls !

Rainbow : We didn't anything , Pinkie

Pinkie : Oops ! Sorry

Twilight : I'm glad you were stopped them , guys and thanks for everything where they helped . Anyway , so let's head to Seaquestria

All : Yeah !

Sonic : Ahem ! Did you forget about me , princess ?

Twilight looked at right and she saw Sonic , Buddy and Tails are on the Tornado bi-plane

Twilight : Sonic !

Buddy : So this is how where they heading to Seaquestria , doesn't right ?

Sonic : Yeah . Beside , if we just arrived here before them . Twilight will meet The Queen of The Hippogriff soon

Tails : Spoiler alert , Sonic . We're almost approaches Seaquestria in 134 miles

Twilight : Really ?

Tails : Of course . Princess

Captain Celaeno : Well in that case , boys . Boosting the speed and heading toward to Seaquestria

Boyle : Aye aye , Captain !

Squabble : *squack*

 **\- Inside Eggman Fleet**

 **\- At the bridge**

(The Phantom Ruby = Evil Deed - Sonic Forces sountrack)

Once they heading to Seaquestria . Meanwhile at Eggman ship when the ship get more damaged by the heroes and other fleet has been sunken or damaged , Infinite talks with Eggman about Sonic and his friend by giant flying television

Eggman : How regardless , you just let that princess getaway with that blue hedgehog ?!

Infinite : But , doctor . Alot the damages to fixing and how it supposed to chasing them . Speaking about they ran away , but we've still got the map to follow it like Seaquestria just we still hold the target. But don't worry , doctor . They will able to be surrender if we arrived Seaquestria soon before them and they will spoken out to find those Hippogriffs soon who were hiding somewhere around this city

Eggman : Sounds very well , Infinite . Anyway , the aquarium park is finally complete and i want you to capture all those Hippogriffs where they turned into Seaponies . And then i shall able to experiment them to hunting more those Seaponies

Infinite : Just like those Japanese were did for those whales at the International Water ?! Please , that would be possible to happen and beside , if we start to hunt those Seaponies . Then we must spies the Princess and her friend first and we may found it here

Eggman : Of course . Seen you're clever than me i thought . Anyway , so i'd shut down my computer and you must update all the messages to me , do you get it ?

Infinite : Understood , doctor

Then the giant television has shut down and Infinite is ready to deal with Capper

Capper : So . Like the doctor said . He already built the aquarium park for Seaponies/Hippogriffs unlike they trapped those original fishes lived in the aquarium park , doesn't right ?

Infinite : If you want to this . That would be make you to be understand . Send him to brain-washing room and clear all his memories

Capper : Wait ?

Then 2 Storm Guards has taken Capper and they ready to send Capper to brain-washing room

Capper : What are you doing ? Put me down already ! Hey

Infinite : *laugh* I supposed you should able to service for Eggman Empire and your memory will not able to embody youself !

Capper : Please , no . Don't take me to brain-washing room . Please , please !

Finally , They took Capper to brain-washing room...

Infinite : Soon or later i will be arrived soon before you , rodents !

 **Earth**

 **\- Canterlot High School , Canterlot city**

 **(Spoiler : There's an new character from unknown franchise who want join the crossver)**

When Sunset was waiting for Shadow at the statue/portal . Then Shadow and his mens only 15 has arrived the school by 2 Humvee and 2 Humvee has wheeling away to return to the base .

Sunset : What took you so long , Shadow . I was out the school since the school is out

Shadow : I see , Sunset . Ok here's some our mission . We move to Equestria and we gonna build the portal at this world to connect G.U.N HQ for support . Then , once we gathering all the troops , then we may assault at Canterlot and capture Dr Eggman back to the base

G.U.N soldier 63 : You're idea is true . But however , Eggman was launch the satellite and he could watching us since we arrived this world

Shadow : You're right , Leo . But before we start to build the station . We have to destroy satellite station first and we shall build the portal to gathering all troops

Sunset : Ok that's enough . Are you ready to go or not ? I can't wasting the time

Shadow : Ok , boys . It's time to perform our mission to save Equestria and capture Dr. Eggman into the POW at cost , and then . We must able to destroy Infinite who was lead his jackals hired by Dr Eggman to kill our mens from few mouths later . That's why we must revenge where Infinite killed our men , do you understand ?!

All G.U.N soldiers : SIR , YES SIR !

Shadow : Good . Begin the mission ! Sunset

Sunset : Ok , Shadow . Please follow me

G.U.N soldier 63 : she's so kawaii

G.U.N soldier 41 : Yeah . If we compared Ryuko Matoi or Sunset ? It would able to be...

G.U.N soldier 63 and 41 : Same !

Shadow : What are you doing ?

G.U.N soldier 41 : Well...we just...ah...?

Shadow : Tell me . What it is ?

G.U.N soldier 63 : I think he's not usually about...Anyway , so Shadow . What is your favorite anime ?

G.U.N soldier 41 : What are you talking about ? He's not really the Otaku you know . Even he doesn't know about Anime or Mang...

Shadow : 1st , Anime is highly respected form of art and it was not a mistake . 2nd , i like the one Edgy Girl with the scissor blade

G.U.N soldier 63 : What ? Does he's really watch...

G.U.N soldier 41 : He said : i like the one Edgy Girl with the scissor blade . That mean is : Ryuko Matoi

G.U.N soldier 63 and 41 : from KILL LA KILL !

G.U.N soldier 63 : And he's actually watched Kill La Kill...

Shadow : That's enough . Don't talk with trash and back to our work ! I don't want to hear anything Anime or Manga trash

G.U.N soldier 41 : Oh right . He's right , maybe we should head back to our job

Once they came closer the portal . Then The Rainbooms shouted at Sunset

Rainbow : Sunset !

Sunset : Girls . What are you doing here ?

Sci-Twi : Sunset , are you want to leave this world ?

Sunset : No . But...of course i'am . Equestria has been conquered by 2 empires and Starswirl the Bearded is need me to return Equestria . That's why they need me to save Equestria . I hope Princess will be ok

Applejack : Wow wow wow . Hold it second , Sunset . If you want to leave us . Then why we just joined with her to save Equestria

Sunset : No you're not . You don't understand

Fluttershy : Why ?

Sunset : It was powerful . It really able to destroy the planet .

Rarity : Who ?

Sunset : Infinite ! he's the jackal who was control by his Phantom Ruby...he's very strong and undefeatable . Even the Element of Harmony doesn't work on him . That's why i must go with Shadow and his mens

Rarity : Don't worry , darling . Beside we are allowed you to go back Equestria when we can't go with you and we always miss you

Rainbow : Sunset . Just come back to us and tell us all your story

Sci-Twi : Be careful

Sunset : Thanks , girls *tears-drop* I don't know what i saying . But i'm actually i miss you so much , girls and i will come back soon when he's defeated . So girls ?

Then The Rainbooms hugged Sunset and she's ready to goodbye the Rainbooms

Shadow : Sunset , it's time to go ! Hurry !

Sunset : Right ! Bye , girls

The Rainbooms : Bye !

Pinkie : We miss you so much !

(Before my body is dry Lyrics - Kill La Kill soundtrack)

Shadow , Sunset and G.U.N soldiers entered the portal and The Rainbooms were waving to goodbye Sunset . But suddenly , a Japanese teenager girl who was hiding from the bush and she rushing toward to the portal where she throw away her jackal after she take-out the girls

Rainbow : What was that ?

Sci-Twi : Somebody was run through the statue/portal

Rarity : Don't tell me . That Japanese girl is the newcomer ?

Applejack : It wasn't it . But she might be...Wait a minute . It's that ?

Fluttershy : What happen ?

Applejack : I saw she wielding...the red sword like an scissor

Rarity : A sword like scissor ? I don't hear about it before ?

Pinkie : Maybe she is came from Manga and why she does doing here

Rainbow : Wait . You knew her

Pinkie : Of course . I was reading the Manga about her . Her name is : Ryuko Matoi

Mika Kobayashi (singer) : _Don't lose your way in your mind . We have to be as one . Don't be afraid my sweet heart . This is the way to be more strong . Harbor my deep secret It makes me so blue . Run through this game before my body is dry_

*to be continue*

 **Reason why does Ryuko Matoi joined Sonic Forces X MLP Movie ?...Could Shadow just invited her to fight Infinite or else...?**

 **Back to November , 2017**

 **At SEGA headquarter , Japan**

Back to November , 2017 after SEGA official released Sonic Forces after Sonic Mania . The Twitter Takeover has begun and all Sonic's fan who were gave all answers for Sonic , Shadow and Eggman . Set to Deanasawr's question...

Sonic : At Deanasawr_ underscore asks : Hey Guys . What Shadow's favorite anime ?

Eggman : Oh Shadow's weeab...what is term ?..weeab...weeab...

Shadow : 1st , Anime is highly respected form of art and it was not a mistake . 2nd , i like the one Edgy Girl with the scissor blade

 **Of course , Shadow does watch Kill La Kill and Shadow want SEGA to invite Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill from the new crossover project between SEGA and Hasbro . SEGA send the letter to Ryuko's home house and she reading the letter from SEGA . In the outcome , she accepted and she went to SEGA** **headquarter and met Shadow . That's why she joined Sonic Forces X MLP Movie and she is ready to fight Infinite alongside with Shadow and Sunset**


	9. Chapter 8 : Seaquestria Attack

**Equestria**

 **-** **Mount Aris**

When they arrived Mount Aris . But first they walks to the highest top by the zig-zag stair . Captain Celaeno can't moving up on the stair , because she's exhausted without the water to drink

Buddy : Are you alright , Captain ?

Captain Celaeno : I'm fine . But i'm out the water to drink

Buddy : Don't worry , Captain . As long we arrived on the top and you'll found the water later , right ? Come on , let just say . I'll take you to the top

Captain Celaeno : Thank you for help . But i'm actually i don't need you to take me to the top

Buddy : Don't worry .You will be fine

Then Buddy hold her arm on his shoulder and hold around her waist abdomen . Then they both keep moving . Back to Rarity , she also exhausted when she can't moving anymore

Rarity : I'm...so tired . I...can't moving...anymore !

Classic Tails : Are you ok , Mrs Rarity

Classic Knuckles : It's seen she exhausted . Maybe we should give her some water to drink . Anyway , Sonic . Have you got bota bag ?

Classic Sonic : Of course i have . But it still full of the water inside . Here , drink her

Classic Knuckles : Here . Drink it

Rarity : Thank you , Darling

Once Rarity drinks bota bag . Then Rainbow shouted up to call everyone

Rainbow : We're almost there!

Sonic : Really ?

Rainbow : Of course it is !

Rarity : Will you stop saying that?!

Rainbow : No, really! We're actually here !

 **\- Hippogriffia**

Once they on the top . They arrived Hippogriffia where these Hippogriffs were living here

Sonic : Finally

Buddy : We're finally here , Captain

Captain Celaeno : Thank you so much .

Buddy : Sonic . Give her some the water , please

Classic Sonic : Ok

Twilight : This is it!

Pinkie : Ooh !

Applejack : Well, I'll be *laugh* Hippogriffs, here we come!

Tails : Wow ! Is that Hippogriffia where we found it ?

Rarity : *sigh* Time to rest my hooves!

Once they walks to Hippogriffia . But unfortunately , Hippogriffia is now become the ghost town and no Hippogriffs live at this town . It's just smog and some spider webs

Sonic : That's strange . Those Hippogriffs should be here ?

Buddy : But why'd they leave their town ?

Tails : I don't know . But they might be move to another location

Classic Sonic : I don't think they were leave the town

Boyle : It looks like the warzone and there's nothing else

Squabble : *squawk*

Mullet : I'm so scared this place

Once they looking around the abandon town . Then Galaga Bee made by Eggman is watching the heroes where it hiding from the wall

Infinite (voice) : This is where those Hippogriffs lived this town where they moved away . How interesting . Keep moving and watching them !

Twilight : But... Celestia... The map. They have to be here.

Classic Knuckles : They supposed to be here ?

Classic Tails : But why'd they leave ?

Big : Something bad happened here. Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town.

Fluttershy : Ghost..town !

Then suddenly , someone is humming around the town

Sonic : What is that ?

Tails : Did you hear that ?

Captain Celaeno : Somebody is humming . I think it came from..over there

Captain Celaeno pointed at the hole . Once they came closer the hole . Twilight use her horn as the light and she get inside the hole to follow the humming . Then Sonic heard something else .

Sonic : Something ain't right

Buddy : What it is , Sonic ?

Sonic : I think Eggman army is here

Buddy : Wait ? They here ?

Sonic : Not wrong . But it came from the entrance . Girls , you must follow the humming and do not get lose while she stopped singing

Rainbow : What about you guys ?

Sonic : I and my friends stay here for while . Just go now ! Quickly

Rarity : What happen , darling ?

Sonic : Eggman army . Either Storm Guards

Fluttershy : Oh no !

Once Mane 6 get inside the hole and the remain heroes still staying at the town

Captain Celaeno : What's going here ?

Sonic : Eggman...is here now

Buddy : Look . Someone is came from the smog

Sonic : Who ?

Tails : Look !

Once they saw something is very tall is walking out the smog . Then it was Capper , he came here to find the heroes

Sonic : Who are you ?

Captain Celaeno : What do you want ?

Capper : Well . I was looking for 6 ponies and a little dragon

Sonic : For what ?

Capper : Well . Just for my opinion . Why are you ask ?

Buddy : (I don't think he's working for Eggman) Sonic . I don't believe him what'd he said

Sonic : Really ?

Buddy : Of course . Which he's working for Dr. Eggman

Capper : Oh . So you really know i was working for him , doesn't right *snapped the finger*

(Blooming Villain - Persona 5 soundtrack)

Then suddenly , a horde Badniks and Storm Guards has show-off from the smog and they ready to surround the heroes

Sonic : So this is how you working for Eggman

Capper : It is i'am . But if you don't want to fight with this horde . Tell me , where's 6 ponies and a little dragon ! Speak it !

Buddy : I don't speak it . Beside , this time i'll take you down ! And we gonna win this fight . Shall we ?

All the heroes is agreed and they ready to fight those Badniks and Storm Guards

Capper : Well in that case . Robots , attack !

Those Badniks and Storm Guards were charging to attack the heroes .

Sonic : Come on !

Sonic kicks 2 Storm Guards away , Captain Celaeno and her crews attacks those Badniks and Storm Guards , Classic Knuckles punches away 5 Badniks and Storm Guards . Tails and Classic Tails kicks Badniks and Storm Guards away . 5 Buzz Bombers and Galaga Bees attempts to attack the heroes . But they were destroyed by Classic Sonic by his spin dash .

Sonic : Thanks , Sonic !

Classic Sonic : You're welcome , Sonic !

Then Buddy swings them away by his Lightning Wispon and his target is now at Capper

Capper : Uh oh . Great , maybe i should...RUNAWAY !

Capper ran out from the heroes and Buddy chasing him

Buddy : Come back here !

(Guardian Rock - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Then Capper gets up Egg Walker , which a ostrich-based Badnik model and he charges the Egg Walker running up .

Capper : Run , run !

Then Egg Walker running up very faster and Buddy is still chasing Capper . Capper takes the walkie-talkie to call the ambush and stop Buddy chasing him

Capper : This is Capper . I command you , stop that red-wolf immediately !

Then 10 Storm Guards has show-off from the roofs and they been equipped an new weapon made by Eggman : Heavy Blaster Rifle (Unresemble Star Wars series) . Then they firing their Heavy Blaster Rifles to shoot Buddy . But Buddy dodging from their crossfires and he's kept moving to chase Capper .

Buddy : Come back here , kitten . You are not getaway

Capper : Hurry , hurry !

6 Egg Pawns jumps down to stop Buddy . But Buddy was destroyed 6 Egg Pawns and he's keep moving to chase Capper . 3 Aero Chasers has show-off and they firing their lazer beams to shoot at Buddy . Buddy was dodging those lazer beams until they fleeing away . Then 3 Aero Chasers has fleeing away and Buddy keep running to chase Capper . Then suddenly , 5 Egg Walkers has show-off where they running on their way and they launches all the missiles to Buddy . But Buddy was hooked at giant statue of Hippogriff by his Grappling Hook .

(Crab Mech Chase - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once Buddy hooked on the statue . He saw Capper riding on Egg Walker and he's jump down the ground to catch Capper by his Grappling Hook . Then he firing his Grappling Hook further to catch and hooked Capper . Once his Grappling Hook hooked at Capper's tail , then he pulled Capper out Egg Walker and he's jump up to kick Capper to the giant statue . Finally , Capper has defeated when he's get hit the statue by Buddy and Buddy jumps down .

*end the music*

Buddy: You'd never getaway from me until i'll take you down !

? : Buddy !

Then Sonic and other...were found Buddy after they finished the fight Storm Guards and Badniks

Buddy : Sonic ! I glad you finally here

Tails : Buddy . Haven't you capture that cat ?

Buddy : *thumb* Your question is correct . He was defeated at the statue

Sonic : What we waiting for . Let's get him before he's getaway from us

Back to Capper , he was defeated and he's tried to open his eyes easily . Then he saw the heroes where they upset

Capper : Huh ? What the heck are you guys ?

Buddy : Don't mention it , kitten . Anyway , so could you tell me . Why'd you working for Eggman ! Speak !

Capper : What ?! What are you talking about and..where am i ?!

Buddy : Don't be lie it . Just give me all the answer now !

Sonic : Buddy . Stop it ! I think he may not working for Eggman

Buddy : What ?

Capper : Sonic ? Why are you growing fast . He supposed to be kid

Sonic : Huh ? Me ?

Classic Sonic : Huh ?! Good grief !*facepalm*

Capper : You can talk , Sonic ?

Classic Sonic : Of course i'am , you cat idiot !

Captain Celaeno : Could you tell me more story and why did you working for Eggman , does it ?

Capper : I...I...I..

Sonic : I think he might be lost his memory

Capper : That masked guy is..

Sonic : What ?

Capper : You don't understand..And...you

Buddy : Me ?

Capper : Yes you . You the one fought that masked guy , do you ?

Buddy : Of course . Why ?

Capper : Tempest and that masked guy is captured me and they take me to the ship to find...all of you . Then once he failed attempt to chase , they took me to brainwashing room and they forces me to swallow..a red shining cube . Now i've lost all my memories and even my career by this red shining cube who forces me to swallow it . That's why i was working with them

Classic Tails : Poor Capper

Big : Maybe we should give him a condolatory

Buddy : Hey , Sonic . Is that Infinite was force him to swallow the Virtual Reality ?

Sonic : Hmmm...Of course . Capper is right , Infinite does use his Virtual Reality put Capper's mouth and make his mind goes wrong way . That's why Infinite is plotting everything to us . But however , if he distracts us to fight those robots with beast...What about the princess and her friends ?

Buddy : You're right , Sonic . I think it might be a trap where they were set it

Classic Knuckles : A trap ?

Boyle : This is ain't good . If we didn't warning them . It could be a worst trouble

Squabble : *squawk*

 **\- Inside the cave**

Meanwhile back to Mane 6 , they're following the humming sound and they found the magnificent landscape with giant lotus on the pool where that humming is came from the giant lotus . Then Pinkie was accidentally break a stair only one step and it stopped humming

? : What was that ?

Then that gold thing is jump out the lotus to the water

Pinkie : Hey ! Wait up !

Then Pinkie jumps to the pool

Pinkie : Cannonball !

Twilight : Pinkie !

Then they forward to the pool and they wading on water to find Pinkie . And Pinkie show-off from the water

Pinkie : She's gone

Twilight : Now what ?

But suddenly , there's a whirlpool came from the lotus where the lotus get down to bring Mane 6 down the underwater

Rarity : Oh, boy. I hate epic adventures

Once they get flushed to underwater . But then , there's a Galaga Bee who was hiding from Mane 6 after they flushed

Infinite (voice) : So this is where they hiding *laugh*

 **\- At the Underwater**

Once they get flushed to underwater , the gate has closed and Mane 6 has been gasped by the water until they drowned . But...Twilight has breathe again in the underwater . But however , this is how Twilight can breathe by the bubble and her friend also too .

Pinkie : Way to leave it to the last minute, Twilight!

Twilight : I didn't make these bubbles!

Fluttershy : Then...who did?

Then someone is swimming and Mane 6 has surprised

Twilight : Hello? We're looking for the Hippogriffs.

Then the gold light has growing up to meet Mane 6

? : How do I know I can trust you?

Twilight : Please. Eggman and Storm King invaded our land. And we need their help.

Then . Princess Skystar has show-off by her gold light and she's getting more excited

Skystar : The Storm King?! I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom!

Then Skystar takes Twilight's hoove and her friends also holding Twilight's hoove and she takes them to her mother

Twilight : Does your mother know where they are?

Skystar : She might have an idea!

Twilight : Hoohoo !

Once Skystar takes Mane 6 to her kingdom . Then suddenly , there's a Chopper made by Eggman is watching them and it following them to find this underwater kindom

Infinite (voice) : How interesting . This is where i expect to hunting them !

8 minutes later , Skystar and Mane 6 has arrived near the entrance

Skystar : We're almost there !

Once they arrived the underwater kingdom . Welcome to **Seaquestria** , this is where Hippogriff turned into Seaponies after Storm Empire destroyed Hippogriffia for few months and now they living on under sea as their home , Seaquestria is rule by Queen Novo who was the former queen of Hippogriffia and Princess Skystar's mother . But she was laying on her throne and she don't want everyone to disturb her . When Mane 6 and Skystar swims to the castle , Seaponies seen Mane 6 are the strangers and they don't want to meet them . Once they arrived the castle , Skystar swims to her mother to meet Mane 6

Skystar : Mother, look what I found!

Novo : Is it another shell?

Skystar : No

Novo : Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am...Ugh ?! Princess Skystar, whatta you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here! Guards!

Her guards charges their spears to point at Mane 6

Skystar : No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too!

Twilight : We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them?

Novo : Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything.

Skystar : Oh, oh, it's such a good story!

Novo : Don't you dare tell them!

Skystar : Once upon a time, like, a while ago, the Hippogriffs did live on Mount Aris

Mane 6 : Oh !

Novo : .Did I not say don't tell them? But hey, I'm just the queen. Don't mind me.

Skystar : Fine! I can't tell you! But if I could tell you, I'd say that that horned beast did show up to steal their magic!

Novo : Seriously?

Skystar : But, to keep it out of his clutches, their brave and majestic leader, Queen Novo, hid them deep underwater where he could never go! We are... Well, we were the Hippogriffs! Ta-da! *laugh and whispering* But I totally did not tell you that!

Novo : Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. I am Queen Novo.

Applejack : Hold on now. Lemme get this straight. When the Storm King came, you just abandoned your entire city and fled?

Skystar : We didn't flee! We swam! Y'know, in order to flee.

Twilight : But..how ?

Skystar : Oh! Can we show them? Huh? These are the first guests we've had in, like, foreveeerrr! Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can we?

Novo : Well, I suppose I should make sure it still works.

Queen Novo swims up and she take her magical pearl from giant jellyfish lamp

Novo : Careful , now

Then Queen Novo use her spell from her magical pearl to make Mane 6 turned into Seaponies . Mane 6 has finally transformed into Seaponies and they're excited where they turned into Seaponies

Rarity : These fins are divine!

Rainbow : Hey, Applejack, I'll race ya to that coral!

Applejack : You're on !

Pinkie : Ooh! Try it, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy : Yay

Once they turned into Seaponies . Spike was turned into a puffer fish unlike Seaponies

Spike : Guys? Guys? What is...*get puff like balloon with spikes* ...happening?!

Fluttershy : Aw, so cute!

Twilight : This is amazing! With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Eggman Storm King's army!

Novo : Or it could end up in his greedy claws!

Twilight : But...

Novo : Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl

Novo give a pearl back to the jellyfish lamp

Novo : ... is not going anywhere

Twilight : But we've come all this way. And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing

Novo : We are one hundred percent okay with that!

Them Jamal has show-off and he asks for Queen Novo

Jamal : *chitters*

Novo : Yes, Jamal?

Jamal : *chitters*

Novo : Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap.

Jamal : *chitters*

Novo : Yes, a massage, too. Mama needs her deep tissue.

Then Queen Novo leaves her throne and she swims to massage

Applejack : So that's it? We left home for nothin'?

Skystar : Oh, my gosh! Best... idea! You can stay with us! Forever! *laugh* There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon. Right? "Shelly"?

Pinkie : Huh !?

Skystar : And "Sheldon"? Get it?

Rarity : That sounds lovely, darling, but you must realize, we can't stay.

Applejack : We've gotta get back to our families.

Skystar : Oh, no. Of course. Of course. Heh. Of course you have your own friends back home. It's fine. It's fine. Heh. *whispering* Shelly and Sheldon get jealous anyways. Heh. It's probably for the best. *sighs* Yeah, I'll just, um... *sadly* I'll get Mom to, uh, turn you back so you can go home.

Then Skystar leaves her castle and leaves Mane 6

Pinkie : I know we have to go, but you guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was. Couldn't we stay for just a little longer?

Applejack : Pinkie, we just don't have time for...

Twilight : Oh, no. No no. Pinkie's right.

Rainbow : Say what now?

Twilight : Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back. A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie! So, go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever!

Pinkie : I won't let you down!

 **\- Inside the cave**

Once they get inside the cave after the pirate crews demolished the cave by bomb and they saw the magnificent landscape with a giant lotus on the pool

Buddy : Wow ! What a beautiful landscape . I never seen it before

Sonic : Strange . They might here somewhere ?

Classic Knuckles : That was strange ? They should be here for while and why'd they going now ?

Captain Celaeno : Hard to say is : The humming is gone and the princess also gone too ?

Boyle : That is a headache question ?

Big : But i wonder where are they now ?

Tails : I think...somebody was distract the princess and her friend . Maybe it's kind a...sea monster

Sonic : Wait ? You mean : Sea monster ?

Tails : Of course . They might be eaten by the Sea monster . But however , i don't think that sea monster could really singing

Classic Tails : That must be :...A Banshee does

Mullet : Banshee ?

Capper : Banshee ? We didn't heard about it before ?

Classic Tails : Banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking, or keening. As other cultures believe, she hears voices, and predicts the death of a supernatural being.

Sonic : What ? How did you that story before ?

Tails : Now i'm get scared her now !

Capper : If i sleep in the middle night . Then she haunted me when i have a vacation tour

Classic Sonic : Tails is right . Banshee may drag the princess and her friend by her humming , and she kidnapped them to the pool . That's why we must follow them together

Sonic : But it's too late . That Banshee has gone and princess also get killed with her friends too ! That wasn't supposed to happen here when we came late

Then Miles Electric has call-up and Tails takes his Miles Electric to talk .

Knuckles (voice) : Tails . We've got a bad news here

Tails : What it is ?

Sonic : What's going on , Knuckles ?

(Infinite's beginning - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Amy (voice) : Eggman's robot is drilling something down from East Mount Aris's coast

Sonic : What ? Eggman is drilling to hunt the treasure ?

Vector (voice) : I don't think it wasn't the treasure . I bet Eggman is doing out there ?

Sonic : Could you tell more what he does doing ?

Silver (voice) : According to Eggman Satellite , Eggman is drilling through to reach the underwater kingdom !

Sonic : What ? Underwater kingdom ?

Amy : It's called Seaquestria . The current home of the Seaponies, to which they fled after their original home of Hippogriffia was destroyed by the Storm King's forces. It is ruled by Queen Novo

Sonic : Wait ? Did they moved to underwater as they're Hippogriff after Hippogriffia was destroyed from few mouth ago ?

Blaze (voice) : Of course , Sonic . Storm Empire was attacked Hippogriffia and they lost their homes since that empire destroyed their kingdom . But now , Eggman is begun for his target at Seaponies

Sonic : Oh no...

Espio (voice) : But that's not all , Sonic . Princess Twilight and her friend also here too as they turned Seaponies

Sonic : What ? They alive ?!

Buddy : Oh no...we've got alot the trouble here

Big : What it is , Sonic ?

Sonic : This is bad , guys . Eggman is drilling through to reach the underwater kingdom . It's Seaquestria , where these Hippogriffs are living here while they turned into Seaponies after their home was destroyed by Storm Empire . Nevertheless , the princess and her friend also here too and it would able to be his target where they'd hunt

Captain Celaeno : This is bad . We have to stop them before they finish the drilling !

Sonic : Let's go , guys . Before it's too late !

Buddy : Go , go , go !

The heroes running back to Hippogriffia . But then 7 Storm Guards has show-off from the entrance and they charges their spears to point the heroes with guard their shields

Boyle : We're trap !

Buddy : Not yet !

Buddy has got his Drill Wispon and his Drill Wispon has spun up to charge up at 7 Storm Guards .

 **\- Hippogriffia**

7 Storm Guards has been flung away by Buddy and the heroes leaves out the cave

Buddy : Lucky i have my Drill Wispon , you knew

Sonic : Yeah ! Thanks for help

Buddy : No , i didn't . But thanks for Drill Wispon . If i haven't this thing , that would be we almost been capture and lose

Tails : There's no time to talk . Let's head back to entrance and fight them before they finish the drill , hurry !

Sonic : On it . Let's go , Buddy !

Buddy : Ok !

 **\- Seaquestria**

When Twilight can't ask for help for Queen Novo to save Equestria , Twilight has no choice and she attempts to take the magical pearl at that giant jellyfish lamp . But unfortunately , she sucking by jellyfish's sting while she attempts to take the magical pearl and the alarm sound has calling up . Back to Mane 6 and others...Queen Novo heard the alarm sound from her castle . Then Queen Novo and the rest of other went back her castle and she saw Twilight attempts to take the magical pearl . Then Queen Novo swims to take her magical pearl from Twilight

Twilight : No! Please!

Novo : All of this so you could sneak in and take the pearl?!

Then the Queen take her daughter's fin up

Novo : This is why we don't bring strangers into our home! You don't deserve to be one of us.

Once she tried to spell the Mane 6 turned into normal . But suddenly , seapony guard has reported to the Queen

Seapony Royal Guard : Your Majesty !

Novo : What is it ?

Seapony Royal Guard : The Invader ! They found us and they want to capture us mostly !

Skystar : Oh no . Storm King is here !

Seapony Royal Guard : Not that one , princess . But something is...powerful and something is...

Novo : Send more reinforcement and i'll handle the combat !

Seapony Royal Guard : Right on it , your majesty !

Then Seapony guard went back to the combat

Skystar : Mother , what should we do now ?

Novo : Don't ask me the question . You are not my daughter anymore . Because you take the stranger to our kingdom like that ! Now they begun to hunting us

Twilight : The Queen , please . Listen up , this army are not ordinary where you think . They are machine and they would easily to kill you !

Novo : I don't want to hear what the stranger said ! Tied all of them !

Then the giant jellyfish's stings tied all Mane 6 and Princess Skystar and Queen Novo puts the pearl to the giant clam

Rainbow : Stop it . Put me down !

Rarity : Not our tails !

Pinkie : Put me down already !

Skystar : Mother , stop . Just listen to me , please !

Twilight : The Queen , please no . Don't do that ! Please !

Then the Queen Novo is ready for her armor suit and she went out her castle for her combat

Skystar : *crying* Mother is right . I shouldn't bring the stranger here . But now , our consequence is here now !

Applejack : This is all your fault , Twilight !

Twilight : It was the only way to save Equestria.

Pinkie : 'Cept it wasn't! The Queen was going to say yes! We did what you told us and that's what made her realize we were ponies worth saving! Unless... You didn't really want us to show her the best time ever! You just wanted us to distract her!

Twilight : I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough!

Rainbow : No, Twilight! We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you!

Twilight : Well, I'm doing the best I can! It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. I'm the last Princess

Rarity : You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends!

Twilight : Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!

Then her friends has shocked up where Twilight has said that

Rainbow : Fine ! You should be ashamed of yourself !

Now the Mane 6 has finally..teared apart between Twilight and Mane 5 and Twilight has regret where her friend has hated her

Twilight : Girls . I just...

Rarity : I don't want hear you anymore !

(You May Call Me , Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Outside the castle , all the seaponies has getting more panic where those Mega Choppers made by Eggman assault Seaquestria and those Mega Choppers firing those wires to stun all the Seaponies until they get stunned and bring them to the fishing nets...

Eggman (voice) : *laugh* Today is the fishing season . Gathering all the seaponies and we shall bring them to our Aquarium Park . But do not lose any seaponies who were tried to hideaway from us . Each and every seaponies will be catching all and more , and send them all to Egg Fleets !*laugh*

Female seapony 5 : Runaway from them !

Seapony Royal Guard 31 : Your Majesty . They too strong and these things are may grabbing us

Seapony Royal Guard 12 : Hold your combat and do not retreat !

Seapony Royal Guard 21: This is not good . If they reached the castle and they'll take the pearl !

Novo : No i won't let them take it . I'll be charge at them !

Novo charges at those Mega Choppers and she's throwing her spear to Mega Chopper's eye . But unfortunately , Mega Chopper is the machine and he shoots the wire with needles to stun Queen Novo . Then Queen Novo has been stunned by Mega Chopper

Seapony Royal Guard 31 : Your Majesty !

Then all Seapony guards also been stunned by Mega Choppers and bring them to the nets . Once they captured all Seaponies , they moves to the castle and capture Mane 6 and Princess Skystar

Rainbow : Uh oh !

Mane 6 and Skystar has been captured while they get stunned by those Mega Choppers and they take the magical pearl from the giant clam to the mouth . Now Seaquestria has finally destroyed like Hippogriffia and all the seaponies has been send to Egg Fleet and Storm Fleet

 **-** **Mount Aris**

Once Buddy , Sonic , Tails and other came near at the cliff , They saw 32 Eggman and Storm Fleets flying on the sky and they saw Galaga Bees and Buzz Bomber are carrying the horde of seaponies (Including : Mane 6 , Queen Novo and her daughter Skystar) to Eggman and Storm Fleet's hangars by their nets . Captain Celaeno takes her telescope and looked at Eggman and Storm Fleets further .

Captain Celaeno : There are 32 ships . How did they bring too much ships ?

Sonic : I don't know enough ?! I think Eggman might be send his fleet to counter us when we dare to attack him

Capper : It's no use . If we charges them , we'll die already

Boyle : Don't say that , kitty . Unless we knew their fight

Captain Celaeno : Be quiet . Look

Captain Celaeno saw leads his robot to bring those seaponies to the hangar with water are very madly and Tempest also appears with Eggman

Captain Celaeno : Is that what'd they mention about him ?

Sonic : Where ?

Captain Celaeno : He's on 23 PINGAS ship

Sonic : PINGAS ?

Tails : Wait . Is that he's mention about PINGAS ?

Classic Sonic : I don't really exactly , Tails . But i think something might be is spoiler here ?

Sonic : Can i check it , captain ?

Captain Celaeno : Here , Sonic

Sonic takes Captain Celaeno's telescope and he looked at the telescope to see at Eggman . Then Infinite has appeared with Eggman and Infinite saw Sonic further where Sonic has surprised

Sonic : What the ?

Infinite fires his beam to shoot at the hero from Mount Aris

Sonic : Incoming !

Sonic and other were been shot by Infinite

*end the music*

 **\- At Eggman's deck**

Eggman has heard the explosion sound from Mount Aris

Eggman : Huh ? What are you doing ?

Infinite : Nothing

Then Infinite has walk away

 **-** **Mount Aris**

Once Sonic and others get shot by Infinite , They get up and smoke has faded away while they get cough

Tails : *cough* What just happen here , Sonic . Did Eggman was bombardment us ?

Sonic : No exactly , Tails . Infinite did this where he saw us further and then he shot us

Capper : How did that masked guy could see us further ? Does he already know us here or experiment his power ?

Big : I think he's not doing that , Capper

(This is Our World : A New Hero - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : Ok , guys . Once they fled away to another location , we have to follow them and we'll found that location to report to my HQ and then . Once we found his location , we cannot attempt to attack . But we just need to sneak at them and get inside it to save Seaponies

Buddy : Sounds great , Sonic . If we just get inside it . Eggman will unable to keep up us and he's gonna be failed again soon . Even Infinite and Tempest are not able to easily matching us , so any have question please ?

Everyone doesn't have any question and Buddy attempts to hand up

Buddy : Ok ! No question . Let's head back to the airship and do not let them getaway !

Sonic : Let's go !

All (except Capper) : Yeah !

Then all the heroes were moved to pirate airship.

Capper : Hey , guys . What are you going , wait for me !

Classic Knuckles : Quickly , Capper

 **\- At Eggman ship**

 **\- At the cabin**

(The Phantom Ruby = Evil Deed - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Eggman was came from the dark and he's take-up the magical pearl where Eggman want to take it from Queen Novo

Eggman : *laugh* How shining , this pearl is now belong to me since i was captured the queen and no one gonna stop me with this pearl . Unless , it would be my next project to destroy Sonic and his friend once and for all ! * laugh*

Orbot : Boss . Our project has finally finished to destroy Sonic and his friend

Cubot : Even the weapon , boss !

Eggman : Excellent . Now , once i put that pearl to my weapon . Sonic or other are not able to destroy and even it would able to surpass my outdated Egg Dragoon or Egg Emperor . Then once i finished Equestria , his world (Sonic's World) will be into my list or even entire the universe will be bowed of me ! *laugh*

Orbot : He's getting crazy now

Cubot : Yeah . We should step out from him already

Orbot and Cubot tried to step away from him . Then Infinite is getting and getting more resist at him when he didn't start to attack him

Infinite : The world will be mine

*to be continue*

 **Credit :**

(Light of Hope - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Lyric :

All that I see now  
Is not the same  
All you remember  
Has gone away  
But you're still standing here

So much has happened  
It's hard to bear  
Shadows of sadness  
Within your stare  
But still you're standing here

Everyone's future's down the road  
But the journey won't be easy  
Rising up, standing on your own  
With a beauty in your eyes, shining

You have not lost a thing  
Wherever we go  
A light of hope is always shining there in your heart

You've not lost a thing  
Whatever you do  
Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you

Ever so precious  
A vision shared  
A future you promised  
On that special day  
Still, memories never fade

Friends of old

Back from long ago

Come again just to say hello  
And there's something that you know

Find the strength rise within your soul  
And believe that you can do it  
Rising up, standing on your own  
With a beauty in your eyes, shining

You have not lost a thing  
Wherever we go  
A light of hope is always shining there in your heart

You've not lost a thing  
Whatever you do  
Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you

Never have to give up  
Wherever we go  
A light of hope is always shining there in your heart

Never lost anything  
No matter what comes  
You'll know inside that here is right where you always are

So we seep in the ground and let it know it's something special  
Let it bloom, let it fly forwards ever blue  
Many friends gather as emotions grow  
And great power starts to flow

You have not lost a thing  
Wherever we go  
A light of hope is always shining there in your heart

You've not lost a thing  
Whatever you do  
Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you

Never have to give up  
Wherever you go  
Know inside that you will never be there alone

Never lost anything  
Whatever may come  
A light of hope is always shining there in your heart

 **Bonus chapter :**

 **Equestria**

 **\- Everfree Forest**

There's an mirror at the forest . A portal mirror from Crystal Empire where Celestia gave Cadence as the gift . But now i was abandoned without the reason . Then suddenly , Shadow and his mens has arrived at Everfree Forest

Shadow : Finally , we're arrived

G.U.N soldier 76 : Sir , we've got a bad news here

Shadow : What ?

G.U.N soldier 76 : Haven't you seen Sunset Shimmer around here ?

All G.U.N soldiers : No . Don't ask me

G.U.N soldier 54 : Except she was on my hands when she turned into a little unicorn . I should pet her for the while

Sunset : Hey !

Shadow : Sunset . What have you done ?

Sunset : Well . That portal , once we're arrived Equestria . Then i turned into pony because i'am the pony of course

G.U.N soldier 54 : Well..that doesn't make sense

G.U.N soldier 76 : Sir , we've got a bad news here

Shadow : What ?

G.U.N soldier 76 : We are stuck with...the wood wolves (Timber Wolf) !

Shadow , Sunset and G.U.N soldiers are stucking with Timber Wolves

*to be continue*


	10. Chapter 9 : Aquarium Park

**Equestria**

 **\- At the pirate airship**

When the pirate airship flying toward on the sky . But they had face-off the bad weather like storm during storm season with strong rain and all the pirate crews are able to face-off the storm like : holding the wings , bring all the barrels to the storage and others...where they fought .

 **\- Inside the cabin**

Meanwhile inside the cabin , Sonic , Classic Sonic , Captain Celaeno , Big , Capper and other were discussing about how to get inside Eggman Aquarium Park where Eggman was inaugurated the aquarium park for Seaponies unlike fishs and sea creatures...

Tails :...So Eggman has inaugurated the aquarium park since he's finally catching all the seaponies . Including the Queen and The Princess . It got so bad , Eggman has a magical pearl where the Queen was used the pearl as the worthy treasure and it would be the next project for Eggman's mech

Classic Tails : I see . But it hard to say is . Eggman was deployed all the surveillance systems where we didn't attention it

Buddy : You're right . Eggman want to surveillance everyponies who were attempts to escape . But however , i was hacked his satellite and destroy satellite station where Eggman unable to keep up his satellite since i was break his security to save Sonic

Sonic : Ok guys . Let set up a plan and save all the seaponies

Captain Celaeno : Sonic's right . It's time to set up a plan

(World Map (Eggman's Control) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : Ok guys . Before we start to enter Aquarium Park . Eggman Aquarium Park is the floating inviolable fortress and it'd be protect by turrets , coastal guns , Eggman Fleets who were patrolling around the sky , battleships , submarines and other...This is how Eggman equipped all the super-armament from us where we charge . But first , the Aquarium Park have a shaft filled on the top and it could be another entrance way and the main entrance way is the port where Eggman Fleet and Storm Fleet were porting here . So here's some of the plan , Captain Celaeno

Captain Celaeno : Yes , Sonic ?

Sonic : Have you still working for Storm Empire's delivery bird ?

Captain Celaeno : I was working for him . But now , i'm never working for him anymore when we're the pirate

Sonic : *smirk* Is that so . But you should wear back the delivery bird instead the pirate

Captain Celaeno : Why ? Why i supposed to wear back the delivery bird ?

Sonic : You and your crews move to the main entrance way and bring all the goods to get inside the fortress . Sonic , Tails , Knuckles and even you : Big

Classic Tails : Yes , Sonic ?

Sonic : You guys should able to get inside the box as the goods

Big : But , Sonic . I was big . But i can't get in the box

Sonic : But don't worry . Her crews will make a big box to you , Biggy . Anyway , speaking about the another entrance way on the top . Sonic , if you'd like to help to open the chamber , please help me to open the chamber .

Classic Sonic : That sounds good one

Capper : How'd we supposed to able jump down the shaft filled

Sonic : Me , i and Tails will approaches further your airship only 54mm and once you get inside the main . Then we will able to jump down and begin the mission to save Seaponies . Do you accept this plan or not ?

Captain Celaeno : I accept this plan , Sonic . Just leave it all to me . You and your partner just get inside on the top where we start

Buddy : Me too , Sonic . Once we got inside the Aquarium Park , then we should able to save them and destroy the Aquarium Park at cost

Classic Sonic : Just let me destroy this park at once

Classic Knuckles : Me too

Classic Tails : Sounds good to me , guys

Big : Once i got here . I will find Froggy and he should be here somewhere around the park

Capper : Well...your plan is great . But i afraid is...That Masked guy...he knew everything we did

Sonic : Don't worry , Capper . Infinite will not able to know this . Unless we enters the park and save all the seaponies whatever they knew us

*stop the music*

 **\- Eggman Aquarium Park**

 **\- Inside the tank**

(The Phamton Ruby - Evil Deed - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once Eggman and Storm Empire brings seaponies to the tanks . Twilight has opened the eyes and she saw alot the artificial corals

Twilight : Where am i and...What the ?

Twilight has been imprisoned at the giant tank and she saw Mane 5 were fainted on the ground

Twilight : Girls !

Twilight swims to her friend and she tried to make Mane 5 wake up

Twilight : Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy , Spike . Are you girls alright !

? : They're overslept , my dear princess Twilight Sparkle

Twilight : That voice !

Twilight turned back and she saw Eggman was stand outside the tank with his 2 servant robots (Orbot and Cubot)

Eggman : Of course . I'm finally captured you and even your friend . Thanks for my GPS to direct my way and even my Badniks also who were found this underwater kingdom . Anyway , it seen you were finally captured since i was spontaneous the seapony hunting season and plus . If i turned you into the alicorn , i hope Storm King will happy this where i manage you to Canterlot

Twilight : You gonna pay for this !

Twilight fires her magic to shoot Eggman through the glass . But unfortunately , the glass has deflected the magic to Twilight and Twilight has been shot by her magic

Eggman : Oh..So this is why i don't talk about this glass . This magic-deflect glasses are not able to be destroy just like the bullet can't shoot through the metal or steel and even the glass . Unless if you tried to destroy it , you will be getting more useless if you tried to broke it . See , it's possible to destroy it and your magic are now useless , princess .Even you would never teleport anywhere since i was put the anti-teleportation system if you dare to escape . Soon or later , my ship is ready to take you back to Canterlot where the 3 princesses has turned into the statues is waiting to you . I can't wait Storm King will like this *laugh*

Then suddenly , there's a alarm sound has shouting up..

Eggman : Ah great . Sonic is here ! Move to the combat !

Orbot : But , boss

Eggman : What ?

Cubot : I don't think Sonic didn't attack us . But maybe it was an delivery bird from Storm Empire

Eggman : What ? Did they would...deliver the good stuff to me ?! But i didn't order it ?

Orbot : Well maybe Storm King is happy to you since you were captured the princess and seaponies , boss . That's why he want to deliver the gifts as you were captured the princess

Eggman : Ohoho...That's how he's happy me about it . Anyway , i can't wait they delivers my gifts since they almost arrived ! Let's go , Orbot , Cubot . I can't wait to see this ! To the port

Eggman and his servant robots walks to the port . Twilight has no choice get out the here while her friend still fainted and she's get sadly where her regret has now on her

*end the music*

 **\- At the dock**

Meanwhile at the port , Eggman and his robots (even Infinite , Grubber and Tempest) were gathering at the port where the delivery airship is take-off down the dock and they puts wood down the ground. Then Captain Celaeno and Capper has arrived the aquarium park and her crews also arrived with those cargo boxes . But however , they disguises a delivery bird of Storm Empire as the pirate .

Eggman : *chuckle* OHOHOHOHO ! I CANNOT WAIT FOR THIS !

Infinite : Hmp !

Captain Celaeno : You the one the scientist who want to conquer the world , does it right ?

Eggman : There's only one of me . Of course , i'am

Captain Celaeno : By the way , doctor . We were delivery all his gifts to you where Storm King orders me to delivery all these gifts . So what'd i said , Dr Ivo Robotnik

Eggman : Well...I'm actually appreciate to you and i would like to say thank you for Storm King , and by the way . Would you help me to bring the princess to Canterlot

Captain Celaeno : (That's it . The Princess of Friendship , there's only way to save her . If i can't save her , then attack without the retreat) Who ?

Eggman : Princess Twilight , the last princess who was escaped from us with her friend since the 3 princesses has turned into the statues and i was put her on my list since i was captured her . So do you accept this ?

Infinite : Doctor

Eggman : What it is , Infinite ?

Infinite : I think they weren't the delivery bird from Storm Empire . But i think they might be the spy who were sponsored by Sonic and his friend

Eggman : Nah ? They doesn't the spy , Infinite . And why did you say that ?

Infinite : If you don't believe it . That would be a huge mistake to you , also if you bring the princess to them . Well...it's also the huge mistake

Eggman : That doesn't matter to you , Infinite . I don't believe you what you said anyway

Infinite : Hmp!

Infinite has walking away and Captain Celaeno has got her chance to trick Eggman

Captain Celaeno : Ok . So we've got all the stuff whatever you want like is : metals , steels , oil , gold...

Once they brings the goods to the enemy base , Boyle calls up the heroes inside the boxes

Boyle : *whisper* Sip..Go , find the chamber and open it

Captain Celaeno : Boyle , why don't you get more goods !

Boyle : I'm coming !

Boyle leaves the heroes inside the boxes and Classic Team Sonic were opened their boxes

Classic Sonic : *whisper* Did we arrived ?

Big : *whisper* Maybe yes

Classic Tails : *whisper* Ok , guys . Once they distracted Eggman from us , then we supposed to open the chamber on the top and then...Sonic will arrive the park with his partner

Classic Knuckles : *whisper* There's no time to waste . We have to find the switch to open the chamber and fast . Before they found us

Classic Sonic : *whisper* You're right , Knux . Let's find the switch and we shall attack them all

Big : *whisper* Let us go , guys !

Once they 4 leaves out the boxes , they ready to find the switch to open the chamber of the top

 **\- Somewhere around inside Aquarium Park...**

(Chemical Plant (Classic Stage) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Classic Team Sonic is moving inside the park and they saw seaponies were imprisoned from their tanks . Then they hiding from Egg Pawns who were patrolling around the park . Then Classic Tails gave a question about Big

Classic Tails : Guys , haven't you see Big was going around here ?

Classic Sonic : Where is he ?

Classic Knuckles : Don't tell us he's looking for Froggy . God damn it , Big

Classic Sonic : Ok guys . So listen up to me . Once we opened that chamber on the top . The we've must find Big as fast !

Classic Tails : Right on it

Classic Team Sonic tried to avoid from Egg Pawns and other Badniks . Then they also avoids Red Eyes who they were fought it from Death Egg and Classic Team Sonic kept moving to find the switch where they didn't the switch around somewhere . Then 23 minutes later , they found the switch at the middle

*end the music*

Classic Tails : There's a switch . Quickly , just open it

Classic Sonic : Right ! Let's go !

(Eggman's theme - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Once they came closer the switch . But suddenly , all the doors has been closed and the switch has been bring down the ground . The switch has closed down the ground

Classic Knuckles : What the heck is that ?! Did Eggman is knew us here ?

Classic Sonic : Maybe not , guys . But it might be a trap where Eggman was set up this

Classic Tails : Guys . LOOK !

Then The Red Eye like a metal pillar in the middle of the arena has show-off to fight Classic Team Sonic . But this time , Eggman was modernized The Red Eye since Red Eye has outdated by Classic Sonic and his friend

Classic Sonic : Not this guy again !

Classic Knuckles : This is where we fought this cyclops bot at his Death Egg . But today he's been modernized to become more stronger . Alright , Cyclops bot , this time i'll punch your eye to make you can't see and let see who's painful !

Classic Tails : Yeah !

Classic Sonic : Let's do this !

(Iron Fortress - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Classic Team Sonic begun to fight the Red Eye . The Red Eye uses the explosion spheres to protect itself while the explosion spheres flying around The Red Eye . Classic Sonic jumps up to bump at Red Eye by his Spin Dash . But however , if Classic Sonic attacks Red Eye . 1 explosion sphere would able to exploded and flung with those spikes . Classic Tails and Knuckles ducked from those spikes .

Classic Knuckles : So this is how that ball could flung some spikes where Sonic attack it !

Classic Tails : But if we kept attack it . That would...

Classic Knuckles : Explain later , Tails . I have to destroy it at cost !

Classic Tails : Knuckles , wait !

Classic Knuckles charges at Red Eye and he's jump up to punching at the eye of Red Eye .

Classic Knuckles : Eat this . Fist of The North Star !

Classic Knuckles kept punching at the eye and it would able to exploded those spheres and flung more spikes . Classic Sonic and Tails kept dodging from those spikes and more...

Classic Tails : Sonic . Knuckles has out the limit ! Stop him before..!

Classic Sonic : Don't worry , Tails . Knuckles will able to deal with him !

Once Classic Knuckles punches at Red Eye very madly until these explosion spheres has out and metal pillar get exploded . Then suddenly , The Red Eye has came out the metal pillar into the battle drone . Then The Red Eye spinning up to make Classic Knuckles flung away and Classic Knuckles has flung to the wall while he's get stunned

Classic Tails : Knuckles !

Classic Sonic : Are you alright , Knux ?

Classic Knuckles : I'm almost beat it down . But incoming !

The Red Eye launches 2 missiles to Classic Team Sonic . But Classic Sonic kicks 2 missiles away or counter to Red Eye .

Classic Sonic : Uh ! Seen you were almost destroy my friends . But i'll destroy you no matter what . Take this !

Classic Sonic spins like a ball with jump to attack at Red Eye . The Classic Sonic kept bumping more at Red Eye by his Spin Dash and Red Eye can't strike back Classic Sonic . Because Classic Sonic is very fast where it couldn't stop him until it would be getting more damaged . Once Red Eye get almost destroyed by Classic Sonic . Classic Knuckles punches down Red Eye and destroy with exploded . The Red Eye has been destroyed and the switch has appeared once again since Classic Sonic and Knuckles destroyed Red Eye

*end the music*

Classic Sonic : Pew ! Seen we are the teamwork , guys !

Classic Tails : True that

Classic Knuckles : *chuckle* Ok anyway . Let's open the chamber and fast

Classic Sonic : Right !

Classic Sonic has pulled the switch up to make the chamber on the top get goes open .

 **\- At the dock**

Back to Captain Celaeno and other...the pirate as the delivery birds still bring those boxes to the wall .

Captain Celaeno : Here's the paper . Please leaves your signature

Eggman : No Problem !

Captain Celaeno : *chuckle*(Just sign it and you will be see this)

Once Eggman press his pen to signature paper . Then Grubber heard something like the clock sound and it was came from these boxes

Grubber : Is that clock ?

Boyle : Well...maybe . It is the clock

Grubber : Ok ?! Maybe i'd check it out

Grubber walks to these boxes where he heard the clock sound and he's opened the box . Once he's opened the box , that box is put inside is the time bomb and it ready to explode

Grubber : Oh no

(Nothing Can Contain Us ! - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Then all the boxes has exploded and Grubber has been flung to Storm Guards and Egg Pawns . Now the battle has finally begun and Eggman almost puts his signature to the paper

Eggman : What just happened !

Orbot : Boss . The box !

Then suddenly , there's another alarm sound has shouting up

Cubot : Boss . Someone has entered our base and even the chamber the top !

Eggman : What ?! Who dare to open that !?

Captain Celaeno : Of course , we are ! Doctor !

Captain Celaeno kicks Eggman away and all the empires has shocked up . Then Eggman has get up by Orbot and Cubot and Captain Celaeno tear-off her delivery bird suit into pirate suit

Captain Celaeno : We are not service Storm Empire anymore . We are pirate now and we were fight for freedom !

Eggman : Impossible !

Tempest : How dare you why do that ?!

Captain Celaeno : Because . We'll fight for Sonic , Equestria and Freedom unlike you were oppressive us like that

Capper : Plus , we're come here to save the princess and seaponies at cost !

Eggman : Grrr...How mutiny . Stop those mutinies now !

Captain Celaeno : Boys . Let's teach that Egg-head for his leason !

All pirate crews : Yeah !

Orbot : Boss . We've got another trouble !

Eggman : What ?

Cubot : Sonic and his friend has approached Aquarium Park !

Eggman : Where's our fleets ?!

Captain Celaeno : Your fleets has finally destroyed , doctor . Beside , we weren't finish yet

Capper : Then you shall take all your price what you've done to my home and our friends ! This time i'll take you down what you done to us!

Eggman : Robots ! Attack !

Tempest : Charge at them !

(Sun of Despair - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

All Badniks and Storm Guards were charging up to the pirates and Eggman , Tempest , Grubber and 2 servant robots fled away from them while Infinite didn't show-off himself

Captain Celaeno : Boys . Bring some the weapons what we needed !

All the pirate crews has opened some remain boxes to use their own weapons and new weapon is where they needed is : White Wisp's Wispon where Sonic was supplied all these Wispons . Now they had the shooting weapon and they ready to shoot everything else...

Captain Celaeno : Ok , boys . Attack !

All pirate crews : All !

Capper : Charge !

Capper and The Pirate birds has firing their Wispons to shoot those Storm Guards and Egg Pawns and Boyle bring all these boxes into the barrier . All Storm Guards and Egg Pawns firing at the heroes and 5 Storm Guards brought their shields to block the projectile . But Boyle was got an Black Bomb Wispon Launcher and he shoot at 5 Storm Guards with shields . 5 Storm Guards with their shields has been exploded and getting more damages .

 **\- Outside of Aquarium Park**

Back to Sonic and other... they still on Tornado plane while they approaches the shaft filled after Classic Team Sonic has opened it since they were defeated Red Eye . Despite these crossfires from enemy sides shooting and the explosion .

Tails : Ok , Sonic ! It's time to jump ! Hurry !

Sonic : On it and what about you ?

Tails : I'll send the reinforcement to help at cost and then together we'll save Equestria at cost !

Buddy : Did Knuckles was request you to send the reinforcement ?!

Tails : There's only choice , Buddy ! Just jump it !

Buddy : Right *thumb* Let's do this , Sonic !

Sonic : Yeah ! Let's do it !

Sonic and Buddy were jump down to the shaft filled and they falling down to the shaft filled to avoid these balloon bombs flies on the sky . Once Sonic and Buddy were jump down , Tails began to retreat and return the resistance HQ from another dimension .

(Arsenal Pyramid - Inside - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

 **\- Inside of Aquarium Park**

Once Tails fled back to the Resistance HQ , Sonic and Buddy were skydiving at the shaft filled and they both turned around to relax on the air . But suddenly Lazer Field Blocks were tried to stop Sonic and Buddy . But however , Sonic and Buddy still passing through the Lazer Field Blocks while they both still relaxing on the air and he took his Smartphone to Selfie himself with Buddy . Once Sonic and Buddy takes a selfie , then Sonic posts his picture at his own Facebook and writing is : I'm relaxing on the air with my partner and post to the public . Then Sonic puts his Smartphone and ready to landing . Once Sonic and Buddy has landed inside Aquarium Park and Sonic and Buddy sprints up toward with boost

Sonic : So this is where Seaponies imprisoned inside these tanks . But i wonder Eggman is doing with these Seaponies and even the queen too

Buddy : This question is hard , Sonic . But i bet Eggman is doing for his scheme

But suddenly , 10 Egg Pawns has show-off and they shooting at Sonic and Buddy from their arm cannons . But unfortunately , Buddy was burned them by his Burst Wispon and they both keep moving up with speed , then 7 Sandworms came out to shoot at both heroes . But Sonic was destroyed them by his Homing Attack and they both keep moving up . 21 minutes later , 8 Storm Guards get burned by Buddy and 5 Egg Pawns get destroyed by Sonic . They disputes the water bucket to extinguish themselves while they still screaming with flames

Buddy : It's seem they haven't share each other by the bucket of water ?

Sonic : Yeah ! Seem like we should help them to extinguish the fire .

Buddy : No , Sonic . Just let them find their water and us...just keep moving and fast !

Sonic : Sounds good , let's move up !

Back to Eggman and other... Eggman urges Orbot and Cubot they were attacked by the heroes about his project .

(The Phantom Ruby - Evil Deed - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Eggman : I don't believe it , Sonic and his friend is here and how could they get in here for while ? I can't wait to crush that little blue rat and his scum rats !

Orbot : But boss . Just patient . Your super-mech project has almost completed . But however , you must wait for 21 minutes left

Eggman : Just quickly for while !

Novo : Then you've just take my pearl , does it right ?

Eggman turned back and he saw Queen Novo was imprisoned the tank

Eggman : Queen Novo . I was expect you can talking with me

Novo : Of course , i'am doctor . And where is my daughter ?! Tell me !

Eggman : Well . I can't spoke out because i don't know you were have your daughter anyway

Novo : Don't lie to me . Where is she ?!

Eggman : Calm down , my queen . As long your daughter is still be ok . Orbot , Cubot , show her daughter what she would it to see

Orbot and Cubot pulled down the curtain and show Princess Skystar and has been tied at Food Processing Area while Princess Skystar has getting more panic . This is where seaponies get slaughter at Food Processing Area if they resist his order

Skystar : Mother , help me !

Novo : Skystar . What have you done to her ?

Eggman : That's a good question , the queen . I was put her to Food Processing Area to see this horror view following my order .

Novo : What you do want to me , doctor ?

Eggman : Just listen up closer , if your daughter want alive . Then you must respect and support my new order . But if you don't , your daughter and other will be slaughter at Food Processing Area into the special recipe in my order !

Novo : How Heartless . Did you think i was respect my new order . But i'm absolutely not acceptable your order , what ever you killed my daughter and else . I'll not totally be surrender until someone will saving us to against you !

Eggman : So you dare to against my order ?! Fine , execute her daughter and others ! Make she'd get heartbreak for her daughter

Skystar : Mother ! Help me !

Novo : No !

Eggman : Ah ah ah . Stop it , stop it now ! I'm change my mind now , so The Queen ? Do you want your daughter alive or not ?

But suddenly , there's a explosion from the chamber with the black smoke . Then Eggman has surprised where Sonic and Buddy has arrived

Eggman : No way !

(Blooming Villain - Persona 5 soundtrack)

Sonic : Hey , Egghead ! So this is where he does torture the queen's daughter , right ?

Skystar : Who is he ? He's so cute and wow ! with the glasses too !

Eggman : Grrrrrr! I knew they were here since i was tricked by those pirate birds disguises the delivery birds . This is why you sponsors those pirate bird since i didn't know about them !

Sonic : Maybe your satellite didn't work since my friend destroyed it and you shall be defeat it soon , Egghead

Skystar : Egghead ? *chuckles* I never heard his nickname before

Eggman : Grrrrr...Eggman ! So why you don't call me Dr. Eggman already !

Eggman gets up his Egg Mobile with Orbot and Cubot and fleeing away from Sonic and Buddy . And the rest of Badniks were stay here to fight Sonic and Buddy .

Buddy : Just let me handle this ! Sonic , chase at Eggman and don't let Eggman getaway from you !

Sonic : Ok ! I've got it !

Then Sonic jumps away from Egg Pawns and he's sprint up to chase Eggman with his boost . Then Buddy is ready to fight them

Buddy : You're finally mine . Come on !

*stop the music*

 **\- Inside the tank**

Back to Mane 6 , they still imprisoned inside the tank . Rainbow Dasd tried to broke the tank to escape . But the glass didn't broke yet and Rainbow can't break the glass as she's the seapony

Rainbow : How can i supposed to break this thing ?

Applejack :*sigh* There's no way to break it . Even your Sonic Rainboom too

Rarity : How we supposed to do now ?

Fluttershy : Maybe we've just staying here . As long we have these little artificial coral reefs

Pinkie : We can't just staying much longer . Even Twilight can't destroy it ! Twilight is now to be useless !

Twilight : Stop answer with me ! *sigh*Our hope has ended now and we wouldn't able to save Equestria

? : Hey !

Twilight : Huh ?

It was Big , he was call Mane 6 outside the tank while he's knocking the glass in the little bit

Big : *whisper* ssst...Be quiet . It's me

Rarity : Big ? What are you doing here ?

Rainbow : Where's your friend ?

Big : *whisper* ssst...Our friend is fight right there . But don't worry , i'm come here to rescue . But which where is the door to open ?

Then Big saw up and he saw the door on tank ceiling

Big : I knew i'd have to do

 **\- At the dock**

Back to Captain Celaeno and other...they still fight with Storm Guards and Badniks . 4 Storm Guards has been flung to Infinite while Infinite has came up at the port and Infinite saw Capper and the rest of pirate birds firing their Wispon

Infinite : How pathetic !

Infinite flying up and he's threw 2 red spheres to shoot at Capper and the rest of pirate birds

Capper : Incoming !

Once they dodging from 2 red spheres and Infinite encounters the heroes..

Infinite : Using this feeble weapon to against them ? But this weapon wouldn't able to match against me !

Capper : Uh oh ! This is bad here

When Infinite attacks Capper and others...But suddenly , someone kicks at Infinite by the previous version of Motobug

Infinite : Who dare ?

It was Classic Team Sonic , they were opened the chamber on the top and defeated the Red Eye

Infinite : How did you get here , you rodents !

Classic Sonic : Because we were get inside the box and then . We sneak through to the switch and beat down the Red Eye

Classic Knuckles : And now . You the one we listed you on our list ! Prepare yourself , Infinite . You're not getaway for me !

Infinite : *chuckle* I supposed you cannot destroy me easily . Unless these fools using their feeble weapons to shoot my army ! But now , let see what you got , you tiny pincushion rats !

Classic Tails : Everyone , find Sonic and others . Just leave it all to me !

Captain Celaeno , her crews and Capper has agreed and they fleeing away from Infinite

(South Island Remix - Sonic The Hedgehog OVA sountrack)

Infinite has ready to fight Classic Team Sonic and he uses 3 Virtual Realities to attack Classic Team Sonic

Classic Tails : We have to avoid these things . These things is make us illusion

Classic Knuckles : What should we have to against them ?

Classic Sonic : Attack Infinite and let it disappear ! Spread out , guys !

Classic Team Sonic has spread out into 1 , Classic Sonic jumps up at the those crates from Virtual Reality and he spins up like a ball to shoot at Infinite . But Infinite has caught Classic Sonic and he threw Classic Sonic away to these crates .

Infinite : How hopeless . You think you can defeat me easily , how curious !

Infinite attempts to shoot at Classic Sonic . But Classic Knuckles jumps up to punching and kicking Infinite all of time and Classic Knuckles punches him to the crates . Infinite has crashed at the these crates and Classic Knuckles charges at Infinite with his fist

Classic Knuckles : You gonna eat for this !

Infinite : Not for long !

Infinite shoots at Classic Knuckles away and Infinite has flying up again Classic Knuckles taste his punch at him .

Infinite : Hmp ! How pathetic !

Classic Tails : Sonic ! Let show Infinite how'd he see this !

Classic Sonic : Got it , Tails !

Classic Sonic grabbed Classic Tails's arm and Classic Tails swinging Classic Sonic like the tornado . Then Classic Tails throws Classic Sonic to Infinite .

Infinite : How impressive . But how you'd able to eat this !

Classic Knuckles : Not for long , Infinite ! You have to stop me first !

Infinite : What ?

Classic Knuckles has jumped at Infinite and holding at Infinite's arm

Classic Knuckles : And then . You shall be eat Sonic's foot !

Classic Sonic : Take this !

Classic Sonic has kicked Infinite's uppercut by his foots and send Infinite to the ocean . Once Infinite has been sent to the ocean , Classic Sonic and Knuckles has finally defeated Infinite .

*end the music*

Classic Tails : We're did it . Infinite has been sent to the ocean

Classic Knuckles : Yeah ! Unless he's totally weaker than us since he doesn't know about...

Classic Sonic and Knuckles : TEAMWORK ! *fist bump* Yeah !

Once Classic Sonic and Knuckles defeated Infinite . But suddenly , the ocean is growing red and these bubbles has came out with his scream . Infinite has came out from the ocean and he's getting more berserk and more powerful

Classic Sonic : What the ? He didn't give up ?

Classic Tails : He supposed to be defeat ?! How why does he to much over-powerful ?!

Classic Knuckles : This is hard here !

Infinite : I'm not weak ! I'm not Weak ! I'AM NOT WEAK ! *BIG SCREAM*

Infinite blast-off Classic Team Sonic away and his Phantom Ruby has getting more too much over-powerful at him . Because Classic Knuckles said him : weak word to his refer his past since Shadow beat him down from Episode Shadow .

Infinite : This is how they call me : WEAK ! THIS WEAK IS MAKE ME STRONGER AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE PERISH THEM ALL !

Classic Knuckles : Did i called him weak ?

Classic Tails and Sonic looked at Classic Knuckles with the upset faces

Classic Knuckles : Why are you guys looking at me ?

Infinite : THE ANGER , POWER AND...DESTRUCTION . ALL OF YOU SHALL BE PERISH ! *BIG SCREAM*

Classic Sonic : I guess we should go now before he's try to killing us !

Classic Tails : Runaway !

Classic Team Sonic has fleeing away from Infinite while Infinite still getting more and more too much over-powerful at him by his Phantom Ruby on his chest

 **\- At the corridor**

(Network Terminal(Outside) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Back to Sonic , he still chasing Eggman at the corridor while Eggman trying to stop him .

Sonic : You're not getway , Egg-head !

Eggman : Well . If you want it ?! Flush-out !

Then the water has flushing up behind Sonic and it trying to catch Sonic to the water .

Sonic : This is how i hate the water !

Eggman : Of course you hate the water , Sonic . But you will able to be flush to the ocean and you'll become the bait of those sharks to eat you !

Sonic : In your dream , Eggy . Whatever i become the bait for shark or else . I'm still beat them and i may jump out the ocean since someone want to try to save me !

Eggman : Well in that case . Aero Chasers !

3 Aero Chasers has show-off and they listens Eggman's order to attack Sonic

Eggman : Make that hedgehog wish to swim with shark !

Eggman boosts up and 3 Aero Chasers are staying here to attack Sonic with lazer beams and even the obstacles also tried to stop Sonic . Sonic kept running despite from Aero Chasers shoots at him and jump away from obstacles . But suddenly , 6 Jawzs (a mechanic shark who made by Eggman) were chasing behind Sonic while they swimming the water when the water get flushed .

Sonic : Hmp ! Seems like Eggman wasn't modernized his Jawz when he still use those oddest shark-bot when i was on Eggman Amusement Park with Tails and I bet Eggman will never hiding from me until i found him !

Sonic saw the gate is almost closing very distance only 389 miles and Sonic seen the gate is only way to block the water

Sonic : So this is where the door would able to block the water . I guess i should use my boost to heading to door and fast before that water is trying to flush me to the ocean !

(Fist Bump (instrumental) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : Sonic Boost !

Sonic has use his Sonic Boost and Sonic Boost has make him run faster like the wind and he could broke all the obstacles where'd he ran . 3 Aero Chasers has fleeing away and Sonic has got his choice get through the gate before it's closing . Sonic has shouted up and his boost has getting more boosters into sonic boom without those rings where he takes . Sonic has get through the gate and gate has closed to block the water .

*stop the music*

 **\- At the Great Hall**

Sonic has finally escaped the water and now he's looking for Eggman at the largest hall where he's stand on the middle of ground and surrounding by water

Sonic : Alright , Eggman . I knew what'd you were hiding somewhere and show yourself !

Then Sonic has heard someone is clapping the hands and Eggman has show-off when he's clapping the hands on his Mobile

Eggman : How impressive . I don't realize you were able to escape the water since my plan has been finally completely to destroy you .

Sonic : What does your plan , Eggman . Did you built another mech to destroy me ?

Eggman : Sonic . If you want to know my new improve mech . You will able to see this !

Egg Mobile closed the windshield and diving down the water . Once Eggman dived down the water , then something has shaking on the ground like earthquake

Sonic : Wow wow ! What is that ?

(Eggman's theme - Sonic Colors soundtrack)

Then Eggman has show-off from the water with the new super mech to destroy Sonic .

Sonic : Wow ! So huge !

Eggman : Of course it's huge ! But let me introduce this mech . BEHOLD , EGG POSEIDON !

Egg Poseidon is the weapon who was made by Eggman since he was inaugurated the aquarium park . Egg Neptune have an giant muscle and the body is nearly like mermaid-bot . Egg Poseidon head is shape like Eggman's head with crown and mustache like Eggman and Egg Neptune equipped the giant trident where Eggman was put the magical pearl inside the trident as the weapon

Sonic : I knew he built his toy to destroy me

Eggman : Yes , i'am . Speaking about Egg Poseidon , this weapon may be destroy you since put this pearl from The Queen Novo of Seaquestria and then Egg Poseidon will be able to conquer entire all Equestrian Oceans and no one dare to destroy my new mech ! *big laugh* Anyway , Sonic and here's your gift , take this !

Egg Poseidon shoots at Sonic by his trident only 1 shot . But Sonic was dodged away and he face-off Egg Poseidon

Sonic : Your toy is pretty well . But i don't think you cannot defeat me easily !

(Doomsday Zone (Sonic Forces's remix) - Sonic 3 and Knuckles soundtrack)

Eggman : If you saying so ! Take this !

Egg Poseidon holds his trident to stab at Sonic with the power of magical pearl . Once Egg Poseidon stabbed at Sonic , Sonic has dodging away from the giant trident and make the trident stuck at the ground . Then Sonic has an chance to take down Egg Poseidon like : Jump up at the trident and jump higher to attack Egg Poseidon by his Homing Attack only 12 times and Sonic jump back to the ground until the trident has pulled out the ground .

Eggman : Why you little . It's not over yet !

Egg Poseidon has diving away around the water and then he makes a wave by fish tail to splash at Sonic . Then Sonic has dodged away from the wave and Egg Poseidon has show-ff back again to fight Sonic . This time Egg Poseidon uses the trident up to shoot up with the lightning energy to make the lighting shoot down at Sonic . Then Sonic dodged away the lightning . But unfortunately , Sonic has been fall down by the water where Egg Poseidon splashed at him .

Eggman : Haha ! Seem you have step on the water . But this gonna be more painful here , hedgehog !

Egg Poseidon shoots more the lighting up to shoot down at Sonic with water .

Sonic : Not good !

Sonic has get shot by the lightning and flung out the water while he's get rolling on the ground . Once Sonic get shot , Egg Poseidon has ready to stab Sonic by the trident

Eggman : Bye bye , Sonic !

Egg Poseidon stabs at Sonic by the trident . But Sonic was rolling away from the trident and the trident has been stuck on the ground again . Sonic has get a chance to attack Egg Poseidon .

Sonic : Get a nerve , Eggy ! Lose it

Then Sonic has an chance to take down Egg Poseidon like : Jump up at the trident and jump higher to attack Egg Poseidon by his Homing Attack only 12 times and Sonic jump back to the ground until the trident has pulled out the ground .

Eggman : That's it . It's time to change hard wave and let see that hedgehog could dare to against me !

*stop the music*

 **\- Inside of Aquarium Park**

When Buddy defeated all those Egg Pawns to save Princess Skystar and Queen Novo . Buddy puts his Wispon and he's trying to release Skystar out the Food Processing Area and other seaponies .

Buddy : Don't worry , princess . As long you've got saved

Skystar : Thanks for help and what's your name anyway

Buddy : Call me Buddy . That's all . Anyway , once i saved all seaponies . I'll save your mother out the tank . But however , i need someone able to help this

Then suddenly , Capper , Captain Celaeno and her crew has arrived where they ran away from Infinite

Boyle : Finally...That's too much robots we can't fight them

Capper : Oh hey , Buddy . What are you doing ?

Buddy : Save some seaponies and send them to the ocean . Of course

Capper : Makes sense . Anyway , so haven't you seen Sonic and the rest of ponies ?

Buddy : Well definitely . Sonic chases Eggman to take the Magical Pearl from The Queen and the girls...? Well...Maybe we'll find them later . I guess

Novo : Buddy . Do you listen to me ?

Buddy : What happened , the majesty ?

Novo : I don't need you to release them . Beside , i think Sonic might be get trouble with the mad scientist and he was built his new weapon to destroy him

Buddy : What ?! Is that true , the majesty ?

Novo : Of course . Plus , even he taken away my magical pearl into his weapon . That's why Sonic needed you to fight Eggman . Buddy , you must take that pearl from Eggman and i will spell them back to normal if you were got this pearl to me !

Buddy : But what about them and even the girls too !

Captain Celaeno : Just leave it all to me . You can just help Sonic to defeat him now ! Hurry !

All pirate crews : Just go !

Capper : Well . I guess you should go before Eggman defeats him !

Buddy : Right . I'll go and you guys just keep on your eyes from them if they try to attack us ! I have to go !

Buddy has sprint up toward to find Sonic and the rest are stayed here to release some seaponies

Captain Celaeno : Ok , boys . It's time to release some seaponies who were imprisoned by Eggman . Let's go !

All : Yeah !

? : Hey guys ?

Then Big also arrived and he's also bring Mane 6 and Spike who were on the aquarium tank cart after he saved them

Big : Haven't you seen the magical pearl anywhere ?

 **\- At the Great Hall**

(Coiled to Strike - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

The battle between Sonic and Eggman still continue . Egg Poseidon firing those lightnings from his trident to shoot at Sonic and Sonic keep dodging from lightnings . But unfortunately , Sonic has been shot again by the lightning from trident where Egg Poseidon wielding

Eggman : *laugh* What's wrong , Sonic . It's possible to take down my new mech to destroy you ? *laugh* You never able to defeat me and my new mech , Sonic . Unless this magical pearl is make Egg Poseidon more elite and it could make me easily to defeat you , Sonic . Your life has finally outnumbered . Now die !

? : Unless i'll take your pearl instead attack you , Eggman !

Eggman : What the ?!

(Fist Bump (instrumental) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Egg Poseidon has been kicked by Buddy and Buddy has finally show-off to help Sonic and beat down Eggman . Then Buddy jumped down at Sonic and Buddy holds Sonic up to stand

Buddy : Are you alright , Sonic ?

Sonic : I'm fine . Glad you see me here , Buddy

Buddy : Thanks , Sonic . At least you will be alright . Ok , it's time to finishing you , Eggman ! This time you have to taste the defeat since both of us has ready to take you down !

Eggman : How pathetic , you finally show-off . Fine , this time your funeral is finally here to you !

Sonic : In your dream , Egghead . Beside i've got my friend and together , we gonna win . Let's do this , Buddy !

Buddy : Ok !

Egg Poseidon shoots at Sonic and Buddy by his trident . Buddy hooked up the ceiling by his Grappling Hook and he hold Sonic's hand while his Grappling Hook pulling both of them up from the projectile . Once they get up the ceiling , then Buddy throws Sonic at Egg Poseidon and Sonic uses his Homing Attack to shoot at Eggman only 10 times . Then Buddy has jump down the ground and Buddy shoots his Grappling Hook to grab the magical pearl in the trident . The magical pearl has been grabbed and Buddy pulled the pearl out the trident and Eggman didn't know Buddy was got the magical pearl while Egg Poseidon get attacked by Sonic . Then Sonic jump back to Buddy and Egg Poseidon has get more damages since Sonic was take him down by his Homing Attack .

Eggman : Grrrr...I don't believe how'd you do that ! Beside , i will finish it you with my final super-plasma trident until i'll dominate entire the ocean !

Buddy : Well . Egg ? I don't think you really supposed to destroy us . Beside , haven't you miss something on your trident like this ?

Eggman : What ?!

Eggman looked at the trident and he saw the magical pearl on the trident has been taken by Buddy

Eggman : How did you !

Buddy : *chuckles*

Eggman : Grrrrrrrr! I don't believe how could you do that !

Buddy : Because your weak point has finally exposed since you didn't check your mech when you were show-off your toy to fight him

Sonic : Yeah . By the way , Buddy . Let finish him off and get out the here as soon as possible !

Buddy : Let's go , Sonic !

Sonic : Oh it !

Sonic and Buddy jumps up and Sonic attacks first at Egg Poseidon with his Homing Attack only 12 times . Then Buddy grabbed at Egg Poseidon by his Grappling Hook and he's kicking at Egg Poseidon by his foots only 10 times . Then once Egg Poseidon get more damages , Sonic and Buddy uses Double Boost to shoot through at Egg Poseidon

Sonic : There's nothing else to stopping us ! Double Boost !

Sonic and Buddy has shoot through at Egg Poseidon and Egg Poseidon has been totally defeated . Sonic and Buddy has won the battle while they landing on the shore .

*end the music*

Sonic : We did it , Buddy . We finally beat down the fish-egg once and for all !

Buddy : Fish Egg ?! I like his nickname ! Say Sonic , what about fist bump ?

Sonic : Oh i'm almost forgot this !

Sonic and Buddy are bumped their fists each other . Then Eggman has came-out his mech with his Mobile and he warns to Sonic and Buddy

Eggman : This is not over yet , hedgehog . After i was taste this defeated ! Aquarium Park will be able to detonate itself since this park had the detonate system when i was defeated and then the Aquarium Park will living down the ocean like Atlantis . You've just got 1 hour to leaves out the Aquarium Park when my plan has finally successfully and no one can't stop me like the greatest scientist of the world *laugh* Anyway , i would like say is : Goodbye , Sonic and you will able to enjoy with those sharks where i said ! ALOHA !

Eggman has fleeing away and Sonic and Buddy must find the way to leave out the Aquarium Park before it detonate only 3 hours

Sonic : Ok ! Buddy , we have to tell our friend about this news . We cannot stay here any longer , let's go !

Buddy : Right !

 **You have only 55:00 to leave this place**

 **58:00 left**

 **\- Inside of Aquarium Park**

When they released all seaponies and send them to aquarium tank cart . But however , they too many of seaponies has make the tank cart getting overload and even Mane 6 can't hold on much longer . Then Sonic and Buddy has arrived since Buddy got the magical pearl

Novo : Haven't you got the pearl yet ?

Buddy : Here ! Just take !

Twilight : What just going here and why do you guys worry ?

Sonic : This is not good . Eggman has activate the detonate system the Aquarium Park and the entire of Aquarium Park will sink down to the ocean !

Rainbow : Don't worry , Sonic . As long we are seaponies and we still can help you out the water when that park goes sink

Buddy : You don't understand , Rainbow Dash . If we get sunken it , those shark-bots who were made by Eggman will able to attack us . Even that shark-bot can detonate itself when they attacks us on the water

Twilight : The Queen , please . Turn us back to normal before the park is almost detonate !

Novo : Calm down , Princess of Friendship . There's no need to worry when i got back my pearl . Just take your smile and your friend will always be with you

Applejack : She's right , Twilight . Despite we're hating each other , but we still always be with you !

Rainbow : Me too !

Fluttershy : I'm accept this and i'm always be with you , Twilight !

Rarity : Our Friendship is never die away !

Spike : True that , Twilight

The Mane 5 has hugging each other . But however , Pinkie still hate Twilight and she turned back at her

Twilight : Pinkie..I

Pinkie : I knew everything what she said...BUT I STILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU !

Pinkie has hugged Mane 5 together with Spike with her squishy hug and everyone has thrilling where Mane 6 has reunited together . Then Queen Novo uses her magical pearl and those spells from the pearl is make Mane 6 and Spike turning back to normal . Finally , the Mane 6 has turned back to original and Spike also too

Pinkie : Yes ! I'm finally be pony again ! Woho !

Rarity : Good to see i'm the pony again

Rainbow : But now i can flying with my wings !

When Mane 6 get excited where they turned back to ponies and dragon (only Spike) , Then Classic Team Sonic has arrived while they get tired

(This is Who You Are - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : Ah so you finally arrived , Sonic . And why are you guys tired ? There's something wrong and running too fast like me ?

Classic Tails : No , is not , Sonic . You don't understand !

Classic Sonic : That Infinite has get freak-out with over power at his Phantom Ruby since we managed him to the ocean

Classic Knuckles : and then . he's shouted is : I'm Not Weak ! Just like he said about weak

Sonic : Wait . It's that Infinite so weak ?

Buddy : Sonic . There's nothing to waste . Time of detonate is 56 left , we can't stay here much longer and we have to go !

Novo : Skystar , it's just only you to save entire Equestria and you will become the last Hippogriff to help your friend

Skystar : Mother . but...

Novo : It's ok , my sweetest-daughter . Just go and save Equestria and i will go back to the ocean where we live . Believe , no need to worry about me . You just handle yourself

Twilight : She's right . Only you just able to help us to save Equestria . Please i need you ! This is who you are , Skystar

Skystar is indecision while she's thinking and then... she's accepted

Skystar : I do , mother !

Then Queen Novo uses her spell from Magical Pearl to turn her daughter into the Hippogriff

*to be continue*


	11. Chapter 10 : The Escape

**48:00 . Aquarium Park**

 **\- At the corridor**

(River in the Desert (intrusmental) - Persona 5 soundtrack)

When Sonic and others went to the 2nd dock and Big and Classic Team Sonic moves up and brings all Seaponies to the ocean at the 1st dock since they set-up the plan . Ocean they brought all Seaponies to the ocean , they went to Pirate Airship to fly to the 2nd dock . Back to Sonic and others , they fights those Storm Guards and Badniks . Once they finished the fight , they rushing up to the 2nd dock . But suddenly , 6 Egg Tanks holds their positions to shoot at the heroes .

Sonic : Everyone , find your cover and i'll take them down !

They agreed and they finds the hiding places at the corner from 6 Egg Tanks and Sonic uses his Homing Attack to shoot at 6 Egg Tanks . Then Sonic charges up for his friend to move to 2nd dock

Sonic : Ok , everyone . Go !

(You May Call Me , Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

They sprinted up and they kept moving up . But suddenly , Infinite has show-off and he begun to block their way with his blast . Everyone has get blasted by Infinite and they gets up tall .

Sonic : Infinite , so you are finally here anyway !

Infinite : Of course . Even that Aquarium Park is almost to be destroy . But you must fight me first to make way to you !

Capper : Sonic . What should we do ?! If we fight that Infinite , we'll die !

Boyle : He's right , that masked guy is possible to defeat him . But we should've find another way to avoid him

Sonic : Stop it guys . Ok , Infinite . If you want to fight us . Then you should able to fight me first instead my friend !

Buddy : So was i , Sonic . Together we will fight you to the last !

Skystar : Me too !

Capper : I never afraid you , Infinite !

Mane 6 : Yeah !

Spike : Even the little dragon can fight against you !

Captain Celaeno : Yeah ! Fight for freedom !

All the crews : Yeah !

Infinite : Hmp ! How pathetic . So this is how you supposed to dare against me without the fear and pain . Fine , i accepted the challenge all of you ! But first , i have an opinion to you

Sonic : What it is , Infinite ?!

Infinite : Let me guess . I choose Princess Twilight Sparkle , she's only one who may to fight against me

Twilight : Why me ?

Infinite : Because , you are only one who may to fight against me with your magic and your abilities can match against my power when you are the alicorn . Come now , princess . It's just you and me , and if i lose the battle , you can run away to friend from me and i'm not regret it , princess !

Rainbow : Twilight , don't listen to him . He set the trap to catch you and you must avoid from him !

Applejack : She's right , partner . If you don't follow me and us , you will be able to be capture and they'll send you back to Canterlot !

Twilight : I think Infinite might be right . But i should fight with him until i win !

Buddy : Princess . This is not your fight ! You have to step away from him !

Twilight : Just stay away for me and let me fight with him !

Twilight blasted away her friend only 9 miles by her magic and then . The chamber has closed and they won't see Twilight again when she fights Infinite

Pinkie : No !

Rainbow : Twilight !

Spike : You stupid princess !

Applejack : Let me smash the door !

Unfortunately , this chamber doesn't work to smash where she tried to smash it where Applejack's strong

Applejack : It doesn't work !

Buddy : This is door was made by steel . It's called the chamber , it's unbreakable . Even bullet , cannon shell , rocket/missile or even magic doesn't work on the chamber when you tried to destroy it . It's useless to destroy

Sonic : We have to reach the 2nd dock until the Aquarium Park get exploded !

Fluttershy : What about Twilight ?

Capper : She'll be alright . I guess we should've find another way to get out the here

Buddy : Only 42 minutes to leave . I think is that way

Buddy points at the left way

Sonic : Are you sure about it ?

Buddy : Just maybe...No time to waste , let's go !

All of heroes were sprinted up to the 2nd dock . Back to Twilight , she's ready to fight against Infinite and she attacks Infinite first is her magic beam . But Infinite dodges the beam and Infinite throws 2 red spheres to shoot at Twilight . But Twilight has teleport away by her magic and then . She counters at Infinite by her magic . But Infinite also teleport away to Twilight and he kicks up and down to the ground . Twilight tried to stand up and Infinite prepare to use his Virtual Reality

Infinite : Hmp ! Your magic is so weaker than i thought when you dare to fight against me . But let me show you something this !

Infinite has used his Virtual Reality and entire of the corridor goes red illusion . Twilight saw this corridor goes red by Virtual Reality and then . Infinite summons 6 cannons on the ceiling to shoot at Twilight and Twilight dodges away from those shells . Then the Virtual Reality has faded away and Infinite charges at Twilight with his Homing Shot . But Twilight has teleport away by her magic from Infinite

Twilight : What is that ? and those cannons...?

Infinite : This is Virtual Reality , this power is able to make the background into the red illusion and it would able to summon everything i want

Twilight : Virtual Reality ? So this is how you were summoned those cannons to kill me ?

Infinite : *chuckles*Well...Princess . You'll be able to find out !

 **38:00**

Back to Sonic and other , they almost arrive the 2nd dock . But however , they must fighting with those Badniks and Storm Guards where they attack . Skystar uses her wings to push away 5 Egg Pawns and Storm Guard . Buddy slams his Cube Hammer Wispon to make Badniks (it won't able to apply for Storm Guard) into these blue cubes and break into the piece of scraps . Capper is jealous where Buddy had his own Wispon and then . He looked at Spike

Spike : Why would you looking at me ?

Capper : Well...

Then Capper has his own Wispon is : Spike , and Buddy has surprised where Capper uses Spike as the flamethrower to burn Badniks and Storm Guards

Capper : Burn them all !

Buddy : How did you...Well

Back to Sonic and other , they still fight against those Egg Pawns and Storm Guards . Sonic uses his Homing Attack to shoot at 5 Storm Guards and Egg Pawns , Pinkie throws 5 cupcakes at Egg Pawns and Storm Guards . Applejack kicks 7 Egg Pawns and Storms Guards away . Once Badniks and Storm Guard retreats to 2nd dock , Sonic and others charges them-off

Sonic : Quick ! They running over there !

Buddy : Let's go ! (Damn it , it's 31 minutes and why did they stop us ?)

 **29:00**

Back to Twilight and Infinite , she still fight against Infinite . Infinite throwing 2 red spheres at Twilight . But Twilight has teleport away by her magic and then . Infinite attacks Twilight and he kicks Twilight up and down the ground . Twilight tried to get up while she get more injuries by Infinite and Infinite splits into 5 himself to make Twilight can't realize who's the true Infinite and she shoots at straight Infinite . But Infinite at the straight has disappeared since Twilight shot him . Then 4 Infinites attacks Twilight like : throwing 3 red spheres to Twilight , punching and kicking at Twilight and other..to make Twilight get exhausted . Twilight has been defeated by Infinite and she can't getting up while 4 Infinites gathering back to normal

Infinite : How such a poor , princess . Even our magic doesn't work on me . Beside , if you want to fight back . Surrender yourself when you get lose and join with me and we shall conquer entire all the universes together

Twilight : I never join with you , Infinite ! Until Equestria will be liberate and your empire will be fall soon !

? : It's that so ?

Twilight : That voice ?

Then Tempest has show-off behind Infinite when Twilight has defeated

Tempest : Of course i'am , princess . So you're finally defeated it and thanks for Infinite to finishing her

Twilight : So this is how Eggman set a plan to capture me when i escape Aquarium Park with my friends ?

Infinite : *chuckles* You misunderstand , princess . Eggman didn't set a plan to capture you and i'm actually give an undertakings to capture you without Eggman's order

Twilight : Wait... Is that you trying to against his order ?

Infinite : Well you'll see . Tempest !

Tempest : OK ! Goodbye !

Tempest uses to her broken magic to shoot at Twilight and Twilight has fainted by Tempest's magic . Infinite and Tempest has captured Twilight and they send her to Eggman ship .

Tempest : Send her to the ship !

 **23:00**

 **\- At the 1st dock**

Back to Classic Team Sonic and Big , Big brings all the seaponies back to the ocean while Classic Team Sonic fighting with some Badniks and Storm Guards . Queen Novo and the rest of seaponies has freed and they're ready to went back to the ocean

Novo : Thanks for saving us , and i really would you like to protect my daughter from dangerous !

Big : Don't worry , ma'am . As long your daughter will be ok and by the way , you should able to swim back to ocean before they capture you again

Seaponies Royal Guard : Your Majesty , we have to go now !

Novo : Alright ! Let's go , every seaponies !

Queen Novo and the rest of seaponies has diving to the ocean and Big is ready to get the pirate airship while Classic Team Sonic still fought against those Badniks and Storm Guards .

Big : Hurry up , guys . This way !

Classic Team Sonic moves up to following Big and head to the airship . But unfortunately , the pirate airship has been destroyed by 3 Egg Tanks

Classic Tails : The airship ! It's been destroyed !

Classic Knuckles : What we supposed to do now ?

Classic Sonic : Guys , look . Why'd we just get that transport ship

(Sun of Despair - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Classic Sonic points up at Eggman ship and Eggman ship is bigger than pirate airship where Badniks didn't enter this ship since they fighting Sonic and other at the 2nd dock

Classic Knuckles : Wait . Are you try to steal that ship ?

Classic Sonic : There's only way to get out the here and fast ! Come on , guys !

Classic Tails : Wait for me !

Big : Same to me !

They agreed Sonic to steal that Eggman transport ship and they entered the transport ship and fast . Once they gets inside the transport ship , Classic Tails will able to handle with the controls on the bridge to start-up the engine and the transport has ready to take-up the flying and they heading to the 2nd dock while Badniks and Storm Guard are firing the ship is flying

 **21:00**

 **\- At the 2nd dock**

Over 50 Eggman and Storm Fleet were leaving the Aquarium Park since the time has getting out . Sonic and others fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards where they attempts to get inside their fleets . Then Buddy's walkie talkie has calling up while he fighting and then . Buddy rushes to box for hiding and listen at the walkie talkie

Buddy : This is Buddy the Wolf , do you copy ?

Classic Tails (voice) : Buddy , the pirate airship has been destroyed by Eggman's robot since Big was send all seaponies heading back to the ocean !

Buddy : What ? Did they just...destroyed the pirate airship ? (Oh no , Captain Celaeno will not happy for this ) And where are you now ?

Classic Sonic (voice): Well...We're on the Eggman Transport Ship and we were heading to the 2nd dock !

Buddy : Ok and i'll come here to get you !

Buddy puts his walkie talkie and he shouts at Captain Celaeno to hiding with Buddy at the boxes

Buddy : Captain , there's something i need to ask you ! Come here now !

Captain Celaeno : What ?! But i still fight with him !

Buddy : Just come at here and talk with me !

Captain Celaeno has no idea and she ran up to the boxes with Buddy

Captain Celaeno : What happened , Buddy ? There's something wrong ?

Buddy : Captain...Your ship...it has been destroyed by Eggman robot !

Captain Celaeno : My ship and my treasure ?! They destroyed my ship ?!

Buddy : Well..yeah . Of course . But don't worry , Captain , Big and Sonic's friends were captured Eggman Transport Ship to get here

Captain Celaeno : You means Storm Empire's airship ?

Buddy : The correct is not right , captain . This ship !

Buddy points up at Eggman ship and Eggman ship is bigger than pirate airship since her airship has been destroyed when those Badniks who tried to get inside the ship

Captain Celaeno : Woah ! So big !

Buddy : It's bigger and more bigger and most biggest ship of the universe . And it's faster than your airship , so haven't you like this ship or not ?

Captain Celaeno : Well...It seem i don't want to use this airship anymore . Beside , this Eggman's ship is bigger and faster than my airship and that's i should replace my airship to take Eggman ship !

With Captain Celaeno exciting where Big and Classic Team Sonic stolen Eggman ship . Buddy hadn't idea to say

Buddy : I have no idea to saying !

Back to the heroes , Sonic pushes them away by his Homing Attack and Buddy backs to the combat and he slams his Cube Hammer Wispon to make Badniks into these blue cubes and break into the piece of scraps , Capper uses Spike as the flamethrower to burn all Egg Pawns and Buzz Bomber...

Buddy : Sonic , we have to find vessel to get out the here !

Sonic : Why ?! There's only pirate airship to get out the here !

Buddy : But it was destroyed by Eggman Robot !

Sonic : What ?!

Buddy : I'm serious , Sonic . Sonic told me about this airship has been destroyed and but don't worry , Sonic and his friend has captured Eggman Transport Ship and they heading to the 2nd dock

Sonic : Wait . Did they just stole Eggman Transport Ship ?

Boyle : Look ! That ship is shooting at Eggman and Storm Empire's fleets and why did they ain't shoot us ?

Sonic : What the ?

Sonic and other were saw 1 Eggman Transport Ship is firing 6 cannons to barrage at Eggman and Storm's fleet . It was Classic Team Sonic and Big , they captured Eggman Transport Ship and they helping the heroes to barrages some Badniks and Storm Guards

Captain Celaeno : Wow ! Unbelievable . They here now !

Applejack : But how did they just get rid that ship ?!

Rainbow : That doesn't make sense

Buddy : They're here now . Come on , guys . Get to the ship and fast . It's 19 minutes to get out the here !

Sonic : This way , guys ! Go !

Sonic and other were sprinting up to get to Eggman Transport Ship and despite those Badniks and Storm Guards who tries to stop them . But suddenly , Capper has shot by water and he get flung to these boxes

Skystar : Capper !

Rarity : Capper , are you alright , darling ?

Buddy didn't know what the water is came from and he seen his jacket and body has wet by the water

Capper : What that water are came from ? I hate water !

Sonic : The water ? Don't tell me !

Sonic turned back and he saw Chaos 0 want to fight with Sonic

Sonic : Chaos ! So you finally here to fight me , doesn't right ?

Chaos 0 doesn't response to Sonic and he accepted the challenge with Sonic

Sonic : Well . It seem he's finally accepted the challenge with me !

Buddy : Sonic . I'll help you to fight Chaos

Rainbow : Me too , as long we're standing with you together !

All : Yeah !

Sonic : Guys , you don't understand . Chaos is possible to fight with him and even he could become the gigantic monster who was destroy the city if he's absorbed the powerful things to become like that !

Skystar : The gigantic monster ?!

Fluttershy : That sounds scary !

Sonic : That's why you guys should go straight to the ship and i'll take care with him . Buddy , do not let Chaos tries to attack our friend and bring our friends to the ship as long you can !

Buddy : On it . Guys , let's go !

Spike : Capper , get up and hurry !

Capper has get up tall and he's running fast to the Eggman Transport Ship where they waiting with the heroes and other heroes were running to get to Eggman Transport Ship

Sonic : It's been the while since you met me before , doesn't right about it ?

Chaos 0 :...

Sonic saw Froggy was been eaten by Chaos 0 again

Sonic : So this is how Big lost his pet since he was looking for few mouth . Anyway , it's just you and me . Now fight !

(Chaos's Boss Theme ( Sonic Forces Remix) - Sonic Adventure soundtrack)

When Sonic declares the fight with Chaos 0 . Sonic attacks first Chaos 0 and Sonic uses Homing Attack to shoot at Chaos 0 . Chaos 0 guarded himself to block Sonic when Sonic uses Homing Attack . Once Sonic stopped Homing Attack , Chaos 0 charges at Sonic and he stretches his right arm to attack Sonic . But Sonic was dodged away from Chaos's arm and Chaos 0 pulled back his right arm . Then Chaos uses his arms to stretches and shoot at Sonic . Sonic has jumped up and he uses his Homing Attack to shoot Chaos 0 down . Then Chaos 0 turned into the puddle and he went to behind Sonic . Once Chaos 0 get behind Sonic , Chaos 0 uses his arms to stretch and spinning around of him to attack Sonic . But however , Sonic knew Chaos 0 tries to attack him while he jumps up on the air and he uses Homing Attack again to shoot at Chaos 0 . Once Chaos 0 been attacked by Sonic . Chaos 0 has no choice and he splits into 6 Chaos 0 by his small puddle to create 6 himselves and Sonic has been surrounding by 6 Chaos 0s . Then 6 Chaos 0s stretches their arms to attack at Sonic . But Sonic jumps up and he uses Homing Attack one more time to shoot 6 Chaos 0s down . Once Chaos 0 has been defeated , Chaos 0 down the ground and freed Froggy out Chaos 0 while Chaos 0 turned back into the puddle. Sonic came near with Froggy and crouching down near Froggy

*end the music*

Sonic : It's good to see you , Froggy . Big was worried for you so much and anyway , so Froggy , would you like to jump up to my hand ?

Froggy jumped at Sonic's head instead Sonic's hand

Sonic : Oh , Froggy ! Anyway , so hang on tight and don't be fall when i run , shall we ?

Froggy agreed Sonic and Sonic stands up and he's ready to run up

Sonic : Good . Now let's go !

Before Sonic run . He saw the puddle of Chaos 0 was actually the Replica where Infinite created him alongside Shadow , Zavok and Metal Sonic and he was disappeared away since Sonic was fought against Zavok in Death Egg during event of Sonic Forces

Sonic : Hmp. !Well . I should better run now !

(Valor and Wonder - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic has running up toward to reach to Eggman Transport Ship . **It's 5 minute left**

Buddy : On it !

Spike : But what about Twilight , we can't left her alone like that !

Sonic : There's no time to save her . We have to go now !

Spike : No ! Don't do that ! Please !

Eggman Transport Ship has closed the door and the ship has turned right to the air and the jet engines has heating up to make the ship flying further .

Spike : NO ! TWILIGHT ! NO !

 **Outside of Aquarium Park**

The Aquarium Park has finally destruction and it sinking down to the ocean . Spike has embittered where Twilight didn't escape the Aquarium Park while he look through the window .

Spike : *crying* Twilight ! This is why i should've protect her from threat . But i hopeless now and i can't protect Twilight when i still...a hopeless dragon

Spike keeps crying and Skystar saw Spike sadly about Twilight . Then she tries to appease Spike

Skystar : Don't worry , Spike . As long she find another way to get out the here when she still be ok

Spike : But...i...

Skystar : Believe me , Spike . Twilight is alive and we might be found Twilight soon . So what i say , do you decide to believe me or not ? Please , don't cry it . Be brave , Spike and you can fight them back

Spike give a his bitter smile and he hugged at Skystar . Back to the heroes , they on the bridge where Big got back his pet and the pirate crews didn't know how to control this modern Eggman ship and Boyle is only control the wheel . Captain Celaeno looks at her telescope to searching Resistance-ship where they come here to rescue by Tails and Celaeno puts her telescope down

Sonic : Haven't you found anything yet ?

Captain Celaeno : No , it's too many clouds to see it

Sonic : Try again , captain . As long you may found it

Captain Celaeno : Ok . Let me try

Captain Celaeno looks at her telescope to searching Resistance-ship again and she saw 5 Resistance ships came from Sonic's World on the Equestria's airspace

Captain Celaeno : I found it , Sonic ! The Resistance ship !

Sonic : Alright ! Buddy , take the flare gun and raise the Resistance flag before they attacks us !

Buddy : Wait they might be think we were on Eggman ship and they want to shoot down Eggman ship ?

Sonic : Of course , we are . But you have to go , quickly and fast !

Buddy : On it !

 **At the Resistance Ship**

Since they went to Aquarium Park follow the reinforcement , Knuckles and other...is worrying for Sonic and Buddy since they doesn't contact to Resistance HQ

Knuckles :*sigh* I wonder why'd Sonic didn't response to us about situation since our contact is discontinuity

Silver : Maybe Sonic and Buddy might be fighting with Eggman . But i bet Sonic won't be ok either

Starlight : I hope they found the Hippogriff soon and there's no result . I think Twilight and other... has be able missing very mysteriously ?!

Espio : But don't worry , guys . Unless we have the compass and we were able to found them soon . But i afraid Eggman is doing with Twilight and the rest . Even Sonic and Buddy too , you know

Tails : That's strange ? The Aquarium Park has missing out the radar !? But they should be here for while ?!

But suddenly , the captain of Resistance want to ask Knuckles since Knuckles is still the commander of Resistance

Captain : Commander Knuckles !

Knuckles : What happen , captain . There's something wrong ?

Captain : Commander , we found Eggman Transport ship and it approaching to us !

Silver : Eggman Transport ship . But it's only for transportation and why would it able to approaching us with the less armament ?!

Rouge : Hard to say is . The transport ship is only carrying troop and other...and the less armament is only for defence

Cream : Wait , guys . They aren't attack us !

Knuckles : What ?! What do you mean , Cream ?

Cream : Mr. Sonic and other...and they on Eggman Transport Ship and they might be want to ceasefire with us !

Tails : What the ? Sonic and Buddy ?! I thought they were on the pirate airship ? and why are they do that ?!

Amy : Cream is right , Sonic and Buddy is on Eggman Transport Ship and they heading to us !

Knuckles : Captain , tell all the crews do not open fire right now !

Captain : Yes sir !

Knuckles : Finally ! Sonic is finally here ! Yeah !

 **At the Eggman Ship**

 **\- In the prison**

(Phantom Ruby - Evil Deed - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After Eggman and other were evacuated out Aquarium Park , 21 Eggman and Storm Empire's fleet are flying back to Canterlot since Infinite captured Twilight before Storm King is heading to Canterlot . Back to Twilight , she's been imprisoned the electronic jail . The Electronic jail is possible to make Twilight's escape by teleport or use her magic to destroy . But it useless to destroy and hard to be prison break . Back to the story where Twilight laying on the floor . But suddenly , Tempest and Infinite has came at Twilight and Twilight opens up her eyes...

Twilight : Where am i and...

Tempest : And this where you were been imprisoned

Twilight : Tempest ?

Tempest : *chuckles* Since you never getaway for us . Unless your teleport magic skill is possible able to escape or you can't destroy this jail . It may be deflect back to you if you tried .

Twilight : What does it mean , Infinite and What have you done to the Princesses and Equestria ! Tell me !

Infinite : *chuckles* The princesses are be fine and they're waiting to you since she turned them into statue . Unless Equestria , the land of pony..has been controlled by Eggman Empire and Storm Empire . But don't worry , princess . As long you won't be hurt and we'll make Equestria better than ever

Twilight : Liar ! You liar ! This is how you make my world into your world since i was exile with my friends ! Equestria is my home and you cannot take my home until my friend will take back and you shall be gone away soon forver !

Infinite : *laugh* That's funny . You think your friends would able to stop us with mightiest empire ?! You're wrong , princess . Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion. You can count on nobody with yourself . Your friendship is just an tools to fool those rubbish people and you were tear apart it when those people are really hate you like that . Friendship is DEAD ! and no one gonna save now , princess . Look at her . This is how Tempest become like this . Her friend forces her to enter the cave to get a ball , but she's been attacked by that giant bear . Once she's got ball and the scar . Her horn has useless since her horn has been broken and her friend has no more play with her anymore and you'll be understand what you see . So Tempest , you can leave now !

Tempest : Fine

Tempest leave out the room and Infinite is told Twilight about the truth of friendship

Infinite : You see that . That's how she never honest with her friend and i'll show you my true face where you didn't see before

Infinite opens his mask and Twilight has surprised where Infinite's unmasked his mask . Infinite's face is jackal , he have his scar on left eye just like Tempest and his eyes is been Heterochromia iridum

Infinite : You finally know this . This is i become like her . But it's difference , when i was small since i haven't an scar like that . I was been attacked by giant bear but i killed it and slaughter it . Then i have a friends and i was establish my group : The Jackal Squad . Many few years later , my friends still stand together with me and i always be with them . And then i joined Eggman Empire since i and my friends attempted to attack Eggman's base . At the Mystic Jungle , when i was perform the mission , my squad has been killed by that damn black hedgehog and that black hedgehog defeated me ad he's calling me weak , and so that's why i become like that because of him and i hope i may revenge to kill him later !

Twilight : So that black hedgehog is relate with Sonic ?

Infinite : Absolutely...yes . Sonic was relate with black hedgehog . But however , they both are the rival since that black hedgehog always want ot fight Sonic a whole times ! But let me show how i become like that ! *snap his finger* And let me show you what'd you see

(Theme of Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

With his song has sung up to Twilight , Infinite mixed the dubstep, trap, and metal, the song is written from Infinite's perspective, and is fittingly full to the brim with egotistical boasting and dreams of power. It also leaves cryptic hints as to the nature of his power. Then Infinite also uses his Virtual Reality to show Twilight about his past

Infinite : _Yeah ! Yo ! I'm the Tallest of Mountains , i'am the Roughest of Waves . I'm the toughest of terrors , i'am Darkest of Days . I'am last one that's standing , don't try to stand in my way . Cause i've been up against better , just take a look at my face . Cause if you're messing with me , i'am the dangerous weapon . I'am the Sharpest of Blades , i'll cut you down in the second . Cause i was born in this pain , it only hurts if you let it . So if you think you can take me , then you should go and forget it ._

Infinite (past) : _And after all this time , you're back from more !_

Infinite : _I won't stop until they know my name !_

Infinite (past) : _So i'll take what's mine and start this war !_

Infinite : _I'm coming at you a tidal wave (tidal wave , tidal wave)_

Infinite (past) : _When everything you know has come and gone_

Infinite : _You are at your lowest . I'am rising higher_

Infinite (past) : _Only scars remain of who i was_

Infinite : _What i find in the ashes , you lose in the FIRE !_

Infinite (past) : _When there's no one left to carry on !_

Infinite : _This is an illusion , Open Up Your Eyes and..._

Infinite (past) : _This pain !_

Infinite : _Persists !_

Infinite (past) : _I can't !_

Infinite : _Resist !_

Infinite and his past : _But that's what it takes to be INFINITE !_

Once Infinite puts his mask back to his face . Then Infinite shows Twilight to see Equestria has been destruction by Eggman Empire without Storm Empire when he used Virtual Reality to show this and entire room has turned into Infinite's Virtual Reality and Twilight thinks she on Ponyville being attacked by 6 Death Egg Robot sentinels with fire during the war , and she saw his friend has exhausted and they can't fight back while they fainted on the ground . Twilight has worried for them and she saw Tempest died on the ground where she's got her Cybernetic Synthetic Horn made by Eggman . her Cybernetic Horn would make her more powerful but Eggman would secretly stuff a few failsafes in her horn like a obedience taxer, a poison that would make her completely loyal to him or just a self destruct sequence. Then Infinite walking around and staring at Twilight

Infinite : _So look around you and tell me what you really see . I never end and that's the difference in you and me . Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down . It's only me and you , WHO IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW ?! So look around you and tell me what you really see . I never end and that's the difference in you and me . I have the power and let me show you what it's all about . **It's only me and you , WHO IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW ?!**_

Infinite turned back the room to normal and Twillight send back to jail since Infinite used his Virtual Reality

(Instrumental)

Infinite (past) : _(WHO IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW ?! )_

Infinite summoned the giant speakers by Virtual Reality when his music is still the instrumentals and Infinite is flying higher with his Phantom Ruby's energy . Then Infinite flies closer at Twilight to sing his song

Infinite : _I'm the Tallest of Mountains , and don't you ever forget it ! If you step in the ring . Then you're gonna be regret it !...Take it , Cause if you're messing with me . Then you should know that it's over , I don't crumble for nothing . I've got the world in my shoulder_

Then Infinite activates Phantom Ruby again to make his past reveal about the event of Sonic Forces...

Infinite (past): _And after all this time , you're back from more !_ ( _I won't stop until they know my name ! )_ _So i'll take what's mine and start this war !_

Infinite : _When everything you know has come and gone_

Infinite (past): _You are at your lowest . I'am rising higher_

Infinite : _Only scars remain of who i was_

Infinite (past) : _What i find in the ashes , you lose in the FIRE !_

Infinite : _When there's no one left to carry on !_

Infinite (past): _This is an illusion , Open Up Your Eyes and..._

Infinite : _This pain !_

Infinite (past) : _Persists !_

Infinite : _I can't !_

Infinite (past) : _Resist !_

Infinite and his past : **_But that's what it takes to be INFINITE !_**

Infinite : _So look around you and tell me what you really see . I never end and that's the difference in you and me . Cause when your time is up and everything is falling down . It's only me and you , WHO IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW ?! So look around you and tell me what you really see . I never end and that's the difference in you and me . I have the power and let me show you what it's all about . **It's only me and you , WHO IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW ?!**_

(Instrumental)

Infinite (past) : _(WHO IS GONNA SAVE YOU NOW ?! )_

*end the music*

Once Infinite finished his song , Twilight seen his song was an Psychological torture and she can't taking anymore his song when she's get suffered . Then Twilight has fainted when Infinite sung his song .

Infinite : *chuckles* Now you finally to be understand about Friendship , princess . By the way , the ship is almost arrive near Canterlot and you will meet Storm King in the first time since he want to drain your magic to his staff ! And you will be my servant to conquer entire all the universe , princess *big laugh*

Infinite leaves the room and Tempest looked at Twilight and she saw Twilight fainted on the ground . Then she's seen Infinite was torture her like that and she's worried to Twilight where Infinite finished his Psychological torture

Tempest : What have i done to her ?

 **At the Resistance Ship**

(World Map 2 - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Meanwhile , Sonic and other were planning about to enter Canterlot with the full-scale assault and even plan about to save Twilight...

Knuckles : Ok , guys . We were set up to plan to how to capture Canterlot with the full-scale assault . It's called the Operation Trojan

Rainbow : Operation Trojan ?! Sounds like you tries to bring Trojan Horse to Canterlot ?

Silver : That's not true , girls . Operation Trojan is using Eggman Transport Ship as the Trojan to passing through the security airspace to Canterlot . Once we're get here , Sonic and his friends will able to distract the enemy and then... We will bombarding all the shells to Canterlot and make the enemies will be get panic

Tails : Your plan is good . But however , Sonic and Buddy must go to the main gate and you guys should've able to bombarding them

Sonic : Hmm... I see , So i suggest to additional plan to distract them . Rainbow Dash , are you the fastest pegasi of entire Equestria ?

Rainbow : Of course , i'am . Even i can create the Sonic Rainboom !

Sonic : Wow ! Sounds like she want to race with me . Anyway , you should able to distract on the air and make the enemies goes confused your speed

Skystar : Can i join with Rainbow Dash too ?

Sonic : Sure . Why not , anyway , so Sonic

Classic Sonic : Yes . What may i help you ?

Sonic : You and your friends will distract them to the main gate and open . Once you were opened the gate . I and Buddy will get through the gate

Classic Sonic : Just leave it all to us !

Tails : That was cute

Knuckles : Yeah ! I love how he supposed to be here , you know

Classic Knuckles : Yeah...You always staring me too much

Amy : Ok . Once we're bombarded them , then you guys can attack them and full-scale battle will begin the battle !

Vector : Let the Chaotix to us . As long we have the Pirate Bird Team since they joined the Resistance

Boyle : Yeah ! In fact , we will crushing them into the toys or become the scraps to build the weapon !

Squabble :*squawk*

Espio : I see . So there's no time to waste . We have to set up the combat and capture Canterlot once and for all !

Charmy : Espio . Don't be hurry like that . As long we were ready to fight , you know

Espio : Fine !

Blaze : Ok , guys . It's time to destroy the enemies and we shall capture Dr. Eggman at once and even Infinite too . Once we're captured Canterlot ,Equestria will be liberate and all of refugees from Equestria will return to their land where they lives.

Omega : Eggman Robot shall be destroy all in my bare hands and Eggman shall be defeat at cost !

Amy : Wait a minute , guys . I've found the princess of Friendship at the Eggman ship !

Spike : It's that Twilight ?! Is she alive ?

Fluttershy : She really does Twilight , girls !

Rarity : But where is she now ?

Amy : They send her back to Canterlot and plus . Storm King will be arrived in 23 minute soon

Rouge : Storm King is very possible to fight with him . Similar like Eggman , but however , Storm King have his power by his staff : The Staff of Sacanas

Cream : The Staff of Sacanas ?

Rouge : The Staff of Sacanas is the weapon who wielding by Storm King . If he drained out the Princesses magic , that it would be strongest weapon we're never imagine and it could destroy the ship only one shot . Plus , The Staff of Sacanas could turn the princesses back to normal and restore Canterlot back to normal

Sonic : So this is why we should take his staff after he arrived Canterlot . Let's go after him and then , we gonna make the surprise to them

(to be continue)

 **Next episode : Episode Shadow part 2**


	12. Chapter 11 : Episode Shadow Part KLK

**Equestria**

 **\- Everfree Forest**

(Eggman's Facility - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

In the depth of Everfree Forest , Shadow , Sunset and G.U.N troops were fighting with those Timberwolves where they attacks them since they arrived Equestria . 15 G.U.N troops keep firing their weapon to shoot those Timberwolves when they almost out the ammunition to shoot .

G.U.N soldier 63 : Damn it . I'm out the ammo !

G.U.N soldier 41 : Here's your magazine , take it !

1 G.U.N soldier threw the magazine to him and he's caught the magazine and reload his rifle . Once he's reloaded his rifle , he keep shooting them

G.U.N soldier 63 : Timberwolves ! They're everywhere !

G.U.N soldier 12 : We're getting out the ammo !

Back to Shadow and Sunset , Shadow uses Chaos Control to attack those Timberwolves with his teleportation and then Shadow throws Chaos Spears to shoot at 6 Timberwolves , Sunset uses her magic to shoot those Timberwolves when she become the unicorn .

Sunset : Shadow , a little help here !

Shadow : Not yet . I'm also have alot those wolves and i should've destroy them at cost !

Back to G.U.N troop , they almost out the ammunition to shoot them and they don't want to use the secondary weapon to shoot them .

G.U.N soldier 63 : Damn it ! They're totally everywhere !

G.U.N soldier 10 : Step away to me !

1 G.U.N soldier uses the oldest weapon is M2 Flamethrower and he's light it up to burn those Timberwolves all . Those Timberwolves has fleeing away from fire and the rest also get burned into ashes or runaway . Shadow has surprised where his men used flamethrower and he's unhappy about his men using flamethrower

*stop the music*

Shadow : Aaron , what are you doing and why did you bring the flamethrower ?! Tell me !

G.U.N soldier 10 : Well...I've just bring this weapon to burn and...

Shadow : United Nation and DOD (United States Department of Defense) was sanctioned this weapon during the post-Cold War and it belong to list of banned weapon during the war . And would you do that and haven't you lost your mind . Tell me ! You are not permission to use flamethrower !

G.U.N soldier 10 : But sir , these Timberwolves are attacking us and we're out the ammo to shoot them ! That's why i bring this weapon to save our mens !

Sunset : Shadow , he's right . You should believe your men like that . But...

Shadow : This is the military's rule and you are not intervention it , Sunset . Anyway , so Aaron , i will penalty you with the push-up about dare to bring flamethrower without the order !

G.U.N soldier 10 : But sir , i...

Shadow : Now !

G.U.N soldier 10 : Ah come on ! He's not fair , guys

G.U.N soldier 63 : Well...I don't know , since you get penalty . You've must listen his order , that's all !

G.U.N soldier 10 :*sigh* Fine !

1 G.U.N soldier puts his flamethrower down , his weapons and other... , he's put his hands on the ground and his legs also put on the ground to ready for push-up

Shadow : Push to 30 times !

G.U.N soldier 10 : Ok , 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 5 , 7 ,8 , 9...

Sunset : Shadow . Why did he just get the penalty ?

Shadow : Because he's bring the flamethrower to burn the Timberwolves and plus . Flamethrower was banned during the war by United Nation and that's why the soldier must not allow to use this weapon until he's done his push-up

G.U.N soldier 10 : 21 , 22 , 23 , 24...

When G.U.N soldier pushes-up himself by Shadow , he saw these remained woods of Timberwolves are turned green and it flying up to gathering all these woods . Then he stopped push-up and he want to ask Shadow

Shadow : Why did you stop push-up ?! It's not 30 yet !

G.U.N soldier 10 : No , sir . I saw these woods is...look behind you

Shadow : What ?

G.U.N soldier 63 : Look , there's something wrong these woods !? I think it might be gathering into giant monster !

(Ryuko Matoi's theme - Kill La Kill soundtrack)

Shadow and Sunset turned back and they saw Giant Timberwolf has finally transformed into big wolf and Giant Timberwolf roaring up and it stop to roar...All G.U.N troops were feared up and they holds their arms up to point at Giant Timberwolf...

Shadow : I'll handle it . My way !

When Shadow dare to fight Giant Timberwolf . But suddenly , someone rushing through Shadow and other.. to charge at Giant Timberwolf and it jump up from Giant Timberwolf

Shadow : What the...

Sunset : What's going on ?!

G.U.N soldier 63 : Look ! What is she doing !?

G.U.N soldier 41 : Is that...? Ryuko Matoi ?!

G.U.N soldier 10 : What does she doing here ?

Yes of course . It was Ryuko Matoi , she goes after Shadow and other . But however , she doesn't wear Senketsu and she just wear her original street clothes... and she ready to take down Giant Timberwolf by her Scissor Blade !

Ryuko : Scissor Blade Overdrive !

Once she slashing down Giant Timberwolf , Giant Timberwolf has been defeated and those woods has been cutting out by Ryuko Matoi . Sunset and G.U.N troops has surprised where Ryuko Matoi take down Giant Timberwolf and Shadow is unhappy to see Ryuko doing that

*end the music*

G.U.N soldier 41 : Wow ! She's so cool !

G.U.N soldier 53 : Badass !

Sunset : How did she do that ?

Shadow : I think she might be have her secret to kill that monster . Maybe i should talk with her ! Hey , Ryuko . I want to talk with you about it !

Ryuko : So you are Shadow the Hedgehog or The Ultimate Lifeform , right about it ?

Shadow : So you finally know my name . By the way , it's that you know me from my Twitter ?

Ryuko : Of course . I heard it . Anyway , Shadow the Hedgehog . Do you know why i was watching since you and other were entered the portal ?

Shadow : I come here to save Equestria and Starswirl the Bearded told me about the last pony in the earth to save Equestria , and plus . Tell me why did you come here and why would you dare to destroy that monster

Ryuko : I come here to help

Shadow : Why did you supposed to help , tell me . Is that my order and haven't you joined the army ?

Ryuko : I'm not following your order , neither U.S army and i want to tell you about the Phantom Ruby !

Shadow : The Phantom Ruby ?! What are you mention about Phantom Ruby ?

Ryuko : *sigh* Satsuki Kiryūin , the former leader of Honnōji Academy's Student Council was told me about the Phantom Ruby after Honno Island has been sunken down in Bay of Tokyo and she gave a ticket to me to America when Satsuki found the location to find it and then everyone was talking this Ruby . That's why i came here for Phantom Ruby

Sunset : Wait , Ryuko . That does means the Phantom Ruby is your purpose ?

Ryuko : Satsuki Kiryūin's purpose , not me . Except she gets hypnotized by Phantom Ruby's energy since Mako called me when i'm on the plane to America and everyone seen Phantom Ruby is the threat for Satsuki Kiryūin and everyone . Even she's get more serious when i came here

Shadow : So this is Infinite , he did this to her

Ryuko : Infinite ?

Shadow : Infinite is the figure who was controlling the Phantom Ruby on his chest . Infinite can create Virtual Reality Projections . They have mass and form , but they haven't an heart and soul . Especially , Replicas . They may not be real , but their powers are as formidable as the original . According to Rouge , Infinite can create the unlimited numbers of them . Also Infinite can control the mind and he seen the mind like the center intelligence to control their minds like : hypnotize , psycho and illness

Ryuko : So is that Infinite can create everything he want ?

Shadow : Exactly . Anyway so , there's no time to say and we have to find the town somewhere around the forest

Sunset : It's called Ponyville . This is where Princess Twilight live here

G.U.N soldier 41 : Ponyville ? We did hear about it before ?

Shadow : That's why we should find around it and then , Andy !

G.U.N soldier 23 : Yes , sir ?

Shadow : Build the portal and ready to gather all the troops to combat the battle , right now !

G.U.N soldier 23 : Yes , sir !

Shadow : Aaron , find Ponyville and report back to me now !

G.U.N soldier 10 : Yes , sir !

Shadow : And everyone else... stay guard and do not let the Timberwolf or critters attack us

All G.U.N troops ; Yes sir !

1 G.U.N soldier builds the portal , 1 G.U.N soldier scouting for Ponyville and all G.U.N troop guarding from Timberwolf and Critter's attack to protect G.U.N soldier building the portal . The portal will finished to build only 23:00 .

Sunset : So Shadow , what we supposed to do now ?

Shadow : Find the Satellite station and destroy it before Eggman found us . Ryuko , follow me

Ryuko : Ok !

Shadow : Sunset , go !

Sunset : On it !

21 minutes later when Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko leaves G.U.N troops and he's looking for Eggman Satellite station somewhere around Everfree Forest when Shadow got his hologram GPS . Once they kept walking on the forest , Shadow has found Satellite station on the GPS when his GPS called up

Shadow : It's must be it !

Then Shadow looked at Satellite station and he saw the Satellite station was destroyed without the reason

Shadow : What the heck ?

Sunset : It's destroyed ?

Ryuko : Shadow , is that really the Satellite station ?

Shadow : It was . But how it was been destroyed ?! Let's check around it . Somebody was destroyed the station

Ryuko : Right , let's go

When they went to destroyed satellite station , they're saw those destroyed Badniks laying around and other...

Sunset : So this is where Eggman built this station since he's conquered Canterlot ?

Shadow : It might be so . But i think somebody was destroyed the station for the decade ?

Ryuko : This place is so scrapped . Shadow , would you able to leave this place . I think your mens is waiting for you or they're get attacked by the Timberwolves

Shadow : So was i . But , maybe we should find out . Let's go , they're waiting

Sunset : Right !

Once they leaves satellite station , they ready to heading back to G.U.N troop . But suddenly...

Ryuko : Shadow ?! Somebody is watching us !

Shadow : Where ?

Ryuko : From the bush !

Then the figure ran out the bush away and it tries to running deep of the forest

Shadow : He'll not able to getaway , let's go , girls !

Shadow skating up his Hover Shoes and Ryuko and Matoi follows Shadow to chase the undefined figure who running deep of the forest . Shadow takes his gun (Beretta M9) to shoot on the air for warning shot to undefined figure

Shadow : Hey , you . Stop ! This is a order . You have to stop it now !

Sunset : He don't listen , Shadow . We have to keep going and stop him now !

Shadow : Damn it !

Then the figure threw down 5 smoke bombs to distract Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset . Once 5 smoke bomb exploded , Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko can't see the figure in the smog

Ryuko : Oh damn , smog !

Shadow : Damn it , where'd he go ?!

Sunset : We have to get out the smog and we'll keep find him !

10 minutes later , Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko has passed out the smog and they ready to keep finding the figure

Shadow : Alright . He'll not able to getaway whatever he hiding or getaway !

Sunset : Look , is that the treehouse ?

Shadow , Ryuko saw a treehouse in the middle and he think that treehouse might belong to the figure...

Shadow : There's something wrong this house and who was decorated this creepy things

Ryuko : Maybe we should find out .

Shadow : Ok , girls . Listen closely . Sunset , you'll be cover me and Ryuko , cover me behind and do not let somebody attack behind

Ryuko : Right !

Shadow : Ok , no more question . Now go !

When Sunset and Ryuko covers Shadow , Shadow get closer the treehouse when he's wielding his pistol . Once Shadow get closer the door , Shadow kicks down the ground and aim at his pistol .

Shadow : Freeze ! Don't move !

 **\- At the Zecora's treehouse**

With Shadow entered the treehouse . It's Zecora the Zebra and entire her room are herbalist room . Zecora seen Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko are the guess and she's ready to pour the tea cups for 3 guess..

Zecora : *sigh* I suggest you are not make a noise , strangers . Unless why would you come here since you weren't open the door easily

Sunset : A zebra ?

Ryuko : Why's the zebra living in the treehouse ?

Zecora : You must be Sunset Shimmer who was living on the Human World , doesn't right about it ?

Sunset : How did you know my name ?

Zecora : Take a sit , please

Shadow : That doesn't make sense ?

When Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko takes their sits and Zecora gaves their teas to 3 . Sunset was talking with Zecora about Twilight and Origin of Storm Empire

Sunset : So you actually know about Twilight where she goes ?

Zecora : Of course , Twilight and her friends were looking for Hippogriff to save Equestria

Shadow : I see , my friends also helped Twilight and her friends to save Equestria . Anyway , So could you tell us about Storm King and his empire , Mrs. Zecora *drink tea*

Zecora : Well . If you want to see Storm King and his Empire's story . But first , i have to spell to my cauldron...

Zecora takes the spell potion vial to the cauldron . Once she puts the vial to the cauldron , the boiled-water of cauldron has green and growing light up and the smoke will perform the story about Storm Empire

Zecora : In the lands beyond Equestria, the Storm King is the commander of a fleet of airships and notorious as a conqueror and destroyer of whole nations. Having just conquered most of the kingdom of Abyssinia, the Storm King and his second-in-command Strife set out to invade the Abyssinian capital of Panthera. As the Storm King and his forces invade the city, The Storm King's soldiers use a battering ram to break down the royal palace doors, and he accepts the surrender of Abyssinia's king and queen. The king and queen give the Storm King control of the kingdom, but the Storm King is only interested in its vast collection of treasure and artifacts. The king and queen protest, saying they need their wealth to conduct trade with other nations and provide for their subjects, but the Storm King is unsympathetic. As the Storm King's soldiers haul away the palace treasures, he expresses a particular interest in magical artifacts and relics. While the king of Abyssinia denies the presence of anything of that nature in their vaults, the Storm King discovers a glowing green gemstone inside a treasure chest. The king and queen fearfully identify this gemstone as the "Misfortune Malachite" and explain that, while it possesses considerable power, it is cursed to bring its wielder bad luck and misery. Ignoring such a warning, the Storm King takes the Malachite for himself. With all of Panthera's riches plundered, the Storm King and his forces leave the city in blazes. In the skies over Abyssinia, the Storm King explains to Strife the secret to his great success: not having friends. He considers friends to be liabilities and potential traitors, viewing those who follow him—including Strife—only as servants and agents of his will. As the Storm King retires to his stateroom, onders heavily on his master's words. In his personal quarters, the Storm King addresses the reader again and contemplates on his ultimate goal of one day ruling the whole world. During his contemplation, the Storm King's armada suddenly comes under attack by parrot pirates. As the pirates seize control of his airships, the Storm King wonders how they got so close without being detected. Strife reveals that he helped the pirates launch their attack, having goals of his own that don't include his former master. With his lead ship sabotaged, the Storm King is unable to follow Strife and the pirates as they make off with his collection of plundered treasure. The Storm King, enraged by Strife's betrayal, appoints a lowly deckhand named Grubber as his new second-in-command and tells him to get the ship fixed so that they can chase after Strife . But however , Strife has getaway or missing somewhere around Equestria and i think Grubber might be not the 2nd command

Sunset : So Strife is betrayed Storm King ? But who's replace commander of Storm Empire ?

Zecra : Tempest Shadow some time after she left her home of Equestria with a broken horn. As she makes her way through a desert, narrating her journey via journal entries, she comes across Chummer's crashed airship with a trail of paw prints leading away from it and discovers the Misfortune Malachite among the scattered boxes. Just then, another airship appears, and Grubber and several Storm Creatures lower down from ropes and rope ladders. Grubber demands the Malachite from Tempest on behalf of the Storm King. When he blurts out that the gemstone contains a lot of magic, Tempest refuses to relinquish it. She fends off the Storm Creatures with her unstable magic and runs off.

Some time later, Tempest makes her way to Klugetown to get information about the Malachite. Inside a saloon called The Hive, she overhears some creatures talking about the Storm King and his interest in magical artifacts. After ducking into an alleyway, Tempest takes out the Misfortune Malachite and wonders about using its magic to restore her horn. All of a sudden, she hears voices coming from the stone—echoes of its previous owners—warning her to get rid of it or else face terrible misfortune.

Knowing that the Storm King will be coming for her, Tempest prepares to move on from Klugetown. She meets an Earth pony stallion named Rambler, who is pleased to meet another pony so far from Equestria. When he mentions that his caravan is about to leave for Bleak Valley, Tempest asks to join him, and Rambler happily obliges.

Later, as the caravan passes through a snowy valley, Rambler asks Tempest why she's traveling, and Tempest says she lost something precious and is looking for a way to get it back. Even later, the caravan is suddenly ambushed by Storm Creatures searching for the Misfortune Malachite. Using Rambler as a decoy, Tempest tries to sneak away, but the Storm King appears before her. Intrigued by Tempest and her search for powerful magic, the Storm King compliments her for eluding his soldiers and offers her a position as his second-in-command after Strife's betrayal. He asks for the Misfortune Malachite in return, but Tempest refuses, saying she needs to get her horn back.

The Storm King offers to restore Tempest's horn himself, saying after he conquers the world, he'll have more power than anyone. Tempest gives the Malachite to the Storm King but warns him that it is said to bring bad luck. While Tempest says she doesn't believe in bad luck, placing fault for all of her recent misfortune on others—including herself—the Storm King is convinced of the Malachite's curse and crushes the gem in his hand. Since the Storm King desires magic, Tempest tells him about Equestria and offers to help him conquer it in exchange for fixing her horn. The Storm King agrees, and he shakes the hoof of his new commander . Tempest has finally become the commander of Storm Empire and she's beginning to assault Canterlot and dominate entire Equestria

Shadow : So this is why Eggman makes an allies for Storm Empire . But it's possible to destroy both Empires

Zecora : What do you mean ?

Shadow : It's very possible . I think somebody is trying to stop us with his power

Ryuko : I think someone is control the Phantom Ruby and he could overwhelm us no matter what . And even Satsuki Kiryūin has been hypnotized by Phantom Ruby's energy since i tries to save her

Zecora : Phantom Ruby ? I knew this ruby !

Shadow : You know this ruby ?

Zecora : The ruby is very rarely to found and it could make that person fell down the the illusion by the ruby . Also the Phantom Ruby can control the time and it could bring the person send to portal to another world like where you live this world

Shadow : How did you know about it ?

Zecora : I knew this ruby before you were came here . But tell you about it . Star Swirl the Bearded , who was found the ruby when he walking around Equestria and then the ruby is make him fell in the illusion . He saw entire Equestria has been conquered by another empire with the most dangerous machines and even he saw a creature who wearing his mask with Phantom Ruby on his chest and that creature attacked him . But it's just an illusion , he seen the Phantom Ruby is the threat and he banishing away the ruby to another world . That's why Equestria doesn't want that ruby exist in this world and now . With Empires conquered Equestria , the ruby's power still exist Equestria

Shadow : So he might be Infinite . He's here now . He is my target where i was put him into my list . That's why i must capture or defeat him at cost . This is why we're here to attack him and tear down the empire to make peace for Equestria . By the way , Mrs. Zecora . Haven't you see someone destroyed the satellite station ?

Zecora : Well . Of course , i saw someone destroyed the station and i knew someone destroyed it

Shadow : Really ? Who ?

Zecora : A red anthropomorphic wolf who wearing the glasses . He was destroyed it , i saw him on my eye

Shadow : Buddy...? What does he doing here ? But tell me , Mrs. Zecora , where is he now ?

Zecora : I don't know where he going ? I think he might be going to sabotage the empire's place ?

Shadow : I see

But suddenly , his GPS has called up to Shadow and Shadow listens it

Shadow : Yes ?

(RE:ARR.X - Xenoblade Chronicles X soundtrack)

G.U.N soldier 23 (voice) : Sir , the portal has finally built and all we need to do is gathering all the troops to Equestria

Shadow : Good . Just don't let Eggman watching us ,ok ?

G.U.N soldier 23 (voice) : Yes , sir !

The call has signing-off . Shadow is ready to leave with Sunset and Ryuko

Shadow : It's time to go , girls . They waiting to us

Zecora : Hold on , Shadow . Before you go , you must beware from those Timberwolves . They are shifty , don't you know

Shadow : I know . But my troop will carrying on of them . So it's time to leave , i have alot a job to do

 **Everfree Forest**

When Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset went to G.U.N troops , Shadow saw 5 portal gates has built by some G.U.N soldiers and over 19,000 troops , Beetles series (but it was upgraded with militarist style), tanks , helicopters , armored vehicles , UAVs... But however , 5 G.U.N flying aircraft carriers has arrived when they got teleport systems may move to another world .

G.U.N soldier 23 : *salute* Sir !

Shadow : How is going ?

G.U.N soldier 23 : Over 19,000 and more has arrived Equestria and they want to set the combat , sir !

Shadow : Good . Prepare the troops and ready for THE offensive .

G.U.N soldier 23 : *salute* Yes , sir !

With G.U.N soldier walks up to call the troops for their position . Then another soldier want to report to Shadow

G.U.N soldier 41 : *salute* Sir , i found Ponyville . It's came from the middle !

Shadow : Good ! Send all the troops to the combat !

G.U.N soldier 41 : *salute* Yes sir !

When G.U.N army has lined up their position , Shadow came at the middle and upon his army alongside Sunset and Ryuko and he's ready for his speech

Shadow : All the G.U.N troops . Today , we gonna take our victory since the hope is waiting during the battle . But this battle is very difficult and possible to take our victory . But now , we're in Equestria . The land of ponies . Since they were taking that world just like our , we're fight them and we're fight for our destiny , we're fight our hope and our soul . But today , we gonna write on the history and we gonna make enemy freak-up at us and we shall take our victory at cost ! Our military is strong , smart and elite . Because the god would help us become like that . Now let us fight for our destiny and today . Let see how they could stop us and we'll fight back of them ! G.U.N !

All G.U.N soldiers : G.U.N , G.U.N , G.U.N , G.U.N , G.U.N !

Shadow : Good ! Marching Forward and Move to the Combat *salute*

All G.U.N soldiers : *salute*

*end the music*

 **\- Outside Ponyville**

Ponyville is the town of the Equestria where Twilight , Pinkie Pie and other... live this town . But now it was been controlled by Eggman and Storm Empire since they captured Canterlot . Before the war started . Near Ponyville , 1 Storm Guard was sleeping on the outpost tower while he doesn't guard around the area . Outside Ponyville , 1 G.U.N soldier seen Storm Guard sleeping on the tower is the point to attack

G.U.N soldier 61 : *chuckles* Seem likes enemy is sleeping . They does nothing else . Anyway , prepare for shelling and airstrike immediately !

G.U.N soldier 21 : On it !

M777 medium towed howitzers , M109 howitzers , M270 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems , M142 HIMARS... has ready to shelling enemy territory . The phase 1 has begun and they ready to shelling... All the artilleries has ready to barrage and ready for the order...

G.U.N soldier 61 : Cannons ready , sir !

Shadow : Good . Destroy the enemy radar , outpost and others...Fire !

G.U.N soldier 61 : FIRE !

M777 medium towed howitzers , M109 howitzers , M270 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems , M142 HIMARS... has shelling up to barrage at Ponyville . All Storm Guards and Badniks has surprised where they barrages at Ponyville . Ponyville has smoking up after the shelling . Then Shadow calls air forces to airstrike the enemy target by the air force combat phone .

Shadow : This is Shadow the Hedgehog . Destroy the enemy targets with the cruise missiles and...bring the Napalm to burn them

On the sky , 5 F-16 Fighting Falcon jet fighters alongside 2 F/A 18 Hornets are flying on their position...

G.U.N pilot on F16 2 : Copy !

2 F/A 18 Hornets and F-16 Fighting Falcon jet fighters are flying down the ground . Then those jet fighters launches all the missiles to destroy the target at Ponyville , all the Eggman's air defense has been destroyed by G.U.N Air Force where they didn't engage the battle . Then 1 F16 has pressed the Napalm Bomb despite the Internation Law's order to burn Storm Guards and Badniks . The Napalm has used by Shadow and applied at Ponyville since this weapon was used during Vietnam War . After Napalm dropped at Ponyville in the first time , Shadow ready to skate to Ponyville alongside Sunset and Ryuko .

 **\- Ponyville**

(Infinite's beginning (Only Shadow's theme) - Sonic Force's soundtrack)

Shadow charges to Ponyville and G.U.N army also charged with Shadow to Ponyville . Shadow jumps up and he swing Chaos Spears to shoot 6 Egg Pawns and Storm Guards and then Shadow uses his Homing Attack to shoot at 3 Egg Pawns and 2 Motobugs . Once Shadow finished those robots , then 4 Storm Guards guards their shields and 5 Storm Guards firing their Heavy Blaster Rifles to shoot at Shadow . Shadow boosts himself and he uses Homing Attack again to push away 9 Storm Guards . 4 Storm Guards has been pushed where they holds their shields and then , Shadow saw Egg Tank tries to shoot him . Shadow teleport away to move behind at Egg Tank by Chaos Control and destroy it by his Homing Attack . Once Shadow finished Egg Tank , then Shadow saw 16 Storm Guards charging up at Shadow .But suddenly , there's a explosion was exploded 16 Storm Guards down and Shadow saw behind a M1A3 Abrams tank was shot down 16 Storm Guards when the tank carrying 7 troops and 7 troops jumps down the ground to the combat . G.U.N army has landing on Ponyville and Ryuko and Sunset also arrived by M4 Bradley carried them

Shadow : We're here !

Sunset : What now ?

Shadow : Go to Castle of Friendship . I bet that faker is only in the castle where i've spotted it

Ryuko : Faker ?

Shadow : Like i said . Infinite can create everything he want , so that's why we've must erase the fake where Infinite created it . You there !

G.U.N soldier 61 : Yes , sir ?

Shadow : Send only 17 troops . Meet us at Castle of Friendship

G.U.N soldier 61 : Yes , sir !

 **\- Outside of Castle of Friendship**

Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset came near the castle alongside 17 G.U.N troops . Meanwhile , 1 G.U.N soldier is set a C4 bomb at the door where those Storm Guards locked the door . Once he's set up the C4 bomb , 1 G.U.N soldier ready to trigger the bomb..

Shadow : Now !

\- **Castle of Friendship**

The door has exploded and the door may opened it . Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset alongside 17 G.U.N troops entered the castle when they covered from enemy attack

G.U.N soldier 41 : Go , go , go !

G.U.N soldier 23 : This way . Moving up !

G.U.N soldier 54 : Move it !

G.U.N soldier 29 : Incoming !

5 Storm Guards were falling down the ground to attack G.U.N troops...

G.U.N soldier 23 : Fire !

5 Storm Guards has been shot down by G.U.N soldiers and then Shadow and other...walking to the stair and reaching to the throne room...

*end the music*

 **\- At the Throne Room**

This is where Mane 6 always came here to discuss . Only 6 throne chairs around the table where they sat . Meanwhile , someone was sitting on Twilight's throne room while she puts her legs on the table . But suddenly , 17 G.U.N troops has arrived and they surrounding at the person who was sitting on the throne chair . Then Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset has arrived and Shadow begins to meet the person on the Twilight's throne chair .

? : Shadow the Hedgehog , so you finally here alongside with your friends and i didn't expect you were here

Shadow : Who are you and tell me . How did you know my name ?

? : *chuckles* Just call me : Princess Dark Matter !

Princess Dark Matter is the character by Delta Brony and she is the main antagonists of fan of MLP . But now she is the replica of Infinite who was created her by his Phantom Ruby's energy

Sunset : Princess Dark Matter , so you the one standing on my way since you were destroy the portal , doesn't right about it ?

Dark Matter : Of course i'am , Sunset who was leaved this world to the human world and anyway , so you 3 are come here to fight me ?

Ryuko : Whatever it is . I'll challenge with you since my friend has been hypnotized by him . But you aren't real and you never exist this world since Infinite created you like that

Dark Matter : Ryuko Matoi ? So you the one who the member of Honnōji Academy on the Honno island ?! Impressive . But as you can see , this is how you won the opponents since you were wearing the outrageous over-sexual outfits with your Scissor Blade

Ryuko : That's Senketsu . He's turned me into like that and he was died since i was finished Ragyo when i crashing down to the Earth

Dark Matter : Crashing down the Earth ?!*chuckles* That's new , i saw you crashing down the Earth since you naked and everyone saved you while they get..naked . Well everyone seen your body is very sweetie and...

Ryuko : *blush and anger* Don't say that sensitive quote !

Dark Matter : Why ? Even the soldiers are bleeding their noses about you

G.U.N soldier 54 : Hey , are you bleeding your nose ?

G.U.N soldier 41 : I didn't . But...Too much blood in my nose *cover the nose*

Dark Matter : See . That soldier is bleeding his nose about you , Ryuko . And he want to touching your big things on your chest !

Ryuko : What the ? Why'd you !

Sunset : That's it . She's gonna be down already . Shadow , prepare yourself !

Shadow : Hmp ! Pathetic . You are too much prevert and you shouldn't dare to offense Ryuko . Fine , i will show you how to prevert with my bare hands ! Ryuko , are you ready ?

Ryuko : I'm ready !

Dark Matter : So you want to fight ? Hmmm...How interesting . Let see how you try to dare against me !

Princess Dark Matter flying up and she throwing 8 Obsidian Orbs from Storm Empire at G.U.N soldiers .

G.U.N soldier 54 : Incoming !

(Kiryuu Ha Kill - Kill La Kill soundtrack)

All G.U.N soldiers tries to avoid those Obsidian Orbs . 6 G.U.N soldiers has been turned into the statues and the remained G.U.N soldiers were firing their weapons to shoot at Princess Dark Matter . But Princess Dark Matter wielding her Purple Scissor Blade who was wielding by Harime Nui and even Ryuko Matoi .

Ryuko : Is that..Harime Nui's blade ?

Shadow : How did she got it ?!

Then Princess Dark Matter charging up and she's slashing all the remained G.U.N soldiers by her purple scissor blade...

Shadow : No !

Princess Dark Matter slashing all G.U.N soldiers and even stabbed them when they attempts to shoot her . All G.U.N soldiers has been killed by Princess Dark Matter and Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset were ready to fight Princess Dark Matter

Dark Matter : Once i finished your army . But now , you 3 are now into my list to kill !

Ryuko : Fine . Now bring it on !

Princess Dark Matter spares her wings and she charging at Ryuko , Shadow and Sunset . Ryuko throwing up her Scissor Blade's briefcase and her briefcase has opened to make her Scissor Blade down to her . Ryuko grabbed it and she's charging up to attack at Princess Dark Matter . Both Ryuko and Dark Matter are dueling each other all the times and Shadow kicks Dark Matter away and send her to the pillar . Then Shadow swings Chaos Spears to shoot at Dark Matter . But however , Princess Dark Matter was deflecting Chaos Spears from Shadow by her Purple Scissor Blade

Shadow : What the ?

Dark Matter : You're not supposed to use this thing to shoot me . But i have a one like you ! Take this !

Dark Matter swings Chaos Spear from her Purple Scissor Blade to shoot Shadow . Shadow has been shot down by Princess Dark Matter and he's falling down the ground . Then Sunset uses her magic and she's charging up to attack Dark Matter . Sunset fires her magic to shoot at Dark Matter , but Dark Matter deflects away the magic and she swings her Chaos Spear from her Purple Scissor Blade to shoot at Sunset . Sunset has been shot down by Dark Matter and she can't get up when Dark Matter came closer at her .

Sunset : I should become the human to defeat you easily instead the pony like that !

Dark Matter : Hmm...If you become the human like me . Then all of ponies will not recognize you since you are the human from the earth and...

? : And you also the human . That's why you shouldn't exist in this world when you are the human !

Dark Matter : What the ?

Then Shadow kicks Dark Matter away from Sunset and Shadow jump down the ground after his kick

Shadow : This is why you don't say about the hedgehog like me !

Dark Matter gets up and she charges up to attack Shadow . Then Shadow took his Samurai Blade to attack Dark Matter . . Both Shadow and Dark Matter are dueling each other all the times .

Dark Matter : Where did you get your katana ?!

Shadow : I was captured this weapon from G.U.N fortress since i was hate those G.U.N who were killed Maria !

Dark Matter : Well in that case . And why would you joined G.U.N !?

Shadow : The President want me to join G.U.N since the Black Arm has been destroyed by me ! That's why i joined G.U.N for my destiny !

Then Ryuko joined Shadow to fight Dark Matter and Dark Matter dueling with Ryuko and Shadow all the times . Then Sunset is ready to shoot at Dark Matter and she's draining all the energy to her horn . Back to Dark Matter , she still fighting against Ryuko and Shadow where she didn't know Sunset is tried to shoot her when Sunset draining the energy . Finally Sunset has over-powered and her eyes has growing up cyan and she's ready to shoot at Dark Matter . Then Sunset has firing the great beam to at Princess Dark Matter and Princess Dark Matter has been shot away . Shadow and Ryuko has surprised where Sunset uses her powerful magic to shoot at Princess Dark Matter and Princess Dark Matter has officially defeated when she send to the wall . Sunset has exhausted and she's get falling down the ground

Shadow : Sunset !

Shadow caught Sunset after he got her and Sunset takes a breathe

Shadow : Are you alright ?

Ryuko : Sunset !

Sunset : I'm...fine and...about..Dark Matter ?

Sunset pointed at Dark Matter at the wall by her hoof when she was defeated . Then Shadow carrying Sunset and Ryuko came at Princess Dark Matter where they saw Princess Dark Matter has been fading away and disappeared by Phantom Ruby's energy . But however , when Princess Dark Matter's disappeared and Purple Scissor Blade is remained here . Then Ryuko is picking up

Ryuko : Hmp..Good to see you're back *smirk* How wonderful

Shadow : Hmp !

But suddenly , All of G.U.N soldiers who were killed or turned into stone has sudden turned back to normal by something

G.U.N soldier 54 : What the heck ?! I'm back from my dead ?

G.U.N soldier 21 : Oh my god . Did i've just turned into the statues ?

G.U.N soldier 61 : I don't understand ?

G.U.N soldier 12 : That doesn't make sense . Did i was dead already ?

Shadow : What just going for my soldiers ?

? : If you want to know . Then why would you like to ask me

Ryuko : Who's there ?

? : I'm over here

Then Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko saw someone laying on the table . It was Discord the Draconequus , he was the former villain who was make Equestria goes chaos . But now , Discord is the good Draconequus since he's apology for Twilight and Mane 5 after they defeated Tirek .

Discord : Hey !

Shadow : Another fake ?! Well at least you gonna be beat down !

Discord : Wow wow ! Hold a second , black hedgehog . May i want to explain with you please and i'm actually not a fake what you think . Oh by the way , Shadow the Hedgehog , i was revived your soldiers when you defeated Princess Dark Matter

Shadow : Really ?! You revived my soldiers ?

Discord : Well . Of course i'am , Shadow and you might be thinking about i was the fake , doesn't it right ?! Ok , i knew everything in my mind . So this is why Infinite can create everything he want , right ?

Shadow : How'd you know that ?!

Discord : Well i knew everything in my mind since the empire has taken Equestria . Anyway , so you must be Sunset Shimmer , right ?

Sunset : How did you know my name ?

Discord : Well . Twilight was told me about you since you were in the human world and are you come here to save Twilight and Equestria ?

Sunset : Of course , i'am . But excuse and who are you ?

Discord : Me . I'am Discord the Draconequus , i'am the spirit of chaos and disharmony . I was the villain since i make Equestria goes chaos and then the 2 princesses were defeated me into the statue . Once i get freed , i make Equestria goes chaos again and then Twilight and other defeated me into the statue again . Then Princess Celestia urges Twilight and her friends to make me turned back to normal...That's why i become a good Draconequus since i forgive to Twilight and her friends !

Sunset : So this is why you were the villain into the good Draconequus , that doesn't make sense ?! So are you try to make Equestria goes chaos again ?

Discord : I'm actually not make Equestria goes chaos anymore and even the fake . I'm serious , anyway . So Shadow

Shadow : What ?!

Discord : Could you recruit me to join with you to save Equestria please ?

Shadow : Why ?

Discord : Because i want become a true soldier just like them and i want become the true hero of Equestria !

Sunset : *laugh*

Ryuko :*sigh* Give me a break !

Shadow : So are you want to join G.U.N , right ?

Discord : Yes . Of course , i'am . I'm fight for chaos..no...sorry...fight for Equestria !

Shadow : Sorry . But i don't want to recruit you

Discord : Why ?

Shadow : Because , G.U.N is very complex and it's possible to join it . Considering you've must join someone else

Discord : But Shadow i...

Shadow : Girls . It's time to go now !

Shadow , Sunset , Ryuko and 17 G.U.N troops are leaving out Castle of Friendship and they heading to the corridor ...

Discord : Wait , Shadow . Please don't leave me !

At the corridor , Shadow , Sunset , Ryuko and 17 G.U.N soldiers are walking to outside and then Discord tries to stop them by his teleport only 1 snap

Shadow : What do you want . I told you G.U.N is possible to join it

Discord : Shadow , please . Just let me join with you and i promise i'm listen the order , please . I beg you ! Please

Sunset : Shadow , just let him join with us . Because he's really want to help us to liberate Equestria

Discord : Sunset's right . You should decide to recruit me just you recruits some your soldiers

Shadow has no choice to choose and explain . Then Shadow has decided to recruit Discord...

Shadow : Fine ! You are able to join with us !

Discord : Yes ! Yes .

Shadow : But first , you've must listen to my order and second , do not lose the order . This is the military justice , do you understand !

Discord : *salute* Sir , yes sir !

Shadow : Good ! Now let's go

(Ryuko Matoi's theme - Kill La Kill soundtrack)

 **\- Outside of Castle of Friendship**

When Shadow , Discord , Sunset and Ryuko and rest of G.U.N soldiers came out the castle . 12 G.U.N soldiers are waiting for Shadow after they captured Ponyville in G.U.N's hand .

G.U.N soldier 10 : *salute* Sir . We were captured Ponyville !

Shadow : What about the enemy ?

G.U.N soldier 10 : Sir . The enemy has retreated back to Canterlot since they weren't able to strike back to us to recapture Ponyville

Shadow : Good . Set up the defensive systems and do not let the enemy using surprise attack

G.U.N soldier 10 : *salute* Yes , sir !

Shadow : And by the way , Aaron . Prepare for our troops and ready to capture Canterlot as soon as possible !

G.U.N soldier 10 : *salute* Yes , sir !

Then 12 G.U.N soldiers marching-up to call all the troops and Shadow is looked upon at Canterlot Castle on the great mountain

Sunset : So what now ?!

Shadow : Let's capture the Canterlot ! ( i'm finally here now , Infinite . And you shouldn't able to forget me when i was here !)

*flashback*

Infinite : I've only become what I am because of you, yet you don't remember. But I suppose that's the way it goes. It simply means that the old me was too weak, too pathetic to remember. And now, you've become nothing more than an insect waiting to be crushed underfoot .

*To be continue*


	13. Chapter 12 : Operation Trojan

**Canterlot**

(The Phantom Ruby = Evil Deed - Sonic Forces sountrack)

When Eggman , Tempest and Infinite arrived Equestria . They brings Twilight since Twilight imprisoned the electric cage with shock collar on her neck while they carrying the cage to the castle by 6 Buzz Bombers and Twilight saw 15 Anti-Aircraft weapons were equipment at Canterlot . Even she saw the remained ponies who were been captured were being slaved and imprisoned...are very tyrants .

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Once they arrived throne room where Princess Celestia , Cadence and Luna are the statues were put around the flower floor . Eggman has can't wait to see Twilight puts with the princesses are turned the statues while Orbot and Cubot cleaning them .

Eggman : Orbot , Cubot . Enough to clean already . The princess has arrived now !

Orbot : Yes , boss *bump at Cubot* Stop cleaning , dude

Cubot : Why ? It's dirty around the princess and what i supposed to stop cleaning ?

Orbot : There's no time to talk , dude . Now go !

Orbot and Cubot has stepped away for Twilight . Then 6 Buzz Bombers puts the cage at the princesses and they're releases the ropes to flying away .

Eggman : Welcome back , my dear princess . I was expected you finally here now and thanks for Tempest and Infinite who were captured the princess each other , and i would like to say thank you for your both to capture the princess *chuckles* I can't wait Storm King will see this !

Once Eggman walks away to the balcony , Twilight want to explain Tempest about Storm King...

Twilight : Tempest, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King...

Infinite : Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. She'd love for everybody out there to know what she can really do . Beside , you'll be docile with Storm King . Oh look , He's arrived now !

? : Oh so you finally captured the princess ?

Eggman : Of course , my friend . I was captured her and i brought her here to you now !

Then Eggman and Storm King has show-off from the balcony and Storm King saw Twilight imprisoned at the electric cage . Storm King has surprised and he had nothing to response .

Eggman : See . How'd you feeling ?

Storm King : Wait a second . Is that the princess of Friendship ?! And why she is so small , unlike this 3 alicorns !

Eggman : Ah ! Actually , she doesn't tall like 3 alicorns enough . Of course it was her and why would you ask like that !

Storm King : Feel like my dream is COME TRUE ! *big laugh*

Then Storm King hugging tie at Eggman

Storm King : My dream is come true ! It's really true ! At least i should thanks for Eggman !

Eggman :..Ah...Actually , it wasn't me . It was of them . They both captured Princess Twilight , not me !

Then Storm King stopped hug Eggman.

Storm King : Oh sorry about that . Anyway , so it's that both you were captured the princess ?!

Infinite : Of course we are , your majesty . This princess is where you're waiting for and are you ready to drain the magic to your staff ?

Storm King : Oh that's right . I'm almost forgot . So where did i start ?

Tempest : Put your staff on the floor and...

Storm King : I see . Come on !

Then Storm King stabbed his staff on floor and then Staff of Sacanas's energy has fluent on the flower floor's path to 4 Princesses and ready to drain all the magic to his Staff of Sacanas . Twilight can't control herself when Storm King drains their magics and Storm King get laughed where his Staff of Sacanas draining their magics . Not just 4 princesses . Even he draining the energy entire of Canterlot...

Storm King : *big laugh*

Eggman : Wow !

Tempest : Incredible !

Infinite : Hmp !*cross arms*

Grubber : Wow ! Amazing !

Orbot and Cubot are hugging each other where they seen Storm King draining their magics is like they watches horror movie . Then Storm King pulled his Staff of Sacanas' out the floor and Staff of Sacanas has fully the magic to control everything he want . Then Twilight has exhausted after Storm King taken her magic and she's fainted down the cage

Storm King : Finally ! My Staff of Sacanas has finally fully the magic ! *laugh*

Eggman : *clapping his hands* Congratulation , Storm King . I very proud you were finally got your magic and you be able to control everything you want

Storm King : That's it . You're right , Dr. Robotnik ! This is why i should test to use my staff after i drained the magic !

Tempest : Your majesty . What about my horn ? You were promise with me already ?!

Infinite : I think he might be forgot . Or i should say is : he's trick you

Tempest : Don't lie of me , Infinite . I don't want to hear you !

Infinite : Fine and you'll see to be regret !

Then Storm King , Eggman , Tempest and Infinite came to balcony to test his Staff of Sacanas..

Storm King : Ok , so..what i should test my staff ?

Eggman : Maybe i...i really don't know . But i think you should...try at the sun of example

Storm King : Let me try ?

Storm King uses his Staff of Sacanas to point at the sun and he makes sun of day into the moon of night . Finally , Storm King has controlled day and night

Eggman : Wow !It's night already ?

Storm King : Amazing ! My staff can control day and night !

Eggman : Ah...maybe you should turn back to day . Because...it's too early to be night and at least it's 3 AM , you know

Storm King : Oh Ok

Then Storm King makes night into day by Staff of Sacanas . Eggman has finally fine himself in daylight

Eggman : That's better

Storm King : Ho ho ho . This is amazing . I can control everything i want ! so let me see ?! Aha maybe i should shoot something else like...

Eggman : You want to shoot ? Aha , so i remind i was playing to shoot those ducks who were getaway from the hunter . I knew it's called : Duck Hunt

Storm King : Duck Hunt ?

Eggman : Duck Hunt is the light gun shooter video game who was made by Nintendo and it was released in 1984 when i was young and i very like to play this game

Storm King : Wait , Dr. Robotnik . Is that the video game what you were said about . But why would you mention about Duck Hunt , no one ever know this game and even what the Nintendo too . We're never know this before

Eggman : You don't understand , Storm King . Once Nintendo cancelled to make Duck Hunt's sequel , then i was make my own Duck Hunt to shoot . I called : Eggman's Robot Duck Hunt . Similar like Duck Hunt , when we were on the balcony . The robot duck will be appear right upon us .

Then the 1 robot duck has attempts to flying up and Eggman takes his Egg Blaster to shoot down the robot duck . Then the robot duck has been shot down by Eggman and it falling down the ground . Metal Sonic has show-up outside the balcony and he holds a robot duck's neck after Eggman shot down it .

Eggman : See ? Once i shot down that robot duck , Metal Sonic will grab some robot ducks who were get killed by the player and either me . Plus , if you get the robot duck flying away , you will get taste a lose and game over . So what i say , Storm King . That's why you should try to shoot some robot duck . Flying up , duckers !

Then another 1 robot duck has attempts to flying up and this time , Storm King will shoot the robot duck by his Staff of Sacanas

Eggman : Don't lose the target , Storm King . You will able to taste the lose !

Storm King : So what should i shoot ?

Eggman :*facepalm* I think you might be getting older to be forget your mind

 **\- Outside the castle**

Meanwhile outside the castle . At the town, there's a 1 Eggman Transport Ship is almost arrive the dock . But however , the transport ship hasn't docked on the dock and then it was docked on the middle of the town. 15 Egg Pawns and Storm Guards came near Eggman Transport Ship . Then 2 Mobian Skunks who were working for Eggman Empire , Rough and Tumble , new characters from Sonic the Hedgehog by IDW comic before release and it were created by Ian Flynn and Tyson Hesse . Both new villain characters has joined Sonic Forces X MLP Movie as the villains . Back to the story , Tumble and Rough are walking near the transport ship on the middle of the town instead the dock

Tumble : There's something wrong for this transport ship ? It should docked at the dock ?!

Rough : Me either . It's totally un-normally and it wasn't right enough.. and why did that ship doesn't dock it ?

Tumble : I think that transport doesn't do anything like that ?! This is the first time that transport ship docked on middle of the town . Hmm...But it might be that transport ship is carrying someone inside . Neither robot or Storm Guard , but i can smell someone was stolen that transport ship . Could it be the Resistance ?

Rough : If the resistance was here ? They should be destroyed already if they dare to enter our sensitive area

Tumble : I bet they are . They were able inside the transport ship ! Guards , open the door and kill them all . And i don't want to spoil of them !

5 Storm Guards and Egg Pawns came near the transport ship and they ready to open the door . But suddenly , someone was threw the rock to Rough and Tumble is looked at the transport ship

Rough : Ouch...Who's there ?!

Tumble : Look ! They're up there !

Rough : What the ?

It was Classic Team Sonic , they 3 are mocking Rough and Tumble to distract them...

Classic Sonic : Hey ! Before you open this door . Why would you able to catch me first !

Classic Knuckles : Yeah . Instead you tries to open it . Come here and get me now , fool faces !

Classic Tails : *mocking tongue*

Rough : It's resistance ! Get them !

Classic Sonic : You won't get me easily !

Team Classic Sonic jumps through Rough , Tumble , Egg Pawns and Storm Guards at the dock ground and then they sprinted away from them

Rough : Grrrr...Guards , get them all to me ! And Everyone else , open that door as soon as possible !

Tumble : Get them !

8 Egg Pawns and Storm Guards are chasing Team Classic Sonic where they running around Canterlot Town . Back to Team Classic Sonic , they 3 are get chased by 8 Egg Pawns and Storm Guards . Then they 3 ran to the alley and hiding from them behind the shadow . Once Egg Pawns and Storm Guards didn't spot them , they goes away and Team Classic Sonic sets up the plan .

Classic Sonic : Ok , guys . Listen to me , once we're get here . Knuckles , haven't you got the flare ?

Classic Knuckles : I have a 1 . But it's will be useful

Classic Sonic : Ok . So here's a plan , we're here at Canterlot where they occupying it . Tails , you will climb up to the top of the fortress with the gate

Classic Tails : You got it !

Classic Sonic: and Knuckles , you will able to punch them down to protect Tails . Once you were fires the flare , Rainbow Dash and Princess Skystar will flying and photoshoot all the enemy's area and then send all the pictures to Resistance . Once they got those pics , they'll able to barrage the enemy's area and then . Once i've opened the gate for Sonic and Buddy . We'll attack them at cost ! Do you understand ?

Classic Knuckles : I've got it , Sonic

Classic Tails : Now let's go !

 **\- Outside the Canterlot**

When Team Classic Sonic performs the mission , Buddy looked further at Canterlot by his binocular and he saw Team Classic Sonic are walking to the fortress . Then Skystar want to ask Buddy about the situation

Skystar : How is going ?

Buddy : Not yet

Skystar : Well . Oh i have something special to you

Buddy : What is it ?

Then Skystar takes her 2 Shelly and Sheldon the clams to annoying Buddy while Buddy still look at the binocular

Skystar (Shelly): Hello . My name Shelly and this is my friend : Sheldon . We are the clam brother and we're come here to search Canterlot for the party . Anyway , so do you know the way to Canterlot ?

Buddy : No

Skystar (Sheldon) : Do you able to direct how to get Canterlot ?

Buddy : No

Skystar (Shelly): Well...If you don't know the way . Then i'll gonna tickle you ...

Buddy : Shut your already ! . You annoying me too much ! Just let me focus my job already !

Skystar : But... I've just...played with...

Buddy : You are really bad girl , Skystar . This is why the Queen doesn't teach her daughter like that and she supposed to know i doing my job !

Sonic : Calm down , calm down , both of you enough . There's nothing to fighting . Skystar , would you able to let him alone when he's focus his mission ?

Skystar : Fine...

Sonic : Anyway so Rainbow Dash . Try do not let her annoying him or does everyone have anything to play ?

Rainbow : We ain't...Why do you ask about ?

Sonic : Well...I have something special to you for play

Rainbow : What is it ?

Sonic : I have : Game Boy Advance

Skystar : Game Boy ?

Sonic : Game Boy Advance is a 32-bit handheld video game console developed, manufactured and marketed by Nintendo and i was played this console since i was beat down Eggman to save Cream's mother . Oh by the way , girls . I was bought 54 game cartridges : Including Mario , Pac-man , Megaman and other...and even me

Rainbow : Wait ! Is that you really in this video game

Sonic : Of course i'am . Anyway , so i give 2 consoles to play . Here

Then Sonic took 2 Game Boy Advance consoles to Skystar and Rainbow .

Rainbow : Wow !? I didn't see that before ?

Skystar : Is very hard to play , Sonic ?

Sonic : Hmmm...I don't know . But regardless , you girls just take that consoles and oh by the way , here's the cartridges . Take it

Rainbow and Skystar takes their own console and these game cartridges (Including : Sonic , Mario and other...). they both asks Sonic about how to start-up the screen

Rainbow : Ah...Sonic . How we're supposed to start-up the consoles . But it might be broken i guess and what about this boxes ?

Sonic : It isn't broken and these boxes are actually is the cartridges , Rainbow . All you need is open the lid and put the cartridge on the console , and close the lid and it'll be start-up to play . Speaking about the cartridge . These cartridges are the battery for this GameBoy Advance consoles and it will able to start-up , and you able to play . Or you don't play this game or already this game . You can remove it and replace another cartridge

Skystar : I don't see the lid everywhere . Oh , i see it . It behind the console .

Rainbow : Really , Skystar ?

Skystar : It's true . Just open it and put the cartridge it inside . Like Sonic said , you just try it

Rainbow : Ok !

When Skystar and Rainbow puts their cartridges to their consoles . Then the consoles has started-up with the intro and the represent for the game company like : SEGA . Skystar plays Sonic Advance 2 and Rainbow plays Sonic Battle...

Skystar : Oh oh oh...It's started it , it's started it !

Rainbow : Unbelievable . It's really started it ! Sonic Battle . Interesting !

Sonic : Well . You girls just have to enjoy to play and i have to...

Rainbow : Sonic

Sonic : Yeah ?

Rainbow : How i supposed to press start the game ?

Skystar : Me too ?

Sonic : (This is getting out my time to do ) Ok . Let me show you how to play

8 minutes later , Sonic has finished to direct how to play for Rainbow and Skystar and Rainbow and Skystar were playing the game each other to spend all the time until Classic Knuckles light-up the flares . Back to Sonic , he asks Buddy about how is situation from Canterlot

Sonic : How is going , Buddy . Haven't you see anything ?

Buddy : I see . I saw Storm King and Eggman are playing Duck Hunt

Sonic : Duck Hunt ? Is that Eggman copied this game from Nintendo to make his own ?

Buddy : Rather . He does copy the game . But however , Eggman was created 56 robot-ducks to shoot down and Metal Sonic is...grabbed some robot ducks to Eggman and Storm King . Once they played this game , they went back to the castle and Metal Sonic either

Sonic : Lucky for that . But i afraid Metal will able kill Rainbow or Skystar if they both attempts to enter the enemy airspace since he went back to his home . Anyway , haven't you see Team Classic Team . Where are they now ?

Buddy : They went to the fortress and fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards and i saw Knuckles...smashed down the system alert and Tails pushes them away by his tails

Sonic : Hmmm...I see . But where's Sonic ?

Buddy : He went to the crank of the gate and fighting with those Badniks and Storm Guards down . Oh look , Knuckles's flare signal found

Sonic : Where ?

Buddy : He's on the top of the fortress . That's mean we have to call Rainbow and Skystar as fast before the flare has out

Sonic : Ok . Alright , girls . Curfew to play , we have to job to do !

Rainbow : Ah come on !

Skystar : I'm almost finish the game

Sonic :*chuckles* Haven't you girls for Equestria or not ?

Rainbow : Of course we are , Sonic . We never forget Equestria

Sonic : That's good . So you girls just give me all these consoles to me and ready for scout

Rainbow : *upset* Ok !

Rainbow and Skystar gave these consoles to Sonic and Sonic receives both consoles

Sonic : After Equestria liberated . You girls can allow to play this game console forever

Rainbow : Really ?

Sonic : Of course . By the way , Skystar . I have something to you

Skystar : What it is , Sonic ?

Sonic : Before you go . You must take this camera . This camera is the only one to shoot and capture all these photos , once you fled back to Resistance Ship . Send these photos to data transmission and Knuckles will able to barrage them-up . And thus , war has begun to make Eggman and Storm King can't backed-up the raid . Got it ?

Skystar : Got it , Sonic !

Rainbow : Let's go , Skystar !

Skystar : You got it !

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Back to Eggman and Storm King , they went back inside the castle while they talking each other...

Storm King : I can't believe the whole of ducks were shot down by me . This is how i exciting by this magical staff !

Eggman : See , i told you . Your staff could control everything and i would like to say is : My empire had everything if you want . But sadly is , i was shot down 6 robot ducks and you were shot down 45 robot ducks

Storm King : But don't worry , Dr. Robotnik . Unless you will be better to shoot more ducks *laugh*

Eggman :*laugh* That's how we make the friend with you

Infinite : Are you done yet , doctor ?

Eggman : Infinite , what are you talking about ?

Tempest : You already promise to me and i didn't expect what you've don't promise me about restore my horn

Eggman : Well . Storm King , why would you restore her horn since you were promise to her

(Infinite's end and The Phantom Ruby = Evil Deed \- Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Storm King : Well...i..don't know and i didn't keep your promise . Anyway , Commander Tempest . Whatever you promise me or not and i won't restore your horn since i've got the magic on my staff ! And you supposed to compliance upon me since you were joined Storm Empire

Eggman :(Oh no . This is bad here )

Tempest : You mean..You lied to me ?

Storm King : Well . Of course . I lied you and i didn't keep your promise since i already set in my plan before Canterlot invasion event , and anyway . Maybe you should forget about your horn and back to your job *laugh*

Tempest : How dare you ! You were promise me and what you done to me now !

Storm King : SILENCE ! At least after you were joined my empire and in the end , everything on yours are totally regret when you step on my empire ! You are just an worthless pony and you doesn't do anything yourself when you didn't decide to join . Think about it , is that your true or wrong ?!

Tempest : (It's that Infinite is really true to tell me about him and what have i done now ?! And what have i done to Equestria...)

Infinite : Hmp ! (I told you , Tempest . You doesn't listen to me . Now you price must to pay when you were regret yourself)

Eggman : Ah..Storm King...I think your anger has heated up . Maybe you should able to relax yourself and by the way , Storm King . I have a massage chair to you when you get angry

Orbot : Boss !

Eggman : What ?! What is it , Orbot ?

Cubot : We've got our problem ! Ponyville has been captured !

Eggman : What ?! They captured Ponyville ?!

Infinite : Hmp...Tell more . Is that those Resistance took it , right ?

Cubot : Of course not , Infinite . According to the last remained Egg Pawn , G.U.N was alleged to captured Ponyville and our troops has been totally erased !

Orbot : And then , they are heading to Canterlot follow their list !

Infinite : I was him . He really finally here !

Eggman ...I don't believe how did they make me anger like that ! First i met those Resistance and now i meet that damn human army G.U.N . That's why i should destroy both of sides who were standing on my way !

Cubot : Well...You also the human , boss

Eggman : Shut up ! I don't way to hear that . Anyway , so it's that Commander of G.U.N was alleged this ?

Infinite : Perhaps , But it wasn't Commander Tower of G.U.N did this . But maybe is Shadow the Hedgehog , he's the one who was lead his troop to destroy our army and capture Ponyville and Thus . A long wait to fight with him and i will able to tear him off apart since i lost the fight in the Mystic Jungle !

Eggman : Fine . Maybe i supposed to send more robots to recapture Ponyville...

Infinite : It's useless to recapture , doctor

Eggman : What did you mean is useless to recapture ?!

Infinite : *chuckles* I was created that replica to make own at Ponyville . But that damn black hedgehog : Shadow was defeated her and captured Ponyville . Plus , after they captured Ponyville , they able to deploys some air and land defensive systems at Ponyville if we're attempt to recapture . It's possible to recapture

Eggman : Fine . As long i believe you . Anyway , so haven't you report about our situation ?

Cubot : Our situation is...*whisper* Just response it , dude!

Orbot : Why ?

Cubot : *whisper* Because , i can't spoke it . If i spoke it , Eggman might be to kill me !

Eggman : What is that , Cubot . Why are you shaking ?!

Cubot : Well...boss . I...didn't...shake...

But suddenly , Eggman , Storm King , and others... were heard guns and shells firing sounds...

Eggman : What is that ?! Did those robots aren't trigger the alarm ?

Tempest : What just going outside ?!

Storm King : Someone get outside to check it !

Twilight : Is that...?

 **\- Outside the castle**

(Egg Gate - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Skystar and Rainbow are flying on the dangerous zone where Eggman's robot and Storm Guards are trying to shooting down Skystar and Rainbow . Skystar is concern to take a photoshoot down at the enemy armaments while she's afraid she get shot...

Skystar : Well...Rainbow , i don't think i can't shoot all these giant guns where they trying to shooting us !

Rainbow : Relax , Skystar . Nothing to afraid for these crossfires . Just keep flying and take a shoot all these giant weapons !

Skystar : How i supposed to take a shoot ?

Rainbow : Shoot down at these giant guns !

Skystar looking down around to find the enemy armaments and she saw anti-flying fortress missiles , air cannons and others...

Skystar : I've found it !

Skystar takes a camera and she shootings all these pictures to the camera . All enemy armaments has listed on the camera and Skystar and Rainbow is ready to retreat from Canterlot...

Skystar : I've got alot these pics !

Rainbow : Ok ! Fly back our ships before they counter us !

Back to Eggman , Storm King and others... They went to the balcony and they saw Rainbow and Skystar are flying back to Resistance ships...

Tempest : We've been scouted !

Grubber : They getting away !

Eggman : Grrr...Not now ! Orbot , Cubot . Send Metal Sonic to kill both of them and i don't want to let they getaway !

Orbot : On it , Boss !

Cubot : Wait for me !

(Metal Sonic's boss - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Back to Rainbow and Skystar , they still flying back to Resistance ship . But suddenly , Metal Sonic has show-off and he's flying toward to Rainbow and Skystar . Rainbow and Skystar saw behind Metal Sonic is chasing both

Skystar : Rainbow . What is that thing ?!

Rainbow : I don't know . But he's look like Sonic !

Then the walkie talkie has calling up from Skystar and Skystar listens it...

Sonic (voice) : This is Sonic . Metal Sonic is very fast like me by his jet engine on his chest , he's also my doppelganger and he always want to challenge me since i was defeated him all of times from few years ago . He can shoot the lazer from his eyes and even he shoots the large beam from his engine jet

Rainbow : What ?! So...he really able to shoot the large beam from his engine jet ?

Sonic (voice) Exactly , girls . Anyway , so if you want to avoid from Metal . You have to distract him and tell Skystar fly back to Resistance ship at cost . And so , do not let him catch you !

Rainbow : On it !

Skystar : So Sonic was told us about to avoid Metal

Rainbow : Perhaps . But Skystar , you just flying straight at the ship and i'll take care Metal !

Skystar : I've got it , Rainbow !

Skystar flying toward to the Resistance ship before Rainbow and Rainbow is dealing with Metal...

Rainbow : Come on , Metal . Show me what you've got !

Rainbow flying very fast and Metal Sonic also flying fast like Rainbow . They both were flying around the sky when they don't fly to Canterlot and Metal Sonic shooting at Rainbow by his lazer eyes and Rainbow dodging the lazer from Metal . Then Rainbow pushes the button from her wireless earphone to call Sonic

Rainbow : This is Rainbow Dash , Sonic . How i supposed to get rid from Metal ?

Sonic (voice) : Just listen to me closely , Rainbow . You have find something is able take out Metal . Because , he's the machine and his weakness is electricity power station or reach to thunderstorm to destroy him and plus . the electricity power station or black cloud had their own lightning and it would able to affect Metal . And Plus If Metalgets Overdrive...

Rainbow : That's it ! . The thunderstorm ! This is where i need it ! (You never catch me , Metal . Come here get me , Metal the scrap toy!)

Rainbow flies high up to reach the thunderstorm cloud and she despite the lightning trying to strike at her when she dodging the lightning and Metal also too . Once she reached the thunderstorm cloud , Rainbow hiding inside the thunderstorm cloud and Metal has arrived , and he's looking for Rainbow where'd she hiding

Eggman (voice) : Grrr...Haven't you found her yet ?

Metal Sonic says no and he's keep looking around the thunderstorm clouds .

Rainbow : Over here , scrap !

Then Rainbow has show-off and she bumped the thunderstorm cloud to electrocuting Metal Sonic . Metal Sonic has get electrocuted and his system has been overloaded . Rainbow has got her chance to take down Metal...

Rainbow : Now it is my turn ! Time to taste my Sonic Rainboom !

Rainbow flying high up the air near the space and she flying down with super speed to destroy Metal . Once she's ready to use Sonic Rainboom , the Sonic Rainboom has exploded up from Rainbow to make her fast and crashing through Metal . Metal Sonic has been destroyed and Rainbow is flying back to Sonic with her Sonic Rainboom

Rainbow : Woohoo ! This is amazing !

*end the music*

(You may call me , Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Back to Eggman and others...Eggman trying to connect with Metal Sonic by his walkie talkie . It doesn't work since Metal Sonic has been destroyed by Rainbow Dash...

Eggman : Metal , Metal...Are you hear me ? Metal ?

Orbot : Boss . Metal Sonic has been destroyed by Rainbow Dash !

Eggman : What . GRRRRR! I don't believe it how she could destroy my Metal . First Sonic destroyed my Metal and now that blue pegasus destroyed my Metal . Rainbow Dash doesn't difference like Sonic what he did !

Orbot : But boss . The shield defensive systems has been destroyed by Sonic , Tails and Knuckles !

Eggman : What ?! Those past Team Sonic destroyed the shield systems ?! Grrr...I can't believe how it's happening !

Infinite : Hmp !

Twilight : Because . This is why the hero always came here to fight you since you captured me and then your aggression will be able to crushed down until Equestria will be liberated . Equestria will never fall !

Eggman : Silence , princess . If you still resist , i will activate this shock collar to electricute you until you dead !

Tempest : So what should we do now ?!

Storm King : This is getting more chaos here !

Eggman : I should've to increase more anti-aircraft systems . This time those Pegasus or else will be eliminated ! Come on Storm King , we have a job to do !

Storm King : I'm Coincidence . Now let's move it !

 **\- Resistance Ships**

(Nothing Can Contain Us- Sonic Forces sountrack)

All Resistance Ships has deployed all these armaments to destroy the target . Knuckles will lead to barrage the enemy area... But however , they won't destroy Eggman transport ship since the heroes inside until after the barrage

Mobian crewman 23 : Sir . Our targets has been locked !

Knuckles : Good ! Our time has come , guys . And let show how Eggman feared at us !

All : Yeah !

Knuckles : FIRE !

All these Resistance Ship has fired ups and the bombardment has begun to Canterlot

 **\- Outside the castle**

Back to Team Classic Sonic , they were finished the mission after they destroyed intercept weapons and other systems and now they were hiding their boxes before bombardment has begin in the fortress . Back to Skunk brother , Rough and Tumble didn't know The Resistance ships is ready to bombardment while 15 Storm Guards and Badniks were sieged that transport ship who it carrying the resistance

Tumble : Seem likes those Resistance never able to find the way to escape

Rough : Yeah ! Those scums is ready to live on their graveyard !

But suddenly , something is falling down to Canterlot and Skunk brother and other...were saw up something is falling down . Then blowing up at Canterlot , entire Canterlot has being barrages everywhere except the Resistance inside Eggman Transport Ship .

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Then Canterlot Castle also been bombardment with the heavily damages and the ceiling has falling down while it won't drop to 4 princesses. Eggman and Storm King has surprised where they get bombarded

Eggman : What the ?! What's going here ?

Orbot : Boss , we've been under attacked !

Cubot : Resistance is here and they're bombardment at us !

Storm King : It came from outside !

Infinite : Hmp ! What a surprise !

Tempest : We've got to stop them before they landing to Canterlot . Send more units and ready for battle !

Grubber : Got it , Tempest !

Eggman : Orbot , Cubot . It's time to activate Death Egg Robot sentinels and this time they will be crushed on their foots !

Orbot , Cubot :*salute* Yes , boss !

Eggman : Storm King . We have a plan to do

Storm King : What plan ?

Eggman : *chuckles* If you know this plan ? Then i'll show you . I was created the undefined robot mech project to destroy those rodents and it was successfully when you arrived Canterlot . Once they steps on the castle , both of us will able to crush them down !

(Fist Bump (Instrumental only) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Twilight : ( I have to told my friend about his evil plan . Once i freed , i can take down Eggman and Storm King for once and even Staff of Sacanas !)

Eggman : Tempest , Infinite . I want both of you to stop their way before they reach the castle !

Infinite : Leave it all to me , doctor !

Tempest : As you wish !

 **\- Outside the Canterlot**

After the Bombardment , Sonic and Buddy is ready to reach to Canterlot with his Double Boost after the gate has opened by Team Classic Sonic...

Sonic ; You ready ?

Buddy : Sure !

Sonic : Let's do this ! Double Boost !

Sonic and Buddy has sprinted up with their boost speed to reach to Canterlot after the gate has opened for Sonic and Buddy...and finally , they reached to Canterlot and the battle has begun and Team Classic Sonic is also ready to battle

Classic Sonic : Let's do this , guys . This time Eggman has no way to escape !

Classic Tails : Yeah !

Classic Knuckles : Let's go !

 **\- Outside the castle**

Back to the heroes , All the heroes like : pirate bird , Resistance Pony and Mobian like : Team Amy Rose , Mane 6 , Team Dark (only Rouge and Omega) and Team Chaotix... were show-up from Eggman Transport ship and they charging to attack Badniks and Storm Guards...

Captain Celaeno : Charge !

Vector : Come on ! Show them what they got !

Charmy : Yeah !

Boyle : Yeah !

Omega : Eggman's robot will be eliminated !

Thus , the battle has begun between Resistance and Empire sides...

*end the music*

 **\- Outside the Canterlot**

Meanwhile the battle , Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko alongside G.U.N are joined to battle when they on flying aircraft carrier

Sunset : So what now ?

Shadow : Send all the troops and prepare to attack on the western front . And then reinforced for the Resistance !

G.U.N soldier 45 : You've got it , sir !

Shadow : (Hmp ! Seems like those Resistance won't able to reach to the castle . But maybe i will able to destroy the empire with The mightiest military force !)

*to be continue*


	14. Chapter 13 : Siege of Canterlot

**Equestria**

 **\- Canterlot**

(Sun of Despair - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When the heroes and the Resistance assaulting with Storm Guard and Badniks . Vector breaths his flame to burn some Storm Guards and Badniks , Espio throws 5 his Kunais to shoot at 5 Storm Guards , Charmy stings at 1 Storm Guard by his sting . Back to Vector , he was bitten an Egg Pawn's head and threw away to crashing down 7 Storm Guards who were attempt to engage the battle , then Captain Celaeno asks about the reinforcement while they kept fighting.

Captain Celaeno : How long they arrive ? They too many of them ?

Boyle : I can't hold it more longer !

Espio : Just keep fighting , guys . As long we're keeping our point . Look , they're here !

5 Resistance ships carrying 50 Mobian soldiers and heroes has arrived to reinforce the troop and then they were jump down the ground to fight the enemy . Knuckles , Blaze , Cream and others were joined the battle . Knuckles punches and kicks 6 Egg Pawns and Storm Guards , Omega firing his arm cannon to destroy Badniks and Storm Guards very rampage . Silver swings his Psychic Knife to cut down 6 Badniks and Applejack kicks those barrels to take down some Storm Guards or Badniks when she's on the rooftop...

Knuckles : Come on , guys . There's more enemy to fight . Move straight to the bridge !

All : Yeah !

Capper : Charge !

Back to Sonic and Buddy , they're heading to the castle when they attacks some Badniks and Storm Guard who tries to stop them . But suddenly , the contact from heroes has calling up from Buddy's walkie talkie...

Mobian soldier 42 (voice) : This is Tiger Squad . We've been captured the enemy point from Western Canterlot

Mobian soldier 12 (voice) : This is Rhino Squad . The enemy reinforcement has arrived . We need backup !

Amy (voice) : Sonic . Eggman has send 5 Death Egg Robots to the combat . Also Infinite and Tempest is destroying your troops !

Sonic : I've got it , Amy . Buddy , you go over there to help some our troop and i'll go straight to the castle !

Buddy : Leave it all to me !

Buddy fires his Grappling Hook to hooked another house and he's parting Sonic away to help the Resistance . Now it just only Sonic , he kept running to reach the castle himself

Sonic : Ok . It just only me ! Sonic Boost !

Back to Rainbow and other... Rainbow flying on the sky while 5 Balkiries are chasing and shooting at her . Then Rainbow Dash flying down to flip down 6 Egg Pawns and Storm Guards , Omega keep tear-off some Badniks and Storm Guards when his purpose is destroy Eggman's robot , Rarity firing her magic to shoot all Badniks and Storm Guards and Rouge supports Rarity to fight Badniks . Back to Team Chaotix , the 3 has been sieged by Badniks and Storm Guards

Charmy : Oh no , we're sieged !

Espio : What we supposed to do now ?!

Vector : I know . Maybe we should able to use our music band to make them uncomfortable ! Chaotix Recital !

Charmy : Yeah , let's do this !

Espio : Oh no . Not again !

Then Team Chaotix uses the Chaotix Recital like : Espio plays his banjo , Charmy beats drum and Vector screams at the microphone instead sing to make uncomfortable for Badniks and Storm Guards with the big loud . Finally , all of Badniks has been destroyed and some Storm Guards were been feared when their hearts has beating up by Chaotix Recital . Then Team Chaotix keep moving to attack more enemy troop

Vector : Come on , guys . This way !

Espio : Right !

Charmy : Ok !

(Park Avenue- Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Back to Buddy , he swing up to reach the Resistance troop by his Grappling Hook and then , he fell down the ground and he saw 4 Storm Guards charging at Buddy . Buddy can't strike back at them . But suddenly , 4 Storm Guards kicked away by the white lemur . It was Tangle the Lemur , she is the new Sonic character of IDW coming and she's one the Sonic's ally . Now she was saved Buddy from 4 Storm Guards and Buddy would like to appreciate to Tangle

Tangle : Are you alright , Buddy ?

Buddy : I'm fine and thank you

Tangle : No need to thanks , Buddy . There's somebody still need your help

But suddenly 15 Storm Guards and 7 Buzz Bombers were charging at Buddy and Tangle .

Tangle : You should've to go . Hurry and i'll handle with them !

Buddy : No . I won't let you fight alone . Beside , with me . Together , we'll able to take them down !

Tangle : But , Buddy...

Buddy : No time to talk . Now let's fight ! Come on , monster . Show us what you got !

Buddy wields his Hover Wispon and Tangle guards herself to facing-off with Storm Guards and Buzz Bombers . Buddy fires his Hover Wispon to blast 7 Storm Guards away and 4 Buzz Bombers . Tangle punches 3 Storm Guards away and her tail also turned into the fist to punch away 2 Storm Guards . 3 Buzz Bombers has been taken down by Buddy . Finally , the enemy has been defeated by Buddy and Tangle...

Tangle : Thanks for help , Buddy . I didn't know how you were helped me to take down these machines and creatures

Buddy : Hmp...Yeah , as long you were safe . Anyway , there's something need to do . Let's go !

Tangle : Right !

Back to Knuckles and other... Knuckles punches away some Storm Guards and Badniks , 1 Storm Guard charging behind Knuckles with his pike . But Applejack was swing him away by her lasso . Knuckles has surprised where Applejack saved him from Storm Guard

Applejack : No need to thanks , partner . Keep it up , Knux !

Knuckles : I've got it !

Omega : Eggman's robot will be eliminate all !

Knuckles : Please consider at him , Rouge !

Rouge : Fine !

(Valor and Wonder - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Captain Celaeno and her pirate crews are fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards . But suddenly , Boyle has saw up something and he saw 5 Death Egg Robot Sentinels has entered the battle . They seems Death Egg Robot Sentinels are the dangerous weapon who were may destroy the Resistance

Boyle : Look ! Giant robot has here !

Mullet : We're doomed !

Capper : So big !

Spike : Oh no !

Fluttershy : Holy Celestia !

Knuckles : This is how we can't destroy it ! We've must fall back before they shooting us !

Silver : No , Knuckles , if we retreat from them . We can't reach the Canterlot and also they'll able to destroy our fleet !

Amy : What we supposed to do now !

Then Team Chaotix , Team Classic Sonic , Buddy and Tangle also arrived and they saw 5 Death Egg Robot Sentinels is ready to destroy the Resistance at cost

Buddy : This is getting bad here !

Classic Sonic : Ah great . This is the great concern to destroy it ! Without Sonic , but what we supposed able to take it down !?

Then 5 Death Egg Robot Sentinels is draining the energy on their eyes and ready to destroy the Resistance . The Resistance can't retreat from 5 Death Egg Robot Sentinels while they are standing here . Once 5 Death Egg Robot Sentinels is drained the energy , but suddenly , there's a big explosion on 1 Death Egg Robot sentinel and the heroes has surprised

Knuckles : What that explosion are come from ?!

Mobian soldier 44 : Look ! It came from the plane !

The heroes and the Resistance saw 4 F-16 jet fighters from G.U.N and they were ready to help Resistance to against the Empire

Blaze : Why'd the G.U.N are doing ?

Knuckles : It's that were you calling for help , Rouge ?

Rouge : Negative , Knux . I didn't call them for help

Silver : If you didn't call for help from G.U.N . But who did this ?

But suddenly , Knuckles's walkie talkie has calling up and Knuckles takes it to listen

Knuckles : This is Knuckles ?

? (voice) : Do you know who i when i was send 4 jet fighters ?!

Knuckles : Wait . Shadow ?

Shadow (voice) : Of course , i'am . Sorry for be late , Commander Knuckles . Anyway , i was send my G.U.N units to share the fire and also my units will be arrived to reinforce units until they finished those Eggman's giant toys !

Knuckles : Wait , where are you now ?

Shadow (voice) : I'm on C17 Globemaster transport aircraft . Unless , we'll be arrive for few minutes with parachute phase until they'll been destroyed !

Spike : Guys , look . Giant robots is getting destroyed !

Knuckles : What the ?

5 Death Egg Robot sentinels has totally destroyed by G.U.N Air Force and the heroes and other are excited to see G.U.N appeared at Equestria

Boyle : Yeah ! Die now robot . Die !

Mullet : Yeah !

Mobian soldier 56 : They did it !

Mobian soldier 52 : Yeah !

Shadow (voice) : *chuckles* I told you , Knuckles . This is your chance to reach the castle . Now go and do not let them attack you !

Knuckles : Ok ! Alright , guys . After Death Egg Robots took down the ground , now it's time to charge to the castle . With the G.U.N support , we'll able to finish the war until Equestria will be totally liberate !

All : Yeah !

Knuckles : Let's move it , guys . Time to kick down the major butt !

All : Yeah !

Capper : Let's go , Charge !

(Air Fleet (Sonic Forces remix) and Ryuko's Theme - Shadow the Hedgehog and Kill La Kill soundtrack)

Back to Sonic , he still reaching the castle on his way and then he saw 8 C-17 Globemasters with the escorts of 16 F-16G and F/A18 jet fighters...

Sonic : Well . It might be Shadow , he's finally here . Hope he wouldn't miss this party !

 **\- Inside C-17 Globemaster no.5**

Over 170 Paratroopers inside the this cargo plane . Including Shadow , Sunset , Ryuko and Discord were also appeared this plane .

G.U.N paratrooper 21 : Sir , 6 minutes to jump !

Shadow : Good . Ok , boys . Stand up tall and ready to jump !

All the paratroopers were standing up tall and they ready to jump . Before the jump start , Shadow wants every paratroopers must hook on Static line cable before jump . But however , Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko are not using parachute backpack since Shadow had his Chaos Control and he could teleport only hero . Not soldier to use .

Shadow : Listen up , boys . Before we've started to jump , first you must not let you fall down on the hill when you foiled to land on Canterlot . No one can save you whatever you can't . Second , once we're landed on Canterlot . Then we've must help Resistance to fight the enemy each other

Discord : But i...

Shadow : No more question . Good , anyway . It's time to jump now ! Open the door and consider the weather !

G.U.N crew 3 : Yes sir !

Then G.U.N crew opens the door and check the weather before to jump...

G.U.N crew 3 : Ok..Weather good , weather good , weather good . Ok ! It's time to jump now !

Shadow : I'm jump first ! Now let's go !

 **\- Outside of Canterlot**

Without the parachute backpack , Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset were leaved C-17 and they skydrives on the sky to reach the land of Canterlot . Then Shadow grabbed Ryuko's hand and Sunset's hoof and he's ready to use Chaos Control

Shadow : Ok , girls . Close your eyes before i'll ready to use Chaos Control

Ryuko and Sunset has closed their eyes and Shadow uses Chaos Control to move to Canterlot when they falling

Shadow : Chaos Control !

 **\- Outside of Castle**

The 3 has gone the sky and finally . They arrived Canterlot while some Paratroopers didn't step on Canterlot . Sunset look at the castle and she seen Canterlot under rule by 2 evil empire when the good sides tries to capture it

Sunset : No . I don't believe , this is why i should come back to Canterlot . But the princess...

Shadow : Don't worry . As long we were liberated Canterlot just like Equestria . But first , we have to set up the flare before the paratroopers land down this place !

Then 4 Mobian soldiers came at Shadow and the 4 satules at Shadow to report about Canterlot

Shadow : What happened ?

Mobian soldier 43 : Sir . Eggman's army is trying to shooting down G.U.N Paratroopers . According to Rouge , 13 Paratroopers were killed when they didn't landing on Canterlot and others..were missing

Shadow : Set up all these flare and other location where we were captured before they landing on this city !

Mobian soldier 43 : Yes , sir !

4 Mobian soldiers ran away from Shadow when Shadow advices Mobian soldiers to help G.U.N paratroopers landing down Canterlot

Ryuko : So what now , Shadow ?

Shadow : Let's find Infinite . He's the one who want to challenge with me ! Come on !

(Keep Fight and Non-Stop ! (Won't Stop , Just Go ! ((Sonic Forces remix)) - Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack)

Back to others... They still fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards with G.U.N 3th Paratrooper Regiment and 6-6t Big Foot Squad after the parachute . Knuckles take down 8 Egg Pawns , Egg Tanks and Egg Walkers , Team Rose (Amy , Cream and Big) were fighting those Storm Guards and Egg Pawns , Capper uses Spike as the flamethrower to burn Badniks and Storm Guards , Blaze kicks away 3 Storm Guards with her flame , Silver holds 4 missiles from Missile Pod by his Telekinesis and he sent 4 missiles to blow 10 Badniks , Starlight firing her magic to shoot Badniks and Storm Guards , Pinkie firing her Party Cannon to blow 6 Egg Pawns , Fluttershy appeases 1 Storm Guard who cried near the house when Fluttershy doesn't want to fight with violence , Rouge kick away 5 Egg Pawns and Storm Guards while Omega allows to shred all Storm Guards and Egg Pawns , Captain Celaeno swing her sword to attack Storm Guards and her crews also fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards , Team Classic Sonic still fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards alongside Tails firing his Arm Cannon to shoot the Badniks , Rainbow drops the dynamite to blow 9 Egg Pawns and Skystar flips down 6 Storm Guards , Team Chaotix kept fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards with Sonic Heroes style , Buddy blows away 5 Storm Guards by his Hover Wispon and Tangle smashing down 6 Egg Pawns and Motobugs and more...

Mobian soldier 21 : This is Tiger Squad , we've broken the enemy line !

Knuckles : Perfect , now let's go ahead and reach to the castle . Move it , guys !

All : Yeah !

Vector : Yeah , let's go !

Back to Sonic , he's almost arrived the castle when he running on the bridge . Then Buddy has show-up with his boost and he meet Sonic again

Buddy : Hey , Sonic !

Sonic : Buddy , that was fast . Anyway , we have to cross the bridge and save the princess at cost . But what about our friend ?

Buddy : They go after you . Thanks for Shadow to help to destroy those enemies who tries to stand our way

Sonic : Yeah . As long he don't want to miss this party !

(Mark II Locks On - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

But suddenly , 1 Death Egg Robot sentinel who was survived after bombardment by G.U.N air force has show-up and it destroyed the bridge by the jump while Sonic and Buddy just a time to hook at Death Egg Robot Sentinel . Once Buddy hooked at Death Egg Robot sentinel with Sonic , both Sonic and Buddy were swinging around Death Egg Robot sentinel while Death Egg Robot tries to shooting them and then , Sonic and Buddy spins like ball and shoot through the eye of Death Egg Robot sentinel . Finally , Sonic and Buddy has reached the castle courtyard and Death Egg Robot Sentinel has been destroyed .

* end the music*

Sonic : We did it , we finally reach the castle courtyard !

Buddy : Yeah ! But after the bridge destroyed . How they supposed able to cross the courtyard ?

Sonic : Forget it . As long they can reach it with another way or build another bridge to cross . Anyway , let's go to the castle and fast

? : You are not attempt to enter the castle !

Sonic : That voice !

Buddy : Look !

(Theme of Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Infinite , Tempest and the rest of Badniks and Storm Guards were blocked Sonic and Buddy's way when they attempts to enter the castle .

Sonic : Come on . Not him again !

Infinite : It's been the while since we met during the Aquarium Park , you pathetic little hedgehog and even you foolish child . I didn't expect you were finally since they couldn't crossing the bridge after Death Egg Robot destroyed it

Sonic : Yeah . In fact , my friend will able rebuild the bridge soon , Infinite . Anyway , so both of you come here to fight us when we're try to enter the castle

Tempest : If you want to enter the castle . Then you've must fight with us first right here !

Buddy : This is bad , Sonic . If we're fight both of them . Princess Twilight will be move to another location with 3 princesses . We can't fight them unlike the previous style

Sonic : I know but we haven't an choice to do . That's why we must fight them until we take them down !

Infinite : Enough to the discussion , rodents . Now it's time show me what you got it , hedgehog . This time i'll take you down first !

Infinite threw his red sphere to shoot at Sonic and Buddy . But suddenly , the red sphere has been destroyed by someone

Infinite : What ?! How dare !

? : Speaking about the dare . I'm the one who destroyed your magical ball , Infinite

Sonic : Shadow ?

(I'am All of Me - Shadow the Hedgehog soundtrack)

Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset has arrived after Shadow saved Sonic from Infinite . Now the 3 are come here to fight Infinite and Tempest .

Shadow : This is why you don't fight Sonic when i was here . Beside , it's been the long time since i met in the city after you were destroyed Omega

Infinite : Hmp...How coincidence . I'm also thinking that line , Shadow . It's been the long time to see and i didn't expect you were saved that blue jelly

Tempest : Infinite , is that were you fought him in the Mystic Jungle ?

Infinite : It's him , Tempest . He's the one who turned into like that anyway

Shadow : Sonic . There's no time to waste . You'd have to find the princess and stop Eggman's plan !

Sonic : What about you ?

Shadow : I'll handle with Infinite . It's been the long time to break down his mask . Now go !

Sonic : Thanks , Shadow *thumb*

Buddy : What you waiting for . Let's go

Sonic : Right !

Buddy and Sonic were moving to the castle when Shadow , Sunset and Ryuko will handle with Infinite and Tempest .

Tempest : Guards...

(Throw It All Away (Sonic Forces Remix) - Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack)

Infinite : Enough . Just let them go and Eggman will handle with him !

 **Shadow VS Infinite : Showdown !**

With the Showdown the battle , Infinite attacks before Shadow with his charge and Shadow , Ryuko and Sunset were spread to dodge away from Infinite . Then Infinite charging at Shadow to attack him . But Shadow has teleport away from Infinite and then , Shadow counters Infinite and he kicks Infinite away . Infinite flung to Tempest , Storm Guards and Badniks and he doesn't fall when he crouched the ground and he stand up tall .

Infinite : What are you standing for ?! Kill them !

Tempest and the rest of Storm Guards and Badniks were charging at the heroes .

Ryuko : I'll take care with army !

Sunset : I'll take care her !

Shadow : Hmp !...Sounds good . But i'll take care Infinite when he's in my list to destroy !

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

(Network Terminal - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once Buddy and Sonic entered the castle , they running on the long corridor to reach the throne room with Double Boost . But suddenly , 3 Aero Chasers were show-up and they firing the lazer to shoot Buddy and Sonic at once . Despite 3 Aero Chasers the lazers , Sonic and Buddy kept moving toward and dodging away from 3 Aero Chasers . However , when they both running to reach the throne room . 3 lazer pods has activated by Eggman and 3 lazer pods firing the lazer beams to shoot at Sonic and Buddy with any direction , but Sonic and Buddy dodging away from lazers without the jump while 3 Aero Chasers has fled away .

(A Hero Fall - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Then Sonic and Buddy has jump up and they both spins like the ball to break through the door . Finally , they reached the throne room .

Sonic : Phew...We're finally here and...where's Eggman ?

Buddy : We find Eggman later . But first we find the princess first

? : Guys . I'm over here !

Sonic and Buddy : Princess Twilight !

Sonic and Buddy saw Twilight inside the electronic cage from the right and they walks to princess

Buddy : Hold on , princess . I'm come here to release . But first , i have to cut some the wire and then i may open it when it out the electric

Twilight : Sonic , there's something need to ask

Sonic : What it is , princess ?

Twilight : Eggman was set-up his plan to destroy you

Sonic : What plan ?

Twilight : Listen up closely , Eggman was told Infinite for his plan when Storm Guards and his robots goes tamponade . Once both empire is getting lose the battle , Infinite will...Ah !

Unfortunately , Twilight has been electrocuted by that shock collar on her neck and she has fainted down the cage

Sonic : Princess !

Buddy : No !

? : *big laugh* Did you know how she wore this shock collar ?

Buddy and Sonic turned back and they saw Storm King was electrocuted Twilight by the shock collar remote

Buddy : So you the one the king of Storm Empire ,doesn't right about it ?

Storm King : Of course , i'am . Anyway , thanks for Robotnik gave me this...wait...did i just wield this button tool ?

Buddy : That is shock collar remote . You wield it

Storm King : Oh , right . Sorry about that . I'm getting forgot because i'm getting older . Anyway , so both you'd like to find me and Robotnik , right ?

Sonic : If he wasn't here . Then i can finish it you at cost

? : Really , you think i wasn't here . Then i'll show you i was here !

Sonic : What the ?

Eggman has show-off with his new super mech where he already created it . It's called : Egg Wrecker , Egg Wrecker is took from Egg Dragoon's chest but it was recolored into white and red stripes and the legs was removed instead the flying pod , on the head was wore the Viking Helmet , and 2 arms were equipped 2 wrecking mace balls since Eggman used this ball to crush Sonic in Green Hill Zone . But now 2 wrecking mace balls may shoot-out the arms with the unbreakable chain if Eggman would like to pull back 2 wrecking mace balls . Egg Wrecker also equipped 6 the Orb of Obsidian launchers from the shoulder . Then Eggman finally bring his Egg Wrecker to crush Sonic and Buddy down

Eggman : Did you see this ? I was made it since both of you were arrived , Sonic . Anyway , it seen Princess Twilight tries to explain our plan . But Storm King was make her faint down when my plan is almost exposed out . So that's why i will destroy you before my plan will able to perform to blow away all of you !

Sonic : Wait ? your plan is blow away us ?

Eggman : If i told you , my plan will ensure success to blow away . But if you know blow away , then i won't told it enough when i saying that

Buddy : There's no time to standing here . Defeat Eggman and tell him about his plan before it's too late

Sonic : I know . But i'm gonna finding out

Eggman : Storm King . It's time to crushing down those rats immediately

Storm King : Leave it all to me , doctor . As long they can't defeating us !

Storm King firing his Staff of Sacanas to shoot Sonic and Buddy . Sonic and Buddy dodged away from Storm King and he was shot the pillar . Then they both getting up to fight both empire leaders .

Eggman and Storm King : *Big laugh and big cough*

(Open Your Heart (Sonic Forces Remix)- Sonic Adventure soundtrack)

Buddy : They both are so maniac . Sonic , you take down Eggman and me , i'll take Storm King down the ground until our army will be arrive soon !

Sonic : I've got it , Buddy . Now let's go !

Buddy attacks Storm King and Sonic attacks Eggman . Eggman launches 6 Orb of Obsidians to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic dodges away these orbs and Eggman threw 2 wrecking mace balls and he swings 2 wrecking mace balls to attack Sonic . Then Sonic jumped away 2 wrecking mace balls and then Sonic spins like the ball to shoot at Egg Wrecker only 10 times . Then Sonic jump back away from Egg Wrecker and Egg Wrecker goes counter-back to Sonic . Back to Buddy , Storm King firing his Staff of Sacanas to shoot Buddy when Buddy's dodging away from Storm King . Then Buddy using his Lightning Wispon and he swings the electric whip from his Wispon to attack Storm King only 6 times . Then Back to Sonic , Egg Wrecker spinning the wrecking mace ball to throw at Sonic and Sonic dodged away wrecking mace ball and Eggman throws another mace ball at Sonic . Then Sonic slide down away from the giant mace ball from Eggman and Sonic spins like the ball to shoot at Eggman only 6 times...

 **\- Outside of Castle**

Back to Shadow and Infinite , they both still fighting with the slashing . Ryuko swings her dual Scissor Blade to fight those Storm Guards and Badniks where they attempts to attack her

Ryuko : Eat this , loser !

Back to Sunset , Sunset rushing-up to attack Tempest and Tempest also too . Then Tempest firing her magic from her broken horn to shoot at Sunset . But Sunset was teleport away and she's counter-back behind Tempest . Tempest get flung to the giant pillar and she get up to fight Sunset while Sunset charging up at her . Then back to Shadow , similar like Tempest fights Sunset . Shadow charges at Infinite . But Infinite pushed Shadow away by his Phantom Ruby and he uses his Virtual Reality to summon 10 cannons on the giant pillars to shoot at Shadow . But Shadow dodging away and he's charging up at Infinite .

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Shadow threw 8 Chaos Spear to shoot at Infinite . But Infinite fires his beam to intercept 8 Chaos Spears from Shadow and Shadow has his chance to jump up from the black smoke after Chaos Spear to attack Infinite , Shadow kicks at Infinite's mask and Infinite flung away to the pillar . Once Infinite hits on the pillar , Infinite flying up the air and he led 50 Storm Guards and Badniks to attack Shadow while Ryuko didn't finish those remained Storm Guards and Badniks . But suddenly , 50 Storm Guards and Badniks were sudden destroyed . It was 4 A10 attack aircraft from G.U.N 5th Flight unit who were helped Shadow to destroyed 50 Storm Guard and Badniks and 4 A10 fled away further to attack somewhere . Then Shadow kept fighting with Infinite and Infinite charges at Shadow . Both Shadow and Infinite were flung back after the crash .

Infinite : Hmp..Seem likes you fighting very well . But you still weak to against me , Shadow . Now die !

Infinite threw 2 red spheres to shoot at Shadow . But Shadow has sudden disappeared by his teleportation and Shadow appears at Infinite to attack him . Shadow kicks him down to the ground . Then Infinite fell at the ground and Shadow appears at Infinite by his teleportation

Shadow : Seem likes you does nothing else to against me , Infinite . You're such an pathetic weak !

Infinite : What ?! Did you say me weak ? Grrr...I'm not weak !

Infinite blasts Shadow where Infinite hears Shadow said him weak follow the 1st fight Shadow and Infinite . Shadow step-up the ground and he saw Infinite is getting more stronger when he flying up the air

Infinite : This is why i become like this and this is how you called me weak ! So this is how i must destroy you since you were called me weak after you destroyed my squad !

Shadow : I'm not calling you weak . Beside , you misunderstand where i underestimated you after you lose me in Mystic Jungle

Infinite : I don't care about it , Shadow . You were called me weak in 2 times and you'd be regret it if you dare to underestimated me ! But now , you gonna be shred-off your face , so i can become the true ultimate life-form if i destroyed you ! Now die !

Infinite attacks Shadow with his boost .

Shadow : Is that all you've got , Infinite ! Fine , come on . Show me what you got !

Shadow jump up at Infinite with his dark boost and he's raised his fist to fight Infinite . Both Shadow and Infinite are ready for their fates and they would like to fight to death . With Sonic fights Eggman , Buddy fights Storm King , Ryuko fights Storm Guards and Badniks , Sunset fights Tempest and Shadow fights Infinite . The conflict still in the tension between the good and evil in Canterlot . In 20XX , in the Earth . **In the America** , over 180,000 peoples (Including Bronies) downs to the street to protest against the gorverment in Washington D.C for accused send G.U.N army entered Equestria , president Andy Sarah ordered 10,000 riot polices to subduct the protesters since Anti Vietnam War Movement , over 1,000 people's arrested and others weren't been dissolution to present . **In China** , over 1,800,000 people downs to the Tiananmen Square and U.S. Embassy (more than U.S protesters) to protest against US who send G.U.N army interventions at Equestria . The Chinese Communist Goverment ordered all the PLA to crackdowns the protesters since Tiananmen Square Protests in 1989 . **In UK** , 100,000 peoples down to U.S. Embassy to protest against US who send G.U.N army interventions at Equestria . The Prime Minister of Great Britain Collins Starry doesn't want to make the situation goes tension and he ordered 10,000 riot polices to subduct the protesters . **In Japan** , over 1,000 Japanese people and U.S community who lives in Japan downs to street to U.S. Embassy to protest against US who send G.U.N army interventions at Equestria . Prime Minister of Japan Hiroki Kishiyama ordered 400 riot police to protect U.S. Embassy from the protesters **. Russia , South Korea , India , Israel , A** **rab States , European States , Australia , some African States and Southeast Asian States like : Thailand , Malaysia , Indonesia , The P** **hilippines were condemned U.S send G.U.N army** **interventions at Equestria by the protesters around the world . Even United Nations also** **condemned U.S with this actions , over 103 in flavours to** **condemned U.S from other countries and 29 in against (United States , China and NATO) to refuse this** **condemned and abstention is only 74** **from other countries . The World has burned up**

(to be continue)


	15. Chapter 14 : Battle of the Bigs

**Canterlot**

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

(His World - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Sonic still fighting with Eggman when Egg Wrecker when Egg Wrecker swings the wrecking mace ball to Sonic and Sonic jump away from Egg Wrecker .

Eggman : *big laugh* What's wrong , Sonic ? It's possible to destroy my new mech ?! Ha . You never able destroy my mech , hedgehog ! At least , i can turn you into the statue like the 3 princesses and then i'll able to crush you down . Without Sonic , your friend and everyone will be eliminate all and my empire will be great again !

Sonic : (Damn it . I can't deflect those wrecking spike balls when Eggman attacked me ? But how i supposed to deflect that wrecking spike ball ?! I need to find something to destroy his mech . But something need push away his weapon ?! Let me guess )

Sonic looks at 2 Orb of Obsidian launchers on Egg Wrecker and 2 wrecking mace ball arms . Then he looked at Buddy while Buddy still fighting with Storm King

Sonic : (Does Buddy have his Hover Wispon to take down Eggman ?! Maybe i should ask to him) Hey , Buddy !

Buddy : Yes , Sonic ?

Sonic : I need your help . But haven't you got your Hover Wispon ?!

Buddy : I had . Why ?

Sonic : I need to borrow yours !

Buddy : Why would you supposed to borrow my Wispon

Sonic : There's no time to ask . Give me it !

Buddy : Ok . Sonic , catch !

Buddy throwing his Hover Wispon to Sonic and Sonic caught it while Egg Wrecker swings the wrecking mace ball to Sonic . Now Sonic have Hover Wispon and then he fired his Wispon to deflect the wrecking mace ball from Egg Wrecker . The wrecking mace ball has turned back to Egg Wrecker .

Eggman : What ?!

Sonic *smirk* Seem likes you can't destroy me with your spiky-ball and thanks for Hover Wispon who it able to deflect your weapon , Egg-head . Beside , this weapon is apply to deflect it all

Eggman : I don't care your feeble weapon , Sonic . At least i still able to crush you down into the blue bubble gum , Sonic ! Now eat !

Egg Wrecker threw 2 wrecking mace balls at Sonic . Then Sonic jump up from 2 wrecking mace balls and Sonic jump toward at Egg Wrecker by his Hover Wispon only 1 shot . Then Sonic uses his Homing Attack to shoot at Eggman 12 times . Then Sonic jump back from Egg Wrecker and Egg Wrecker is try to counter-back to Sonic . Eggman calls Orbot to send 6 Egg Pawns to attack Sonic

Eggman : Orbot , send 6 Egg Pawns to attack Sonic , right now !

6 Egg Pawns appears surrounding Sonic and 6 Egg Pawns aims Sonic with their arm cannons to shoot him . But however , Sonic has jump back away from 6 Egg Pawns and Sonic . Then Sonic blows them away back to Egg Wrecker and Egg Wrecker fires 6 Orbs of Obsidian to turn his robots into statues and then Eggman destroyed his robots himself by his wrecking mace ball . Then Sonic charges up at Egg Wrecker and Egg Wrecker swing 2 wrecking mace balls to attack Sonic . But Sonic has dodged away and Egg Wrecker fires 6 Orbs of Obsidian to Sonic . But Sonic has deflected away 6 Orbs of Obsidian by his Hover Wispon and Sonic uses his Homing Attack to shoot at Egg Wrecker only 15 times . Meanwhile , Buddy still fighting with Storm King when Storm King firing his Staff of Sacanas to shoot Buddy while Buddy keep dodging away from Storm King . Then Buddy fires his grappling hook to grab Storm King's leg and pull him down the ground . Once Storm King goes flipped by Buddy . Buddy wields his Lightning Wispon and he swings the lightning whip of Lightning Wispon to Storm King .

Buddy : Take this !

Buddy swings the lightning whip to attack Storm King only 15 times and then . Buddy tied Storm King by his lightning whip and he's ready to electrocute Storm King .

Buddy : Take this , Storm King . Overpowered !

Storm King goes electrocuted with his big scream and Buddy swings Storm King to throw at Egg Wrecker . Back to Sonic , Sonic finished Egg Wrecker by his Homing Attack and Sonic jump back from Egg Wrecker . Then Egg Wrecker has been crashed again by Storm King where Buddy threw him to Egg Wrecker . Both Storm King and Egg Wrecker has been sent to Eggman's Oval Office desk . Storm King and Eggman has get exhausted and they couldn't fight back against Sonic and Buddy .

Buddy : Yeah . That's how we do it !

Sonic : Yeah ! Seems like Eggman and Storm King has almost lose at us . Come on , let finish them then all !

Buddy : Sounds good . Let's beat them down , Sonic !

Eggman : Grrrr...I don't believe how they smarter than us . Anyway , we cannot let they finishing us !

Storm King : Yeah ! Before we're fight them . We've must call the reinforcement for help !

Eggman : I'd also thinking that , my friend *take his walkie talkie* This is , all units . Prepare to the combat immediately !

All Badniks and Storm Guards has arrived to protect Eggman and Storm King . 20 Storm Guards blocked their shields to protect Eggman and Storm King and the rest are ready to fight Sonic and Buddy .

Sonic : Let's do this !

Buddy : Yeah !

 **\- Outside the castle**

In the courtyard , Shadow still fighting with Infinite with their boosts , Ryuko swings her Scissor Blades to take down those Badniks and Storm Guards when she goes berserk . Once she's take down all Badniks and Storm Guards , 20 Storm Guard units has fled away from Ryuko while Ryuko is breathing herself and she's ready to fight Infinite while Shadow still fighting with him

Ryuko : Ok , Shadow . I'm gonna help you !

Back to Sunset , Sunset still fighting with Tempest when she fires her magic from her horn to shoot Tempest and Tempest dodged away from Sunset . Then Tempest jump up and she kicks her Orb of Obsidian to shoot at Sunset . Then Sunset has teleportation away from Orb of Obsidian to move left and Sunset ready to counter-back Tempest like fire her magic to shoot Tempest . Tempest get shot and sent her to the giant pillar . She's got all injuries and she tries to get up to fight back . Then Tempest has exhausted and she wouldn't able to fight back . Then Sunset walks at Tempest and she underestimates Tempest

Sunset : How a worthless pony . Don't show your ugly face in my sight ever again

Tempest : How...dare..you !

Sunset : Dare what , Tempest . You've just made Equestria goes conflict and then you were joined this evil empire to conquer Equestria ! Think about it , what were you done to make Equestria into like that . Tell me !

Tempest : Because...The Friendship is..nothing and too much childish when i was been broken and my friend has no longer play with me . That's why i joined them to revenge what were Equestria done to me and then Storm King will restore my horn ! But then , he won't promise me to restore my horn !

Sunset : Is that all you've got , Tempest . You're really selfish on yourself and then you were done to this world . You're pony , unlike those creature who would to help you like that ! Just think about it , Tempest . Beside , where's Twilight and now where is she ?!

Tempest : Just kill me already and i won't spoke it !

Sunset : If i kill you , Twilight and other may be hate me . Because of friendship , friendship is not belong to killing , lying and hatred each other . Friendship is belong to the unite and righteousness . 2 things you should need to thinking about it on yourself and you'll be regret cause you were done to Equestria ! Anyway , so i'm gonna go to find her (Ok , Twilight . I'm coming with you)

Sunset ran-up to the castle and Tempest tries to get up . With Tempest heard Sunset's quotes , Tempest reminds Storm King was said to her about fix her horn .

Storm King (voice from flashback) : I lied you and i didn't keep your promise since i already set in my plan before Canterlot invasion event , and anyway . Maybe you should forget about your horn and back to your job *laugh*

Infinite (voice from flashback) : I told you , Tempest . You doesn't listen to me . Now you price must to pay when you were regret yourself

Tempest :( No . I was wrong , she's right . I was wrong . What have i done to...what i have done...)*drop her tear down* (No , no . I've must...get up and..I'll never give up . Come on , Tempest . You can do this . Keep it up and never give up ! )

(Infinite Boss Battle 3 - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Once Tempest get up , Tempest ran-off to the castle after Sunset further . Back to Shadow and Infinite , they both still fighting with their powers . Shadow takes his breathe after the fighting and Infinite also take his breathe . Then Infinite charging at Shadow and Shadow dodges away from Infinite , Shadow kicks Infinite away and send him back again , Infinite get ups and he uses his gravitation from his Phantom Ruby to make Shadow and other flying up the air . Then Infinite flying at Shadow to kick him and sent Shadow to the giant pillar .

Shadow : Ugh ! Damn...

Infinite : Seems like you can't defeat me . Now , prepare to your fate , Shadow !

Before Shadow tries to get up himself , Infinite charging at him again to finish Shadow . Once Infinite attacks Shadow , but suddenly , the slash has swing at Infinite and Infinite falls back from this slash . It was Ryuko , she saved Shadow from Infinite and now she joined Shadow to fight Infinite

(Ragyo Kiryuin's theme (instrumental ) - Kill La Kill soundtrack)

Infinite : So you are Ryuko Matoi . I was heard about you were defeated all the opponents in Honnoji Academy and kill your mother since you were had Senketsu to destroy it , doesn't right about it !

Ryuko : Of course . But now , without Senketsu , i still have a power to finishing you , Infinite . You were make Satsuki Kiryūin goes hypnotized and everyone is still worry about her because of you

Infinite : Hmp ! Seems like your sister is never been cure . Unless she still trapped inside her nightmare cause she would never the find the way to exit . And beside , Ragyo Kiryuin , yes , Ryuko's mother , she met me and she was told me about you since she's the devilish soul who was entered my mentality when i performs my mission and she want me to kill you follow her purpose . That's how i was hypnotized your sister to come here and fight me

Ryuko : What ? After i defeated her and she turned into the ghost to meet you ?! How !

Infinite : *laugh* If i told you . Once she finished this talk to me , she finally gone away into the ashes and then i supposed to do like that follow her purpose . Come on , my dear little girl : Ryuko . If you want able to save your sister , join with me and kill that pathetic hedgehog and we shall taking all the universes we want . Please , come with me .

With Infinite talks with Ryuko about her mother , Ryuko had no reply to Infinite and then...

Ryuko :...No . What i supposed to join with you . But i refuse !

(Attack on Titan - Attack on Titan soundtrack)

Infinite : What ?!

Then Ryuko points at Infinite by her scissor blade .

Ryuko : I don't believe you what you said and this is i should destroy you first and then you gonna pay what you done to Satsuki Kiryūin !

Infinite : Fine . Seems like you want to die ! Well , at least you will taste the fear and pain

Ryuko : Whatever it is , Infinite . I still ready to destroy you . Now come on !

Shadow : Ryuko...don't do this . He can easily to destroy you ! Don't be the idiot like that !

Ryuko : Shadow , i'm sorry . But i must destroy him to save Satsuki no matter what !

Then Ryuko charges at Infinite and Shadow seen Ryuko didn't listen to him

Shadow : (Damn it . If she getting more injuries when she fighting Infinite . She may be die ! No , i won't let her fighting alone !So i must stand up to fight )

Back to Ryuko , Ryuko tries to slashing Infinite by her Scissor Blades while Infinite dodging her Scissor Blades away all of times . Then Infinite held her Scissor Blade from her left arm and Ryuko swing her Scissor Blade from her right arm to slash Infinite . Then Infinite fires his beam to shoot Ryuko away and Ryuko tries to get up . But However , Infinite moves to Ryuko by his teleportation and then he summons his red sword to finish Ryuko

Infinite : Your fighting skill may not to fighting me . Considering that Senketsu doesn't appear in your soul or your uniform

Then Infinite swing his red sword to take down Ryuko . But suddenly , Infinite's sword has been blocked by the Japanese long blade and it was Shadow , he saved Ryuko from Infinite by his Samurai Blade

Infinite : What ?! You !

Shadow : Hmp !

Infinite : How pathetic !

Shadow swings Infinite away from Ryuko and Shadow by Samurai Blade and Infinite fell back .

Infinite : I don't believe how did you got your sword . I'm impressed your sword , Shadow !

Shadow : Hmp ! I'm also impressed your sword . But i didn't know you have your sword anyway . But tell me , how did you got your sword ?

Infinite : Long story to told , Shadow . But in that case , this time i'll finish both of you first !

Infinite charges up at Shadow and Shadow also charge up with Infinite . Both Shadow and Infinite are dueling each other with their own swords to fight until Ryuko attacks Infinite with her Scissor Blades . Infinite swings Ryuko away by his sword and Infinite swings Shadow away by his sword . Both Shadow and Ryuko has fell back from Infinite

Infinite : Hmp ! I don't believe how we were fighting with swords . Unless you won't stand up to against me with my huge number !

Infinite splits 23 his clones by his Phantom Ruby . Ryuko and Shadow seen Infinite splits 23 clones is totally insecurity and they both are ready to attack them

Infinite : *chuckles* Let see how'd you can destroy my 23 clones . Attack !

23 Infinites were charging to attack Shadow and Ryuko .

Ryuko : Damn it . He's split up into 23 . What we supposed to do now ?

Shadow : We've destroy them at once . There's no chance to call air support ! We are not able to playing the cheat ! So let's move !

Ryuko : Got it !

Shadow and Ryuko charging up to destroy Infinite's clones and Shadow slashes 6 Infinite's clones by his Samurai Blade , Ryuko slashes 7 Infinite's clones and more to kill...

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

(Rivers in the Desert (Instrumental)- Persona 5 soundtrack)

Back to Sunset , she's heading to the throne room where she running on the long corridor . But suddenly , 6 Egg Pawns has show-up from the ceiling to attack Sunset and Sunset uses her magic to shoot 6 Egg Pawns away and she kept running until she reaches the throne room . Then suddenly , 36 Storm Guards came out from 2 sides and they gathered all to block Sunset enters the throne room like guard . Then Sunset has stopped running and she seen Storm Guards has blocked the way to enter the throne room

Sunset : No ! That wouldn't be !

Then 36 Storm Guards charges up to attack Sunset and Sunset is possible to destroy all . The she must fight all of them , then suddenly . 8 Storm Guards has been sudden exploded , Sunset and All of Storm Guards has surprised where somebody deployed the bomb or something .

Sunset : What ?

? : Is that all you got

Then the Storm Guards has surprised ahead and Sunset turns back behind . Then she saw Tempest Shadow appeared the corridor after Sunset

Sunset : You . Why does you here ?

Then Tempest stops on her feet and then Tempest replies back to Sunset

Tempest : I come here to protect your from them . Anyway , now listen up . Storm Guards ! If all of you dare to show-off against her . I'm still here as i'am your commander ! But however , when if you want to fight me or her . But first , you must take down Storm King who was lying to me and us !

Sunset : What ?!

All of Storm Guards has surprised where Tempest accused Storm King who was tricked her to restore her horn to tell Storm Guards

Tempest : That's right , he's the one who was tricked me to restore my horn . Not just me , Storm King is also greedy , evil , tyrant and more who's mistreat to all of you . That's why we must take down Storm King and even Dr. Eggman . So if you want to fight against Storm King , so who's with me ! I'll be charge !

36 Storm Guards is thinking and talking each other for their decisions . Then finally , they decided and accepted to join with Tempest Shadow and they ready to over-throw Storm King and Eggman

Sunset : Unbelievable . How did you do that ?

Tempest : If you know how to convince them . Those Storm Guards easily to convince me as i'am the commander . Anyway , Storm Guards ! It's time to take down Storm King and Dr. Eggman at once !

Then Tempest has finally got 36 Storm Guards to help her and Sunset . But now , the Coup d'état has finally begun to over-throw Storm King and Eggman . Back to Sonic and Buddy , they still fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards while Egg Wrecker is still fixing by 12 small robots and Storm King also massaging by his Storm Guards .

Eggman : Hurry up , you slower ! Do not wasting my time !

Storm King : Ouch...oh...gah...ouch . Careful that , you know !

Back to Sonic and Buddy , they still fighting with the huge units of Badniks and Storm Guards when they didn't finish those Badniks and Storm Guards

Buddy : They too many of them , Sonic . We can't hold it any longer !

Sonic : Cause that bridge who destroyed by Death Egg Robot . That's why they couldn't reach the castle ! All we need to do this keep fighting to them !

But suddenly , Tempest , Sunset and 36 Storm Guards who would become the insurrection of Tempest (Also called Pro-Tempest Storm Guards) where they wore their purple headbands (the purple headbands is the symbol for Twilight Sparkle) and they ready to the combat against Badniks and Storm Guards . Except Sunset was came here to find Twilight .

Tempest : Storm Guards ! Attack !

Tempest and 36 Pro-Tempest Storm Guards were charging up to attack Badniks and Storm Guards . Sonic and Buddy has surprised where Tempest led her Storm Guards attacks Badniks and Storm Guards .

Buddy : What just going here ?

Sonic : Why'd she betrayal Storm King ?

Buddy : I don't know . But at least we're saved , anyway . So let's finish them and take down Eggman and Storm King at cost !

Sonic : Right on it !

Then Eggman has surprised where he saw Tempest and Pro-Tempest Storm Guards were betrayed . Eggman has frustrated and Eggman want to tell Storm King about Tempest has betrayed

Eggman : What ?! how dare she !

Storm King : What happened , Robotnik ?

Eggman : I don't believe how could she lead your army into the insurrection

Storm King : What ?! she does lead my army to destroy my army ?

Eggman : Of course ! But how does she could convince your army anyway !

Storm King : Grrr...I can't believe how she dare to betrayal me . Stop massage me , back to your combat ! If she was betrayed me , i will able to kill her !

Eggman : Same to me , Storm King . Now my mech has finally been fixed and i'm ready to crushing them down !

Storm King and Egg Wrecker has ready to re-combat against Sonic , Tempest , Buddy and other... Back to Sunset , Sunset saw Twilight was fainted inside the cage and she came near at Twilight to wake her up .

Sunset : Twilight , Twilight , Twilight . Wake up , Twilight . It's me , Sunset . I'm finally home , Twilight ! You must get up , Twilight !...

Twilight didn't response or else when she fainted . Sunset seen Twilight has exhausted herself without the reason

Sunset : No , please . Why'd she has exhausted ?! Wait . Somebody wore the shock collar and make Twilight faint ?! Maybe i should heal her first and explain it

Sunset uses her magic to heal Twilight and she tries to healing more her magic to Twilight . Once Sunset heals Twilight , Sunset stopped healing Twilight and Twilight has woke up

Twilight : What...what the...?

Sunset : Twilight !

Twilight : Sunset ? Is that you ?

Sunset : Of course , it's me . I'm come here to save you and Equestria !

Twilight : Wait...does it means..How did you get here and i thought the portal has been destroyed ?!

Sunset : No . I didn't go to your portal , but thanks for the mirror from Crystal Empire . It sent me to Equestria and anyway , where's the princesses ?

Twilight : The princesses has been turned into statues and...

Sunset : I know . But beside , there's no time to talk . But first i've must to release you . Now let's see...

Back to Eggman and Storm King , they're attacking with 36 Pro-Tempest Storm Guards who were betrayed by Tempest Shadow . Eggman swings 2 wrecking mace balls to 5 Pro-Tempest Storm Guards away and more...and Storm King firing his Staff of Sacanas to shoot 12 Pro-Tempest Storm Guards . Then Storm King saw Tempest is fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards .

Storm King : You traitor !

Storm King aims Tempest by his Staff of Sacanas and he fires his Staff of Sacanas to shoot at Tempest . But however , the projectile has been deflected by the purple magic from someone

Storm King : What ?!

?: Is that all you got , Storm King ?

Storm King : What ?! Impossible . How did you...!

Twilight has finally freed by Sunset and the shock collar has been removed . Now Twilight is ready to face-off Storm King alongside with Sunset

Twilight : Thanks for Sunset who was saved me inside the cage with that collar and now . It's time to fight with you , Storm King !

Sunset : Allow to me !

Storm King : Grrrr..Fine . I accepted the challenge ! Now come on !

Back to Sonic and Buddy , Sonic and Buddy were charging up toward to attack Egg Wrecker and Egg Wrecker swings 2 wrecking mace ball to Sonic and Buddy . But they both has dodged away it and both Sonic and Buddy keep moving toward to Egg Wrecker .

Buddy : Sonic , what's our plan ?!

Sonic : We have to find the way to get rid his mech . First , you have to use your Lightning Wispon to tie that giant steel chain while Eggman pulls giant steel chain with giant spiky ball back to his arm . Once Eggman goes electrocuted , I'll be use Homing Attack and then we shall use Double Boost to take Eggman and his mech at once . Do get it ?

Buddy : I've just leave it all to me . I'll handle with him !

Then Egg Wrecker fires 20 Orbs of Obsidian from 2 launchers to shoot at Sonic and Buddy

Sonic : Jump now !

Sonic and Buddy jumped up the air and then . Buddy saw 2 wrecking mace balls tries to pull back to Egg Wrecker . Then Buddy takes his Lightning Wispon and he swings the whip from his Wispon to tied up the giant steel chain . Once Buddy tied up the chain by his Lightning Wispon when 2 wrecking mace balls backed to Egg Wrecker's arms . Buddy charges up to electrocute Egg Wrecker

Buddy : Take this , Eggman !

Then Buddy has electrocuted Egg Wrecker , Eggman and his machine has been electrocuted and overloaded with heavy damage by Lightning Wispon .

Eggman :*big scream*

Buddy : Now , Sonic !

Sonic : I've got it !

Then Sonic spinning like a ball and then Sonic shoots at Eggman with his Homing Attack and more...Egg Wrecker has getting more overloaded until Sonic stopped shoot Eggman . Once Sonic stopped shoot Eggman and Buddy stopped electrocute Eggman , Sonic and Buddy has ready to use Double Boost to take down Eggman .

(Fist Bump (Double Boost ver) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : There's nothing else to stopping us . Double Boost !

Then Sonic and Buddy has used Double Boost and the both has shoot through Egg Wrecker . Finally , Egg Wrecker has been destroyed and Eggman has been finally officially defeated by Sonic and Buddy .

(Results - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sonic : We did it , Buddy . We finally take down Eggman

Buddy : Yeah . Seems like Eggman hasn't more challenging us again and at least Eggman is trapped inside his mech while he couldn't eject his mech out since he's still inside his mobile

Sonic : Yeah . Whatever it is . We better talk with Eggman about his plot , come on !

 **\- Outside the castle**

(You May Call Me , Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Back to the courtyard . Once they slashed all Infinite's clones , Infinite attacks Shadow and he fires his red sphere to shoot Shadow away .

Ryuko : Shadow !

Then Ryuko charging up to attack Infinite and she swings her dual Scissor Blades to slash Infinite . But unfortunately , Infinite swings strong her left Scissor Blade away by his sword . Then Ryuko has lost 1 her Scissor Blade and Infinite has ready to attack Ryuko . Ryuko saw her Scissor Blade has sent to left way and she sprints up to pick up her Scissor Blade . But however , Infinite was teleportation to the Scissor Blade where she attempts to pick up and Ryuko has blocked her way to pick her Scissor Blade .

Infinite : What's wrong , my dear Ryuko . Did you can't pick your Scissor Blade ? But at least...

Then Infinite pick up Ryuko's Scissor Blade and he's impressed Ryuko's Scissor Blade

Infinite : Seems like your blade is too sharpy and worthy . But now , this blade is belong to me and this belong to me is i'm able to kill you !

Then Infinite charges up to attack Ryuko and he swings his sword and Ryuko's Scissor Blade to attack Ryuko very faster . Ryuko can't counter from Infinite while she trying to defence herself . Back to Shadow , Shadow tries to get up himself after he tasted Infinite's power when he's got his injury and he saw Ryuko fighting alone with Infinite

Shadow : No ! Ryuko , don't do that !

Back to Ryuko , Ryuko still resist with Infinite and Infinite still swinging his sword and Ryuko's Scissor Blade . Then Ryuko blocked Infinite's sword by her Scissor Blade . But unfortunately , Infinite has got his chance and so Infinite stabs through Ryuko on her chest . Ryuko has finally been killed and her blood has spitted out from her mouth .

Shadow : No !

Infinite : *whisper* Sleep well , my dear Ryuko !

Then Ryuko has lying down the ground with her Scissor Blade on her chest . Once Infinite killed Ryuko , then Infinite is now to finish Shadow

Infinite : *laugh* Seems like your partner has passed away earlier anyway , Shadow . But it isn't over yet , you will be the next to follow her to the angel , Shadow ! My insignificant nemesis

Shadow : I don't believe what you've done to her , Infinite . At least i still able to kill you since you were killed her !

Infinite : *chuckles* Please , Shadow . She's gone now . But it's just only you alone and i supposed to kill you after you called me weak since i didn't become Infinite like that . And thus , you will be no longer to exist in this world !

Shadow : (I lost Maria , Molly and then...I lost Ryuko...But...my price to still pay to me . But this pay is came from my pain and after all i've lost the 3 . This is why i must...i must...fight back . I must fight back ! Come on , Shadow . You can do this !)

Then Infinite walks up to Shadow and Shadow can't stand up to fight back . . Then Back to Ryuko , after her death . her soul was send her to unknown location...

 **In the Afterlife**

In the afterlife where the background are dark and nothing , Ryuko is walking around to find the light and she didn't the light came from .

Ryuko : Where am i . Did i just...dead ?

? : Of course , my dear Ryuko

Then Ryuko has surprised where she heard the familiar sounds

Ryuko : Is that...Senketsu ? Senketsu . Is that you , Senketsu ?! Senketsu ?! IT'S THAT YOU ?! SENKETSU !

Once Ryuko shouted up to call Senketsu . He didn't response back to Ryuko after Ryuko called him

Ryuko : Where is he ?

? : Is that are you looking for ?

Ryuko : What ?

Then Ryuko turns behind her and she saw Ragyo Kiryuin (Ryuko's arch-enemy and Ryuko's mother) stand upon her

Ryuko : You...what are you doing here !

Ragyo : Me...*chuckles* I was come here to seeking my daughter . But i don't believe it was you . You are my daughter since we met in Honnōji Academy during the battle you and me . And now we were meet again at the Afterlife since we were dead .

Ryuko : So you the one who make Satsuki get hypnotized , right ?

Ragyo : Well It looks like somebody was knew your sister get hypnotized and of course i'am . I'm the one who make your sister get hypnotized and thanks for Infinite who killed my daughter to come with me . I didn't expect you were here anyway and like i said : we were meet again at the Afterlife .

Ryuko : You gonna pay for this !

? : Ryuko . Stop it ! She's your mother and i won't let you kill your mother like that ?

Ryuko : What ?! Who dare to stop me !

Then somebody has show-up from the Afterlife . It was Soichiro Kiryuin also called Isshin Matoi (Ryuko's father ) who was killed by Nui Harame (Ragyo's creation) . Now he's come here to convince his daughter

Ryuko : D...dad ? What are you doing here ?!

Isshin : I come here to explain with you after you dead !

Ryuko : What ?

(Call of Silence - Attack on Titan soundtrack)

Isshin : The long story to told , Ryuko and this is where you didn't listen to it . I was worked alongside my wife, Ragyō, in the research of Life Fibers, but turned against her after she disposed of you for her apparent incompatibility with them. Since i knew i would be punished for his betrayal, i taught Satsuki, who, at the time was five years old, about the secrets behind Life Fibers, its research and her presumed dead sister leaving her with the legacy of the rebellion against the Life Fibers. I went into hiding after an assassination attempt by Takiji Kuroido; i changed my appearance and took the name Isshin Matoi, as well as you, who was also thought to be dead, into my care. Yhen i resumed my research on Life Fibers alongside Tsumugu Kinagase, Kinue Kinagase and Aikurō Mikisugi, and created the anti-Revocs organization known as Nudist Beach. Over the years, i developed Senketsu and the Rending Scissors to counter the Life Fibers.

Ryuko : So you the one who created Senketsu...to me ?

Isshin : Not just only you . But your sister have the one as well , Ryuko . And it was i been forced by your mother when she was born you and she put you into the experiment during Life Lesson . Once you were dead after i stolen your blood when you are child , Ragyo abandoned you away forever and i'm totally disappointing and anger your mother when your mother abandoned you . So i must create Senketsu and your sister's Kamui to you after your sister before Harame kill me and i didn't give Senketsu to you when my house has sudden exploded . Because of me , i'm the one who listen to your mother after i married her and i was wrong . This is all my fault and i did this all to you , Ryuko !

When Isshin has told all his story about his daughter , Isshin has regret where he did to Ryuko and Ryuko has dropped her tear where she heard her daughter said and she remind where she saw his father get injuried and her house has been exploded by Nui Harame...

Ryuko :*crying* Dad...how...did you...Dad !

Then Ryuko ran-off to his father and hugging at him where she heard it

Ryuko :*crying* Dad , dad , dad !

Then Isshin hugs back to Ryuko .

Isshin : *whisper* Don't be crying , Ryuko . Be stronger , my dear Ryuko . Stop crying , please

Ryuko : Dad . I love you so much , dad

Isshin : Hmm...I see . But you should go back to the real world and your friend is need your help !

Ryuko : But Infinite was stabbed on my heart and...

Isshin : No...You misunderstand , Ryuko . Once he stabbed on your heart , your heart may to be spread out the energy : The Life Fiber and i would make you to be revive as well Senketsu . Just believe me

Ragyo : Look . The light door has opened !

Ryuko : What ?

Then Ryuko look behind and she saw the light door has show-off from the dark

Isshin : Finally . The door has opened . Go , Ryuko . Your chance is ready to do . Just go !

Ryuko : But what about you ?

Isshin : Don't speak with me . Just go already , hurry !

Ryuko agreed his father and Ryuko leaves her parent to reach the light door . Once Ryuko reached the light door , Isshin and Ragyo are hugging each other and they seen her daughter has leave away to revive herself...

 **Canterlot**

 **\- Outside the castle**

(Sanbika - Eir Aoi)

Back to Infinite , Infinite is ready to finish Shadow with his power . But suddenly , All of these Life Fibers has spread-out from her chest and the Scissor Blade has pulled out her chest those Life Fibers and her body has flying up by those Life Fibers . Then Infinite and Shadow has saw Infinite is transforming herself and then Ryuko has opened up her eyes and ready to transforming . Ryuko has transformed into Kamui Senketsu .

Ryuko : Life Fiber Synchronize , Kamui Senketsu !

Infinite : No ! How did you ?!

Shadow : *smile* Finally

Senketsu : Ryuko !

Ryuko : Senketsu ?! You..you back ?!

Senketsu : Of course i'm back . It's good to see you again . Beside , thanks for Life Fiber who revived us . Now it's time to finish Infinite at once !

Ryuko : Got it !

Infinite : Hmmm...I don't believe how would you able to revive ?! But it must be Life Fiber to revive them ! Hmm...well at least i can destroy her as well that damn hedgehog !

Infinite charging up to attack Ryuko .

Senketsu : Ryuko . Now !

Ryuko : Got it !

Ryuko swings Infinite away by her dual Scissor Blades and Infinite has sent to the giant pillar . Then Ryuko moves to Shadow and she helps Shadow to stand up

Ryuko : Are you alright , Shadow ?

Shadow : I'm fine and good to see you again , and i like your new costume

Senketsu : But actually , i'm not the costume , Shadow . I'm the Kamui , don't you know

Shadow : Hmmm...Well at least you're beautiful and sexy . Anyway , let's finish that damn Infinite once for all !

Ryuko : Right ! Let's go !

Infinite : Pathetic . Seem likes both of you has finally united together . Unless i can destroy both of you until i destroy the others! Come and let's see what you got !

Infinite charging up and he threw 2 red spheres to Ryuko and Shadow . Ryuko and Shadow has jumped away 2 red spheres from Infinite and then Ryuko attacks first at Infinite . Ryuko swing her dual Scissor Blades to attack Infinite very faster and Infinite can't strike back Ryuko by his sword and then Infinite fall back away from Ryuko . Then Ryuko has ready to use her Decapitation Mode .

Ryuko : Senketsu !

Senketsu : Right !

Then both her Scissor Blades has into a two-handed swords . Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and is able to slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost.

Ryuko and Senketsu : Scissor Blades ! Decapitation Mode !

Then Ryuko swings her dual long Scissor Blades to slash-strong at Infinite and slice far beyond the half of castle . Infinite has been attacked when he can't counter to Ryuko .

Ryuko : Shadow !

Shadow : Leave it all to me ! Chaos Spears !

Shadow swings 15 Chaos Spears to shoot at Infinite and he uses his Dark Boost to attack Infinite . Shadow kicks and punches at Infinite all of times and Shadow kicks strong at Infinite away .

Shadow : Ryuko ! Your turn !

Ryuko : Ok !

Then Ryuko has flying up to Infinite and Shadow is removing his double Inhibitor Rings from his hands as he ready to use Chaos Blast . Then Shadow has gathering all the dark energy surrounding him when he's charging up .

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Back to Twilight , Sunset and Tempest , they still fighting with Storm King after Eggman defeated by Sonic and Buddy , Tempest may not attack at Storm King because Storm King was managed to defeat her by his Staff of Sacanas when she goes fainted . Twilight and Sunset were protected Tempest from Storm King .

Sunset : We cannot let him finish her , Twilight . Beside , i have a plan to do

Twilight : What plan ?

Sunset : You just shoot at his staff and then you just able to distracting Storm King . i'll charge to take his staff at cost ! Do you understand ?

Twilight : I'm already understood ! Now let's go !

Sunset and Twilight were charging to attack Storm King . Storm King firing his Staff of Sacanas to shoot Twilight and Sunset . Despite Storm King firing his Staff of Sacanas , Twilight fires her magic to at Staff of Sacanas away from Storm King . Then his Staff of Sacanas has flung further at near the Mane 6's stained glass .

Storm King : My staff !

Sunset : Now is my turn !

Storm King : Oh no , you don't !

Then Storm King took 2 Orbs of Obsidian to throw at Sunset and Twilight .

Twilight : Sunset , LOOK OUT !

Then Twilight pushes Sunset away from 2 Orbs of Obsidian . Sunset has been pushed by Twilight from Orbs of Obsidian and Sunset is get up herself

Sunset : What are you doing . You've missed my chance !

Twilight : I'm sorry , Sunset . These balls are may us to become the statues like our princesses . We can't deflecting it as well our magic !

Sunset : Oh no . He's...

Then Storm King has picked up his Staff of Sacanas after he threw 2 Orbs of Obsidian to attempt at Sunset and Twilight

Storm King : Phew . Lucky i finally picked up my staff since you were attempt to take my staff . Now it's time to both of you will be eliminate here ! Goodbye , Princess Twilight Sparkle with your friend

Then Storm King fires his Staff of Sacanas to shoot at Twilight and Sunset . Twilight and Sunset were covered themselves from the projectile and suddenly , Tempest has blocked the projectile as well she sacrifices herself to protect Sunset and Twilight . Tempest has been shot again and she can't get up herself

Sunset and Twilight : Tempest !

Storm King : *laugh* I don't believe how she could sacrifices herself to protect both of you . But at least i still can to destroy both of you again ! *laugh*

 **\- Outside the castle**

Back to Shadow and Ryuko , Shadow is gathering more his dark energy to him as he ready to use Chaos Blast and Ryuko keep slashing at Infinite by her dual Scissor Blades all of times very madly while Infinite can't counter-back Ryuko until she stopped slashing Infinite . Then Ryuko kicks down Infinite to Shadow

Ryuko : Shadow , NOW !

Then Shadow has opened his eyes and he's ready to blow Infinite by his Chaos Blast when he's overloaded his dark energy

Shadow : *big scream* Now it's time to end this , Infinite *big scream*

When Infinite is falling down to Shadow . Shadow has ready to blast-off Infinite once for all

Shadow : CHAOS..BLAST !

Then finally , Shadow has blast-off by his Chaos Blast to blast-off Infinite once for all as well blast-off in the distance like an atomic bomb . Back to the downtown , G.U.N , Resistance were still fighting with Badniks and Storm Guards . But suddenly , the Chaos Blast has influenced to the downtown of Canterlot and everyone has covered themselves from this blast . Then the blast has dissolved...

Knuckles : What just going here ?!

Silver : It's came from the courtyard alongside the castle !

Tangle : Maybe Shadow might be used his Chaos Blast ?!

Knuckles : Come on , guys . There's to time to standing . Move ahead to the castle !

All : Yeah !

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

When the Chaos Blast didn't influence to the castle , Storm King is ready to finish Twilight and Sunset by his Staff of Sacanas . But suddenly , the blast has influence to the castle and Mane 6's stained glass has been broke-out into the pieces and even these pieces of glass may flung to Storm King . Storm King has been flung with those pieces of glass and sent him near to Twilight , Sunset and Tempest the floor . Finally , Storm King has fell down the floor near Twilight , Tempest and Sunset and his staff has flung to the pillar . Storm King has finally been defeated . Sunset and Twilight didn't the blast was came from

*end the music*

Sunset : Holy Celestia . What just going here ?!

Twilight : I don't know . But there's something else was blasted-off the stained glass . But maybe we're find out !

 **\- Outside the castle**

(Infinite's End - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After the Chaos Blast by Shadow , Infinite has fell down the ground and he's finally defeated by Shadow . Once Infinite's defeated , Shadow and Ryuko were came near at Infinite and Infinite is try to get up himself

Infinite : *heavy breathe* How , how , how ?! Why ?!

Shadow : Because your ability can't stand against our ability . Beside , you should able to receive your lose yourself . Because we're almost win the war and your empire must to surrender

Infinite : *laugh* That win or lose is doesn't matter to me as well Eggman , Storm Empire !

Shadow : What do you mean ?

Ryuko : What are you talking about . You supposed to be lose the war when we're finally win ?!

Infinite : *laugh* You don't understand when i lose the battle . But you just listen carefully to me , when the empires goes lost the battle and collapse . But i still have a one thing to destroy all of you !

Shadow : What ?!

Infinite : Oh yes . Eggman was set up his plan when the battle has begun . Once the empires getting lose the battle or getting worse until the empires goes fall , Eggman told me to set-up a plan to blow away all of you in the moment !

Shadow : What ?! Is that all ?! Just tell me more your plan , Infinite ?

Infinite : If i told you about my plan . That would be you able to see and let's see how does my plan is !

Then Infinite has stand up and he can flying again . Once he spoken his speech to Shadow and Ryuko . Infinite blast-up and he's flying to the sky

Shadow : What does Infinite is doing ?

Ryuko : Wait . Don't tell me..he was told about : blow away

Shadow : Blow away ?

Ryuko : I guess . Infinite might be refer that blow away is : No . It's not good ! He's...!

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

(Infinite Showdown - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Back to Sonic and Buddy , Sonic and Buddy came near at Eggman about his plan after they destroyed Egg Wrecker

Eggman : Ugh ! I don't believe how'd you defeated me easily since my plan is getting start it , Sonic !

Buddy : After we've finished you . But tell me , what is your plan , Eggman

Eggman *laugh* The plan , seems like i'm almost forgot the plan . Anyway , so both of you would like to know my plan . Fine , i'll tell you something . When you were defeated me and my empire . I was told Infinite to perform this plan since all of you has landing on Canterlot . Once my empire and his empire getting lose the war , i still never give up when my plan is almost function to apply . And plus , Infinite will be able to blow away all of you in this moment .

Sonic : Wait ? Is that you were saying . Blow away ?

Eggman : *laugh* I'm telling you something , Sonic . Once Infinite defeated by Shadow . Then Infinite flying to the sky and he'll create the great tornado to blow away of you . But i have a note to you , Sonic . Once all of you blowed away on the great tornado . But in the fact , that great tornado can send you to the Null Space . But this time that Null Space can't find the way out the here until the tornado closed it ! *big laugh*

Sonic : So this is mean . Infinite can create the great tornado as well the sun fall down us and he could send us the Null Space since we were in Metropolis during battle against Eggman ?

Buddy : Without Phantom Ruby , we can't make the tornado disappear ! But how we supposed to shut down the great tornado !

Eggman : There's nothing to shutting down the great tornado . But it's only way to shut down the tornado is : Defeat Infinite and the end of the war *big laugh*

Buddy : Impossible !

Sonic : Maybe we just go outside the castle . Including the balcony !

Buddy : But i afraid Eggman can strike back to us

Sonic : But don't worry . Eggman won't strike back to us . Let's go !

Then Sonic and Buddy came outside the castle on the balcony . Then Infinite was surpassed Sonic and Buddy when he's flying up the thunder-cloud and then Infinite has blasted up the thunder-clouds to create the great tornado by his Phantom Ruby's energy like Eggman said

(Avalon - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure soundtrack)

Buddy : Unbelievable . He's...

Sonic : He's created the great tornado . We must to find the way to hold it !

Buddy : Oh no , Sonic . Our friends is almost arrive . Look !

Then Sonic and Buddy saw his friends is reaching near the castle when the bridge been destroyed...

Sonic : No ! We cannot let our friends to the dangerous place . Buddy , using the walkie talkie and warn our friends about this before is too late !

Buddy : Got it !

 **\- Outside the castle**

Back to the heroes , Resistance and G.U.N , they were reaching the castle but no . Because the bridge has been destroyed by Death Egg Robot Sentinel since Buddy and Sonic attempted to cross it .

Knuckles : The Bridge has been destroyed !

Silver : What we supposed to do now ?

But suddenly , the destroyed bridge has sudden restored back to normal

Rainbow : The bridge...is...restored ?

Applejack : It's something wrong with the bridge ?!

? :*big laugh* I'm flying ?!

Rarity : That voice ?!

Fluttershy : Could it be ?

It was Discord , he was restored the bridge only his snap on his finger when he's on the UH60 helicopter used by G.U.N Air Forces while he's get exciting on the helicopter

Rainbow : Discord ? What does he's doing here on the helicopter ?

Espio : Unbelievable ?! Why's that creature on the helicopter ?!

Knuckles : We're explain him later . Come on , we have to cross the bridge as soon and possible

Boyle : Yeah . let's go , everybody !

Everyone can crossing the bridge after Discord restored it . Back to Discord , Discord still happily on the helicopter . But suddenly , Discord has unhappy to see the great tornado who created by Infinite .

Discord : Oh no !

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Back to Sonic and Buddy , Buddy tries to contact with everyone . But they didn't response since the signal has been lost by Infinite's great tornado

Buddy : Guys , guys , guys ! Speak to me , guys ! Damn it , the signal has lost . What we supposed to do ?

Sonic : Buddy , look out !

Sonic ducks at Buddy from something . It was G.U.N Super Stryker armored vehicle , this vehicle is no body drive and it was abandoned since the tornado blow away the Super Stryker . Then G.U.N Super Stryker has crashed the a little half of castle like stained glass and Super Stryker has flying away with the pieces of walls and glasses after the crashed

Buddy : What the ? Does Infinite could blow the vehicle away ?

Sonic : He does . But...Ah !

With the great tornado blowing everything all...the lightnings can't shoot everything it want

Buddy : The lightning ! he added the lightning ?!

Sonic : We better to go inside , right now !

When they goes inside the castle . Unfortunately , the lightnings can shooting down the castle and the tornado and the ceiling has been falling down the ground with these pieces . Tempest has get up after Sunset and Twilight revived her

Tempest : AH ! What happened ?!

Sunset : Tempest ?!

Twilight : You finally alive !

Sunset : Ok , Twilight . After we've revived Tempest . Take that staff before it blow away to the Null Space !

Twilight : Right !

Twilight uses her magic to pick the Staff of Sacanas . But unfortunately , the big piece of ceiling has been broken and falling down at Twilight . Twilight has looked up and she teleports away from big ceiling by her magic . Twilight can't pick up the Staff of Sacanas when the ceiling goes fell down with these pieces

Sunset : Twilight , are you alright ?

Twilight : I'm alright , Sunset . Beside , we have to take the staff before it's blow away !

Tempest : Oh no , Storm King ! He's get up himself !

Tempest saw Storm King has get-up himself and he saw his staff was sent away on his distance . Then he seen Twilight and Sunset tries to pick up his staff

Storm King : No !

Storm King charges up after Twilight and Sunset to pick up his staff . But Tempest has attempt to stop him from Sunset and Twilight . Tempest fires her magic by her broken horn to shoot at Storm King . But Storm King has dodged away her magic and he swing Tempest away by his bare hand . Then Storm King crawling and dashing faster to reach his staff despite the ceilings has fall down the ground . Then Storm King jumped to take it while Sunset and Twilight are tries to catch it . Sunset , Twilight and Storm King has pushed the Staff of Sacanas away to the pillar as they tried to catch .

Storm King : Why you . Stay out my way !

Storm King pushes Twilight and Sunset and he's charging up to pick up his Staff of Sacanas . Finally , he picked up his Staff of Sacanas and he points his Staff of Sacanas at Twilight and Sunset where both Alicorn and Unicorn facing-off with him while he walks around and stop at the long carpet .

Storm King : Come on ! Show me what you got !

When Storm King encounters Sunset and Twilight if they both attempts to attack him . Then Buddy and Sonic has saw Storm King is encounter with Sunset and Twilight after they went to the balcony .

Buddy : The princess ! Storm King is try to fight the both ! We have to help the both

Sonic : Ok ! So let's finish him !

Buddy : No . Just leave it all to me !

Then Buddy rushing up toward at Storm King and he using his Lightning Wispon to attack Storm King . Then Storm King heard someone running and he saw Buddy is ready to attack him . Then Buddy swings the whip of Lightning Wispon at Storm Guard . Storm King has been hit at his arm where he's wielding his Staff of Sacanas and Staff of Sacanas has been sent to the circle stained glass on the throne when Buddy attacked Storm King . Storm King's left arm has been injury while he's cover it and Buddy has take his chance to finish Storm King . But unfortunately , Buddy has been shot by the blue projectile when Buddy tried to finish him and send him to the pillar . Buddy has been fell down the ground .

Sonic : Buddy !

Then Storm King saw his Staff of Sacanas on the stained glass while his staff is shooting everywhere and it has being out the control .

 **\- Outside the castle**

Back to Shadow , Ryuko and everyone , the heroes , G.U.N and The Resistance has arrived at the courtyard and they saw the great tornado is too strong and worse

Knuckles : Unbelievable ! Is that Infinite created the great tornado ?

Charmy Bee : Wow ! It's so huge !

Rainbow : It's bigger than the original

Capper : Rainbow . Could you make that the tornado disappear ?

Tails : No . We can't make tornado disappear . Because we're under control by Infinite's Phantom Ruby as well it's a part of our reality !

Skystar : Oh no . This is getting worse here ! If we're still stay here . We gonna be blow away to the sky !

Shadow : I don't believe how'd Infinite created it since the Phantom Ruby no more exist the world . But he still have that ruby on his chest . Anyway , so regardless . Now it's time to the evacuation . G.U.N Squadron 5 !

G.U.N soldier 87 : Yes , sir ?!

Shadow : It's time to the evacuation . Bring all of units evacuates out the Canterlot ! Then send more helicopters and transport aircraft for the evacuation . Also shooting all the objects who it want to be flying with that tornado and it would be make our soldier goes injury no matter what ! Do you understand ?!

G.U.N soldier 87 : Yes , sir !

Shadow : Oh by the way , Squadron 5 . I have an suggestion to you . Abandoned all battle vehicles and the mechs and do not let our troops flying away !

G.U.N soldier 87 : Yes , sir !

Then All of G.U.N and Resistance units they went back to town of Canterlot to evacuate G.U.N and Resistance...The heroes and rest are still remained here . The great tornado is getting stronger and more powerful with lightnings and it could blow away to town of Canterlot , Resistance and G.U.N are running from the great tornado and the houses , Storm Guards and Badniks are been blowed away to the great tornado , some G.U.N pliots are abandoned their mechs for their lives . They are heading to the helicopters and the Resistance's transport ship for the evacuation...Back to the heroes , everyone saw the castle has been shooting everywhere by Staff of Sacanas .

Ryuko : Look ! The castle !

Shadow : There's no time to reach the castle

Rainbow : What should we do now ?! We can't let Twilight alone without us ?!

Shadow : Everyone , gathering all us now !

Mane 6 , Capper , Captain Celaeno , Skystar , Silver , Knuckles , Blaze and other...has gathering all to Shadow .

Appleajck : So . What now , partner

Shadow : Everyone , close your eyes now

Everyone has closed their eyes and Shadow shouts up to uses Chaos Control...

Shadow : Chaos Control !

Everyone has disappeared by Shadow and he sent everyone to the castle by his Chaos Control .

 **\- Canterlot Castle**

Back to Sonic , Twilight and other... Buddy has been shot by Staff of Sacanas on the stained glass where the staff is shooting everywhere . But Sonic was bring him tall and Bubbdy held his arm on Sonic's shoulder .

Sonic : You're alright , Buddy ?

Buddy : I'm Fine , Sonic...But , look . The Staff , it has shooting all the ceiling !

Once the Staff of Sacanas has shot all the ceiling and it would able to blow away on the great tornado to Null Space . Back to Orbot , Cubot and Grubber , they saw Eggman was stucking inside his Egg Wrecker when Eggman couldn't eject it .

Orbot : Boss !

Cubot : Oh no , boss is needing us to help !

Grubber : We gonna help him at cost !

But unfortunately , all those pieces of ceiling has squashed down at Egg Wrecker and Eggman can't get up for it

Orbot : Boss !

Cubot : No ! He's...he's dead !

Orbot slapped at Cubot's head

Orbot : Don't say that , you idiot . We have to help him to get out the here !

Grubber : Quickly !

Orbot , Grubber and Cubot takes theirs pick axes and they tries to smashing all these rocks from ceiling to save Eggman . Back to the heroes , they're arrived the castle and they saw the castle has been ruined by Infinite's great tornado

Shadow : We're finally here !

Classic Tails : This is so ruin !

Sonic : Guys ! I'm over here !

Capper : Sonic !

Spike : Twilight !

Spike came up with Sunset and Twilight and he's hugging at Twilight after he knew Twilight is alive

Twilight : Spike !

Spike : I thought you were dead inside the Aquarium Park !

Twilight : But it's ok . I'm totally fine , Spike !

Spike : Sunset , you're back !?

Sunset : Of course i'm back , Spike . I was Twilight from Storm King

Rainbow : Sunset ! Did you miss me ?

Sunset : Girls !

Applejack : It's good to see you're back , partner

Rarity : We're miss so much , Sunset !

Pinkie : Welcome back to Equestria !

Starlight : Sunset !

Sunset : Starlight !

Then Starlight has hugged at Sunset since they were met in Twilight's castle during of event Equestria Girls : Special series

Starlight : : It's good to see you're back , Sunset !

Sunset : Same to me , Starlight !

Capper : AH ?! Princess . Is that yellow pony is your friend ?

Twilight : Long story , guys

Then Silver saw Orbot , Cubot and Grubber are tries to saving Eggman stucking insdie those rocks and he uses his Telekinesis to hold all those rocks out Eggman and he threw away these rocks by his Telekinesis

Shadow : What are you doing ?!

Silver : I'm tried to save Eggman

Shadow : It's mention about you ?

Silver : No ! I'm just save him at cost

Orbot : Boss , you alive !

Cubot : I don't believe how those rocks are supposed to fly away ?

Eggman : Huh ? What are you doing ?! Just leave me alone , you idiots

Grubber : Ok . It's time to bring him out the here ?!

Eggman : No don't do that . Infinite is blowing up us !

But unfortunately , Egg Wrecker has been blow up by the great tornado alongside Orbot , Cubot and Grubber who want to save him with their screams . Back to Storm King , he was climbing up on those rocks as the stage to reach his Staff of Sacanas on the stained glass and he's try to take his staff . But unfortunately , Storm King didn't know Egg Wrecker is crashing at him and he heard Eggman and his servant robots (Except Grubber) are screaming . Storm King also creaming and then both leaders has been blowed up to Null Space with servants and the Staff of Sacanas .

*end the music*

Twilight : No , the staff ! It's...flying away !

Applejack : No !

Silver : Impossible !

Classic Tails : No !

Skystar : It's flying away . We're lose !

Knuckles : But how ?!

(Fist Bump (Piano Version) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Sunset : We can't save Equestria without the staff . This is over now !

Buddy : Eggman's right , if we won this war . We lose the war and even our hope . That's why we going too late ! It's over

Sonic : But isn't over , guys

Knuckles : What do you mean

Sonic : If you want to shut down the great tornado . But first , we gonna beat down Infinite and we could shut down the tornado !

Shadow : Not just all about it . But if we beat that Infinite . Destroy his Phantom Ruby and we could shut down it ! This is the our chance to take down Infinite since we took back our world as well Equestria . All we need to is ! Stand up and unite it and we can take down Infinite ! Be brave , guys !

Twilight : The Friendship is never dead since we're united and fight back the dark together . After both empires has fall , the new enemy is up here . He's waiting for us . This is why Sonic and Shadow saying at him and this is why we must unite it to fight him ! Come on , guys . So who join us !

Sonic : I'm ready !

Shadow : I'm ready !

Silver : I'm ready to fight !

Rouge : We are !

Rarity : Same to me !

Captain Celaeno : I'm ready !

Knuckles : Infinite will kick his butt and i'm sure to ready for it !

Charmy : I'm ready !

Espio : The hope is ready on you

Vector : Come on , guys . Show him what we got !

Capper ; Yeah !

Tangle : Yeah ! That's right !

Classic Sonic : Same to me . We are !

Tails : We can do this !

Rainbow : Oh yeah !

Big : Yeah !

Applejack : Come on , partner !

Cream : Keep it up , guys !

Fluttershy : We always can do this !

...

(Death Egg Robot Phase 3 - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

All of heroes has accepted to join to fight against Infinite . Then Sonic unleashed his 7 Chaos Emeralds and he's ready to transforming himself while 7 Chaos Emeralds surrounding at him . Sonic has transformed into Super Sonic , his body has turned into golden aura and his eyes has turned into crimson eyes . Once Super Sonic has transformed , Super Sonic is ready to share his energy to Shadow , Silver , Classic Sonic , Sunset , Twilight , Rainbow and Ryuko . Shadow has turned Super Shadow , Silver also turned into Super Silver , Classic Sonic turned into Super Classic Sonic , Twilight has turned into Rainbow Power Twilight since she taken down Lord Tirek , Sunset has turned into Daydream Shimmer , Rainbow has turned into Super Rainbow Dash and Ryuko has turned into Super Ryuko since she fought her mother in the space . Finally , they turned them into Super by Super Sonic and Chaos Emeralds . The heroes saw 8 has turned into super and the 8 has ready to flying up to the great tornado .

Super Sonic : Let's get him !

The 8 has flying up to reach the great tornado to fight Infinite and the heroes were waving their hands to say farewell and goodluck . Outside of Canterlot , G.U.N and Resistance are retreating to the helicopters and transport ships . But then they saw the 8 is flying to the great tornado and they shouting up and waving their hands to call it where they happy to see . **The true final battle has begun !**

*to be continue*


	16. Chapter 15 : The True Final Boss (Final)

**Null Space**

(Null Space - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

This is where the great tornado brings all those objects and other...(Including Staff of Sacanas) and this is where Infinite is waiting for the heroes to came here . Back to the heroes , Super Sonic , Super Shadow , Super Silver , Super Classic Sonic , Rainbow Power Twilight , Super Rainbow and Super Ryuko has arrived and they step on the big part of wall from Canterlot Castle to find Infinite and Staff of Sacanas somewhere around the Null Space .

Daydream : So this is where Infinite created it and send all these objects to gathering here ?

Super Sonic : And i didn't see Eggman and Storm King around here ?

Super Silver : There's no time to talk about Eggman or else , let's find the Staff of Sacanas and Infinite at cost !

Super Ryuko : He's right . He should be around here ?

Super Rainbow : Look ! The Staff !

Super Sonic : Where ?

Then Super Sonic saw Staff of Sacanas was put on the medium piece of wall from Canterlot in the distance .

Super Sonic : That's it . This staff ! Silver , i've found the staff !

Super Silver : Finally ! This is where we seek . Ok , it's time to bring it back to us !

Super Silver is try to take Staff of Sacanas by his Telekinesis . But unfortunately , someone has shoot at Super Silver and Super Silver dodges away the red projectile and he can't take it

? : I don't believe how all of you were came here with the super form ?!

Rainbow Power Twilight : That voice ?!

Super Silver : Guys . It's him ! Look !

All of Super heroes has saw Infinite has finally show-off himself . But however , Infinite had transformed before Sonic and others...is : Phantom Infinite . Phantom Infinite has difference and more powerful than the previous Infinite . He had a big fur with his Phantom Ruby , his mask had also changed like : his right eye has look like monstrous clone from his create , his hair had turned into the purple aura and other aren't changed .

Super Shadow : You !

Phamton Infinite : It's been the while since you were finally here , rodents . I didn't expect your finally here after i transformation into like this and i seen you were turned into super form . But i afraid is . This is my true super form after i transformation . It would be stronger and powerful than yours and even my form is more than yours a whole times . But i can still to be destroy all of you when you transformed into like this !

Super Sonic : Yeah ! You always right , Infinite . But i have a suggestion is : how does you transform like this ?

Phantom Infinite : That's my Phamton Ruby . It always on my chest and i could make me transformation into this . Also , this Phamton Ruby might be surpass your 7 Chaos Emeralds where you transformed . Beside , i was taking this staff as the trophy if someone attempts to take it like that pathetic future hedgehog and i supposed you'd must fight me first to take this staff when it's in my hand !

Phantom Infinite blast-off himself to flung 8 Super-Heroes . But the 8 were crouching on the ground after his blast . Then Phantom Infinite charges up at the super-heroes .

Super Sonic : Look out !

(You May Call Me , Infinite - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

All of Super Heroes were dodged away from Phantom Infinite and Phantom Infinite destroys big part of wall . Then 8 Super Heroes were flying up and they encounters at Phantom Infinite

Super Rainbow : That's it ! He's gonna be down !

Super Sonic : Rainbow , don't do that !

Then Super Rainbow rushing up toward to attack Phantom Infinite . Then Phantom Infinite swings strong at Super Rainbow away and send her to the big of part from Canterlot

Super Sonic : Rainbow !

Super Classic Sonic : Sonic , look out !

Then Phantom Infinite throws 2 purple spheres to shoot at Super Sonic and other . But however , 2 purple spheres could spread out into 12 purple spheres .

Super Shadow : Incoming !

8 Super Heroes tries to dodging away from 12 purple spheres by Phantom Infinite . But unfortunately , Rainbow Power Twilight and Super Ryuko has been shot and they both were falling down .

Daydream : Twilight , Ryuko !

Then Super Silver uses his Telekinesis to hold back Super Ryuko and Rainbow Power Twilight . . Rainbow Power Twilight and Super Ryuko has saved by Silver's Telekinesis and Silver tries to send both to the big part of wall from Canterlot . Then Phantom Infinite rushes up toward to take down Super Silver . Then lucky for Super Silver , Super Shadow was kicked away Phantom Infinite

Phantom Infinite : Pathetic !

Then Rainbow Power Twilight and Super Ryuko has put on the big part of wall from Canterlot until they wake-up for the while . Meanwhile , Super Sonic , Shadow , Silver , Rainbow , Daydream and Classic Sonic only remained to face-off with Phantom Ruby

Phantom Infinite : I was admitted your ability to deflect my new power where i had it and i'm really impressive to you . But seems like all of you are still weak what you try to dare against my new power !

Super Sonic : Whatever you have or not . But we still able to against on you . But now , it's time to shut up and fight , Infinite . Come on ,guys . Show him what we got !

All : Yeah !

Phantom Infinite : Hmp ! I accepted your response . But i will show you how to fears and pains . These 2 are my important will able to threat you in this moment !

(Time Eater - Sonic Generation soundtrack)

When the super heroes ready to fight with Phantom Infinite , Phantom Infinite has show-off his new power and he's ready to destroy the super heroes .

Phantom Infinite : Come now , rodents . Let's see what you got if you dare to against me !

Phantom Infinite summons 35 purples energy cubes and he sent 35 cubes to the super heroes .

Super Rainbow : Incoming !

Super Shadow : Silver . Cover me !

Super Silver : I'm on it !

Super Silver charges up alongside Super Shadow and he swings psychic knife to slash 13 Infinite's cubes . Then Super Shadow charges up and he swings 15 Chaos Spears to shoot all these cubes . All of Infinite's cube has been destroyed and the super heroes keep charging up toward to Phantom Infinite . Then Phantom Infinite fires up 2 purple light beams to shoot the super heroes .

Daydream : Everyone , spread out !

The Super Heroes has spread-out to dodges Infinite's light beams and Phantom Infinite swings his light beam to shoot the heroes and even the objects in their directs . The super heroes tries to stop Phantom Infinite firing his beams madly...Back to Twilight and Ryuko , They both has get up after Phantom Infinite taken down and they both saw the super heroes tries to approaching Phantom Infinite .

Rainbow Power Twilight : Unbelievable . Why does the heroes can't attack him ?

Super Ryuko : I think he might know where'd the heroes goes . Beside , we have to find the way to destroy . Unless we'll be the next after the heroes defeated by him

Senketsu : Perhaps . Infinite is not easily to take him down when he's transformed himself to more stronger . And Plus , Infinite can feel their magic and power . Like Silver , he used his Telekinesis and he's attempted to take The Staff of Sacanas . But unfortunately to him , he was almost get shot by Infinite . If everyone using their power or magic . He can manage and overwhelm their power . But in the fact , Infinite didn't know their power or magic when he didn't become like that and because that Phantom Ruby who helped him to become the knowledge and powerful than ever imagine . So that's why we have to destroy Phantom Ruby as well Infinite !

Rainbow Power Twilight : So , Senketsu . What we supposed to destroy his ruby ?

Senketsu : There's only way to destroy his ruby . First , take the Staff of Sacanas without the magic or else . You just need to fly slowly and do not let him know you to take . Ryuko , you just only protect the princess from Infinite if he does attack her !

Super Ryuko : Got it !

Senketsu : Ok . Once's you got the staff . Then second , using the staff to calling everyone to help and the people are come from their heart will be able to came with us . Then once we have our power . We can finish Infinite and his Phantom Ruby as well we end this war for once !

Rainbow Power Twilight : How did you know that ?

Senketsu : I knew everything . But trust me , just follow my lead and we can do this ! Ryuko , let's go !

Super Ryuko : Right !

Back to the heroes , they still fighting with Phantom Infinite and they couldn't attempt to approaches Phantom Infinite . Daydream uses her magic and she fires her magic beam to shoot at Phantom Infinite . But however , Phantom Infinite was blocked the Daydream's beam by his hand and Daydream stopped fires her magic

Daydream : What the ?! How does he...

Phantom Infinite : You really how to attempt to shoot me ?! Unless i have an my power is stronger than yours . Take this !

Phantom Infinite threw his Chaos Spear to shoot Daydream . But however , Super Shadow has intercepted Infinite's Chaos Spear by his own Chaos Spear

Super Shadow : You are really think to using your delusion to against her . But now it's my turn to fight you ! Come on !

Phantom Infinite : Hmp ! Pathetic hedgehog !

Then Phantom Infinite charges up toward to attack Super Shadow and Super Shadow also charges up toward to attack Phantom Infinite . Both Super Shadow and Phantom Infinite are crashing with their boosts all of times . Then Phantom Infinite has stopped it and Super Shadow raise his fist with his power to punch at Phantom Infinite . But however , Phantom Infinite has dodged away from Shadow's fist and he kicks Super Shadow away to the medium part of wall from Canterlot . Once Super Shadow get down by Phantom Infinite , then Super Sonic and Super Rainbow charges up at Phantom Infinite . Then Phantom Infinite uses his Telekinesis to hold down Super Sonic and Rainbow . Super Sonic and Super Rainbow has been stucked by Infinite's Telekinesis . Then Phantom Infinite squeezing Super Sonic and Super Rainbow very strong and tied than ever by his Telekinesis . Then Super Silver brings 2 Super Strykers by his Telekinesis and he throws 2 Super Strykers to Phantom Infinite . Then Phantom Infinite stopped squeezing Super Sonic and Super Rainbow while Super Sonic and Rainbow has exhausted after the squeeze and Phantom Infinite uses his 2 purple spheres and he throws up 2 purple spheres to destroy 2 G.U.N vehicles . 2 Super Strykers has been destroyed and it has flung all the black smog to make Super Silver didn't see anything like this .

Super Silver : Where is he ?

? : Behind me !

Super Silver : What t...

Then Phantom Infinite kicks Super Silver away after he used his teleportation and sent Super Silver to the big part of wall from Canterlot .

Phantom Infinite : Why does heroes are useless to against me ?! Whatever they does have super form or else . I still able to crushing them like an toy where i break it !

? : Like a toy huh , Infinite . Your toy is actually is your ruby !

Then Daydream charging up toward at Phantom Infinite with her magic

Daydream : You just need to be destroy , Infinite ! Now taste my magic !

Then Phantom Infinite dodged away from Daydream on his step and Daydream thinks Phantom Infinite has sudden disappeared . But however , Phantom Infinite appeared near behind Daydream and he fires his beam to shoot down Daydream . Daydream has been shot down by Phantom Infinite . Super Sonic , Shadow , Silver , Rainbow and Daydream has been totally defeated when they landed on the big of wall from Canterlot

Super Sonic : Damn ! Why does he so stronger than us when we've got super-form ?

Phantom Infinite : I told you . Your super-form are not march my new form since you weren't listen to me .

Super Shadow : How confused . Why does he have Chaos Spear and..my techniques ?

Super Silver : Even my Telekinesis . How did he supposed to know our power ?

Phantom Infinite : *laugh* How foolish . I knew everything where you have and so i can feel everything what you tried to stop me . But i'm already know , you know . Beside , Equestria seems to be destroy with this great tornado and once that great tornado absorbed entire this land . It would be able to become the great black hole to suck all these planets like : Moon , Mars , Sun , Juniper , Earth and all the entire of the galaxy . The world is no more to exist and entire all of universe will be in my control . I can control everything and your minds and their minds so...*chuckles* But wait , there's something i was miss . That remained little hedgehog like you , Sonic .

Super Sonic : Oh no . It's ain't good !

Phantom Infinite : I felt like Little Sonic is jumping around and what he's hiding somewhere . Guess i must to destroy him !

Then Phantom Infinite flying away the super-heroes to find and kill Super Classic Sonic .

Super Sonic : Oh no . This is very bad here . If Sonic doesn't been detected . He'll be kill !

Super Shadow : We cannot let him kill Sonic before he found him !

Daydream : Speaking about little Sonic . But where's Twilight and Ryuko ?!

Super Silver : They might be alright . But first we have to stop him before he kills Sonic !

Super Rainbow : Let's go !

Back to Twilight and Ryuko . They're almost approaches the Staff of Sacanas while Super Ryuko stays alert from Phantom Infinite . But now she was appeared from the big part of wall from Canterlot beyond

Super Ryuko : No Infinite's signal . We might be ok ! Twilight , take the staff and hurry !

Rainbow Power Twilight : I've got it . Just leave it all to me !

Rainbow Power Twilight get near the staff and attempt to take . But suddenly , somebody was shot attempt at Twilight by the beam and Rainbow Power Twilight falls back from this beam

Super Ryuko : Twilight !

? : You think you may be take this staff ? But you must passing through me first !

Rainbow Power Twilight : Oh no .

Then it was Nightmare Moon , Luna's doppelganger where's Luna transformed herself after she was been banished to moon by her sister : Princess Celestia . But now she was appeared from the big part of wall from Canterlot beyond Rainbow Power Twilight and Super Ryuko

Nightmare Moon : I don't believe how were my sister sent me to the moon . But now she sent me to this unknown world and now , we met again , Princess Twilight Sparkle !

Rainbow Power Twilight : Princess Luna . But how , i thought you were defeated by me and my friends and how did you supposed to turned back ?

? : Oh really , somepony is forgotten me since i getaway from those betrayers and ponies ?!

Then it was Queen Chrysalis , The Queen of Changeling who were defeated by Shining Armor and Princess Cadence . But now she was appeared from the left big part of wall from Canterlot beyond Rainbow Power Twilight and Super Ryuko .

Super Ryuko : Another creature ?

Rainbow Power Twilight : Chrysalis , i thought you were getaway to us since Starlight was saved us in your castle !

Queen Chrysalis : Oh really . So this is why i should come here to meet you . But however , but you gonna meet some your nemesis . They expecting you

With the Queen Chrysalis spoken to Rainbow Power Twilight . But suddenly , King Sombra , Tirek , The Sirens (also called : The Dazzlings from Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks ) . But not just all these nemesis , the current friends who have been the villains like Sunset and Starlight . 9 villains has show-up from these parts of wall from Canterlot .

Rainbow Power Twilight : I don't understand , why were they're doing here and Sunset...(Wait a second , there's something wrong ? Sunset was team-up with me alongside my friends and Sunset doesn't turning back to the villain ? And what about other ? Let's see , Luna was been defeated by me and my friends since we got the Element of Harmony . Queen Chrysalis , she still the villain but does she was joined Eggman Empires . But she doesn't and King Sombra , he was destroyed by Crystal Heart from few years and Tirek ? he was been jailed back at Tartarus since we saved Equestria and summoned the new castle in Ponyville . The Sirens , they didn't return to Equestria since they were been managed to another world by Pillars of Old Equestria and finally , Starlight . She was become my student since she was the villain who was the leader of Our Town . So they must be...The Fake ?! Yes , they aren't truly the real and Infinite wasn't bring them here , and...the actually is...Infinite is the one who created them to protect the staff by his Virtual Reality Projection ! )

Super Ryuko : Damn it , why are they too many of them . And thus , if you brought those creatures here . I'll deal it ! Senketsu , ready to attack...

Rainbow Power Twilight : Wait , Ryuko . You cannot attack them !

Super Ryuko : What ?! Why ?

Rainbow Power Twilight : Ryuko , you shouldn't able to attack them . Beside these villains aren't totally real and they are made by Infinite .

Super Ryuko : Infinite ?

Rainbow Power Twilight : That's right , Infinite is only one who made those villains by his Phantom Ruby's energy . So this is why Infinite used his replicas to keep that staff !

Nightmare Moon : Stop talking yourself , princess . Now prepare to die . Attack !

All those replicas were charging at Super Ryuko and Rainbow Power Twilight .

Super Ryuko : That's it . They gonna be down for once !

Rainbow Power Twilight : Just leave it all to me !

With Rainbow Power Twilight handles with those Replicas , Rainbow Power Twilight uses her most powerful magic when she gaining her magic . Once those Replicas almost charging at Twilight and Ryuko , Rainbow Power Twilight shoot them away and make them disappeared forever . All those Replicas has begone and Rainbow Power Twilight has an chance to take the Staff of Sacanas

Senketsu : Wow ! Does she really powerful to destroy those creatures ?!

Super Ryuko : Maybe she does , Senketsu !

Rainbow Power Twilight : Ok . The staff is belong us now !

Rainbow Power Twilight takes the staff up and she ready to flying back to the big part of wall from Canterlot .

Rainbow Power Twilight : Ryuko , you can go back to help our friends to take down Infinite and i'll spell this staff to call everyone . And then , once i call up all everyone . The energy from their hearts could reach upon and finish Infinite soon , you got it ?

Senketsu : She's right , Ryuko . We have to help our friends before Infinite perishing ours

Super Ryuko : I've got it , Senketsu !

Then Super Ryuko flies up to help the super heroes who were been attacked too long by Phantom Infinite and Rainbow Power Twilight flying back where she and Ryuko came from . Back to super heroes (Including Super Classic Sonic) , he was hiding at the vehicle on the air from Phantom Infinite who were take down the super heroes and he's gonna be not panic if Phantom Infinite found him .

(Death Egg Robot Medley - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Phantom Infinite : Where are you , little Sonic . You are not hiding anywhere and anyplace

Super Classic Sonic : (Oh no ! This is really bad . Our friends was defeated and now Infinite is next to kill me!)

Then Phantom Infinite threw away the vehicle where Super Classic Sonic hiding and he finally found Super Classic Sonic

Super Classic Sonic : *big scream* He's found me . How ?

Phantom Infinite : So you the one who's hiding from me . But because i can hear you were thinking about like : Oh no ! This is really bad . Our friends was defeated and now Infinite is next to kill me! That's right , i'm the one to kill you , Little Sonic

Super Classic Sonic : Oh no , oh no . Run !

Then Super Classic Sonic flying faster from Phantom Infinite

Phantom Infinite : where do you think you're going . I'm not done yet with you since you ran from me !

Phantom Infinite flying toward to chasing Super Classic Sonic and Super Classic Sonic saw Phantom Infinite flying faster than him before

Super Classic Sonic : Wow . He's fast ! He's really fast !

When Phantom Infinite passed through Super Classic Sonic . Then Phantom Infinite uses his Purple Sphere to shoot at Super Classic Sonic

Super Classic Sonic : Oh no !

Then the Purple Sphere has suddenly destroyed and it was Super Shadow , he saved Super Classic Sonic from Phantom Infinite by his Chaos Spear and he's ready to fight Phantom Infinite

Phantom Infinite : Hmm...You still not to be defeat , Shadow ?!

Super Classic Sonic : Thanks , Shadow ?! I didn't know you were coming here ?!

Super Shadow : Hmmp...Don't try to be kill , you know . Anyway , Infinite . This is time i won't let you allow to kill my friend and you must fight me first at once !

Phantom Infinite : Hmmp...Fine , i accepted your challange and let's see what you got it , Shadow !

Then Super Shadow charges up to attack Phantom Infinite and Phantom Infinite summoned all those purple cubes . Then Phantom Infinite charges up all those purple cubes to Super Shadow . Then Super Shadow tries to dodging away those cubes from Phantom Infinite and he keeps charging at Phantom Infinite

Phantom Infinite : Why You !

Then unfortunately for Phantom Infinite , he was been held by Super Silver's Telekinesis and Super Silver keeps that Phantom Infinite to let Super Shadow take him down at once

Super Silver : Shadow , i'm holding him . Quick !

Super Shadow : On it ! This is my first fist , Infinite . Take this !

Super Shadow kicks and punches at Phantom Infinite all of times with his teleportation and then Shadow kicks him to the G.U.N Super Stryker armored vehicle .

Super Shadow : Sonic !

Super Sonic : Leave it all to me , Rainbow !

Super Rainbow : Right on it !

Then Super Sonic and Super Rainbow uses their boost like : Super Sonic Boost and Sonic Rainboom to crashing through Phantom Infinite and the armored vehicle . Then Super Sonic kicks him up to the air and he's call Super Rainbow to take down Phantom Infinite

Super Sonic : It's up to you , Rainbow !

Super Rainbow : Got it !

Super Rainbow flying high up and passing through Phantom Infinite . Then Super Rainbow kicks strong Phantom Infinite down to Super Sonic and Super Sonic kicks him to Super Classic Sonic .

Super Sonic : Hey , Sonic . It's up to you !

Super Classic Sonic : Got it !

Then Super Classic Sonic spinning like an ball to gaining his energy and dashing up to Phantom Infinite , Phantom Infinite has been crashed by Super Classic Sonic and then Daydream Shimmer will attack Phantom Infinite with her magic and she charging her magic to take down Phantom Infinite . Once Phantom Infinite landed down the ground . Then Super Silver uses his Telekinesis to taking and gathering all those objects into the giant meteor .

Super Silver : Meteor Smash !

Then the giant meteor has crashing down at Phantom Infinite . Once the giant meteor crashed down at Phantom Infinite , Super Shadow firing his Chaos Spears to shoot at Phantom Infinite until he stopped firing his Chaos Spears . Finally , Phantom Infinite has finally defeated by the super heroes

Super Rainbow : We did it . Infinite has tasted his leason to regret ! We won !

Super Sonic : It's done yet , Rainbow

Super Rainbow : Why ?

Super Shadow : Infinite is undefeated after he's transformed whatever we do to him . So that's why he can stand to against us once and plus , it's possible to take him down and getting worse . If we make Infinite's defeated . He might be getting stronger and more powerful than us

Super Silver : Look . He's stood up !

Then Phantom Infinite has stand-up tall after the crashed when he's undefeated and Phantom Infinite blast-up himself at the Super-heroes and other... by his Phantom Ruby .

Phantom Infinite : I don't really you were actually defeated me . But thanks to Shadow , he's said me is undefeated and that's right . I'am the undefeated and no one can stand a chance to against me *big laugh*

Super Silver : He's too tough !

Super Rainbow : But how ? We just finished Infinite and now he's getting stronger ?

Super Sonic : This is how Phantom Ruby is backed Infinite to make him undefeated and stronger than us . That's why we must find the way to destroy that Phantom Ruby ! Come on , guys . We don't need to fight Infinite . We just need to destroy the Phantom Ruby with our power . There's only chance to destroy his ruby as well we fight him !

Super Shadow : Sonic's right . We must destroy Phantom Ruby before Infinite losses his under control ! Come on !

Phantom Infinite : Try to destroy huh ? Well , let how you able to dare to destroy my ruby !

Then Phantom Infinite is summoning something and he summoned his giant sword by his Virtual Reality Projection . Then Phantom Infinite swings the giant sword to the super heroes

Daydream : Guys , look out !

When the giant sword approaches the super heroes . But suddenly , Super Ryuko has time-up to block the giant sword by her dual Scissor Blades

Phantom Infinite : What ? How !?

Daydream : Ryuko !

Super Rainbow : Wow ! Unbelievable . How did she...

Super Shadow : Just in time , Ryuko !

Super Ryuko : And now you gonna pay what you done to my Friends !

Super Ryuko hold aways the giant sword and she rushing up faster to attack Phantom Infinite . Then Super Ryuko swing her dual Scissor Blades to slash at Phantom Infinite . But then , her Scissor Blades has been blocked and it was Phantom Infinite used his arm to blocked her Scissor Blades . But in fact , Phantom Infinite can blocked the blade and his arm couldn't slash out . Everyone has surprised where his arm has blocked her Scissor Blades when his arm couldn't slash out

Super Ryuko : What ?

Phantom Infinite : You think you would able to take down on me . But this arm is not able to cut out and thanks for the Phantom Ruby to make my arm not to be cut and even my bones is tougher than steel , you know ?

Super Classic Sonic : How ?

Super Sonic : Did he just...used his arm ?

Phantom Infinite : Time to be perish , Ryuko . Take this !

Phantom Infinite fires his purple sphere to shoot away Super Ryuko and Super Ryuko has been sent to the medium part of wall from Canterlot

Super Shadow and Daydream : Ryuko !

Super Sonic : You gonna pay for this . Come on , guys . Let's get him !

Back to Rainbow Power Twilight , she puts the Staff of Sacanas near the the great tornado and she ready to call all everyone using their hopes as the power to take down Phantom Infinite .

Rainbow Power Twilight : Ok . Citizens of Equestria , soldiers and everyone from another worlds...

 **Canterlot**

Back to Canterlot , Twilight is speeching from the great tornado when it blowing away to great tornado . Everyone is hearing what Twilight saying about .

Rainbow Power Twilight (voice): I'am Princess Twilight Sparkle , The Princess of Friendship . The great tornado is never stopped spinning while we're still fighting with Infinite . He become the undefeated and more powerful than his previous form after he's transformed his new form

Applejack : What ? Did she said Infinite become the undefeated ?

Knuckles : I don't understand . How did he just transformed with Chaos Emeralds ?

Tails : No , guys . It's not true . The princess is right . Infinite was transformed himself to become more powerful than super form . Because that Phantom Ruby is make him stronger than and he could transform everything he want . That's why our friends can't fighting back any longer !

Blaze : Does he powerful than us ? But how we supposed to take him down ?! We can't staying any longer . We have to help them !

Rainbow Power Twilight (voice): Whatever you tries to reach to the great tornado and fight him . He'll able to take all of you down easily . There's only way to get rid of him . The Phantom Ruby , this ruby can make him stronger and he become the undefeated if you tries to attack him

Starlight : So what should we do now to defeat him as well destroy that ruby ?

Rainbow Power Twilight (voice): Just only way to destroy the ruby . Using your cool heads and warm hearts to struggle the illusion . The Cool Head and Warm Heart is part of the hope of the Friendship , i could make that illusion and fear flew away to become stronger and more powerful take down Infinite and Phantom Ruby , and our hopes is always shining there in your hearts . Honesty , Kindness , Laughter , Generosity , Forgiveness , Braveness , Loyalty and Magic ! It would be tough and we can destroy the Phantom Ruby as well we'll end this war ! So make sure everyone must keep your heart warms and make your head cools and together . We can do it !

(The End of True Final Boss : Infinite (Death Egg Robot Phase 3 remix) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After Twilight's speeches , everyone has listen what Twilight said about , Applejack , Tails , Knuckles , Classic Tails and Knuckles , Pinkie , Fluttershy , Cream , Amy , Rouge , Buddy , Tangle , Starlight , Trixie , Omega , Team Chaotix , Captain Celaeno , Capper , Skystar , Big , Blaze , others...were put their arms on their hearts . Once they put their arms on their hearts , Then everyone has growing the light powers from their hearts and then those powers from everyone has spread out to the great tornado .

 **Null Space**

Back to Null Space , they still fighting with Phantom Infinite . The light powers has gathering all to the Staff of Sacanas and it almost to be full of the power . Back to Phantom Infinite , he finished all the super heroes and then suddenly , the light beam has shot at Phantom Infinite by the Staff of Sacanas and it would be able to affect to the Phantom Ruby .

Phantom Infinite : *big scream* No , no , no !

Rainbow Power Twilight : I finally got you , Infinite . Thanks for the hope of friendship will stand a chance with us !

Super Silver : What happened to him ?

Super Ryuko : Does he is...

Senketsu : I told you . The Staff of Sacanas would able to influence the Phantom Ruby and plus . With the power of their hearts and friendship , Infinite couldn't to stand a chance with his body has sudden freezed by his Phantom Ruby on his chest . Ok , this is the our chance to destroy his ruby before Infinite breaks his freeze and stronger than more . Quick !

Super Ryuko : Everyone , our chance has come . We have to destroy Phantom Ruby before he tries to his freeze . Now !

Super Shadow : Just listen to her and follow her lead now ! Silver , keep rigid on him and do not let him out the control !

Super Silver : On it !

Then Super Silver uses his Telekinesis to keep rigid at Phantom Infinite when he's out the control

Super Shadow : Princess , Sunset . Shoot at the ruby to break it !

Daydream : Ok . Twilight !

Rainbow Power Twilight : Right ! Now let's go !

Then Daydream and Rainbow Power Twilight has flying up and they both firing their beams to shoot at Phantom Ruby on Infinite's chest . Once Twilight and Daydream shooting at Phantom Ruby , Phantom Infinite is getting resist when Phantom Infinite is overloaded the power .

Super Silver : He's getting more overloaded . I can't hold much any longer !

Super Shadow : Guys , smash down the ruby immediately !

Super Sonic : Come on . Let's get over with !

Super Rainbow : Let's go !

Super Sonic charges first and he using his boost to crash down at the Phantom Ruby . The Phantom Ruby has been crashed by Super Sonic . But however , the ruby didn't break it and Super Rainbow ready to charge .

Super Rainbow : Now it's my turn . Come on , Sonic and even you , Ryuko . Let's do this !

Super Classic Sonic : Ok !

Super Ryuko : Let's go !

Super Rainbow , Ryuko and Classic Sonic charges up to smashing down the Phantom Ruby . Then Super Rainbow blast-off with her Sonic Rainboom to crash down at the Phantom Ruby . Once SUper Rainbow has break the ruby , Super Ryuko slashed the ruby and Classic Sonic uses his spin dash to crash the ruby . Then Phantom Ruby is almost break it and Phantom Infinite is getting more and more overloaded his power

Phantom Infinite : No , no . I won't let you...destroy my Phantom Ruby . I...still...Keep..fighting , you...Rodents !

Super Shadow : Sonic , it's time to destroy it and end this war at once !

Super Sonic : Ok . This ruby will never to be exist in this world !

Then Super Sonic and Super Shadow are together to break the Phantom Ruby at once with their boosts and then , they both are ready to use Chaos Control to break that Phantom Ruby .

Super Sonic and Super Shadow : CHAOS CONTROL !

Finally the Phantom Ruby has finally destroyed and Phantom Infinite is finally defeated by Chaos Control .

*end the music*

Phantom Infinite : NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then the Null Space has growing up with the white space after the Phantom Ruby's destroyed .

 **Canterlot**

Outside the Null Space , everyone saw the great tornado and the sky growing up the light and then the great tornado has finally exploded up . After the exploded of the sky , the sun rays has light up from those thunder-clouds and it means the war has finally ended in this moment .

Capper : Wow ! unbelievable !

Skystar : They're...

Knuckles : They did it ! They really did it ! guys . We won !

Buddy : Yeah !

Applejack : Yeah HA ! THAT'S RIGHT . WE WON !

Tails : Sonic and everyone has did it . We won !

With everyone has exciting the victory , Tempest didn't know how Sonic and other won Infinite inside the Null Space and she just gave her smile...

Tempest : (You did it , Twilight ! We're actually won !)

 **In the White Space**

After the final battle and the Phantom Ruby destroyed , Infinite has turned back to normal . But however , his mask has been broken from the left and his ruby is no more exist on his chest...

Infinite : Where am i and what it this place ?! What's going to me and my mask ! You !

Then Infinite points at Super Sonic and Super Shadow .

Infinite : You...you really...does pathetic to me...You were make me bad and bad . But...i still ...keep to fight ...I never defeat , i never lose . I'm not weak , i'm not actually weak ! I still have a power to destroy you since you are weak to against me ! Those rodent will be perish and purge and all of you will be into the ashes . Soon or later i will destroy you in this moment !

Super Sonic : What should we do now ? We can't let him anger himself like that

Super Shadow : Just convince him

Super Sonic : Why me ?

Super Shadow : Because i don't have any question to him . You know ?! That's why i choose you to convince him

Super Sonic :...Ok . So let me do myself

Then Super Sonic flying closer at Infinite and Infinite thinks Super Sonic is ready to kill him . But is not

Infinite : Just finish me already . Now ! I can't persist this world . Just finish me already !

Super Sonic : *sigh* Break it him , Infinite . Your mask is make you bad luck , just chilling out already !

Then Super Sonic removes Infinite's mask very carefully and he threw away Infinite's mask further

Infinite : My mask..Why'd you !

Super Sonic : Why'd you...you supposed to know how is wrong , Infinite . Beside , i heard about Shadow was imprisoned your squad , don't you know about it . They didn't killed by Shadow . They were just...imprisoned as they're the prisoner of war

Infinite : What ? My squad . They're...still alive ?! Did they been tortured or?

Super Sonic : Maybe i don't know and we will find out soon . But they might be fine because , Shadow was take care of them warmly. Anyway , so Infinite . If you want to meet them ? Just take my hand and let's go back to our world . My friends is waiting to me

Super Sonic uses his hand to Infinite and Infinite takes Sonic's hand . And thus , Super Shadow , Super Sonic takes Infinite back to the real world..

 **Canterlot**

(Parting Ways - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

After the war ended , the group of Super heroes has landing on the castle and even Rainbow Power Twilight has taking back the Staff of Sacanas after they finished Infinite . Once they stepped on the castle , they turned back to normal and those Chaos Emeralds are not able to spread out anymore . Everyone has excited Sonic , Shadow , Sunset , Twilight , Rainbow , Classic Sonic and Ryuko who were did it to end this war . Then Infinite has show-up behind Sonic and they seems Infinite has show-up his true face and they didn't smelly Infinite have his bad face and his face is look like Tempest by the scar . Both Tempest and Infinite are very same by their scar on the left . Now Infinite has finally realized how does he regret in his life and he surprised where his Jackal Squad is still alive where they volunteers with G.U.N against Eggman Empire and Storm Empire since they imprisoned at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp in Cuba and Infinite has reunited with Jackal Squad...Meanwhile , Twilight , Tempest , Sunset and Starlight together to put that Staff of Sacanas on the flower floor where they put back 3 Princesses and they make Princess Celestia , Luna and Cadence turned back to normal .

Celestia : Twilight , Sunset !

Sunset and Twilight : Princesses !

Sunset and Twilight are hugging the 3 princesses each other...After they turned back to normal . The cause of war has also fixed back by Staff of Sacanas and spread out to the Canterlot to Equestria . Equestria has finally restored and no need to fixing any else . Those part of Eggman robots and Eggman's propaganda machine...where Eggman'd left has finally totally disappeared...forever .

*end the music*

20h later in the night , the stage has finally re-fixed was put on the courtyard since the Friendship Festival startover . Over thousands ponies , mobians and humans were came here to join the festival (Including : Equestria Girls , The President of United States of America : Andrew Rexton with his Secret Service...) . Over 29 International Media and Press from other countries came up to Equestria . With the band , 20 G.U.N musicians from G.U.N's Band (also called Abrams's Own) , 10 Musicians from London Symphony Orchestra who was helped to build the main orchestra theme for Sonic Forces (Also called : Ornette Coleman) 30 musician ponies and Mobians also appeared to performance the show with the conducting by Sir Simon Rattle . The performance has begun and they opening the main theme : World Map 3 - Sonic Forces soundtrack . 4 minutes later , the orchestra has finally end the music . Then Spike is representant of the MC and he's ready to speech for everyone by the hand microphone .

Spike : Fillies and gentlecolts, get ready for a little...Songbird Serenade !

When all the audience goes exciting where Sia will appear on the stage .

Silver : Songbird Serenade ? We didn't know her about it ? Does she is the singer or

Sonic : Maybe she is the singer . I bet she is really the singer , Silver

Rainbow : Yeah . I can't wait what she does sing is ?

Then Sia has appeared the stage and she's ready to singing .

Sia : And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece, give it up for Princess Twilight and her friends!

Pinkie : Yeah !

Boyle : Alright !

Mullet : Wohow !

Skystar : Yeah !

When the music has started up , Sia will be sing her song is : Rainbow

Sia : _I know you, you're a special one Some see crazy where I see love You fall so low but shoot so high Big dreamers shoot for open sky So much life in those open eyes So much depth, you look for the light . But when your wounds open, you will cry..._

Cream : Wow !

Tangle : Beautiful !

Buddy : I never see this before . This is totally monumental , Sonic ! Sonic ?

Sonic : Sorry for the interrupt , Buddy . Beside , i was bought 3 Chili Dogs for you , me and Sonic . Anyway , haven't you see little Sonic anywhere ? Did he go home early ?

Classic Sonic : I'm behind you , Sonic

Sonic : Oh sorry . I'm thought you were come home early . Anyway , here's your Chili Dog . Take it

Classic Sonic : Thanks , Sonic .

Infinite : Haven't you been tortured or not , guys ?

Jackal Squad 2 : No , we aren't . Shadow didn't do that to us . We're fine

Jackal Squad 3 : At least they gave the better clean room to us unlike that dirty room where they living

Jackal Squad 6 : They gave us breakfast , lunch , afternoon per/day as they gave us an delicious meals and that's why we're full by that meal

Infinite : Make sense

When Pinkie Pie and Princess Skystar laughing each other . Then Queen Novo has arrived Canterlot since she's transformed the Hippogriff alongside with those Hippogriffs flying after her .

Skystar : Mother !

Skystar rushes up to her mother and she hugging her mother after the war ended .

Queen Novo : You are so grounded!

Celestia : I glad you finally here since you were missing for the while and i'd like to thanks to send your daughter to save Equestria from the evil empires

Queen Novo : With my pleasure , Princess Celestia . But actually i'd very like to thanks Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends who saved us from Eggman's Aquarium Park

Princess Celestia and Queen Novo are bowed down each other and even Princess Luna and Cadence also bowed down to Queen Novo

Rexton : It's pleasure to meet you , the queen . My name is Andrew Rexton , i'm the 47th President of United States of America and i'm come from the Earth since the portal was sent me here . I was came here to attended this festival since Princess Celestia invited me .

Queen Novo : It's wonderful to meet you , Mr. President

Rexton : You're welcome , my queen

Back to Twilight , Sunset and Tempest , they both are conversation each other...

Tempest : Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party.

Twilight : Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier.

Tempest : *sigh* But, um... my horn.

Sunset : : You know, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to.

Tempest : I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right?

Then Tempest fires up her magic from her broken horn to shoot on the sky into the fireworks .

Sunset : Wow ! Nice fireworks , Tempest

Tempest : Thanks

Infinite : I did realize how does you make the fireworks and i must admit is . Your broken horn is ok on you since i haven't the magic . If i have a magic , i still become Infinite like me and...

Shadow : What did you say ?! Are you want to turn back into that Infinite again ? Fine , i will tear-off apart on you if...

Infinite : Ok , ok , ok , ok . I stopped , i stopped . I won't talk this anymore and i'm not Infinite again . And...i still pay on you what you done to me

Tempest , Sunset , Twilight and Jackal Squads laughing at Infinite .

Infinite : Stop laughing me . There's nothing else to laugh

Tempest : Sorry , Infinite or...maybe we should expose our true name . We don't need use our nickname anymore you know

Jackal Squad 2 : She's right , boss . It's time to explain who you are

Pinkie : Oooh! What is it?! Does both you have your own true name ? Tell us , tell us , tell us

Infinite : *sigh* Fine . My name is Zero

Pinkie : That's...it ?

Infinite : So what ? I have only my name you know . Anyway , so Tempest . It's your turn

Tempest : Ok . Fizzlepop Berrytwist !

Pinkie : Wow ! That's the most awesome name ever !

Sia : _I can see a rainbow In your tears as they fall on down I can see your soul grow Through the pain as they hit the ground I can see a rainbow In your tears as the sun comes out As the sun comes out Here comes the sun smiling down Here comes the sun smiling down Here comes the sun smiling down Smiling down I can see a rainbow In your tears as they fall on down I can see your soul grow Through the pain as they hit the ground I can see a rainbow In your tears as the sun comes out As the sun comes out I can see a rainbow (Here comes the sun) In your tears as they fall on down I can see your soul grow (Here comes the sun) Through the pain as they hit the ground I can see a rainbow (Here comes the sun) In your tears as the sun comes out As the sun comes out ._

*end the music*

Once her song has ended , everyone has applaused to Sia for her song . Then Sia walk out the stage for the next singer

Spike : And now . With the beautiful voice of Japanese Teenage Girl who team-up with G.U.N agent : Shadow the Hedgehog and she came here to save Equestria and her sister . And now , she's come here to singing her song in English and get ready for little to : Ryuko Matoi

Ryuko has show-up on the stage to singing . Ryuko wears White Lace Skater Dress , White boots and Ryuko wore the 2 diamond earrings and her hair has wore into ponytail . Ryuko has finally step up the stage and everyone seems Ryuko was wear the beautiful white dress and they applause to Ryuko .

Amy : She's gorgeous !

Rarity : Wow !

Capper : So shining

Shadow : Hmmp ! (It's up to you , Ryuko . You can do it !)

Ryuko : I would like to say is thanks for everyone to contribute to me and this is the first time i stepped on the stage to sing and today i will be singing this song is : The Light of Hope ...Hope you'd be like it !

(Light of Hope - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Before Ryuko sung this song . Then everyone takes LED Foam Sticks to cheering Ryuko and Ryuko puts the microphone on the microphone stand . Then Ryuko has sung up this song .

Ryuko : _All that I see now, is not the same . All you remember, has gone away . But ,you're still standing here . So much has happened, it's hard to bear . Shadows of sadness, within your stare But, still you're standing here ._

Then Ryuko is snapping her fingers when she's singing

Ryuko : _There beyond, future's down the road . But the journey won't be easy . Rising up, and standing on your own . With the beauty in your eyes...Shining..._

Then Ryuko stopped snapping her fingers .

Ryuko : _You, have not lost a thing . Whatever may come .The light of hope is always shining there in your heart . You've not lost a thing . Whatever you do . Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you_

When they listen what Ryuko singing , everyone has sudden dropping their tears where'd she singing and Ryuko is snapping her fingers again when she's singing

Ryuko : _Ever so precious, a vision share . The future you promised on that special day . Still, memories never fade . Friends of old, back from long ago . Come again, just to say hello . And there's something that you know ._ _Find the strength that lies within your soul . And believe that you can do it . Rising up, and standing on your own . With the beauty in your eyes...Shining..._

Then Ryuko is snapping her fingers again when she's singing

Ryuko : _You, have not lost a thing . Whatever may come .The light of hope is always shining there in your heart . You've not lost a thing . Whatever you do . Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you ._ _Never have to give up . Whatever may come The light of hope is always shining there in your heart . Haven't lost anything . No matter what comes . You know inside that cycle the year is ripe when you always are_

 _*_ Violin's sound from Ornette Coleman *

Ryuko : _Sow a seed in the ground and let it know_

 _*_ Violin's sound from Abrams's Own *

Ryuko : _It's something special_

 _*_ Violin's sound from Ponies and Mobian's Orchestra *

Ryuko : _Let it bloom, let its flowers ever bloom_

Then those petals has flying up through Ryuko when she's singing...

Ryuko : _Many friends, gather as emotions grow . And great power starts to flow..._ _You, have not lost a thing . Whatever may come .The light of hope is always shining there in your heart . You've not lost a thing . Whatever you do . Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you . Never have to give up . Whatever you go. . Know inside that you will never be there alone_ _. Haven't lost anything . Whatever may come ._ _Just know that your tomorrow will be waiting for you..._

*piano sound and end the music*

After Ryuko finished her emotion song , everyone gave her an great applause and even , Cream brought to Ryuko is the basket of flowers and Ryuko received it from Cream

Ryuko : Wow ! Thank you , Cream

Cream : You're welcome , Miss Ryuko

Cheese : Chao , chao...

After Ryuko received the basket of flowers from Cream . Ryuko leaves the stage for the next singer . Without MC Spike's speech , Knuckles will play on drum set , Shadow and Silver will play their guitars alongside the guitar solo : Jun Senoue , Takahito Eguchi will play his piano and finally Sonic and Buddy will be the singer . Then Sonic shouting up to call everyone ready to sing

Sonic : Are you ready ?!

All : Yeah !

Sonic : I don't hear you . Loud more !

All : Yeah !

Sonic : Now i hear it . Anyway , so let's prepare yourself . It's time to singing the best Sonic song . Haven't you everyone ready ?

All : Yeah !

Sonic : Ok . So it's time to rock and roll and singing together !

Everyone has exciting up to singing with Sonic together...

Sonic : Ok ! So Buddy , let's do this !

Buddy : Ok . 1 , 2 , 3 . Music !

(Fist Bump - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When the music has opening up by Takahito Eguchi's piano and everyone are clapping their hands follow this music . The guitars has shred-up and Sonic and Buddy is ready to singing.

Sonic : _I can't do this alone . Even though I am strong . Need something more than me . Someone to push me to victory ?!_

Buddy : _Let's see what we can do . Together, me and you . Can't be afraid to try ._ Kiss _your fears goodbye !_

Sonic : _No looking back . You and I, we're on the attack . Full speed ahead . Running to the sunset_

Buddy : _Such a different feeling . Both of us believing . We can make it better ?_

*guitar and drum solo*

Sonic and Buddy : _Together we can show the world what we can do . You are next to me and I'm next to you . Pushing on through until the battle's won_

*violin's solo*

Sonic and Buddy : _No one's gonna give a thing to us Into each other we put our trust !_

Sonic and Everyone : _Standing united, after the fight . All alone, we will never be . The two, of us, are holding the key . We see, today, a world we couldn't see . Before I say goodbye to you . One more last fist bump... !_

Then everyone has exciting up where they're singing with Sonic each other...

Sonic : Ladies and Gentlemen , we have an guess who want to sing with us together : Nathan Sharp as well his nickname on his Youtube : NateWantsToBattle !

Then everyone has exciting up more and Nathan Sharp has show-up the stage . Nathan Sharp is the singer on the Youtube and he may cover all Anime and Games's themes into English Version and also he could make his own music into his album . But now , Nathan came here to join with Sonic and singing together

Nathan : _I know you have been afraid before . But you don't have to be anymore No more emptiness to feel inside . When we work together no one can break up our stride !_

Sonic : _No looking back . You and I, we're on the attack . Full speed ahead . Running to the sunset_

Nathan : _Such a different feeling . Both of us believing . We can make it better ?_

*guitar and drum solo*

Sonic , Nathan and Everyone : _Together we can show the world what we can do . You are next to me and I'm next to you . Pushing on through until the battle's won_

*violin solo*

Sonic , Nathan and Everyone : _No one's gonna give a thing to us Into each other we put our trust !_ _Standing united, after the fight is DONE !_

Sonic : Ok , everyone . Does everyone get tired or not ?

Everyone : We aren't !

Sonic : No one tired ?

Everyone : Yeah !

Sonic : Ok ! So let's break up the show ! Jun Senoue !

*guitar solo*

Then Jun playing solo his guitar very crazy and exciting . Even the stage has firing up by those stage fire machines to make everyone more exciting . Then stage fire machine has stopped firing until Sonic and other singing...

Nathan : W _e can show the world what we can do !_

Buddy : _You are next to me and I'm next to you !_

Sonic : _Pushing on through until the battle's won_

*violin solo*

Sonic and Everyone : _No one's gonna give a thing to us Into each other we put our trust !_ _Standing united, after the fight !_

Buddy : _It's a brand new day !_

Nathan : _We have turned the page !_

Sonic : _I never knew how much I needed_

Sonic and Everyone : _Somebody to help me this way_

*violin and guitar solo*

Sonic and Everyone : _All alone, we will never be . The two, of us, are holding the key . We see, today, a world we couldn't see . Before I say goodbye to you . One more last FIST BUMP !_

Sonic : YEAH !

When Sonic and Everyone ended the song . they're exciting this music with fire machines firing on the stage and Jun Senoue's guitar solo . Then Sonic , Buddy and Nathan raise their fists on the air with the final shot by fire machines . Everyone has applauses and cheering up to Sonic , Buddy and Nathan . What a beautiful midnight and the festival and no sign the war has break-out . The War against 2 Evil Empires has finally the ended and Make Equestria Great Again .

*the end*


	17. Bonus Chapter : Epilogue

**Canterlot**

 **\- At the Canterlot Castle**

(New Journeys - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

When Sonic and Buddy have stay in the night in Canterlot Castle where they have a room to sleep . In the morning for 4h early , All G.U.N and Mobian army has official handover Canterlot to Canterlot Royal Guards to manage as well Equestria and beginning of the withdraw to retreat back to their own worlds where they living . With the represented of leader , President of USA Rexton alongside Team Dark (Shadow , Rouge , Omega and Ryuko) , Princess Celestia and other princesses from another empires , Knuckles the Echidna (he's the commander of Mobian army) . After the handover Canterlot to Princess Celestia , G.U.N and Mobian has finally retreating back to their own worlds when they parades on Canterlot...8h morning . After G.U.N and Mobian Army retreated back to their own worlds , Sonic and Buddy is the 2 remained who want to live Canterlot only 1 day . Sonic came out the balcony and he want to take all the fresh air.

Sonic : It's wonderful morning on the Canterlot , Buddy and i don't know how to thank Princess Celestia who was available the cleaning room to stay in the night

Buddy : Yeah . Same to me . Beside , i feel like we're missed something ?

Sonic : The race ?

Buddy : Nope . It's retreat , Sonic . But i have alot a story you didn't hear about it ?

Sonic : What it is ?

Buddy : You see . Before G.U.N and Mobian army retreat . In 2h morning , The G.U.N and Mobian army has rescued 100 ponies who were jailed at Eggman Empire of Equestria Flying Prison Camp and demolished the camp . Then G.U.N army has team-up with Equestrian Royal Guards and they found Storm King's castle at Storm Empire's Realm from the South Luna Ocean and plus all Eggman facilities and his base has detected and be shutdown forever . That's why they were finished their jobs and retreat back to their own worlds .

Sonic : Wow ! That's a long story , Buddy . Anyway , so...how about our friends ?

Buddy : Well , Sonic . At least our friends was farewell for their decisions when you still sleeping in Canterlot castle . Including Capper , Captain Celeano and her crews and others...Speaking about little Sonic (Classic Sonic) , he went his dimension alongside his friends and they were took down after they takeover the Master Emerald and bring back to Angel Island . Capper was returned to his homeland Abyssinia alongside his cats , then Capper and his cats rebuilding his homeland into the become the better place to visit . Also Capper is become the millionaire since he was changed his life by Princess Celestia as well he have his new clothes to wear , who gave all the treasure to Capper and she urged Capper to rebuild his homeland , Captain Celaeno and her crews had already a captured Eggman Transport Ship as the trojan during the war . But now it become the pirate ship and it may be across around of Equestria to searching for their treasure . Skystar returned to her home with her mother and they will able to rebuild Hippogriffia . But however , Queen Novo still want to live Seaquestria since she habited under ocean .

Sonic : Well what about..Tempest and Infinite ?

Buddy : Are you still call them again . They had already their true names , you know

Sonic : Well because i always call them under their nicknames . So what happened to them now ?

Buddy : *chuckles* Well you see , Sonic . Tempest was now the good now and she was become Twilight's student since Twilight is re-education her and Infinite , well at least . After he's reunion with Jackal Squad , Infinite and his squad was joined G.U.N who were recruited by Shadow and Shadow used Jackal Squad as the non military groups . But now Infinite and his squad is fighting somewhere from the earth

 **Earth**

 **\- S** **ichuan Province , China**

As Buddy told about Infinite and Jackal Squad to Sonic . During the battle at Sichuan , Infinite and his squad is fighting against PLA (People's Liberation Army) who backed by Chinese Communist Party , not goverment . The goal of Jackal Squad is make the chaos to China with Economy , Technology and other...Where China is stolen U.S and Japan's intelligent property to become most powerful country in the earth . That's why the reason the U.S need G.U.N to use Jackal Squad as the non military groups to against People's Republic of China as well the U.S used Mujahideen from Afghanistan to against Soviet Union in 1979-1989 . But now , unlike the Soviet War of Afghanistan . Jackal Squad is fighting with the difference tactical against PLA . The Jackal Squad was send to China by Air Transportation like C-130 with false flag and they full equipped all these weapons where they need to use to fight against PLA . Now , in Sichuan . Sichuan has become the playground of the battlefield , Jackal Squad is fighting and shooting against PLA where they uses tanks and air-support to against Jackal Squad . But it's useless to attack against the Jackal Squad . Because they can avoid the bombardment or else . Infinite firing his HK416 rifle to shoot 15 Chinese troops and 1 Jackal Squad was take down 1 Chinese tank (Type VT-4) by PSRL-1 (an American version of RPG 7)...

Infinite : We need to cut down the enemy reinforcement ! Call the air support !

Jackal Squad 1 : This is Jackal Squad . We need air-support now !

When they needed the air-support , 1 G.U.N MQ-9 Reaper battle drone is flying one the sky when it ain't be detect by Chinese radar and then , the drone has launched 1 missile to destroy the Chinese reinforcement . Finally , the reinforcement has been destroyed when they marching on the highway...

 **Equestria**

 **\- Canterlot**

 **\- At the Canterlot Castle**

Sonic : Well . It seems they both have their decisions where they chosen . Anyway , So what about Sunset and Ryuko ? Did they come home yet ?

Buddy : Well , Sunset is returned to the Earth when she doesn't want to live Equestria and she reunion with her friends again while she continues to studying at Canterlot High . Ryuko was returned back to Japan and she reunion with her sister after her sister have been hypnotized by Infinite , you know . Our friends also leaved Canterlot and it just only us remained . So Sonic , are you want to be go home back to our world ?

Sonic : Well...No . Actually , i had a racing competition today

Buddy : Racing ?

Sonic : Yeah ! Rainbow Dash want me to race with her . Because she is the fastest pegasi of Equestria and she want me to challenge with her as well i'm also fastest thing alive . That's why i can't wait to race with her

Buddy : It's she might be jealous since you have your super speed ?

Sonic : Well...definitely . Yep , she's really jealous me and...

Then suddenly , someone was knocking the door at Sonic's room

? : Are you..Mr .Sonic the Hedgehog and Buddy the Wolf

Sonic : Yes , we are . So what ?

? : Well . The race competition is begun now and Rainbow Dash is waiting for you !

Sonic : Yeah . I'm coming ! So , Buddy . Are you want to stay here or assist me to win this race ?

Buddy : Well...definitely . I'll deal it !

Sonic and Buddy are pumped their fists (fist bump) and they both leaves the room to the race...

 **\- Outside the castle**

Meanwhile . Everypony were gathering all for the race competition between Sonic and Rainbow Dash . But however , everypony doesn't support Sonic and they just support Rainbow Dash . Rainbow Dash is exercise herself since she waiting for Sonic and then Sonic has arrived the race . Then Sonic stands at the position alongside Rainbow Dash

Rainbow : What took you so long , Sonic ?

Sonic : Well , long story to told . Anyway , so let's head back to the race and less talk it

Rainbow : Fine ! i won't let you win this race , Sonic . Beside , let see how you can win me in this race !

Sonic : Ok !

Spike : Alright , everypony . The race competition is ready to start ! Ok , Rainbow Dash , as well you , Sonic . On your mark !

Sonic and Rainbow are crouching at the position and they both are prepared their boosts

Spike : Get set ! GO !

Sonic and Rainbow Dash has rushed up with their boosts and they ran further to the finish line at Appleloosa . And thus , the story has finally ended !

*end the music*

However , the story hasn't end yet . But what about Eggman and Storm King . Does they both are ok after they been send to Null Space ?

 **Null Space**

When Eggman and Storm King with his servant robots and hedgehog were send to Null Space . Storm King was holding the destroyed Egg Wrecker since Eggman can't eject his mech while they both are desperation . Orbot , Cubot and Gruber are do else either...

Storm King : I don't believe it how does your plan failed like that . Even that damn jackal who used his ruby on his chest to create that tornado . We thought we almost win this war and then you were crashed me to the unknown place while i almost take my powerful staff . This is all your fault , Robotnik . I suppose i won't listen to your feeble and amateur plan !

Eggman : Grrr...Don't blame me , you snow goat head . But it was that screw my servant robots and your hedgehog who were attempt to save me and blow up to crash you to the Null Space ! That's why i must find the way to get out the here and my plan wouldn't be able to happen ! But excuse me . I have to eat my dessert first and then my outcome will be find out soon

Then Eggman pick up the cake box and he's open the cake box to show-off the cake . Then Eggman takes the folk and stab the cake to eat the cat . Grubber felt hungry where he saw Eggman eating his cake

Grubber : (I'm hungry)

Orbot : *sigh* I haven't anything to say

Cubot : Same to me . But excuse me , i have to listen this music to relax

Once Cubot wore his earphone when his earphone puts on his Ipod and play the music..

(Infinity and Beyond (Sing by Emi Jones fit. Silva Hound) - Sonic Forces soundtrack)

 **Lyric :**

Ghost in the shell lies behind me

Casting a shadow of doubt

I've lost a world too familiar

Impending chaos about

Heroes are taken, as we grow impatient

So there but for the grace of God go I

And we'll be the mavens, without hesitation

To take over this place and save tonight

I won't let go of what we need

But all I want's for you to set me free

I'm holding on a chance to see

What lies beyond infinity

I won't let go of what we need

But all I want's for you to let me be

I'm holding on a chance to see

What lies beyond infinity, yeah

*intrumental*

This is a war we're declaring

Resistance is only the start

Time to get into some action

And fight until death do us part

Prepare the weapons, and count down the seconds

'Cause there's no use in wasting borrowed time

And we'll be the mavens, without hesitation

To take over this place and save tonight

I won't let go of what we need

But all I want's for you to set me free

I'm holding on a chance to see

What lies beyond infinity

I won't let go of what we need

But all I want's for you to let me be

I'm holding on a chance to see

What lies beyond infinity, yeah

*intrumental*

I won't let go of what we need

But all I want's for you to set me free

I'm holding on a chance to see

What lies beyond infinity

I won't let go of what we need

But all I want's for you to let me be

I'm holding on a chance to see

What lies beyond infinity, yeah...eah

*intrumental*

I won't let go of what we need

But all I want's for you to let me be

I'm holding on a chance to see

What lies beyond infinity, yeah

 *** the end***


End file.
